To Prove Ourselves
by Kaaru Hyujiko
Summary: Hinata, a girl with a cold family. Naruto, a jinchuuriki hated by the village. They run away from Konoha and get taken in by a stranger. When they return, will they be able to prove themselves? Naruhina, ShikaIno.
1. The Meeting of Four!

Naruto: Hi! This is Naruto dattebayo!

Hinata: H-hi..t-this is H-h-hinata..

Kaaru: And I'm Kaaru!

Naruto: Hey, who are you?

Kaaru: I am the almighty writer Kaaru!

Naruto: Ehh…you sound like ero-sennin…

Kaaru: (Falls down anime style)

Hinata: Kaaru-kun! Are you ok?

Kaaru: Yeah, don't worry about me…on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto does**__** NOT **__**belong to me…it belongs to the Great Masashi Kishimoto!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter One: The Meeting of Four!**

A young blonde boy was running, to where, he didn't know. But he knew he had to run away from the mob that was chasing him. The poor boy didn't even know why they were chasing him. He was terrified, they started to throw things at him, he quickly picked up his pace.

'There!' he thought as he saw the gates leading out of Konoha. He took cover to the trees, the deeper he got into the forest, the quieter it became. No more shouts of anger like "Demon Brat!" "Get Naruto!" and "Kill the Demon!". He figured they finally gave up.

So there he was, alone in the dark forest but being the curious 8-year old he was, he explored the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An indigo-haired girl sat in her father's study fidgeting profusely. Her father, Hiashi, was walking calmly looking at her with disdain. "Hinata, you are weak." He said bluntly. Hinata opened her mouth to talk but her father cut her off.

"You're a disgrace to the clan, a 6-year old branch house child could beat you." He continued coldly. He berated her again.

The poor 8-year old could do nothing but hang her head and play with her fingers.

"Please stop fidgeting Hinata, it is annoying." Hiashi snapped.

"Y-y-yes father…" Hinata stuttered. "Stop stuttering, it is also annoying." Hiashi snapped again.

"You may go."

Hinata hurriedly left the room, her eyes stung and tears threatened to fall. She ran, to where, she didn't know, she didn't care as long as it was far away from the manor. Tears invaded her vision and the next thing she knew, she was on the forest floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde boy, Naruto, found a girl on the forest floor. 'Is she ok?' He thought.

He shook her gently and she began to stir. "Ugh….huh?" She looked around then her gaze went back to Naruto.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata giggled at his antics.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I ran away from home." Hinata answered 'But it was never really a home to me when mother died.' Hinata thought sadly. "What about you?"

Naruto cleared his throat and said "I was chased out of the village." Before Hinata could say anything, exhaustioned overcame them and they fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black-haired youth about 18 years old was looking for some firewood but what he found surprised him, it was two children, about 8 years old, one girl, the other boy, asleep on the forest floor. He carefully scooped them up and carried them to his home, near the border of Fire country.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto and Hinata woke up, they were on a bed inside an unfamiliar room, plain white painted walls, a small study table in the corner, pictures hung up on the wall, a royal blue carpet and a large dresser. It was pretty well-furnished.

Suddenly the door opened and they saw an 18-year old boy with black hair, there were two locks of hair that framed his face, he wore black ninja sandals and leg wrappings on his right leg, standard jounin pants except it was black instead of the normal bluish-black color, a sleeveless black shirt and finally a white robe that was left open with blue trimmings and with a kanji for "moon" on the back, it ended near his mid-thigh, he had a blue headband sewn on the sleeve of his robe with a crescent moon insignia carved into it and necklace with a sliver moon on it and a gold rose inside the moon.

"Oh, I see you two are awake." He smiled at them warmly.

"Gee, who are you mister?" Naruto asked his head tilted to the side.

'**KAWAII!!!' **Mitsuki said

'Shhh…! I swear you bursting my eardrums!' Kaaru said to his alter ego.

'**Well, aren't you going to introduce ourselves?'** Mitsuki said ignoring him.

'Fine' Kaaru said.

"Ano…Naruto-kun, why is he t-talking to himself?" Hinata asked

"I have no idea Hinata-chan" Naruto said dumbfounded

Finally Kaaru snapped out of his reverie. "Ok, My name is Hyujiko Kaaru, former ninja of the Island of Crescent Moon!" Kaaru said. " Oh and meet my alter ego." He began forming handsigns then bit his finger and smeared the blood on his palm and slammed it on the ground. In a puff of smoke stood a female version of Kaaru.

She had long black hair that ended 2 inches below her shoulders, she also had 2 locks of hair that framed her face only it was longer. She had black ninja boots that ended near her knees, she wore cycling shorts that ended near her knees. She wore a sleeveless dress that stopped at her knees but the front and back continued to her knees, the dress was white and had red trimmings (think of Sakura's attire except change the colors and change the circles into moons)

She also wore a fishnet shirt underneath, she had her headband on her waist and she also wore the same necklace.

Naruto and Hinata stared in awe, amazed at the jutsu.

"**Hello there, my name is Hyujiko Mitsuki! Kaaru's other half!"** Mitsuki said happily.

"Wow! Cool! You guys are ninjas!?" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Haha..ok, so what are your names?" Kaaru asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!" Naruto answered for both of them.

'**A Hyuuga? But what is she doing here?'** Mitsuki thought. Kaaru seemed to think the same thing.

"So what were you two doing in the forest?" Kaaru voiced out the unspoken question.

"W-we ran away from the village." Hinata answered

"What!?" Kaaru exclaimed, shocked at the revelation.

Naruto and Hinata recounted their stories to Kaaru and Mitsuki, after they told them Kaaru seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ok, I decided to take you in." Kaaru finally said.

"Really!? YATTA!" Naruto shouted. Hinata had tears of joy streaming down her face and she was beaming.

'A Hyuuga Heiress and from the looks of it, a jinchuuriki, boy…what an odd pair.' Kaaru thought wistfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru: Whew…the chapter's finally done.

Naruto: Hey, what'll happen next Kaaru?

Kaaru: That's gonna be a secret! ^_^

Naruto: Awww…Hey! Where's Hinata-chan and Mitsuki?

Kaaru: Oh there they are.

Naruto: Hey girls, watcha do-Aaaaah!!!!

Kaaru: What's up Naruto?...Aaaaaaaaah!!!

Hinata: What's up with them?

Mitsuki: I dunno…

(Hinata and Mitsuki continues looking at Kaaru and Naruto's baby albums)

_**Well, that's the first chapter, hoped you liked…please review! Comments, Praise, Suggestions, Tips, Advice, Constructive criticism and Flames are all welcome…If you guys like it I'll try to update as soon as I can! R&R!**_

_**~Kaaru Hyujiko out!~**_


	2. Within the Hands of Time!

Kaaru: I'm baaaaack~!

Naruto: Aaaah! RUN! It's the crazy writer!!!

Mitsuki: ( Bonks Kaaru and Naruto's head) Baka..

Hinata: Are you ok Naruto-kun?

Naruto: ….

Hinata: Naruto-kun?

Mitsuki: I think I broke him. Poke..poke..poke..poke..poke..poke..poke..poke..poke..poke

Naruto: …

Mitsuki: ....POKE!

Naruto: Stop!!!

Mitsuki: Fixed :D

**OK, Chapter 2 is finally here enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…yet…kukukuku** (Mitsuki comes in.. "Stop acting like that snake pedophile!)** ahem…carry on… ' -_-**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter 2: Within the Hands of Time!**

(( 2 years later- 10 year-old N & H ))

Hinata just finished her Healing Jutsu lessons, she headed toward the nearby waterfall wear her teacher waited. "Mitsuki-nee, I finished the exercise." Hinata said.

"Good, good…now let's work on your chakra control and chakra reserves." Mitsuki said.

Kaaru had summoned Mitsuki to train Hinata while he trained Naruto..they made a deal that she would train her.

"Ok, now since you already the tree climbing exercise and water walking exercise, I want to try something new. Walk on the water while focusing chakra into this leaf to keep it on your forehead." Mitsuki said as she handed Hinata a leaf.

Hinata focused chakra into the leaf and made it stick on her forehead, she slowly stepped on the water, distributing chakra into her feet as well as into the water. She took four steps and then she lost control and fell into the water.

"I see you realized it, if you focus too much chakra into your feet you fall into the water and make the leaf fall, If you focus too much chakra into the water you still fall and lose control of the leaf and when you focus too much chakra on the leaf you get wet." Mitsuki said.

"Either way, I still fall into the water." Hinata said dejectedly.

"Try to do it with your Byakugan, make sure you distribute equal amounts of chakra into the leaf, water and your feet."

After two hours Hinata finally got it, but she was exhausted.

"You will do this exercise everyday until you have perfect chakra control and build up your chakra reserves." Mitsuki ordered. Hinata groaned, she had a feeling this was going to be a looong month.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Again." Kaaru ordered. Naruto repeated his katas again on his shadow clone. Kaaru wasn't pleased "Your taijutsu is still sloppy..do it again.

Naruto did this again and again and again. Naruto was starting to get frustrated, he knew Kaaru just wanted to make him stronger but Kaaru was just so strict when it came to training. He began to space out.

**-Flashback-**

"**HEY KIT, COME CLOSER."** A voice said within his subconscious mind.

Naruto walked down a dark corridor, he entered a large room with a large cage with a seal on it, the water was knee-high. As he neared the cage he saw big red eyes, then suddenly the eyes were gone and there stood a red-haired woman.

"Who are you?" a 9-year old Naruto asked.

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune." **Kyuubi said.

"Kyu-kyuubi!?" Naruto stammered.

"**Yes, and I want to help you in your training." **Kyuubi said to him.

"Gee, thanks lady!" Naruto said happily.

"**You're welcome, now let's start with your taijutsu style…" **Kyuubi said.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Naruto smiled at the memory, he had changed his mindscape into a training ground. Kyuubi had taught him a jutsu that could make him go look into other people's mindscape. Kaaru's mindscape was a large library, once he saw Mitsuki hanging out there, Hinata's mindscape was beautiful beach with crystal clear waters and white sand.

"Stop daydreaming! Focus!" Kaaru's deep voice snapped him out of his reverie.

Naruto sighed and continued to spar with his clone. Punch, punch, kick, kick, chop, punch, kick, palm strike, punch, chop, jump, flip, leg sweep, flying kick, punch…blah, blah, blah.

When Kaaru was finally satisfied he had him stop. Naruto dispelled his clone and lied down, he was exhausted. "Very good Naruto, tomorrow we work on breaking out of genjutsus." Kaaru said.

Naruto groaned..he hated that exercise with a passion, he never really was good at genjutsus much less identifying you're in one and try to break out, but noooo…Kaaru had made him do the exercises to make up for his lack of genjutsu. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( A few days later )

Kaaru called Naruto and Hinata to the training grounds. "Ok, today we will do something different, you two will spar against each other." Kaaru announced.

"Whoa Hinata, did you hear that!? We're gonna spar against each other!" Naruto said excitedly

"Yeah." Hinata said 'I have to show him how well I had trained.' Hinata thought.

Naruto slipped into Kitsune-ken stance, a stance he and Kyuubi worked on. Feet apart with the right hand shaped as a claw pointed at Hinata and the other behind his back. He looked at Hinata watching her make her move.

Hinata slipped into Mizu-ken stance, she had modified the Jyuuken so that she could use it easily, with her natural flexibility it was just as powerful as the Jyuuken, maybe even stronger. Her feet was parted just like when she was in normal Jyuuken stance and her right palm faced Naruto but her left hand was under her chin.

Hinata charged at Naruto bringing her left hand out and putting it at her side as she charged, she pumped chakra in her hand when she was close enough, she made a diagonal slashing motion with her left hand and an arc of chakra raced towards Naruto, he rolled out of the way but Hinata wasn't finished, she pulled her right hand back and pumped chakra into it "Hakke Kuushou!" Hinata yelled and she thrust her hand forward and a wave of chakra shot towards Naruto.

Naruto pumped chakra into his feet and jumped up high, he threw 3 kunais at Hinata, he started forming hand signs and shouted "Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!" the 3 kunais duplicated and shot towards Hinata.

With her agility, speed and flexibility she dodged the onslaught. 2 kunais nicked her shirt but it didn't matter. Naruto delivered a barrage of slashes, punches and kicks, she evaded most of it but still suffered a few damage.

Hinata switched into offense again, she began to strike at Naruto with chakra-laced fingers, like Hinata, Naruto evaded, not as fluidly as her but still managed to parry most of the strikes without sealing his tenkestu points. Naruto and Hinata leapt away from each other. They both began to make hand signs. "Tsuru Wana no Jutsu!" (Vine Trap Technique) Hinata cried out and vines burst out of the ground and rushed toward to ensnare Naruto. "Kaze no Yaiba!" Naruto shouted and a blade of wind cut the vines to pieces. Naruto then brought up his fist to hit Hinata but he was too slow "Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Hinata started to move her hands rapidly forming a protective chakra dome around herself.

Naruto was flung into a tree. 'Ok, time to take it up a notch' Naruto thought as he began forming hand signs. "Raiton: Raikyuu no Jutsu!" a ball of lightning appeared on Naruto's hand, he threw it at Hinata, she jumped away as the ball hit the ground and exploded.

"STOP!" Kaaru shouted. "You two are evenly matched, let's stop and have lunch."

They all had lunch and rested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru: Whew..another chapter finished.

Mitsuki: Just to clear up some confusion…

Hakke Kuushou- this was originally Neji's technique but I'll give it to Hinata in this story.

Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu- this was originally kage shuriken no jutsu but I modified it a bit.

Tsuru Wana no Jutsu- made-up jutsu

Kaze no Yaiba: Baki's jutsu

Raiton: Raikyuu no Jutsu- Raiga's jutsu(Raiga is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, he's the one Naruto, Neji and Lee met in one of the Fillers..you know when Neji fainted because of the curry)

_**Hahaha..well there you go…wait for the next chapter "Home never Known!" R&R!**_

_**~Kaaru Hyujiko out!~**_


	3. Home Never Known!

Mitsuki: Konnichiwa! Mitsuki-chan here!

Hinata: Umm…Suki-chan, where's Kaaru-kun?

Mitsuki: Oh, Ruru-chan-

Naruto: Ruru-chan?

Mitsuki: That's what mother used to call him.

Naruto: Oh..

Mitsuki: Anyway, Kaaru is uum..sick..yeah that's right, sick.

Hinata: Suki-chan?

Mitsuki: What Hina-chan? I'm telling the truth..ahem*

Hinata: ( gives Mitsuki the great Hyuuga glare w/ Byakugan effect)

Mitsuki: Ok! I kinda tied him up and stowed him in the closet…

Naruto: Oh well, who wants cookies?

M & H: Meeeee!

Kaaru: Guys? Guys? Aw, c'mon!

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Nuff said**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter 3: Home Never Known!**

(( 2 years later-12-year old N&H ))

The trio were eating breakfast, they began discussing about the genin exams.

"Ok guys, we're going to Konoha to take the genin exams, while we're there we're gonna ask to be reinstated as Konoha-nins." Kaaru said.

"Awww…do we have too?" Naruto whined. He didn't really like the idea of going back to the village that shunned him.

"Yes, it's the closest village here." Kaaru replied. "Besides, don't you want to prove to them that you guys became strong?"

"Naruto-kun, Kaaru-nii does have a point." Hinata said. She herself did not find the the idea of facing her father pleasant, but she would show him.

"…Alright." Naruto finally said.

The three packed up their things and headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So the trio headed towards Konoha, 2 of them were deep in thought and one was getting annoyed at his alter ego.

'**C'mon I've been cooped in here for days!'** Mitsuki complained.

'No.' Kaaru said simply.

'**It's boring in here! I mean I even cleaned this freakin' library!' **Mitsuki whined.

'For the last time…No!' Kaaru imagined books falling onto Mitsuki.

'**Ouch! Oh, you are going to pay!' **Mitsuki roared.

Kaaru tuned her out and continued walking.

'We're finally heading back to Konoha, I wonder what would happen, does my father even care that I returned? No matter! I have to believe in myself.' Hinata thought.

'We're going back to the village, I'll show them that I've become stronger.' Naruto thought.

'**I hope so, make me proud kit, don't let all that training be for nothing.'** Kyuubi said.

'I will, especially with that new jutsu you taught me!' Naruto exclaimed.

'**Foxfire tornado'** Kyuubi said.

'Yup!' Naruto exclaimed. 'I promise to you guys that I'll do my best to protect you! I won't run away anymore…I won't go back on my word, that is my nindo!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here" Kaaru's voice snapped them out of their reverie. They realized that they were already at the large gates of Konoha. "Home sweet home." Kaaru said.

"More like home never known" Naruto said sarcastically. Hinata giggled at her friend's antics. "Ok, ok let's wait for the guards." Kaaru said.

-30 minutes later-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Kaaru knocked on the gates for the umpteenth time. 'Where are those guards?!' Kaaru exasperatedly. Naruto kept pacing furiously back and forth, looking like he would murder anyone unlucky enough to open the gates.

Hinata finally had enough. 'Is this what Konoha has become in the last 4 years?' Hinata thought angrily as she pumped chakra into her palm. "TATAKU!" ( Hinata's battle cry it means "strike" in Japanese) Hinata yelled as she thrust her palm at the large gates and it burst open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama!" an ANBU shouted.

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi worriedly.

"There's a commotion at the Northern Gate." The ANBU said.

"Quickly, let us go there!" Sarutobi ordered, with that the pair shunshin'd in a swirl of leaves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi arrived at the gates and what he saw surprised him and made him want to laugh. Naruto, Hinata and a black-haired young man were glaring at the two gatekeepers. Izumo and Kotetsu had apparently slept on duty again, and then he saw that the gates were blasted open.

He walked towards them.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, you slept on duty again! Do it again and I'll send you two to Ibiki!" The aged Hokage threatened. Needless to say, the two visibly flinched at the thought of being tortured by the interrogation specialist and sadist, Morino Ibiki.

"You three." Sarutobi pointed at Naruto, Hinata and Kaaru. "Follow me to the Hokage tower."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way people kept muttering "The Demon brat is back" and "The weak heiress has returned". Needless to say it was an uncomfortable journey to the tower.

(( Hokage Tower ))

Sarutobi looked at the three, he paid special attention to Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto wore blue ninja sandals, black short pants that ended just below his knees, an orange and black sleeveless hoodie and underneath it was a dark green shirt.

Hinata had let her short hair grow just above the shoulders. She wore blue ninja sandals also, she wore black cycling shorts that ended above her knees, she wore a bluish black shirt with a sleeveless lavender and white hoodie over it.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and began to ask them questions. "State your names and the reason why you're here." The Hokage ordered.

Kaaru stepped forward. "If I may Hokage-sama?" Kaaru said in a professional manner.

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"I am Hyujiko Kaaru, former ninja of the Island of Crescent Moon. This is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyuuga Hinata. Kaaru introduced. "We are here to be reinstated as leaf-nins and for Naruto and Hinata to take the genin exam and be assigned to a team. I also want to take the Jounin exam." Kaaru explained further.

"Hmm…we shall have to tell the council about this, we will have a meeting tomorrow, you three shall also attend. For the time being, you shall stay in one of the rooms here." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." The three said in unison, they bowed and without further ado, they left the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Done and done! Another chapter finished…hope you stay tuned for the next chapter…A Council of Fools! R&R!**


	4. TPO special

**ATTETION! This chapter is not part of the plot, I just put this in for laughs and I was bored so here it is!**

Naruto: Hey guys! Naruto here!

Hinata: Hinata here!

Mitsuki: Mitsuki here!

Kaaru: Kaaru here!

Kaaru: Today we will have a few special guests joining us.

Mitsuki: Please welcome…Tenten!

Tenten: Hi people!

Kaaru: Next is-

Gaara: Is is my turn yet?

Kaaru: No. As I was saying, please welcome Lee!

Lee: Yosh! My flames of youth shine upon us today!

Hinata: Our next guest is Temari!

Temari: Hello!

Naruto: And finally Gaara!

Gaaru: Hn…

Mitsuki: Quite the talker aren't we?

Kaaru: Now, we will dedicate this chapter to asking these guys all sorts of questions.

Hinata: Kaaru-nii, I think we left out someone…

Kaaru: Really? Who?

Mitsuki: Oh, I remember…Chicken butt.

(Sasuke falls from the sky and lands face flat on the floor)

Sasuke: Ouch…

Kaaru: Moving on…our first question is for Tenten.

_Do you always wear your hair up?_

Tenten: Well…I let it down at night.

Mitsuki: Why don't you let it down in the morning?

Tenten: Uhh…I'd rather not.

Kaaru: (uses writer powers and makes Tenten let her hair down)

Tenten: Nooooo!

Everyone: (Looks at Tenten's hair)

Naruto: I-it's alive!!!

Lee: Tenten, my youthful teammate your head has bean eaten by a giant fuzzball!

Tenten: That's my hair idiot.

Everyone: O.o

Tenten: Next question please!

Kaaru: Nah…I'd rather not.

Tenten: ( takes out sharp things)

Kaaru: Uuuhh…right! The next question is for Lee.

_Why do you have bushy eyebrows?_

Lee: Well…(FLASHBACK)

5-year old Gaara was playing with his teddy… "Lalala~"

Lee comes in and grabs his eyebrows. "Mine!"

Lee takes Gaara's eyebrows.

(END)

Naruto: So that's why Gaara doesn't have eyebrows.

Hinata: Ok, next question…for Gaara

_What's up with Teddy?_

Gaara: It was mister Teddykins.

Temari: Oh, I remember that…Gaara would go on a rampage if it got lost.

Gaara: _Mister Teddykins is so cute_

_Mister Teddykins I love you_

_Mister Teddykins you're so great_

_Mister Teddykins when you're gone._

_I'll kill everyone……._

Everyone: Gaara's singing!!!

Gaara: Hahahahahaa…kukukukuku…bwahahahahahhaha!

(sand starts flying everywhere)

Kaaru: I'm sorry but it looks like we don't have anytime left…Bye!!!

Mitsuki: I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!

Temari: T-T I didn't get to be asked…

**Oh well, that's all, and yeah I know it was terrible…but who cares! NEXT CHAPTER: A COUNCIL OF FOOLS!!!**


	5. A Council of Fools!

Kaaru: Hey people! I finally got out of the closet! (glares at Mitsuki)

Mitsuki: (whistles innocently) What?

Kaaru: You can't fool me!

Mitsuki: So what're you gonna do about it?

Kaaru: Konohagakure secret taijutsu no ougi: Sennen Goroshi! (Leaf village secret taijutsu technique: a thousand years of pain)

Mitsuki: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own this fanfic.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter 4: A Council of Fools!**

The trio were inside a big room. Important looking people and clan heads began filing into the room. They chatted amongst themselves until the Hokage came in, then it became silent. The Hokage cleared his throat destroying the deathly silence "Good morning to all, we are here concerning the requests of these three." He gestured towards Kaaru, Naruto and Hinata.

Instantly the council began talking. "The demon brat is here!" and "The weak heiress is alive."

"Order! Order!" Sarutobi roared. "These three wish to be reinstated as leaf-nin and Naruto and Hinata wish to take the genin exams and Kaaru wishes to take the jounin exams."

"No! We should kill the demon brat and his accomplices right now before they destroy us all!" Haruno Akira, wife of the Haruno clan head, screeched with her banshee-like voice. Inuzuka Tsume, the Inuzuka clan head agreed.

"Silence! I do not tolerate injustice in this meeting!" Sarutobi said.

"It seems to me that you are the only one who is unfair Hokage-sama." Danzo said.

"Yes, you choose to side with the demon." Homura added.

"I see no harm for them to do what they want." Nara Shikaku said.

"I agree too." Akimichi Chouza and Yamanaka Inoichi said in unison.

"I concur." Aburame Shibi said.

"WHAT!?" Akira and Tsume shouted.

Everyone looked at Hyuuga Hiashi, who had yet to say anything. Finally he spoke " I agree, on one condition, one of them must beat one of our heirs."

After a few moments everyone agreed.

"Hinata shall fight Hyuuga Hanabi tomorrow to decide their fates."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: What's up with the short chapter?

Kaaru: Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to write this.

Mitsuki: Oh well maybe tomorrow will be a good day.

Hinata: I'm going to fight Hanabi-nee-chan tomorrow.

**Sorry again for the short chapter…I just wasn't in the mood…R&R.**

**Next chapter…Sister Oh Sister…**


	6. Sister Oh Sister

Naruto: Hey Kaaru-nii! Are you ok now?

Kaara: Yup! Just needed a good night's sleep.

Mitsuki: Well, nobody cares…

Hinata: You're awfully grumpy today, Suki-nee."

Kaaru: Is it that time of month already?

Hinata&Mitsuki: (Bonks Kaaru on head)

Mitsuki: Sasukesawmedressinginmytrailer.

Everyone: O.o

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I shall never will.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter 5: Sister Oh Sister!**

It was early in the morning, about 6:30. Hinata and the gang went to Training Grounds 52.

There was a large clearing that was surrounded by trees and had big boulders too. There was also a small pond at the edge. The council members and the Hokage awaited them there.

"Ohayo, now let us proceed." Sarutobi said. "You are allowed to use anything as long as you don't kill each other or cripple each other."

A branch house member stepped forward. "Will Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata please come forward." He announced.

Hanabi walked onto the field as well as Hinata, Hanabi looked at her sister with disdain. "Hello sister." Hinata said to Hanabi. "You are not my sister anymore." Hanabi spat at her. "Today I shall show everyone, that I'm the superior."

"BEGIN!"

Hanabi did some hand signs and yelled "Byakugan!" and slipped into Jyuuken stance. Hinata activated her Byakugan as well without using any hand signs and slipped into Mizu-ken stance.

Hanabi charged at Hinata hastily, she cocked her right arm back as she ran towards Hinata, she then threw her arm forward "Ha!" she yelled as she tried to strike her with her palm but Hinata saw this coming, she twirled to the left and shot her foot out, hitting Hanabi in the stomach. "Ugh!" Hanabi cried.

Hinata stared calmly as Hanabi stood up. Hanabi charged again, throwing her arms out in a flurry out palm strikes, blow by blow Hinata dodged, evaded, blocked, parried and countered. Hanabi stood there panting and sweaty while Hinata had yet to break a sweat. Hanabi was getting frustrated 'How!? How can she be better than me? She is weak.' Hanabi thought.

Again Hanabi attacked Hinata, as usual Hinata evaded but Hanabi did something unexpected "Shintai Motsu no Jutsu! (Body Hold technique)" Hinata's body became rigid 'Oh no! I underestimated her, I thought that she was like any other Hyuuga, they were too proud to use jutsus other than the clan's.' Hinata thought.

" You're in range of my divination!" Hanabi said as she shifted into position "Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Hanabi began striking Hinata's tenketsu points. "2 hakke" She shouted.

"4 hakke!"

"8 hakke!"

"16 hakke"

"32 hakke!"

"64 Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Hanabi said striking Hinata on the chest.

Hinata flew back, she coughed up blood and stood up, what she did next surprised them, she smiled. 'Why is she smiling!? Has she lost it?' Everyone except Hinata, Naruto and Kaaru thought. Hinata put her index and middle finger near her face, she also closed her eyes.

"Shugohakke: Rei Hanasu! (Protection of the 8 tigrams: Spirit Release!)" Hinata yelled and opened her reactivated Byakugan eyes. A wave of chakra pulsed out Hinata, opening her chakra points.

"What! How did you do that? You shouldn't be able to move!" Hanabi yelled at her.

"While I was away, I made that jutsu to render the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou useless." Hinata said calmly. "The Jyuuken strikes are just gentle taps, it really doesn't give much damage outside of your body, just the insides. It seals off your tenketsu as well as destroy your chakra network and inner organs, so I made a jutsu that unseals all the tenketsu in the body in a short amount of time and heals the organs."

Hinata studied Hanabi and continued talking. "Shugohakke: Rei Hanasu sends a pulse of charka to all the chakra ways in the body as well as sending a wave of healing chakra to stabilize the organs."

Everyone except Kaaru and Naruto were shocked beyond words, Hinata, the weakest Hyuuga was able to find a way to make the strongest attack of the clan utterly useless. Hiashi was surprised but did not show it. 'She probably just has Lady Fate on her side.' Hiashi thought.

'This is bad, every strike I deliver she blocks it, the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou is completely useless. How can I beat her!?' Hanabi thought. Suddenly Naruto cheered "Woohoo! Go Hinata-chan!" Hanabi noticed Hinata started to blush, she then got an idea.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Hinata." Hanabi said.

"What?" Hinata said blushing, Naruto's cheeks were tinted with a little red too.

"Well, I am happy for you too. Looks like finally found someone like you. Someone WEAK." Hanabi taunted. She continued to taunt her.

Hinata had enough, she could deal with others calling her weak, but she couldn't stand it when others underestimated Naruto.

While Hinata was still distracted at Hanabi's taunt, the younger Hyuuga attacked her. Hanabi sent Hinata tumbling towards the ground with a Jyuuken strike to her stomach. Hinata coughed up blood. This seemed to provoke Hinata, she stood up and glared at Hanabi.

"Have you sunk that low Hanabi? Do you use others' feelings?" Hinata said angrily "If you want be to attack you that badly, so be it!"

With that Hinata advanced towards Hanabi. Hanabi had no time to react as Hinata was already in front of her. Hinata attacked Hanabi with two strikes to her left shoulder, three to her right leg and one on her stomach. Hanabi fell down unconscious.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata!" the branch member announced. Naruto, Kaaru and a few councilmen applauded her.

"It is decided then, you three shall stay here in the village." Sarutobi told them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(( Hokage Tower ))**

"Ok, now let's discuss on where you shall live." Sarutobi told the three.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Hokage-sama, I already bought us an apartment." Kaaru told him.

"You already bought an apartment?" the Hokage asked, surprised that he could purchase one overnight.

"Yes, now if you excuse us, we shall take our leave." Kaaru and the other two bowed and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru was stinkin' rich. That was Naruto and Hinata's first thought after their initial shock. The apartment looked ordinary enough on the outside, it even had a small normal garden, but inside was another story, it had a big kitchen, a blue sofa and matching chairs plus a big PLASMA TV! On the second floor, there were three bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a study. The first bathroom was given to Hinata and the second was for Kaaru and Naruto. The bathrooms had a big bathtub and it looked like a spa. There was a large variety of books in the study. In each bedroom there was a queen-sized bed and more furniture. Heck, they even had a backyard! There was a beautiful and bigger garden there with a lone Sakura tree and there was a cute koi pond with a waterfall.

"Dibs on this room!" Hinata shouted as she bolted into the room next to a bathroom with a big window that overlooked the backyard.

"What!? No fair Hinata-chan!" Naruto whined. He went into the room across Hinata's with his and Kaaru's bathroom next to it.

Kaaru took the last room, the one on the other side of his and Naruto's bathroom.

So this is what it looks like.(NR means Naruto's room, HR-Hinata's room, BR-bathroom, KR-Kaaru's room)(Those l's parallel against each other are hallways.)

2nd floor

(NR) l l (HR)

(BR) l l (BR)

(KR) l l (stairs)

1st floor

(CB) l l (stairs)

( K ) l l (LR)

( DR)l l (door)

(CB-cupboard, K-kitchen, DR-dining room, LR-living room)

They unpacked their things and went back downstairs.

"Ok, we'll do some groceries and then eat out." Kaaru told them.

The three went to K mart and bought food for them, they went back home and stocked the fridge. They went to Ichiraku Ramen to eat dinner. After that they went back home again and slept, drifting into sleep's peaceful depths.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru: Wow, that was the longest chapter so far.

Hinata: Yeah…

Mitsuki: When will I get an appearance? I mean, I'm so bored.

Kaaru: Soon, soon…just be patient.

Naruto: Stay tuned!

**Okay chapter done! To all those who like the story so far, thank you! To all those who didn't like, I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations. Next chapter…Orange, Lavender, Blue and Pink! See that button? Click it and review!**


	7. Orange, Lavender, Blue and Pink

_**Ok before we start I wanted to clear up that Shugohakke:Rei Hanasu is a made up jutsu.**_

Mitsuki: Konnichiwa! Now we'll see if Naruto and Hinata will pass the exams and who will be their teammates?

Kaaru: Ok…I have a surprise in the next chapter too!

Naruto: Really?! What! Tell me!

Kaaru: Nope, you have to read it.

Hinata&Naruto: Awwwww…

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me~**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter 6: Orange, Lavender, Blue and Pink! (**_**can you guess who Naruto's teammates will be?)**_

Naruto and Hinata filed into the classroom. They both sat in the back, observing the other students. They noticed 3 people especially, a pink-haired girl and a blonde girl, it wasn't hard not to, with them fighting and shouting at each other in loud banshee-like voices, the pinkette was noticeably louder thus more annoying. Both were fighting over a raven-haired boy who had an emo aura that radiated off his body.

Finally the teacher came in. "Ahem." The teacher said, but the students continued talking. "EVERYBODY QUIET DOWN!" that got everyone to shut up. "My name is Umino Iruka, and today we have 2 new students joining us to take the genin exams. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata." Iruka gestured to them.

"Sensei, how come that they can take the exams even though they're new here?" a brunette with a puppy on his head asked.

"Well Kiba, that's because they already know all the lessons." Iruka replied.

It was true, Kaaru had them study every night. Naruto studied more on how to create jutsus, jutsu theory, Konoha history and seals and Hinata studied more on medicinal plants, healing jutsus, the human anatomy and different diseases. This gave Naruto and extensive knowledge on how to create his own jutsus and gave Hinata an extensive knowledge of the medical field.

"Now the exams are divided into 3 parts, written, battle and jutsu evaluation." Iruka explained. He began to hand out the test papers.

Naruto was freaking out. 'Oh great! Why a written exam?! Kami must hate me!" But as he looked at the questions, he found out that is was really easy, Kaaru had taught them this in the first lesson. In less than 30 minutes, Naruto and Hinata both passed their papers to Iruka. 'What? They already finished?' Iruka thought surprised.

After an hour Iruka told them to go into the academy grounds. "This is the second part of the exam, you will battle against one of your classmates, it does not mean if you lose you shall fail, we will grade you by your battle skills." Iruka explained.

"Inuzuka Kiba vs. Aburame Shino"

They were both even but Shino managed to outsmart Kiba and plant a chakra-leeching bug on Akamaru and Kiba.

"Akimichi Chouji vs. Nara Shikamaru"

Two best friends fighting against each other, Shikamaru trapped Chouji in his "Kage Mane no Jutsu" after a few minutes of trading blows.

"Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino"

Sakura was absolutely terrible, her taijutsu was sloppy and she left lots of openings. Ino on the other hand had potential, Hinata considered the thought of training her sometime but she decided to ask her some other time. Ino won the match.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hyuuga Hinata"

The last Uchiha looked at her arrogantly, not even slipping into stance, his fangirls cheered for him. Hinata slipped into a simple fighting stance, she took the initiative and lunged at Sasuke. She sent an arc of chakra towards Sasuke, the Uchiha jumped and began forming hand signs "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" and a big fireball hit Hinata. Sasuke smirked and began walking away.

Suddenly he got thrown away by another arc of chakra. Hinata stood there unscathed, Sasuke looked surprised. Hinata thrust her palm at his stomach "TATAKU!" she yelled as Sasuke was thrown away.

For the first time, Ino paid attention to someone other than Sasuke. 'S-she defeated Sasuke-kun.' Ino thought. She looked at Hinata with admiration in her eyes. 'So that's what mother meant, that's how a true kunoichi should be, I…I want to become a true kunoichi.' Ino said determinedly as she looked at the sky. 'Mother, please watch over me.' (1)

"Winner: Hinata"

"Uzumaki Naruto vs. Fujisoto Kei"

Naruto faced a brunette girl. She got three shuriken out of her pouch and threw them at Naruto, then she began to form hand signs "Kogeru Kunai no jutsu!(Blazing kunai technique)" she cried out. The kunai caught on fire, Naruto rolled out of the way and crossed his fingers "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 5 shadow clones poofed into existence.

The clones attacked Kei. "U!" The first clone yelled. "ZU!" The second clone yelled. "MA!" The third clone yelled. "KI!" The fourth clone yelled. "UZUMAKI RENDAN!" The fifth and the original said as they kicked Kei's chest.

"Winner: Naruto!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the last part of the exam you will have to perform a certain jutsu." Iruka said.

After an hour they all finished and Iruka gave the recess. Naruto and Hinata ate on top of a tree.

"Naruto-kun, do you think we'll be on the same team?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata-chan." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, even though we won't be together, we'll still train with each other." Hinata said.

"Yeah! C'mon, it's time for Iruka-sensei to announce the teams!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed at this and followed him to the classroom.

"Settle down." Iruka said "I will announce the teams, those of you who are not called means you didn't pass."

Iruka looked at the clipboard. "Team 7…"

Hinata started to tense up, Naruto saw this and squeezed her hand. Hinata blushed but nonetheless relaxed at Naruto's warm smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto groaned at Sasuke's name. "Haruno Sakura…" Sakura cheered. Hinata looked dejected, but Iruka wasn't finished. "We have an uneven amount of graduates so Team 7 will have four members. "The last member is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata and Naruto cheered, they were on the same team!

"Team 8…Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Fujisato Kei."

"Team 9…Tashiro Kira, Hashiro Ken, Fushiro Koto"

"Team 10…Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru: Done! Sorry if it was a bit rushed…I was kinda…in a rush.

Mitsuki: I'm still not in this chapter. T-T

_**Ok…remember to R&R love ya'll! If you were wondering about the chapter name…**_

_**Orange-Naruto**_

_**Lavender-Hinata**_

_**Blue-Sasuke**_

_**Pink-Sakura**_

_**(1)=When Ino thought 'Mother, please watch over me' it means her mother died, I don't know if she really died but I'm making her dead in this story.**_

_**Kogeru Kunai no Jutsu-made up jutsu**_

_**Next chapter: Bell's of Trial!**_


	8. Bells of Trial

Kaaru: Hello! Before I start I want to thank NeoKenshin, Kyuubi123, moonangel511 and everyone else who have read the story!

Naruto: Hey Kaaru-nii, you sure update fast…

Kaaru: Oh, that's because I promised too. :D

Mitsuki: Oh just admit it, you have nothing better to do.

Kaaru: Whaaaat!?

Mitsuki: Hmph, that's what you get for not giving me some show time.

Kaaru: Fine, you'll appear in this chapter as well as the surprise I talked about.

Mitsuki: YATTA!

Kaaru: Hey Hinata, can you do the disclaimer, I'm kinda feeling a bit lazy.

Hinata: Fine, _**Naruto does not belong to Kaaru…**__'but he will be mine sooner or later'_

Mitsuki: Hina-chan you ok?

Hinata: (giggles maniacally)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To Prove Ourselves…Chapter 7: Bells of Trial!**

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited for there sensei in the classroom. Hinata was quietly reading a book, Naruto was tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently, Sasuke was acting cool as usual and Sakura kept taking "subtle" glances at "her" Sasuke-kun.

Naruto finally had enough, "Where is he? Everyone already left!" Naruto yelled, then he got an idea, he got a scroll from his pouch, he began to write a seal on it. Naruto opened it and laid it on the floor next to the door. "Naruto-baka! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura said, but secretly she was enjoying it.

"Dobe, do you actually think our sensei would fall for whatever that is?" Sasuke snorted. Hinata looked at the seal then she realized what Naruto was planning.

They heard footsteps and went back to their desks. The knob turned and showed a jounin with silver, gravity defying hair. He stepped on the scroll Naruto set up. "Youch!" He yelled as his feet got zapped. Team 7 laughed at him, Sasuke was thinking 'What the hell?'.

Suddenly the heard footsteps again, the door opened and **(Here comes the surprise!)** Kaaru went in. "Kaaru-nii? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, that's because I'm your sensei too." Kaaru smiled.

Naruto's brain processed this piece of information… "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 met up on the roof. "Ok, then let's introduce ourselves, start with your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kaaru told them. "Kakashi, you start."

Kakashi looked at him lazily and said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes, as for my hobbies…I have a few and my dreams are none of your business."

Everyone looked at him incredulously. 'Ehh? We didn't learn anything except his name!' Hinata said.

"Uum okay, my turn! My name is Hyujiko Kaaru, I like chocolate, reading, training, going to the beach, hot springs etc. I dislike rude people and people who don't care about their comrades. My hobbies are reading, gardening and training. My dreams for the future is…well, I don't really know yet." Kaaru told them.

"Your turn pinky." Kakashi drawled out.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like.." She glanced at Sasuke shyly. "I dislike Naruto-baka!" Kaaru almost glared at her when she said that. "My hobbies are caring for my hair and painting my nails, my dream is…" She looked at Sasuke again and squealed. 'Oh great a fangirl.' Kakashi thought.

"Your turn emo-boy." Kakashi said.

"Hn, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have few likes and many dislikes, I have no hobbies except training…my dream is…no, it's more of an ambition. I want to revive my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Uum..okay, Hinata you next." Kaaru said not liking the atmosphere.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like pressing flowers, my friends, reading and training, I dislike snobby stuck-up people. My hobbies are being with my friends, gardening with Kaaru-nii, reading and training. My dreams for the future is to change myself and the Hyuuga clan." Hinata told them."

"Ok Naruto, you're up." Kaaru said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto tebayo! I like my friends, training and ramen. I dislike people who are arrogant. My hobbies are training, reading, making jutsus and gardening with Kaaru-nii and Hinata-chan. My dreams for the future is to prove myself to other, to make other people recognize me for who I am and to become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok, enough of the introductions." Kakashi said seriously "Go to training grounds 15 tomorrow 8:00 sharp and don't eat breakfast because you'll puke."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi's alarm clock went off. Kakashi looked at the clock 7:30 it said. "Hmm…2 more hours." Kakashi yawned and went back to sleep but it seemed someone had other plans. Kaaru sneaked in to wake up Kakashi but as he was about to yell in his ear, Kakashi's hand lashed out involuntarily and pulled him into the bed. Kaaru was now beside Kakashi, face to face to him. Kakashi snuggled closer. "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!" Kaaru yelled waking up everyone on that street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 waited for their 2 senseis. Finally the two arrived. "Sensei! You said to come here at 8:00 sharp! It's already 8:30!" Naruto whined.

"Sorry my students, someone just happened to sleep in late and when I had come to wake him up, he apparently had a surprise." Kaaru glared at Kakashi.

"Maa..maa, I said I was sorry, I was asleep." Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Whatever, ok you four will have a test." Kaaru said.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"To see if you deserve to be genin, if you fail, you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said.

They all looked shocked. Kaaru and Kakashi each took out 1 bell from their pockets.

"We will divide you into two groups, you each group shall be given a bell. You must keep that bell away from us as if your life depended on it. Kaaru and I will each try to take a bell from a group. You have to protect the bell before noon." Kakashi said.

"I will now divide the team." Kaaru spoke up. "Hinata and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke." He gave each group a bell.

"I will go after Sasuke's group." Kakashi said. "And I will go after Hinata's team." Kaaru said.

"GO!" the 2 said simultaneously.

The 2 groups parted into different parts of the forest. Kaaru and Kakashi both counted to 30 and then went after their respective groups.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru began to form hand signs, he bit his thumb and slammed his palm on the ground. Mitsuki appeared in a puff of smoke. "Whew, I'm finally out, took you long enough." Mitsuki said to Kaaru. Kaaru rolled his eyes and took off into the forest with Mitsuki beside him. They saw Hinata and Sakura near a river and they decided to hide behind a bush.

"Sakura-san, don't be so stubborn!" Hinata said. "No, I don't want to cross the river, it'll mess up my hair!" Sakura whined. Hinata was tempted to shave Sakura's hair and feed it to her.

Just then Kaaru and Mitsuki jumped out of the bush. "Mitsuki-nii, long time no see." Hinata said. Mitsuki smiled and then glared at Kaaru. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "I am Mitsuki, Kaaru's summon." Mitsuki said.

Hinata put a seal on the bell and tossed it at Sakura. "Protect the bell, hide it or something and back me up." Hinata told Sakura. Sakura nodded wordlessly and put the bell in her weapon pouch. She took her position behind Hinata.

Hinata made a water clone to fight Mitsuki. They both slipped into Mizu-ken stance. Kaaru rushed at Hinata with his fist surrounded with chakra, Hinata thought he would punch her but instead he punched the ground and the shockwave knocked Hinata down. Kaaru was above her and raised his fist. She executed a leg sweep and Kaaru stumbled backward. She began to attack him with chakra-laced fingers.

Hit, hit, dodge, hit, hit, kick, duck, leg sweep, parry, hit, flip, hit. This was Hinata and Kaaru's sequence of attacks for awhile. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that Kaaru gathered chakra into his feet, she shunshin'd in a swirl of snowflakes and reappeared behind Kaaru. She lightly kicked his legs and the chakra immediately disintegrated. This was what Kaaru wanted, he quickly used a kawarimi and switched himself with Hinata. "Raiton: Inabikari te no hira! (Raiton: Lightning palm)" he shouted and slammed his palm on Hinata's back, she saw her clone liquefied and Mitsuki and Kaaru knocked Sakura out and took the bell, she uttered one last word. "Break." And then the bell broke into millions of tiny pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi faced Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was buried neck-deep into the ground, now all he had to deal with was Naruto, but everytime he was about to punch Naruto would use a jutsu thought was so alike with Hiraishin no Jutsu. Instead of disappearing in a flash of yellow, the jutsu gave him super speed and he left behind silver trail instead of yellow.

Kakashi had enough, he summoned Pakkun and the other dogs. They bit onto Naruto's shirt and held him in place he took the bell and knocked Naruto out but as he was about to drift into unconsciousness he uttered "Boom" and the bell exploded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 met up again, everyone was conscious again. "Well, I must say you succeeded." Kakashi praised them.

"You managed keep the bell away from us." Kaaru said. "Sometimes on missions you will have to destroy the thing you have to protect to prevent it falling into the wrong hands."

"Ok, dismissed!" Kakashi said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuki: How come I didn't get enough show time?

Kaaru: I just said you were IN this chapter, I didn't say how long.

Mitsuki: Why you little…

Kaaru: Oh well, did you like the surprise? I am Naru and Hina's new sensei.

Mitsuki: Are you ignoring me?!

Kaaru: The only downside is that I have to be with Kakashi-baka.

_**Thanks 4 reading! Pls R&R! Yup! Kaaru is Team 7's new sensei and yes they have two senseis. Next chapter...I Want a Real Mission!**_


	9. A Real Mission and fluff

Kaaru: Ok, it's time for the next chapter! But before that I want to thank ya'll for reading and the people who added me and this story to their favorites. I also want to thank **Nonameneeded **for his list of ninjutsu and genjustu.

N&H: YATTA!!!

Mitsuki: I have a feeling that I'm not gonna be in this chapter.

Kaaru: Of course you'll be in this chapter.

Mitsuki: Ya right…

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…yada yada yada…**_

_**TPO…Chapter 8: A Real Mission!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

"Orange at point A."

"Lavender at point B."

"Blue at point C."

"Pink at point D!"

"Pink! Shhh."

"Oh, right..sorry."

"Moon at point E."

"Cyclops at point F."

"Orange, this is Lavender, the target is approximately 10 meters to your right."

"Thanks Lavender, Orange out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cat with a red ribbon on its ear was scratching Naruto's face. Hinata took the cat and rocked it in her arms, it visibly relaxed. The six went to Hokage Tower.

"Aaah…good timing." Sarutobi said. "I have a C-rank mission for you six."

"Really!?" Naruto shouted. "YATTA!"

"You will got to the Sea Country and help Team 10 patrol the place." Sarutobi informed.

'Sea country? The port to the Island of Cresent Moon is there. Uh oh…' Kaaru thought.

'Yes, it would be a great opportunity to ask Ino if she wants me to train her.' Hinata thought.

"These will be a 2 week mission, pack your things and go to the gates in an hour." Sarutobi told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined.

"No." Sasuke stated.

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"Oh, ok…now?"

"For the last time dobe no!"

Hinata giggled, it was fun seeing Sasuke lose his cool. The team was jumping through treetops, making great progress. "Hey! I see the water!" Naruto shouted "That means we're almost there!"

"Quiet down baka!" Sakura snapped.

Kaaru tuned them out and continued jumping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour they finally arrived at the village. It was a peaceful village surrounded by water. The village was lively and full of life. Many fishermen were out at sea and fished. Basically it was a nice and beautiful town.

The team found the inn Team 10 was staying in "Seaside Inn" and checked in. The they got three rooms, one for Kaaru and Kakashi much to Kaaru's dislike, one for Hinata and Sakura and one for Naruto and Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 5:30 pm, Team 10 would not be returning until 7:00 pm so Hinata decided to go for a walk. She started mulling over a few things. Before she knew it her feet had led her to a beach.

_**(Fluff alert…umm just a suggestion, but you should play "michi to you all" the 2**__**nd**__** Shippuden ending while reading this, trust me!)**_

She looked at the horizon took off her sandals and waded into the water getting her feet wet. She looked at the horizon and watched as the sun began to set, the sky was blood-red with a few tints of orange, yellow and pink. It was absolutely stunning.

Hinata heard footsteps and found Naruto was coming towards her, she blushed at how he looked in the light. Naruto's hair looked dark his face looked red because of the light, his eyes looked darker and the orange light gave him a soothing look. She didn't know that Naruto was thinking the exact same thing.

Her dark hair looked darker, her pearly eyes looked beautiful and the light seemed to make her glow, she looked absolutely otherworldly.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I just came over to think." Naruto answered.

Hinata smiled at him making her more pretty, Naruto blushed at this. "Me too." She told him.

She then gazed back at the sunset. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied not breaking his eyes away from Hinata. Hinata looked back at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, why do you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto just smiled at her and lifted his gaze towards the sky. "Because, I want to protect my friends, I want to protect my precious people, I want to protect Kaaru-nii…I…I want to protect you."

Hinata blushed but told herself 'No, there isn't any hidden meaning in what he said.' But even when she told herself this she didn't really believe it.

"What about you Hinata-chan? Why do you want to change Hyuuga?" Naruto asked looking at her again.

She looked at the water, staring at her reflection. "That's because I want to change their lives, end the suffering, destroy their barriers and stop destruction that is happening inside the clan."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to change yourself? You're already a great person Hinata-chan." Naruto queried.

Again Hinata blushed, she was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see it. "T-thank you Naruto-kun. But I didn't mean changing my whole attitude, I meant to change for the better, I want to be confident and strong, so I can protect everyone I care about, including Kaaru-nii and you."

It was Naruto's turn to blush. She wanted to protect him? "Hinata-chan I want to tell you a secret." Naruto said firmly.

"What?" Hinata said shocked that he would tell her a secret.

"What date did the 4th Hokage defeat Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Ano…on your birthday, the 4th Hokage killed it." Hinata said.

'**Kit, are you sure about this?' **Kyuubi asked.

'Positive.' Naruto told her.

"Well, Kyuubi was too strong to be killed so he was sealed inside an infant."

Hinata's brain began to process the information. The date, the sealing, Naruto's whiskers, Naruto's fighting stance… 'It couldn't be…' Hinata thought.

"You're the infant?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I understand if you hate me." Naruto said sadly.

But what Hinata did surprised him, she hugged him. "Naruto-kun, I couldn't hate you. For me you're a hero, you saved Konoha by holding Kyuubi." Hinata said comfortingly.

'**She makes it sound like I did it on purpose.' **Kyuubi said.

'Why did you anyway?' Naruto asked.

'Genjutsu' Kyuubi replied.

Hinata finally let go. Naruto smiled at her, in his heart he knew that he had found a great friend that would always stand by him. "C'mon Hina-chan, they're probably looking for us."

Hinata blushed at the new nickname but answered nonetheless. "Ok Naru-kun."

With that the duo went back to the inn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru: Yay! The chapter is done! Did you like the Naruhina fluff?

N&H: (blushes)

Mitsuki: Why did you put it in?

Kaaru: Well I figured that the two still hadn't have fluffy moments.

Mitsuki: Ohhh.

_**Well that's all! Pls remember to R&R! Next chapter…Training a flower, Learning a secret!**_


	10. Training a Flower, Learning a secret

Kaaru: Hey guys…

Mitsuki: Why are you so down?

Kaaru: It's because my secret will be revealed in this chapter.

Mitsuki: No! You don't mean…

Kaaru: Yeah…

Mitsuki: This will be complicated.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Hyujiko Kaaru and Mitsuki.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO…Chapter 9: Training a flower, Learning a secret.**

It was early in the morning about 4:00 am, Ino was training in a nearby meadow behind the inn. Suddenly she heard someone coming. She saw Hinata. "Hello, Hinata-san." Ino greeted.

"Good morning, Ino-san." Hinata greeted back. She looked at the tree Ino was practicing with, she was surprised to see it like it didn't take any damage. "Ino-san, how come the tree looks brand new?" Hinata asked.

"Please call me Ino, and I don't really like hurting the plants." Ino looked at thr flowers that grew.

"Only if you call me Hinata, and why don't you like hurting the plants?" Hinata asked.

"Plants are like humans, but they don't hurt us and do anything bad to us, unlike other people. Plants give us lots of things from food to medicine, the least we could do is care for them." Ino looked at the small flower that was struggling to grow.

Hinata looked at Ino with a new light, Ino wasn't like the fangirl she thought she was back in the academy. She was actually sweet and caring. Hinata joined Ino on the ground, Ino was tending to the sapling. She could see the simple pleasure that she had just by looking at the flowers.

Ino took extended her hand above the sapling. Her hand was surrounded with pink chakra. "Iki no Seibutsu." She said. The sapling began to grow, it grew about 2 inches and it looked stronger.

"Ino, what jutsu was that?" Hinata said intrigued.

"Oh, my mother made that jutsu and taught it to me." Ino replied looking at the sapling sadly.

"Ino, is there something the matter?" Hinata asked.

"I miss her." Ino said wiping a tear away from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mother died when I was young too you know." Hinata said.

"Really?" Ino said.

"Yeah, I still remember her kind face, her fragrant smell and caring words." Hinata said.

"Me too, I remember when mom would take me to the park or when we would garden together." Ino reminisced.

"Ino, do you want to get stronger?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." Ino said. 'For mom…'

"I'll train you, on one condition." Hinata told her.

"What?"

"Teach me that cool jutsu!" Hinata said jokingly.

They both laughed together like old friends. It was nice, the feeling of earning friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shintenshin no jutsu(Mind Body Switch Technique) is dangerous because you'll be damaged as well when you take over the persons body, but it's a good thing you know Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique) which makes you control the person without going out of your body. But enough of that we'll work on your genjustu." Hinata said as she evaluated Ino.

"I was working on two genjustus actually." Ino said. "Cho Kaeru no Jutsu (Butterfly change technique) it creates an illusion inwhich countless butterflies surround the enemy who sinks in the ground, giving me the chance to place an exploding tag on their face before cutting off the illusion, revealing that all the butterflies are exploding tags that all detonate alongside the original. _**(Thanks Nonameneeded!)**_

and Ninpou: Hyakka Ryōran(Ninja Art: Covered with Flowers") where I cast an illusion that paralyzes the enemy, causing them to see a storm of flowers. This jutsu has different variation ranging from a field of flowing petals to an overflow of petals surrounding the enemy."

Hinata was amazed that Ino had already thought of making her own jutsus. "How far are you in completing the jutsus?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I already completed Ninpou: Hyakka Ryoran but I still need a test run on the Cho Kaeru no jutsu." Ino said.

"Ok, you can pratice on me." Hinata offered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of training Ino had completed Cho Kaeru no Jutsu and learned Ninpou: Hana Hiru (Ninja art: Flower leech). They rested and got ready to patrol the village.

Team 7 and 10 were patrolling the outskirts of the village. Suddenly Shikamaru shouted "Everybody take cover!" just as they took cover a barrage of senbons flew past where they were supposed to be. They got back together and looked at the attackers.

It was two people. One was a boy with black hair that was spiked in the front, he had a muscular build like Kakashi and dark skin like Kiba's, he looked like he was the same age as Kaaru, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a navy blue flak jacket over it, he wore black ninja pants and black ninja shoes. What shocked everyone was that he wore the same moon insignia Kaaru wore. (_**A/N: I forgot to say that Kaaru tied his new leaf headband on above his old one and he doesn't wear a jounin vest like Kurenai.)**_

The other was a girl who had brown hair, she had a fair complexion, she had side bangs and her hair stopped 2 inches below her shoulders. She wore shorts that ended above heer knees and she wore a pink kimono top with a red obi and the same headband on her right thigh. She also looked the same age as Kaaru.

They looked at Kaaru with eyes full of longing. Kaaru looked away. "Ne, Kaaru-nii, why do they have the same headband like yours?" Naruto asked. Everyone waited for him to answer.

"Yeah, why is that?" Chouji repeated.

"That's because they live where lived before." Kaaru told them.

"Why are they here?" Asuma asked.

"I am Toyoshi Yuki AQUA captain of the Island of Cresent Moon and this is Sekumi Mai, special jounin of the Island of Cresent Moon." Yuki said. "We are here for Kaaru."

Everyone looked at Kaaru. "No way I'm letting you take Kaaru-nii!" Naruto shouted.

"Then we shall resort to force." Mai said.

She threw another barrage of senbon at the group. The group separated and charged. "Team 10 against Mai! Team 7 against Yuki!" Asuma ordered.

"Wait." Kaaru said. "I'll handle them."

"What!? No way! That would be too dangerous!" Shikamaru protested.

"It would be foolish." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. "Beat them, Kaaru-nii!" They both said.

Everyone looked at them in shocked, they thought they would be dead-set on stopping Kaaru, but it was the opposite. "We believe in you nii-san!" Hinata said.

"You heard them let's just back him up!" Chouji said.

Kaaru faced the two and began to form handsigns. He opened his eyes and the Konoha-nins were shocked at what they saw. Kaaru's iris's had turned purple and a silver moon shape appeared on his left temple. "Seishingan!" Kaaru had revealed his kekkai genkai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuki: It's a cliffy! Awww! What happens next…and was the Seishingan the secret?

Kaaru: Nope, it was only part of the secret, the rest of the secret will be on the next chapter.

_**There you go! Kaaru's got a doujutsu! All will be revealed in the next chapter, his secret and the ability of the Seishingan, oh by the way "Seishingan" means mind's eye. R&R!!! Next chapter: Kaaru's past!  
**_


	11. Kaaru's Past

MItsuki: Hey guys! Kaaru's secret shall finally be revealed!

Konoha-nins: We're excited!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**TPO…chapter 10: Kaaru's Past!**_

"Why…why does Kaaru-sensei have a kekkai genkai?" Sakura asked.

"I'm curious too." Hinata said. She and Naruto never knew Kaaru had a doujutsu.

Kakashi's eyes suddenly lit up in realization. His brain was going a million kilometers per hour. "That's the ancient doujutsu! The Seishingan or the mind's eye. It was said that the Seishingan was on of the first kekkai genkai. It has 2 stages, the Seer stage and the Rose stage. The Seer stage makes the wielder's irises purple and makes a silver moon appear on his forehead, it grants the wielder the ability to read the mind of the enemy thus making them know what the opponent's next move is and gives the wielder telepathy." Kakashi told them.

"What does the Rose stage do?" Chouji asked.

"Well, the Rose stage makes the user's irises turn pink and make a gold rose mark appear beside the silver moon. It grants the wielder the ability to hypnotize the enemy, go into their dreams and even destroy the enemy's mind." Kakashi said.

"Whoa…" Naruto said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru looked at Yuki and Mai and tried to read their thoughts.

_**(Mindscape)**_

_**Kaaru was inside Yuki's mind. 'Hmm…where's the door of thoughts.'**_

_**He walked in a long hallway, searching for the door of thoughts.**_

'_**Is it this one?' 'No' 'No' 'Uh uh' 'Nah' 'Nope' over and over again, he searched the last hallway and found a big door with a lock on it.**_

'_**Now I just have to unlock it.' Kaaru started to form handsigns. He raised his finger and inserted it into the keyhole and it snapped open.**_

_**Instantly, Kaaru was being bombarded with Yuki's thoughts.**_

_**(Exit Mindscape)**_

Kaaru unlocked Yuki's thoughts in less than 3 seconds and then moved onto Mai's thoughts.

_**(Mindscape)**_

_**Mai's mind was a bit more trickier, she had set up mental defenses and barriers to protect her mind. He approached the mental wall and started to find a weak spot.**_

_**To set up mental guards, the simplest way to do it was concentrate on someone or something. It seems that Mai used her childhood memories as her barrier.**_

_**Kaaru looked at a scene where Mai was being teased.**_

'_**What's up with your forehead?' a boy said.**_

'_**Wha-what do you mean?' Mai asked.**_

'_**Oh nothing you flowerhorn.' The boy teased.**_

_**Mai cried in a fetal position. 'There!' Kaaru said and slipped into the barrier's weak spot.**_

_**Kaaru instantly found the door and opened it.**_

_**(Exit mindscape)**_

Just as Kaaru opened her memories they both attacked. Yuki and Mai began to form handsigns. Not wanting to be outdone, Kaaru also began to make handsigns. Mai and Yuki jumped away from each other and flipped in the air. "Niruida suzume denryuu! (Double sparrow electric current **made up**)"

Two sparrows made of electricity materialized above the two's head and soared towards Kaaru.

'Heh, I knew that was coming.' Kaaru smirked and finished his handsigns. "Suiton: Mizu no Muchi! (Water styke: Water whip) Water condensed around his fist, he shot it towards the two sparrows and sent an electric current through it, the two sparrows were absorbed by the whip and the electricity shot towards Kaaru, just as the electricity was about to strike him, he let go of the jutsu and the electrocuted water splashed on the ground.

'_**Maybe we could trap him in a genjutsu and then knock him out with a Doton jutsu.'**_ Yuki thought.

'Oh, so that's what they're planning.' Kaaru smirked again. But he didn't know that it was a trap, he was took on surprise as the two suddenly slammed both of their palms onto the ground and created a chakra shield around him.

'Rats, they knew I could read their thoughts and tricked me.' Kaaru thought.

Kaaru made handsigns again. "Mizu no Tatsumaki! (Tornado of water)" A vortex of water burst the shield apart and knocked Yuki and Mai away.

Kaaru molded his chakra into a complex seal pattern on the ground below his feet which suddenly appeared. He was surrounded by an aquamarine light, his hair was floating in the air even though there was no wind. He finished the last seal which was ram and yelled. "Hikari chakra: Tengoku Nami(Light chakra: Heaven Wave **made up**)" and then the light expanded and blew Yuki and Mai away.

"Ugh…retreat!" Yuki ordered and the disappeared in a swirl of bubbles. When the two left Kaaru fainted from chakra exhaustion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaaru woke up his saw the faces of team 7 and 10. "What's up?" He grinned.

"What's up!? Well for starters you could tell us why those two were looking for you!" Asuma shouted.

Kaaru sighed and motioned them to sit down, this was gonna be a long story. "It all started…"

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**In the Island of Cresent Moon, King Daisuke and Queen Pei looked at their son, 4-year old boy with black hair and brown eyes, Hyujiko Kaaru.**_

"Wait, hold up, so that means you're a prince!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yea, now don't interrupt me." Kaaru said.

_**Kaaru was playing at the beach behind the castle, swimming in the crystal clear water. He dived into the water and found a clam. He excitedly went to the shore and opened it, inside there was a beautiful blue gemstone. He ran back to the castle and showed his parents the stone.**_

"_**Mommy look!" Kaaru said bubbly and showed his mom the gem.**_

"_**Wow Ruru-chan, where did you find it?" His mom asked.**_

"_**I found it at the beach, inside a clam under the water." Kaaru said enthusiastically.**_

"_**It's looks very pretty." His mother said.**_

"_**I'll make it my treasure!" Kaaru said happily.**_

Kaaru smiled and fingered the necklace around his neck. He looked at the blue gemstone that was carved into it. "So that gem is the one you found?" Hinata asked. Kaaru just nodded.

_**Kaaru was once again roaming around town, he spotted to children in the park.**_

"_**Hi! My name's Kaaru, what's yours?" Kaaru asked them.**_

"_**My name is Toyoshi Yuki!" The dark-haired boy said.**_

"_**And I'm Sekumi Mai!" The brunette girl said.**_

_**The three children played for hours until, Yuki's parents and Mai's parents came to pick them up.**_

_**They were shocked to find Kaaru was there. They bowed at him "Hello Kaaru-ooji." (Ooji means prince)**_ _**"Prince Kaaru?" Yuki asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm the prince! And I want you two to be my friends!" Kaaru said happily. Yuki and Mai grinned and nodded their heads. "When you become King, I'm gonna be the AQUA captain." Yuki said. "And I'll be a special jounin and a great medic-nin!" Mai said. The three bade each other goodbye and left.**_

"So those two were your childhood friends?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I see there wishes had come true, Yuki is an AQUA captain and Mai is a special jounin and I bet she's a great medic." Kaaru said wistfully.

_**(Timeskip Kaaru 15)**_

_**To mother and father,**_

_**I am sorry but I cannot stay here anymore, I cannot. Things are getting complicated and I think it would be best to leave. This is for the benefit of the kingdom, I am just too incapable of leading a kingdom and I cannot marry someone I do not love. Please give Keitaro the crown because I cannot accept it. Goodbye my dear parents.**_

_**Respectfully yours,**_

_**~ Hyujiko Kaaru~**_

_**PS: I love you.**_

_**A 15-year old Kaaru was wearing a cloak over his head, he ran towards the dock and snuck into on of the boats heading towards Sea Country. He hid under the deck of the ship as the boat was thrown be the waves, the sky was dark and the sea was furious. In all the terror he felt he managed to fall asleep.**_

_**The next morning he opened his eyes and found out the boat had docked. He snuck out of the boat and took off. He traveled far and wide until he resided near the border of Fire country when he was 18.**_

"So that's how you got to the border." Naruto said.

"Yes." Kaaru said still staring at space.

"Why did you leave?" Kakashi asked.

"It was because I felt like I couldn't rule the Island and I was forced to marry a snobby noble. I hated it and ran away." Kaaru said sadly. "A coward's way out."

"Don't say that Kaaru-nii, I still think you're the same nii-san I know!" Naruto said and everyone agreed well except Sasuke, Kakashi and Sasuke who chose to stay silent.

"We should tell this to the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Actually, I told him before I took the jounin exams." Kaaru said.

**((FLASHBACK))**

"_**Hokage-sama, I need to tell you something." Kaaru said.**_

"_**Well take a seat and we'll talk about it."**_

…………

"_**Hmm…oh well, it would be best to keep quiet about this, but you have to tell Naruto & Hinata sometime." Sarutobi said.**_

"_**I know…"**_

_**((END))**_

Kaaru smiled and said "Well then, let's head back to Konoha! But before that, I heard the Chuunin exams will take place in Konoha." Kaaru said.

"Yea, I recommended my team." Asuma said.

"Well, Kakashi and I decided to make you take the Chuunin exams." Kaaru said giving them the forms. "It's three months from now so be prepared!" Kaaru said.

The teams left the village and headed back to Konoha with a new secret to keep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well that's all, remember to R&R! Nxt chapter: Days of Training.**_


	12. Days of Training

Kaaru: Hey guys, here it is Days of Training!

Mitsuki: Hinata centric chapter!

Kaaru: And some more training!

Mitsuki: And Hinata & Ino bonding!

Kaaru: And training.

Mitsuki: (punches Kaaru) We get it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO…Chapter 11: Days of Training**

Hinata went to the park, going into the trees that surrounded the park and arrived at a large clearing with many flowers and a small river. It was a secret place she and Ino had found two days after they returned to Konoha from their first C-rank mission. She sat on a tree stump and meditated as she waited for Ino.

_**(Hinata's mindscape)**_

_**Hinata appeared on a beautiful beach. She walked around, she looked at the water and saw her memories. She particularly looked at one when she was just 5.**_

_**((Memory))**_

_**Hinata's mother Hitami was weaving a sun into a handkerchief, she was very good at embroidery. Hinata quietly sat beside her mother. **_

"_**Mommy, what's that for?" Hinata asked.**_

"_**It's a gift from Mommy Hinata." She finished the last stitch and gave the hanky to Hinata. "Here you go."**_

"_**Wow! Thank you mommy! I love you!" Hinata said happily.**_

_**((END))**_

_**Hinata took out the hanky she has treasured, holding the silky cloth tightly near her heart.**_

_**Hinata dived into the water. She swam to the seafloor and found two doors beneath the water. One was blue the other red. The red one said. "Behind this door lies memories that had caused us grief." And the blue, "Here lies memories that bring us bliss." And suddenly another door appeared, it was grey and covered with sand it said in barely legible words, "Here lies memories long forgotten."**_

_**She was curious and opened the gray door. She saw memories that she was not familiar with. One was when she still small, when she used to be teased. She particularly paid attention to a 6-year old Hinata.**_

_**The six year old was exploring the manor, suddenly she heard noises, she followed it and it lead her to the Hyuuga dojo. She found her father there and her uncle Hizashi.**_

_**Hiashi seemed to be yelling at his twin, Hinata could make out a few words like "No…branch…bird…fly." And then her father made a single handsign and said "Pain."**_

_**Hizashi fell onto the floor clutching his forehead in pain. His screams were filled with pain, terror and hate.**_

_**Hinata covered her ears and ran, then…**_

_**Hinata stopped looking at the memory, she didn't want to see what happens next. She withdrew herself from her mind and back to her body.**_

_**(Exit mindscape)**_

Just as Hinata came back to the present, Ino had arrived. They smiled at each other and greeted. They chatted for awhile and got to training.

"Ok, today we will improve our chakra control and elemental manipulation." Hinata said. She showed Ino a scroll, "I haven't done it yet myself but the idea is to use both of your two elemental chakra and make 2 balls with it, so for example I have a water affinity and a wind affinity, I created one ball of water chakra and another for wind chakra, it helps us improve our chakra control as well as our elemental manipulation, it even could help us unlock our third element affinity by combing the two!"

"Really!?" Ino shouted. "Cool!"

"Ok, first of all, what is your chakra affinity?" Hinata asked.

"I'm a water type and earth type." Ino answered.

"Ok, let's get too it!" Hinata said.

After 2 hours of trying Ino had managed to form a ball of earth and a ball of water and held it for about 23 seconds before it fell. Hinata managed to make a ball of water and a ball of wind and held for 34 seconds.

"Okay, since we got that down, I want you to keep practicing it and try to make a new element." Hinata ordered. "Dismissed" They went their separate ways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Hinata spent her morning inside the apartment. She took a long bath and cooked a delicious dinner, then tended to the garden. She looked at the small koi pond, she looked as the water rippled when she dipped her hand into the water. No one was home that day, Kaaru had some jounin duties and Naruto went to go training with Shikamaru, after the mission, he and Shikamaru had gotten closer, unfortunately he and Sasuke still didn't get along.

Hinata looked at her reflection and absentmindedly drew patterns on the surface, she sat down and closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside (cold kept in outside) it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you  
Because it's cold inside (cold inside) it's cold inside_

She began to sway her head in rhythm to the music. She continued to swirl the water under her fingers.

_And your slow shaking finger tips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

Her voice was beautiful, filled with emotion, she sang with her heart pouring out her feelings.

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Her thoughts suddenly focused on Naruto. She thought of Naruto's strength and confidence, which she always admired. 'Does he even have times where he's unsure?' She thought.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality_

_And it's true I can't go on without you_

_Your smile makes me see clearer_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

Hinata was always keeping her feelings buried deep inside her heart, what if Naruto found out I love him, he'd think I'm crazy.

_And your slow shaking finger tips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

She saw the way he had acted when she was attempted to be kidnapped when she was 10. He was so scared.

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

_Slow down boy your not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I'm much more_

_You never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need_

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Hinata finished the song a few tears fell down her face but she wiped them away with her free hand. She looked down and she saw the water she had been playing swirled around her fingers. 'That's it! Singing, dancing, moving with the beat or rhythm makes elemental manipulation easier." Hinata thought as she made a stream of water swirl around her and drop back into the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked through town, she came upon a large library, she went in and decided to study on some jutsus. Offensive jutsus, defensive jutsus, illusion jutsus…on book interested her uncommon jutsus.

Paper-using jutsu…nah…black jutsu…never…oh, what's this? She looked at the page, Creation Jutsu.

_**Creation Jutsu:**__ Creation jutsu deals with creating life, basically you have to give chakra to things around you to make it grow. The best thing for Creation jutsus are plants. Give them plants and they grow. It is said the 1__st__ Hokage used these jutsus. You can even make new hybrids of the plants. You can control the plants around you or carry seeds._

"Hmm…this is interesting, creating new types of plants." Hinata said to herself. She continued to read until she reached the basic form of the jutsu. "Iki no Seibutsu!" Hinata almost yelled. She looked again and it said that the one who developed originally developed this was a grass-nin, but Yamanaka Ira was the one who made a modified version, making it more easier.

"That means we just have to experiment on Iki no Seibutsu!" Hinata said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had told Ino about it and she was shocked, they agreed to learn it a month before the chuunin exams, they also decided to use the 2 months to train on elemental manipulation.

Hinata and Ino began to do the exercise again, Hinata had told Ino the secret to making it easier, singing. So they sang quietly while they did it. Suddenly Hinata's water ball bumped into the wind ball accidentally, it created a reaction and a spray of frost appeared. "Whoa, I did it! My third affinity is ice!" Hinata said.

Ino tried to do it too and grass started to grow out of the earth ball. "Mine is nature!" Ino said.

They did it again and again until it was late and they both slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**END! The song I used was Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade, I change it a bit . Next chapter: Naruto and the sage!**_


	13. Naruto and the Sage

Kaaru: I have a question for you guys.

Naruto: What is it?

Kaaru: What happens when Naruto meets Jiraiya?

Mitsuki: I dunno.

Hinata: Me too…

Kaaru: Utter chaos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 12: Naruto and the Sage**

Naruto was walking around the streets of Konoha casually, he had already ate his lunch at his favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen. He walked idly, looking for something to do. He walked passed Konoha Hotsprings, he suddenly heard stifled perverted giggles coming from behind a bush. He discreetly crept over and found an old man about 40 to 50-ish peeping into the springs.

Naruto stood back and took a big gulp of air, then he yelled at the top of his lungs, "PERVERT!" instantly he heard yells from the hotsprings in a blink of an eye the man was being battered mercilessly by the violated women.

Jiraiya rubbed the bumps he know sported on his abused head. He glared at the brat. "Who are you!?" He asked grumpily.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

"My name is Jiraiya." Jiraiya said expecting the kid to go all giddy about him.

"Ehh, Jiraiya of the Sannin…more like pervert." Naruto said deadpanned.

"I am not a pervert." Jiraiya protested and leaned closer. "I AM A SUPER-PERVERT!" Jiraiya screamed into Naruto's ear.

Naruto covered his ears. "Youch, I'll make you pay for that ero-sennin!" A puff of smoke surrounded him and he transformed into a beautiful blond girl, smoke covering her…ahem*.

Jiraiya had a big goofy smile on. "Uhh…listen kid, I'll train you if you promise to let me do my research." Naruto nodded rapidly wanting to learn new jutsus.

Jiraiya's face turned serious, meet me at the training grounds, 7:00 pm. With that Jiraiya shunshin'd in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto excitedly made his way to the training grounds, he found Jiraiya was already there. "I will teach you the rasengan." Jiraiya said.

"This 2 months I want you train the rasengan, but don't think it will be easy, the 4th Hokage spent 2 years to master it." Jiraiya said seriously.

He gave Naruto a water balloon, I want you to pop that water balloon with chakra, when you're done come see me." Jiraiya gave Naruto the water balloon and sat on a tree stump.

Naruto concentrated chakra on the water, he tried to make the chakra suddenly burst out to blow the balloon but it was no use. He tried several ways but it was no use. He started to get annoyed.

"A ninja's chakra rotates clockwise or counter clockwise inside their body, you have to rotate the water around that ball to break it, this step emphasizes rotation when creating the rasengan, you have to rotate the chakra to make it." Jiraiya explained. He grabbed Naruto's palm and focused chakra into it, a swirl appeared on his palm, it spun counter clockwise. "Your chakra rotates counter clockwise."

Naruto tried again, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make his chakra go the right way with one hand, so he tried to hands. He released chakra into the ball with his right hand and used his left hand to spin the chakra, he felt the water spin rapidly until the water burst the balloon.

"That was fast." Jiraiya commented. "But I bet this will be harder." He gave him a rubber ball. "Bursting this would be harder because it doesn't have water inside." Jiraiya said.

Naruto tried it and found it difficult. He tried several times and each failed. "You have to focus on one point of the ball." Jiraiya said. "It's getting late, keep trying and when you're done find me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After days of trying to figure out how to make the ball pop, he finally found a solution, he drew leaf on his palm and laid the ball there, he focused chakra onto the leaf and it made it much more easier, after a few moments the balloon finally popped.

He found Jiraiya and he taught Naruto the third step, Naruto mastered it on the last month before the exams. He had 22 days before the exam and he spent it wisely…who was he kidding he downright went on an all-you-can-eat ramen craze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Done!**_** Sorry the last part was rushed. Anyway the next chapter takes place a week before the exams, and w/ another Naruhina moment!**_


	14. When Hearts Fly

Kaaru: Before I start, I apologize for making the last chapter short.

Mitsuki: Why was it short?

Kaaru: I couldn't get any motivation.

Hinata: Why?

Kaaru: I dunno.

Naruto: How can we help.

Hinata: Can the readers help?

Kaaru: Maybe they can! They could give a review, nothing motivates me more than a good review…well maybe chocolate but that's beside the point.

Mitsuki: You heard that guys? Review!!! And maybe give some chocolate…on second thought that wouldn't be such a good idea, he could get sugar rush…kukukuku…the heck with it, Give him chocolate! BWAHAHAHA!!!

Naruto: Okay…who gave her a cookie this time?

Kyuubi: (Whistles innocently)

K&N&H&M: KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…he belongs to Kishimoto-sama. (kidnaps Naruto and stamps 'mine' on his forehead.) Hahahaha…you can't get me suckers! Look ma, I'm the king of the world! (runs around maniacally).**_

_**Kishimoto: There he is, get him! **_

_**(This is what happens when you give Kaaru chocolate) Oh and I forgot to tell you what "**__**Iki no Seibutsu**__**" means…it's breath of life. Made-up jutsu.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 13: When Hearts Fly**

There was only a week before the Chuunin exams, Hinata decided to treat herself. She walked around town until she found the Konoha Onsen Spa. She decided that today would be relaxation day. She went inside.

Hinata was lead into the private spa hotsprings by a nice lady. The lady told her to stay there for about half an hour. Hinata took of her robe and slipped into the water, she sighed and relaxed her tense muscles.

After half an hour the lady came back and led her to a room with a massage table, there was a muscular man there waiting for her. Hinata blushed as the man kneaded her back and neck. He rubbed jasmine oil on her making her smell fragrant.

Hinata sat down on the recliner, another lady was applying a facial mask on her and putting cucumbers on her eyes, and another lady was washing her hair. The lady combed Hinata's hair as the other painted Hinata's nails.

Finally Hinata was finished, she went out of the store beaming, normally she wasn't the one for appearances but she figured to use her extra time for it. She went to shop after shop looking for something to buy but alas she couldn't find anything that caught her eye.

On her excursion she bumped into none other than Naruto. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata stammered.

"No,no…I wasn't watching where I was going." Naruto said.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing, just looking for a gift for someone." Naruto replied.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"Just for someone special." Naruto answered.

"Oh, ok." Hinata looked a little bit sad. 'I wonder who the lucky girl is…' she thought bitterly.

"Yup, I wanted to get her a gift because she's such a great friend and as a good luck charm for the chuunin exams." Naruto said happily.

Now Hinata was really jealous, she wondered who the special girl was. She was about to say goodbye but Naruto still had something to say to her.

"Hinata-chan, wanna go have dinner later?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Hinata was surprised that he had wanted her to eat with him. "S-s-sure." Hinata stuttered.

"Great! Wear something nice, six pm." Naruto then said goodbye and walked away.

Hinata stood still for awhile, trying to process what Naruto said. 'D-did he just ask me out on a date?' She asked herself, 'No way, this is just a friendly get-together.' She argued. She finally walked back home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was nervous, scratch that, REALLY nervous…no, REALLY, REALLY nervous. She paced around her room waiting for Naruto, finally Naruto knocked on her door, now she was really downright FREAKED OUT.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and opened the door…bad mistake. She stared at Naruto's handsome face. His hair was stilled spiked but it looked neater now, he wore a light lime colored long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded below his elbow. He also wore tight black jeans and black leather shoes, he wore an intoxicating perfume that made Hinata light-headed. Hinata could have sworn a small amount of blood trickled down her nose.

Naruto was in awe as he looked at Hinata, her hair was in a messy bun held up by two chopsticks with little charms hanging down each of the chopsticks, she wore a loose powder blue strapless dress that ended just below her knees, and white sandals with 2-inch heels. She smelled like flowers.

After the awkward moment the two headed towards a nice fancy restaurant. A waitress came to serve them.

"Welcome to the Dragon Flower, may I take your order?" She asked. The two ordered what they wanted and waited for the waitress. _**(Hehe…no pun intended)**_

"So, Hinata-chan, are you ready for the Chuunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"More or less, yeah. How about you?" Hinata asked.

"You bet!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

The waitress arrived and gave them their respective orders. Naruto and Hinata ate in comfortable silence. "Hey Hina-chan! Try this!" Naruto said, holding his spoon near Hinata's mouth.

Hinata stared at the spoon. 'Naruto-kun is feeding me!' She blushed. She opened her mouth and ate the food, she chewed it slightly and then swallowed. "Mmm…it's great Naru-kun!" she said happily.

"I knew it!" Naruto said. "It's steak with a special fruit sauce, delicious isn't it?" Hinata nodded in agreement. Music suddenly filled the place.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Couples started to fill the dance floor. "Want to dance?" Naruto asked holding his arm out. Hinata took his arm and he led them to the dance floor. Hinata put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and Naruto put his on her hips, they started to sway with the music.

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

They looked at each other, pearly white meeting icy blue. The world started to fade around them, all they could see was each other, Naruto continued to look at Hinata's lavender eyes and Hinata looked at Naruto's azure eyes.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Naruto and Hinata did complicated twist and turns, they dipped and twirled, completely unaware of the other people.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of the truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

They slowed down their pace again and just moved in rhythm to the music.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Again they danced gracefully, going into a complicated pattern.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

They slowed down to a stop with Hinata's head resting on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's chin on her head. The heard an loud applause and found out the crowd had formed a circle around them, watching them. They both blushed hard.

"When did you learn to dance like that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, Kaaru-nii forced me to go on dance lessons." Naruto said, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

Hinata giggled at this. "Here Hina-chan, remember what I said ealier about getting a gift for someone, well here it is, good luck on the chuunin exams." He said as he gave Hinata a box.

Hinata stared at the box and reached for it with shaky hands. She suddenly felt foolish of getting jealous at Naruto. She opened the box and found a silver charm bracelet, it had an amethyst lavender charm_**(Lavender as in the flower), **_a golden fox-head charm, a diamond moon charm, a ruby rose charm, a sapphire raindrop charm and finally an emerald flute charm.

Naruto took the bracelet and wrapped around her left wrist, it jingled as she moved her hand. "T-thank you Naru-kun, but you shouldn't have, this is really expensive." She said gratefully, holding her left wrist near her heart.

"It's no problem Hina-chan, besides Kaaru-nii and I got it made for you, and since he's rich it was no problem. I just want you to wear it always for Kaaru-nii and me." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck. "You know those charms mean something…can you guess?"

Hinata looked at the charms again… "The lavender is me, the foxhead is you, the moon is Kaaru-nii, the rose is Ino-chan, the raindrop because I like the rain and the flute because I like to play it…am I right?" Hinata asked.

Hinata did love to play with a flute, Kaaru had given her one on her 11th birthday and she loved it, she used to play it everyday in her spare time but when she arrived at Konoha, she didn't have time for it. 'Maybe I should carry it around for stress relief.' Hinata thought.

"Yup! That's right!" Naruto said.

They laughed and went back home, happy of the time the spent together.

_**(I could end here, but the fluff ain't done yet!)**_

Ino was out for a walk tonight, she just couldn't sleep. She walked around the streets of Konoha, she was nervous of the exams, would she fail? Would she pass? Would she DIE?

She pulled her purple silk robe closer as a breeze passed, she shivered, she was only wearing a pink tank top and white short shorts underneath the robe and she wore her purple slippers.

She was so caught up in thinking she bumped into someone causing them to topple down on each other. "S-sorry!" She squeaked as she looked at the person under her. She was surprised to see it was Shikamaru, clad only in a white shirt and boxers with a green robe around him. "It's alright." he said to her. "Well, aren't you going to stand up?" Ino blushed and hurriedly got off him.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Shikamaru retorted.

"I couldn't sleep." She said.

"Me too." He replied.

They climbed a tree and sat on the branch. "So what's on your mind?" Shikamaru asked.

"…I was thinking about the exams." Ino admitted.

Shikamaru looked at her with a questioning look, "Why would you? You're a strong person Ino." He commented.

Ino blushed when he said this. "I don't know." She said.

"Where's the confident Ino I know, the troublesome woman that keeps on surprising me?" Shikamaru said at her and looked at the stars.

Ino blushed when she saw him looking at the stars like that, he looked handsome. 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself.

"You're right, I have nothing to worry about." She smiled weakly and stared at the stars.

"Troublesome woman." He smirked.

Normally Ino would yell at him but tonight seemed special, it was nice. So she just continued to look at the stars and said. "I'm still a girl idiot." She said jokingly.

Shikamaru laughed and he and Ino watched as a shooting star shot across the endless beautiful diamond-filled midnight sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru: Wow, that was a lot of fluff. And I know I said that it would be Shikatema and ShinoIno, but I felt uncomfortable with the pairings, I like ShikaIno more, sorry to all Shikatema/ShinoIno fans.

_**That concludes this fluffy chapter, hopefully this is longer than the other chapters…see you in the next chapter!**_


	15. Withering Friendship

Kaaru: Hey people! Here it is! The Chuunin Exams! Every genin's worst nightmare…well, excluding Tora, the evil cat.

Mitsuki: And a little song number from moi!

Kaaru: Quick! Cover your ears!

Mitsuki: FREAK! Sennen Goroshi: Kunai style!

Kaaru: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCHHHHH!!!!

Mitsuki: That's what happens when you mess with me…or if you don't review.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any song I may use.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 14: Withering Friendship **

It was finally here…the Chuunin exams, where only a few are able to be promoted to chuunin.

Hinata walked towards the place where the exam took place, on their way, they saw two foreign ninjas, one was a girl with four ponytails with a large fan on her back, the other was a boy carrying what seemed to be a mummy? _**(Hey, did you notice the sand siblings all have something strapped to their back?)**_

The guy with the "mummy" on his back and kitty ears on his hat was holding the front of Konohamaru's shirt, glaring at him. "Watch where you're going brat!" he threatened.

All of a sudden a pebble hit him on the head, ruining the atmosphere. The guy dropped Konohamaru and glared at the culprit, Naruto.

"Ouch, what the heck!" the boy yelled.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I am Temari and this is Kankuro, we are here for the exams." The girl said.

"Oh, so the wussy's name is Kankuro." Naruto taunted.

"What did you call me!" Kankuro yelled.

"WUSSY!" Naruto shouted.

Kankuro reached for the "mummy" but before he could reach, it a whip of water whipped his hand.

"Oww!" Kankuro said. "That's it!"

But Kankuro was interrupted again, this time because of a wave of killing intent. They looked at the source and found a red head boy who had a gourd attached to his back and he was standing upside down on a tree branch. "Kankuro, stop this, you are a disgrace to the village." The red head said.

The two visibly trembled, Kankuro noticeably more frightened. Because he was a kitty wee wee buhu boy…_**(sorry, couldn't resist!) **_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara of the desert." Gaara said.

"I'm Naruto and this is Hinata." Naruto introduced.

Gaara acknowledged Hinata with a slight nod. "I wish to see you two at the exams. He then disappeared in a shunshin of sand, his siblings were gone as well. Konohamaru got out of there as soon as possible.

"Hey Hina-chan, that guy's chakra was weird, it screamed bloody murder." Naruto said shivering.

"I felt it too Naru-kun." Hinata said.

"**That was a jinchuuriki, like you Naruto." ** Kyuubi said, she made a mental link between them so Hinata could hear her.

Needless to say this scared the hell out of Hinata, after some explaining from Kyuubi though, she got over the shock.

'You said Gaara-san was a jinchuuriki?' Hinata asked Kyuubi.

'**Yes, I could tell my the demonic chakra.' **Kyuubi replied.

'But which bijuu is he holding?' Naruto asked.

'**He holds Ichibi no Tanuki.' **Kyuubi declared.

'Ichibi?' Naruto asked.

'**Yes, Ichibi was the weakest amongst us bijuu, what annoyed us was his large ego.' **Kyuubi scoffed.

'Sounds like Sasuke.' Naruto commented snidely.

'Naru-kun! Be nice, we should really give Sasuke-san and Sakura-san a chance.' Hinata said gently.

Naruto contemplated the thought for awhile but before he could open his mouth, Kyuubi cut in.

'**I hate to ruin the conversation but a pink-haired girl seems to be screaming her head off and a boy that unnerves me with his brooding.' **Kyuubi announced cutting off the link.

Naruto and Hinata shook their heads to clear their thoughts. "Well, I'm glad your back to the land of the living." Sakura scoffed.

Naruto was about to retort but Hinata spoke "We are sorry that we were spacing out." Hinata said politely.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stared at her in shock, they had expected her to lash out at Sakura. Hinata looked at Naruto expectantly. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Well, let's get going. The exams are about to start." Sasuke said. They nodded and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived they saw a commotion. Apparently two chuunins were blocking the way to the "exam room". Sasuke arrogantly went forward and looked at the chuunin. "How stupid do you think we are?" He scoffed. "Room 301 is on the THIRD floor not on the second, so drop the genjutsu."

The two chuunin looked at each other and then back at Sasuke, they were bummed that the brat saw through through their trick. The chuunin on the right aimed a fist towards Sasuke., just as the fist was about to collide, 2 blurs appeared in front of Sasuke.

The first blur was Lee who held the chuunin's arm, the second blur was Naruto who held the chuunin's fist as well as Lee's hand. "So much for keeping a low profile." Tenten said, a girl with two buns.

The third member of the team was Hinata's cousin, Neji. He walked over with an air of confidence around him. He looked at Hinata disdainfully and joined his teammates.

Team 10 was finally arrived. They immediately went towards team 7, Sasuke and Sakura expected Ino to pounce on Sasuke, but she didn't, she walked towards Hinata and smiled.

Sakura decided to glare at her but Ino ignored her. "Hey Hina-chan! Glad you could make it!" Ino said cheerfully. Hinata smiled at her and said, "I could say the same thing for you!"

The two laughed together, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto chatted with each other happily. A cold chill swept over Sakura. She looked jealously at Hinata and Ino laughing and enjoying themselves. Ino ignored her. 'I'm her rival, not Hinata!' She thought angrily. 'I am…was her bestfriend…' Sakura thought sadly.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**8-year old Sakura was running towards Ino.**_

"_**Hey guess what Ino!" she said excitedly.**_

"_**What!?" Ino said vigorously **_

"_**I have a crush now!" Sakura said.**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said dreamily.**_

_**((End))**_

'Those words changed our lives.'

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**12-year old Sakura was holding a ribbon given to her by Ino, she took Ino's hand.**_

"_**We're rivals now!" She said "I will not lose to you Ino-pig!"**_

"_**Me too forehead!" Ino said.**_

_**((END))**_

She had always envied Ino because of her looks and talents.

"Hey guys!" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. A silver haired teen called out. "You might want to quiet down." He said pointing to the crowd, they were glaring at them, murderous intent aimed at them.

Naruto ignored them and looked at teen. "Who are you?

"Well, my name is Kabuto and.." Before he could finished his sentence someone attacked him. He threw up on the floor.

"Everyone!" Everyone looked up and saw Mitsuki in the front, "Before the exams will start, I will sing a song for you all, to calm down the atmosphere." She told them.

Everyone was happy that they could get some entertainment. "Hey Hinata! Could you help me here?" She shouted.

Hinata timidly went over and Mitsuki whispered in her ear, Hinata nodded and pulled out a silver flute. She started to play on it, the sound it produced was very beautiful and soothing.

Mitsuki started to sway her body and she sang, her voice just as beautiful as the music.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're looking out for me you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my_

_Shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cuz you keep my feet on the ground_

Sakura looked at Ino, she seemed far-off, staring at nothing and smiling sadly.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**7-year old Sakura and Ino were sitting on a the grass, a purple haired girl suddenly came and teased Sakura. "Well, good morning Forehead!" the girl yelled.**_

_**Sakura hung her head. "Go away Airi!" Ino said.**_

"_**Why shou-" she didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as Ino shot a flower into her mouth.**_

_**Ino then gave a reassuring smile at Sakura.**_

_**((END))**_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

"_**C'mon Sakura, don't listen to them." A 6-year old Ino said as she pulled Sakura away from Airi.**_

_**((END))**_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_You don't say "I told you", when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I found_

Sakura hid behind the shadows, reminiscing the good times she had with Ino. Her eyes became watery.

_A true friend you're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

'Why?' Sakura thought desperately. 'Why was I so stupid.'

_True friends will go to the end of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on to the ups and the downs cuz they got someone to believe in_

'Will Ino forgive me?'

_A true friend you're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' aint right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Till it's alright again…_

_A true friend you're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when somethin' aint right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again…_

_True friend_

_True friend_

_True friend_

As the music ended a few shed a tear or two. Sakura walked toward Ino.

"Ino?" Sakura said quietly.

"What is it?" Ino said sharply.

Sakura flinched at Ino's tone. "I-i…."

"You're what!?"

"I…i…I'm sorry!" Sakura said as she broke down.

Ino's face softened and she hugged Sakura, she patted her back. "Apology accepted." Ino said quietly.

Sakura pulled out and smiled weakly at Ino. "But on one condition." Ino added.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Ino smiled and said, "Get to know Hina-chan." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and smiled, happy that she got her friend back.

A few feet away from them Hinata smiled at the scene she saw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Awww…Sakura and Ino made up! Will Sakura, Ino and Hinata be the best of friends? Will another friend enter that circle of friends? I have no clue….REMEBER TO REVIEW!**_


	16. A CHOICE and RESPECT

Kaaru: Hi guys!

Mitsuki: See, ain't my voice super awesome!?

Kaaru: Yea…stop rubbing it in.

Mitsuki: Ohohohoho…

Kaaru: Don't mind her, anyway…check out my three new stories, **White and Brown: Diary**(complete), **Purple and Green: Flower**(complete) and finally **Pink and Blue: Camp Killer**(in-progress) and another one is on the way…**Orange and Lavender: Serenade!**

Mitsuki: That's a lot.

Kaaru: Oh don't worry the longest should be Camp Killer the other three are short.

_**Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 15: A CHOICE and RESPECT**

"YOU MAGGOTS! SIT DOWN SO WE CAN START THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM!" Morino Ibiki, a man who has struck fear into the hearts of many, yelled.

The chuunin hopefuls scrabbled towards their desks, Naruto sat near the front row with Hinata by his side. Ibiki explained the test and they started.

Naruto was freaking out, 'Gah!! What do I do?' He scratched his head furiously.

Hinata looked at the questions, 'These questions are useless for ninjas.' She thought. She secretly activated her byakugan and looked around. After she did this she found out the true nature of the test, she looked at Sakura, she was doing fine on her own.

She looked at Sasuke, he used the sharingan to copy another student's hand movements. Ino was using Shintenshin no Jutsu. Hinata looked at Naruto, he still didn't figure out the true test.

"Kokoro Wakeru no jutsu(Mind Share technique)." She whispered, she had learned this technique from Ino, it was very useful. Hinata sent out a thin tendril of chakra to Naruto's head.

'_Naruto!' _

'_Who? Hina-chan?'_

'_Yes! I'm using Kokoro Wakeru.'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Listen….'_ Hinata explained the test and Naruto copied Hinata's answers.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION!" Ibiki roared, scaring the heck out of everyone.

It turned out the tenth question was for the strong-willed, those who did not want to answer the tenth question were all disqualified.

Suddenly something burst into the room, in a puff of smoke there stood Anko Mitarashi with a banner that was apparently her number.

"I am the proctor for the second exam! The sexy and single, Mitarashi Anko!" Anko said flirtatiously.

The remaining teams, which were still many, followed Anko towards a remote area. "Welcome to training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death!" she laughed sadistically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kaaru and Kakashi were taking a stroll around Konoha's food district. Thay weren't that close or anything, honestly Kaaru had no respect for Kakashi, he just saw him as a perverted idiot. He took a liking of calling him "Kaka-baka", needless to say this annoyed Kakashi but he got used to it and gave Kaaru his own nickname "Ruru-gaki" , Kaaru was only 1 and a half years younger than Kakashi but Kakashi teased him this because of Kaaru's childish persona.

"Ne, Kaka-baka, what exactly are we doing here?" Kaaru asked.

"Mm, I wanted to get some dangos." Kakashi said casually.

Kaaru's mouth hung open, "YOU DRAGGED ME HERE JUST TO GET DANGO!" he shouted causing others to stare at them strangely.

"Maa, maa…don't mind us." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively at the people. "Keep it down Ruru-gaki!" Kakashi said, glaring at Kaaru.

The two went to a dango and bought some dangos for Kakashi and chocolate for Kaaru, after they finished a special jounin ran towards them. "What is it?" Kakashi said becoming serious.

"Orochimaru was spotted at the forest of death!" the s. jounin said.

"That's where the second exam takes place!" Kaaru said worriedly "What of the teams?"

"Orochimaru attacked Konoha Team 7, he seemed to bite Sasuke's shoulder and put some sort of seal over Naruto's seal, they both became unconscious." He said.

"What of Orochimaru?" Kakashi said, tone never wavering.

"Orochimaru ran away, probably still in the forest."

Kaaru looked at Kakashi, "We should go after Orochimaru, I'm sure team 7 will be ok."

Kakashi nodded and he and Kaaru bounded off into training grounds 44.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Sakura faced Zaku and Kin, Lee was on the ground out cold, Team 10 were behind the bushes, keeping quiet so no one would notice them.

Hinata quickly dispatched Dosu after the sound team had arrived, but because of this she was caught in a paralysis jutsu, leaving Sakura to fight the other two.

Sakura made handsigns and created two bunshins, they confused the two enough for her to hit Kin with a kunai on her shoulder. Kin grimaced and glared at Sakura, she reached out and grabbed Sakura's long hair.

"Heh, trying to be sexy are you? Who are you trying to impress?" Kin scoffed. "I hate girls like you, only caring about their looks." She seemed hypocritical because of her own longer hair. She continued tug on Sakura's hair and kept taunting her.

Sakura knew she had to make a choice, right there. The world seemed to melt away and she stood in front of a junction. On the left she saw a sign that said "Run away" on the right it said "Fight".

Images flashed before her, Sasuke. Naruto. Lee. Ino. Hinata. 'They all made a choice and I doubt it was run away!' Sakura said determinedly.

She was back in reality she gripped a kunai in her hands. "Ha! I told you, that won't work on me." Kin said arrogantly. Sakura smirked at her and slashed the kunai across her own long hair.

Kin fell back, Sakura stood up, strands of her pink hair falling dramatically, Hinata and Ino stared at her in shock.

'Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Lee-san, Ino-chan, Hinata. Please watch me!' She prayed.

Sakura charged at Zaku, kunai in hand. She pulled out a small pouch from her ninja pouch and threw it towards Zaku and Kin. She threw her kunai at it and small bits of paper flew about. She then threw another kunai, this time with an explosive tag on it. "Sakura Fubuki!" she yelled as the paper imploded and burst Kin and Zaku, Team 10 ran away from there towards the tower, Sakura and Hinata, who was now freed from the paralysis jutsu carried Sasuke and Naruto, then they raced toward the tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate snakes. I really HATE snakes. I FREAKIN HATE snakes. This was what kept replaying in Kaaru's head as he slashed the never ending wave of snakes. "What the heck!? Do snakes do it like bunnies?" He asked himself exasperatedly. A snake launched towards him, fangs ready to bury itself into his skin.

"Sorry, you're not my type." He joked as he shred it to pieces. He looked at Kakashi and was amazed at the level of skill and finesse Kakashi had. He swatted away snake after snake with little effort but still managed to do it gracefully.

Orochimaru slipped away, leaving his pets to them. 'Shucks!' Kaaru thought. He was too distracted that he didn't see a snake flying towards him. Kaaru's eyes widened as Kakashi jumped in front of him and took a snakebite to his shoulder. He gripped the poisonous snake and threw it away, he winced and cradled his shoulder. Kakashi fell to his knees as the remaining snakes slithered away.

Kaaru rushed to his side. Kaaru was very grateful for what Kakashi did and Kakashi earned a little bit of respect from Kaaru. "How the hell did you become jounin?" he joked weakly. Gratefulness and respect evaporated immediately. He resisted the urge to kick Kakashi's butt.

"Don't push it." He chose to say in gritted teeth instead. He raised his hand and gold chakra surrounded it. "Kiseki Shujutsu(Miracle Healing Technique **Made up**)"

The venom was evaporated into nothingness and the wound healed faster and more effective than the normal healing jutsu.

"What jutsu was that?" Kakashi asked feeling all better.

"Kiseki Shujutsu is a powerful healing technique that is only taught to the royal family or very skilled medic-nins in Cresent Moon. It's like the basic healing jutsu except the chakra is gold not green and heals 50% better than the ordinary jutsu, it can also restore chakra to the ally not just heal their wounds." Kaaru explained.

"Heh, I guess you're not such a gaki(**brat**) after all." Kakashi smirked.

"And I guess you're not such a baka." Kaaru admitted.

They headed towards the tower where all the teams should have arrived already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Voila! Looks like Team 7 made it! And it seems Sakura finally took kunoichi training seriously! And Kaaru and Kakashi now have each other's respect! See you in the next chappy!**_


	17. Fighting Family

Kaaru: Hey people! This is it! The Preliminaries!

Hinata: I'm nervous…

Naruto: Don't worry Hina-chan you can do it!

Hinata: (blushes)

Mitsuki: On with the story!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 16: Fighting Family**

The teams that made it, were waiting for who they would fight for the prelims, their senseis were there too, each with their respective teams. The third Hokage began saying a speech and a sickly proctor by the name of Hayate took over and explained the exams. The board-thingie started to pick names randomly it finally stopped. _(PS. Kabuto's team didn't make it)_

'Akimichi Chouji vs. Kinuta Dosu'

Dosu had taunted Chouji and made a comment about his size, of course this resulted to Chouji flattening Dosu like a pancake but Dosu did something to Chouji making it into a draw.

Winner: None

* * *

'Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin'

Kin used bells to trap Shikamaru in a genjutsu, but using his mind, he used Kagemane no jutsu(Shadow Imitation Technique) to knock Kin out.

Winner: Shikamaru

'Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Sasuke'

Sakura was absolutely horrified, it was true that she and Ino made up, but she still loved Sasuke. They stood facing each other, she started panicking. 'What do I do!?' she fought with herself, finally deciding she would show Sasuke that she improved.

She entered a basic taijutsu stance, Sasuke did so too. She took the initiative and lunged at Sasuke. She began to launch a flurry of kicks and punches, Sasuke just dodged them easily. Sakura threw a fist at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the fist and pulled her close to him, "You're still weak." He whispered and made a hand chop on her neck, knocking her out.

Winner: Sasuke

* * *

'Lee vs. Gaara'

It was a disaster, even when Lee opened his inner gates he still didn't leave as much as a scratch on Gaara. In the end Gaara almost crushed Lee if it wasn't for the medic-nins that chose to intervene.

Winner: Gaara

* * *

'Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro'

Kankuro decided to give up on the last minute saying that he didn't have any chakra left.

Winner: Shino

* * *

'Temari vs. Tenten'

Tenten was unlucky, her weapons could not reach Temari because she knocked them away with her fan, in the end Tenten was defeated.

Winner: Temari

* * *

'Yamanaka Ino vs. Fujisato Kei'

Ino looked at Team 8's last member. She looked at the brunette then slipped into a basic stance. Kei lunged at her, kunai in hand. Kei started to slash at her, Ino tried to evade the blade but it managed to slice the hem of her shirt.

Ino now charged at Kei, punching and kicking in unpredictable but neat patterns. She managed to hit Kei thrice.

Kei started to make handsigns. "Kunai Mane no jutsu! (Kunai imitation technique _**made-up**_)" she yelled. She then threw the kunai in the air but to everyone's surprise it still followed where her hand pointed. "Kunai Kuchiyose no jutsu (Kunai summoning technique, _**I think it exists)**_" Kunais poofed into existence. Kei pointed her hand at Ino, the kunais rushed at her.

Ino dodged most, a few cuts here and there but still manageable. She didn't however see that there was one more kunai left and it cut her long blond hair. Everyone gasped.

Ino looked at the blond mess on the floor, she had worked hard on getting her hair that long, but surprisingly, she didn't care. Kunoichi shouldn't dwell too much on their looks. A lesson she learned from Hinata.

She got and idea and threw the hair at everywhere, distracting Kei. 'Time too show my new technique!' Ino thought. "Ninpou: Hyakka Ryōran(Ninja Art: Covered with Flowers")" she said.

The flying hair strands suddenly turned into hundreds of flowers, they swirled around Kei rapidly, almost like a blur. Kei then found out she couldn't move. The flowers began to pile at her feet, it was starting to drown her!

A purple flower then shot out of nowhere poking Kei's forehead, injecting a sleeping serum into her. Kei felt her world blacken and fade as she began to fall asleep.

Ino cut off the genjustu and fell to her knees, panting harshly.

Winner: Ino

* * *

'Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba'

Naruto and Kiba faced off, Kiba looked smug and smirked, "I'm fighting this loser?" He said "Easy out."

Naruto got annoyed at his remark and slipped into Kitsune-ken stance. "I'll show you who's the loser!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba fed Akamaru one of his red pills, Akamaru changed into Kiba's clone. "Gatsuuga!" They shouted and began to turn and became two spinning cyclone. The two raced towards Naruto. 'Pathetic' Naruto thought as he began to make handsigns. "FOXFIRE TORNANDO!" he shouted and a pillar of flames engulfed Kiba and Akamaru, they passed out from the heat.

Winner: Naruto

* * *

'Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata'

Hinata glanced at Neji, who was arrogantly sauntering towards her. Before they started to fight he said, "You should quit, Hinata-_sama._" Neji mocked. "You are not fitting to be called Hyuuga anymore, if it wasn't because you're of the main, you would be stripped of the Hyuuga name."

But Neji was not done yet. "If it wasn't for your mother, Hitami-sama, you would be branded like me, but I guess those who are born in the main house are so lucky and the branch is not, I guess it is their destiny."

Hinata was fed up with his speech. "Neji, even though I'm not really much of a Hyuuga anymore, I still want to change the clan! To destroy the division! Don't worry…nii-san…I promise."

Neji scoffed at her, "Why would you want to save the clan that shunned you? Are you that foolish"

"Just because. I do not want the clan to rot, because if it does, then Konoha will be endangered." Hinata argued.

"Stop this act, what is there in Konoha for you?" Neji demanded.

Ino…my first friend in Konoha.

Shikamaru…Naruto-kun's friend.

Chouji…he is also Naruto-kun's friend.

Kakashi-sensei…my second teacher…

A small list, yes…but they were worth protecting for nonetheless. She faced Neji with new vigor. "My precious people." She answered and activated her Byakugan.

"You cannot change your fate." Neji said activating his own Byakugan.

"But nii-san, isn't it you who is trying to defy fate? Wanting to be part of the main even though you are of the branch?" Hinata said calmly.

This enraged Neji, he slipped into Jyuuken stance and glared at her. Hinata just gracefully entered her own stance, Mizu-ken. Neji lunged at her angrily, so un-Hyuuga like, so un-Neji like.

Hinata's words cut deep. He gave a jyuuken strike to Hinata's shoulder, she just parried it with her own. He striked again and again, obviously he was blinded by rage.

The two continued to trade blows, like graceful dancers, dancing their complex dance. Chakra exploded out of their hands as they tried to strike each other. Neji somehow managed to recompose himself and strike Hinata's chest.

Hinata flew back, coughing out blood, she was on all fours, shakily standing up, Neji had used extra force on that blow. She stood up woozily. She engaged Neji in battle again.

Neji's arm shot out to hit her heart, but Hinata leaned back, grabbing Neji's arm and shutting a few tenketsu. Hinata had no time to get back up from her bended position, Neji used his other arm to strike Hinata's leg, knocking her down.

Neji raised his unsealed arm, aiming to strike Hinata down. But Hinata wouldn't let it end just yet. She sent out an arc of chakra that hit Neji dead on. Neji flew back, giving Hinata enough time to get back up. She examined Neji, 'Only a few sealed tenketsu and scratches. Me on the other hand, a jyuuken strike to the chest, luckily I focused chakra there so it would seal any tenketsu.'

'He doesn't have much more chakra.' Hinata decided to end it. Her hands flew to form a hand seal. She gathered up her chakra and cast a genjutsu. Bubbles appeared out of nowhere and swarmed Neji, it spun around him so fast his head hurt, it touched his skin, and it felt like it froze the blood there. He had no time to react when he heard Hinata yell "TATAKU!" and struck his back, bringing him into unconsciousness' embrace.

Winner: Hinata

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sickly proctor announced the ones who would battle in the finals.

Sasuke

Gaara

Shikamaru

Temari

Ino

Naruto

Hinata

Hinata vs Temari

Naruto vs Ino

Sasuke vs Gaara

Shikamaru vs winner of 1st match

"You will be given a month before the finals, use it wisely!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ok, it is done, I know the fights suck, but please bear with me, hopefully the Finals will be better.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Of Foxes and Pandas

Kaaru: Hey people!

People: Hey…

Kaaru: Ok, in this chapter Naruto and Hinata separate for a while.

Mitsuki: What do you mean?

Kaaru: You'll see…on with it!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 17: Of Foxes and Pandas**

Naruto went to find Jiraiya again, Sarutobi told him that Jiraiya could remove the seal Orochimaru placed on him. So here he was roaming around in no definite direction, looking out for perverted giggles or angry female mobs.

After hours of looking he finally found him near a river, looking at a group of teenage girls bathing. Of course, out of mischievousness, he yelled out "PERVERT!" again.

After an angry female mob, beaten Jiraiya beating Naruto and a dancing lobster_(Hahaha…just joking)_. "Of course I can remove the seal!" Jiraiya said.

Naruto lifted his shirt and making his seal visible. Jiraiya's fingertips glowed with chakra as he slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach. "Ughh!" Naruto cried out in pain as he flew a feet back.

Grumbling he said thank you and left the pervert alone, he wondered what he should do next.

He was walking down the street when suddenly, a fox jumped out of nowhere and took his frog wallet. "Gama-chan! I'm coming!" he cried out running after the fox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**8:00 PM**

"Sandaime-sama, I have a favor to ask." Hinata said meekly. She was inside the Hokage's office, asking for a favor.

Sarutobi shuffled his papers and put them away. He cleared his throat, "May I hear your favor?"

Hinata sat down on one of the chairs and folded her hands neatly on her lap. "There is a rare flower that grows only in autumn. I wish to go to the Land of Flowers and find them and then make an elixir from it. Maybe even extract some seeds from it and grow some flowers." Hinata said.

Sarutobi contemplated this for a while. "Okay." He finally said. "But you must find someone to accompany you. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yamanaka Ino, she has a wide knowledge of flowers and plants. She also wants to find flowers for her family's store." Hinata told him.

"A wise choice, the two of you shall depart tomorrow morning. Please tell Ino." Sarutobi said. "But before that, what is the name of this flower?"

"It's called the _Bulaklak ng Langit __**(Hehe, that is the first time I used Filipino in the fanfic. It means Flower of Heaven)**_

"What an uncommon name." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, the flower is very rare and only a few know of it's great healing properties." Hinata explained.

"Be careful." Sarutobi said.

Hinata nodded and went out happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**8:00 PM**

Naruto chased the fox and he ended up in a secluded area, surrounded by trees, the brown leaves falling of its branches, quietly floating in the wind. A large smooth onyx stone in the middle, the dark stone was shining when the moonlight hit it. There on the stone stood the fox, red chakra leaked out of Naruto and morphed into Kyuubi's human form beside the fox.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said, surprised at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Kyuubi petted the fox and drew a scroll from her pocket. "I came here to ask you if you want to sign the fox summoning contract." She said as she unrolled the scroll, there were only a few names signed on it, three, four, five?

"You mean I get to summon cool foxes?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Yes, you can summon different foxes, from pet foxes to messenger foxes to fighting foxes and finally me the boss summon." Kyuubi explained. She explained all about the summon system.

Naruto bit his thumb and signed his name on the scroll, a flash of white erupted before his eyes and faded away. "For the next few days, you shall train here, but tonight I want you to summon a pet fox, so that tomorrow he can lead you here."

Naruto did the handsigns shown to him and pumped a small bit of chakra so that he wouldn't accidentally summon something bigger.

He swiped blood onto his palm and slammed it into the ground, a seal suddenly appearing. In a puff of smoke a small golden fox with brown ears and paws, and the tip of his tail was white.

"Hello new master! I'm Kiku!" the small fox said. "Awww…he's cute." Naruto cooed. "I can't wait to show Hinata-chan!"

"That reminds me, give this to her when tomorrow before she leaves." Kyuubi said giving Naruto another scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's an panda summoning contract. Unlike the fox summoning contract, you can only summon two pandas. One male the other female." Kyuubi said.

"Why are there only two?" Naruto asked.

"That's because the panda spirits are giving up their summoning contract, they do not want to fight anymore. These two pandas are two of the few otters who still want to."

"Oh." Naruto said.

Kyuubi and the two foxes disappeared and Naruto was suddenly teleported back to their apartment. He slept peacefully and waited for the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata woke up early and got ready, she ate a light breakfast. She had already packed her things so all she had to do now was say goodbye to Kaaru and Naruto.

She waited in the living room. Kaaru finally emerged down the stairs. Hinata ran up to him and hugged him. "Goodbye Kaaru-nii, I'll see you after a few weeks, maybe two or three." She said.

Kaaru patted her head and said goodbye.

"Hey Hina-chan! Goodbye!" Naruto said from above the stairs, he ran towards her and gave her a hug. Hinata blushed a few shades of red. Naruto gave her the scroll and told her everything Kyuubi said. Hinata promised she would work on it while she was away.

Hinata went to the gates of Konoha and found Ino was already there, they bid farewell to Konoha.

Hinata read the note given by Kyuubi.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Promise me that you'll work hard to master this summoning jutsu. The names of the two pandas are Kuro and Shiro. The boy is Kuro meaning black because he wears a black ninja headband and the girl is Shiro meaning white because of her white ninja headband. Think of this as my very early Christmas and birthday present for you._

_Kyuubi no Kitusne_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ino-chan, I think we should set up camp." Hinata said watching the sun that was already setting.

They stopped and set up camp, Ino got some herbs and Hinata made it into a soup. It smelled delicious and tasted delicious too. Hinata put up a ward around the camp to keep out enemies.

Ino slept and Hinata decided to practice her summoning before she slept. She bit her thumb and went into a series of handsigns, finally she smeared the blood on her palm on the ground and shouted. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"….nothing happened.

'Rats, too little chakra.' She muttered to herself. She did it again but this time an explosion of smoke appeared. Too much.

After a few times of failure, she finally got it right. Two cute pandas stood their, about the size of a small dog.

"Hi! I'm Kuro!" one said. "And I'm Shiro!" the other added.

Hinata and the two chatted for awhile, with Hinata constantly squealing time to time. Chakra exhaustion washed over her and the two pandas poofed out, she wearily made her way to the tent and slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Tada! It's finished! Wait for the next chapter! REVIEW! **_


	19. The Search for the Flower!

Kaaru: Hehe, it's time for the search!

Mitsuki: Will Hinata and Ino find the flower?

Kaaru: READ!

Mitsuki: READ!

Kaaru: READ!

Naruto: SHADDUP!!!!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 18: The Search for the Flower!**

After a week of traveling and resting, Hinata and Ino finally arrived in a dense forest. "This is the Forest of Lost Flowers, this is where the _Bulaklak ng Langit _grows." Hinata said.

"Why is it called the Forest of Lost Flowers?" Ino asked.

"That's because this forest is filled with unknown flowers, long forgotten." Hinata told Ino.

They entered the forest searching for the flower. The forest was beautiful, light entered through the trees, there were many odd, colorful and beautiful flowers growing on the ground, trees and one even grew on water. The strangest they found was a violet flower with big fat lips in the middle. Ino picked up a few flowers, one was red with beautiful flowers, Ino said that they were harmless. Another was a flower with transparent petals, it looked like crystal.

After a few hours of searching in vain Ino asked, "What exactly does the flower look like?"

Hinata took out a book marked, "Legendary Flowers", she turned the pages until it landed on a picture of a fiery orange flower, the tips of the petals were a dark shade of orange but when it got farther it became peach. In the middle there was an orange orb, different shades of orange seemed to swirl inside it.

"That orb in the middle is where it stores its great healing properties, it is said that it could revive someone who has just died. The petals are also very important, it can heal the most serious wounds. The seeds are inside the orb, hopefully I can extract some and plant them in the garden so I can restock. There are 6 petals so you could make 6 vials already, with the orb you could make two vials." Hinata explained.

Ino stood there amazed of the flower's greatness. Was there really a flower like that?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Naruto was having great progress with his summoning jutsu, he could now summon a 3-tailed fox. He still needed more training to be able to summon a fox with more tails.

He and Kiku became the best of friends, they always talked with each other when Naruto summoned him, he petted him, rubbed his stomach and gave him treats. Kyuubi was proud of Naruto's progress. He was a great ninja indeed.

"AAAAAHHH!!! YUE-CHAN BIT ME!!!!!" he wailed as a two-tailed fox bit him.

Ehhhh…scratch that, he still needed work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few minute rest, they searched again, every time Ino found a pretty, harmless flower, she would put it into an empty scroll she had brought.

Ino was captivated by a very beautiful violet and green flower. There was a small bud in the middle, she reached out to touch it. Just as she was about to touch it, her mind screamed for her to stop. Instincts made her pull Hinata and herself down to the ground.

It was a good thing she followed her instincts too, the bud shot out 3 needle like things and upon closer inspection it had lethal poison in it.

"We should be more careful, the deeper we go, the meaner the flowers are." Ino said.

After a few moments, they arrived at the heart of the forest. The trees were bended, so there was only one beam of sunlight that lit the center of the place. In the middle, where the beam focused on, there was a stone altar, on top of the flat pedestal was a round lapis lazuli gem, the size of a fist. Growing around the altar were different kinds of flowers.

They looked around for the _Bulaklak ng Langit_ and found one growing just in front of the altar. They walked towards it, suddenly Hinata had a strange feeling in her gut. The lapis lazuli gem suddenly glowed, a blinding blue light blocked their vision for a moment. When they opened their eyes they saw a woman sitting on the altar where the gem had been.

The woman had beautiful pale skin, paler than Hinata. Her long green hair flowed like a curtain down to her knees. Intense blue eyes and soft pink lips. She wore a flowing green dress that reached the ground.

She looked at Hinata and Ino, "Who are you?" she said in a beautiful velvety voice.

"I'm Hinata and this is Ino, we are here to find the _Bulaklak ng Langit._" Hinata said easily matching the woman's grace.

The woman looked amused for some reason. "Tell me girl, are you of Hyuuga?" she asked.

Hinata was surprised but hid it well. "Why of course, but could you please tell me how you knew?" she said politely.

The woman ran her fingers through her hair. "It is quite obvious by the way you talk and by the way you carry yourself, plus your eyes show of your kekkai genkai."

The woman then looked at Ino, "My guess is that you are a Yamanaka correct?"

Ino nodded wordlessly.

"Oh how rude! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Keshi( Poppy). Please remember it because it is the last name you'll hear!" her voice suddenly turning into menacing and raspy.

Hinata and Ino looked at her in shock. "Do you really think that I would give such a precious flower to you? Ha! And do you think it would be okay for you Yamanaka to go waltzing here and taking MY flowers?" she laughed mockingly.

Hinata and Ino tried to reason with her, "P-please! We don't mean any harm!" Ino said desperately.

"Ohohohoho." Keshi laughed again. "You already did."

Keshi transformed into her true form, the bottom half of her body now looked like the bulb of a flower, the upper part of her body remained normal except her eyes have turned green. Sharp petals attached to tendrils stuck out of the bulb. _(Think Wisteria from Adventure Quest Worlds)_

She waved her hands and needled shot out from the bulb. Almost impaling both Hinata and Ino if they hadn't rolled out of the way.

"Give up." Keshi said. She thrust her hands upwards and spikes started to shoot out from the ground.

Hinata and Ino gracefully maneuvered their way away from the spikes. Hinata looked at Ino and nodded.

They simultaneously formed handsigns and shouted. "Tsuru Wana no jutsu! (Vine Trap Technique) a large number of vines burst out from the ground and ensnared Keshi's whole body.

Keshi just laughed and cut the vines with her razor sharp petals. One of the petal claws reached towards the duo and tried to cut them. Hinata and Ino jumped out of the way as the claw slammed into the ground.

"We need a fire-jutsu!" Ino said. "But neither of us are fire-types!"

"That's it!" Hinata cried out. "Combining my water and wind affinity I can make ice! And you can control the plants here with your third element too!"

"But we haven't trained with it yet, we just trained on elemental manipulation!" Ino pointed out.

"We just have to try." Hinata said, dodging a large thorn that flew past her shoulder.

"Come on, let's play." Keshi taunted.

Flowers swarmed all over her. "Hana: Ninpou: Hyakkasaihou (100 blooming flowers **REAL**)" The flower flew into the sky and fell rapidly towards Hinata and Ino, the flowers are exploding! One touched the ground and imploded.

"Get behind me!" Hinata said. "Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" she started to weave her chakra making a dome of chakra around both of them, the flower exploded but the dome protected them. Once the barrage ended, Hinata stopped the jutsu.

"It's now or never." Hinata said. Ino began to manipulate her elemental chakra. Combining earth and water she moved the plants around Keshi. "Kusaton: Hana Hiru no Justu! (Grass element: Flower Leech Technique **Made-up**) a tree appeared behind Keshi, it grabbed her and held her arms and claws. A red flower grew in front of her and began to suck out her chakra.

Hinata merged together her elemental chakra, it was then she realized she had no ice based jutsu her only ice based jutsu was her shunshin of snowflakes. 'Uh oh.'

"H-hurry Hinata-chan, I get hold on much longer!" Ino wheezed, this was her first time using her third element so naturally it wore her out easily.

'I guess I have to improvise.' Hinata thought. She swirled her hand in a circular motion conjuring up a ball of water, with her other hand she made wind chakra merge with it, making a frost. She shot both hands towards Keshi, wind combining with water making a super cold frost. "uuhh..Hyouton: Shimo Nami! (Ice element: Frost Wave **Made-up**) the frost covered Keshi freezing her.

Hinata hurriedly grabbed the _Bulaklak ng Langit_ and she and Ino shunshin'd in a swirl of snowflakes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip back to Konoha was tiring but they made it. They told their adventure to the Hokage, Kaaru and Naruto. Kyuubi had said that Keshi may have been a lesser demon residing in the forest.

Ino planted the flowers she had gotten, which surprisingly did not wilt, maybe they were magical. She said she would grow them so that there would be plenty to sell.

As for Hinata, she had taken 3 days to make the elixirs but it was worth it, she had made 6 vials of "Heaven elixir" it was made from the petals of the flower and 2 vials of "Super Heaven elixir" made from the orb. She had also extracted seeds from the flower, but it looked like she could only grow them once and never again, but it was okay at least she now had a kick-ass healing potion!

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**There you go! They finally found the flower! And Hinata made the elixir.**_

_**Now if your wondering why they shunshin'd away but they did not shunshin directly to the heart of the forest in the first place. I have a good reason for that, it's because they don't know how to get there yet, how can they shunshin to a place they don't know where?**_

_**See you in the next chapter: The Chuunin Finals**_


	20. Special: Kaaru's Journal

_**We shall take a short break from TPO and read Kaaru's journal. I don't own Naruto.**_

_Hello, my name is Hyujiko Kaaru of the royal Hyujiko lineage. I come from the Island of Crescent Moon. My parents rule the kingdom, a kingdom of happy people, many tourist attractions and beautiful beaches. Many say how jealous they are of my position, but to me…I'd be happy to trade my place as heir to the throne._

_True, being a prince has its perks, like living in a grand castle, the fame, the fortune, etc. But still, its not as it's crack up to be. Let me list it down._

_THE RULES- so much rules it, it drives me crazy! Don't do this, don't do that, a prince should be like this…blah, blah, blah…_

_My legendary ancestry- In the Land of Seas, where the Island of Crescent Moon, Island of Shining Sun, Taro Island, Haha Island, Kika Island, Nagi Island and O'uzu Island reside. The Hyujiko family name is known far and wide. So what would happen when they learn that their prince is totally non-royalty material?...utter chaos._

_My gekkai genkai- the Seishingan, able to see even the darkest of secrets. But this doujustu comes with a price, if you stay in a person's mind for more than an hour, you can never return to your body and your soul shall be forever sealed in the person until he dies._

_The pressure- what can you do when people rely on you to lead them in the future? I swear it's slowly destroying every fiber of my being._

_Lack of friends- Do you know how hard it is to make friends? People get scared of me because they think they'd offend me, they think they're not worthy. Also those fake friends, only kissing up so that they'd get the fame._

_The list goes on. Each day my hatred of being heir grew, but I tried my best to endure it for my parents and siblings…and my two bestfriends._

_My parents…King Hyujiko Daisuke and Queen Pei._

_I am the eldest, so therefore first in line to rule. _

_The second child is Hyujiko Keitaro, probably next-in-line for king. 5 years younger than me._

_The youngest child Hyujiko Eri. 9 years younger._

_Toyoshi Yuki and Sekumi Mai, my first two friends._

_..but it was that faithful night that changed my life and finally made me snap. I was to be married to a snobby rich noble, Kaminari Mina. A girl who was beautiful yet so very vain. I refused to marry her, I could not, I WOULD not._

_So there I ran away, to a place unfamiliar. Where I found solace near the Fire Country border, where I got lost when I looked for firewood, and where I found to children that changed my life indefinitely._

_Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of Konohagakure no Sato, holder of the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune renowned prankster and number one hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckle headed ninja._

_Hyuuga Hinata, ex-heiress to the prestigious Hyuuga clan who is known for their legendary Byakugan, disowned at a young age by an over-bearing father. _

_Fate seemed to cross our paths and stuck us together, the three of us uncomfortable of their home place, ran away and yearned to be free. _

_For Naruto, to be free from the eyes that glare at him and treat him like a demon._

_For Hinata ,to be from the cold, berating eyes of Hyuuga._

_And for me, to be free from the expectant eyes that watched me._

_A trio destined for greatness indeed. _

_~Hyujiko Kaaru, ex-heir of the Hyujiko lineage, "brother" of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata, jounin partner of Hatake Kakashi, sensei of one Uchiha Sasuke and one Haruno Sakura and someone who yearns to find his meaning~_


	21. Chuunin Finals!

Kaaru: GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET REEEEEEEAAAAADDDDYYYYYY!!!! For the Finals!

Mitsuki: (gets a sock)

Kaaru: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's tiiiiiiiiiiime fo-(Mitsuki stuffs sock in mouth)

Mitsuki: Put a sock in it!

Kaaru: Mmmph!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

**TPO 19: The Chuunin Finals**

It was finally it, the Chuunin Finals, you need not win to be chuunin, you have to show your skills as a ninja, but will our heroes be good enough?

The Chuunin exam is one of the things a ninja fears, and one particular ninja seems to be going out of her mind.

'Kyaaaaa! What should I wear? I need a new outfit and the finals start in 2 hours. Naruto-kun just showed me his new outfit yesterday.' Hinata thought.

Naruto's outfit consisted of a fishnet shirt, over that was a sleeveless orange shirt, over the shirt was an open green and black jacket, Naruto still kept his ninja pants and sandals.

After an hour Hinata finally assembled an outfit that she liked, comfortable and easy to fight in. It consisted of bluish-black ninja pants, a fishnet shirt underneath a lavender kimono top with pink trimmings and obi. A short white robe with lavender swirls and orange trimmings finished her ensemble. Her ninja headband still rested on her neck and she still wore the same sandals._**(If you want to see what it looks like, look at my profile and follow the URL, there are other pictures too)**_

Hinata walked out of her room and went downstairs, there she found Kaaru and Naruto waiting for her. "Wow Hina-chan, nice clothes." Naruto complimented.

Hinata blushed and thanked him. Kaaru told them that they were going now, so there they went to the arena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to all! Today we shall witness the prowess of the ninjas that shall compete for the title of chuunin! Remember it is not about winning, it's about going all out and do your best!" Sarutobi said.

The audience burst into applause, cheers, roars and shouts of joy. Genma the proctor came out and explained the rules. "Without further ado, let us start the matches!" he declared and the crowd burst into life again.

"First match, Konoha's Hyuuga Hinata vs. Suna's Temari!"

Temari decided to give a flashy entrance, she whipped her fan and rode it, flying down to the arena floor, kicking up dust and swinging it away gracefully with her fan.

Hinata smirked, so Temari wanted a flashy entrance, then she should give one of her own. She decided to use her snowflake shunshin, but make it more flashy.

Snowflakes began to swirl around the arena, the sunlight passing through it and casting different beams of color on the ground. First it swirled around gently but then picked up speed, almost blinding everyone, it formed a small whirlwind on the middle of the arena and there stood Hinata.

Temari smirked at her, "You have to do better than making yourself look good to beat me."

Hinata smirked back and said, "You started it, and I couldn't resist the chance to upstage you." Hinata may have looked calm and collected but inwardly she was panicking, her father was watching, the whole Hyuuga clan was watching, heck…the whole village must be watching!

Temari swung her fan sending a gust of wind towards Hinata. Hinata stood there waiting for the gust to pass. It harmlessly passed her, but Temari took this as an opportunity, she closed her iron fan and held it above her head, aiming to smash Hinata with it.

Dust flew around, obscuring Hinata from view, when it cleared Hinata was standing on two kunais nailed on the wall of the arena. Temari looked shocked for awhile then swung her fan open again and sent another gust at Hinata.

As Temari expected Hinata did not get hit. In fact she was nowhere in sight, Temari sharpened her senses and heard a rustle in one of the trees planted in the arena.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari shouted swinging her giant fan, full force. The gust cut a few branches from the tree. Hinata was quick to jump out of the tree. Hinata twirled in the air sending a barrage of senbon at Temari. Temari smirked and batted the senbons away with her fan.

"Weapons don't work on me." She said. Hinata was actually starting to enjoy the battle, she never had this much fun fighting against someone, well except when she fought with Naruto, but still.

Hinata jumped into the air and threw more senbons at Temari, once again she batted it away. As Temari swung she was her left side was unguarded and 2 senbon launched out of the sleeve of Hinata's robe. It impaled Temari on the shoulder. Temari winced and pulled it out. She tried to move but found it difficult, her movement was noticeably slower.

"W-w-what d-did you d-do to m-me." Temari said struggling to talk.

"I put a little bit of my chakra into those 2 senbon, when it hit you, my chakra inserted itself into your body and disrupted the reaction time of your body." Hinata explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in the stands Hiashi looked at her daughter in shock, how could Hinata get this strong? He thought about taking Hinata back. He quickly crushed the thought…but after a few moments he began to think it over. 'If she would be heiress again, then she would be able to produce strong children in the future, yes…' Hiashi thought. He turned to Neji and began to tell him his ideas.

Neji had learned the truth about what happened to his dad after he got home from the preliminaries, he forgave his uncle. He still disliked him though, he grew fond of Hinata in the month before the chuunin finals. He talked to her and apologized, Hinata forgave him, though they were on mutual grounds, when he heard what Hiashi had in plan, a selfish plan, he promised himself that he would tell Hinata about this, as a token of his apology.

'Too bad Hanabi still did not like Hinata, it seems Hiashi has probably brainwashed her, I overheard her spitting her dead mother, now Hinata would never allow that. Hinata had a very close relationship with her mom, I think they will have a heart-to-heart talk about it sometime.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari willed her body to return to normal but it was in vain. Hinata lunged at her, pulling her hand back, chakra surrounding it, "TATA-" she was cut off however when Temari slapped her hand away. Temari flexed her fingers, then hands, arms until her legs. "It's time to end this." She said.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She yelled again, but this time she threw a few kunais in the air before swinging her fan, the air propelled the kunais toward Hinata, the kunais hit her in various places and then the gust of wind cut her. Temari smirked but it soon disappeared.

Hinata melted into a puddle. Temari looked dumbstruck for a while. "What?" she uttered and then tendrils of water burst from the ground and ensnared her. Hinata burst out from the ground, "Mizu Wana no Jutsu, success! (Water Trap Technique **Need I say it?...fine, made-up**)" Mizu Wana was a variation of Tsuru Wana, instead of vines, it was made of water.

"H-how?" Temari asked, still wrapped in the tendrils.

"The first swing of your fan sent a gust of wind and dust at me remember? When I was inside the dust cloud I made a mizu bunshin and his underground, so the whole time you were fighting a water clone." Hinata explained.

Temari looked bewildered but smiled anyway, "Nice fighting with ya, never fought this much in a long time."

Hinata smiled back at her and said "Me too."

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata!" and the crowd erupted in cheers, a few Hyuugas joined in too.

Hinata and Temari both shunshin'd back into the skybox where the others were.

Temari was taken by the medic nins to heal her. Hinata was bombarded with hugs from Naruto, Kaaru and Ino. Sakura went over and gave her a high five. Sasuke smirked at her, his own way of congratulation, Kakashi patted her shoulder, Shikamaru and Chouji also congratulated her. Neji made his way to Hinata and whispered, "Congrats, but I need to talk to you later." Hinata nodded at him, curious of what he would say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yamanaka Ino!"

Naruto and Ino both shunshin'd to the arena, Naruto in a swirl of fire snd Ino in a swirl of different flower petals.

"Hey Naruto, it doesn't mean that you're close to Hinata that I'm not gonna kick you butt!" Ino said.

"Well same goes for you!" Naruto said.

Naruto made 5 shadow clones and they charged at Ino bringing their fist back, they jumped into the air simultaneously and yelled "Naruto Fist Combo!" and punched Ino from the air, but as they were about to hit her she dissipated in a flurry of petals.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked himself and used his advanced sense of smell. 'Behind!' he thought and slashed at Ino with claw shaped hands. The claw connected but Ino burst into flowers.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and 100 shadow clones materialized. Ino, still invinsible made handsigns, "Hana Bunshin no Jutsu (Flower clone **Made up**). Naruto heard her through his advanced hearing and lunged at her. 7 Ino clones materialized running around to confuse the 100 Naruto clones.

While the Ino clones ran they threw poisonous flowers at the clones, "Okay, cyclone formation!" Ino yelled and they began to run near the wall of the arena, forming a circle around the Naruto clones.

The Ino clones threw poisonous flowers, senbons, kunais and shurikens at the Naruto clones after the onslaught there were only 23 clones left. The clones attacked the Ino clones, after a few moments Ino had no more clones and Naruto still had 3.

Naruto smirked and said, "Time to show them my new techniques!" the Narutos formed a loose diamond formation around Ino. "Kaze Mayu no Jutsu! (Wind Cocoon **made-up**)" the Narutos shouted.

Pressurized air wrapped around Ino, almost suffocating her, she gasped for air as, ironically, the air squeezed her. The air got tighter when she moved, she tried to move her hand, after a few seconds, she managed to make a single handsign ans she dissolved in another flurry of petals.

"I got you." Ino's voice said out of nowhere. The petals that lay scattered on the floor rose up and floated in the air. "Cho Kaeru no Jutsu! (Butterfly change technique)" the petals turned into countless of butterflies, the Naruto's sunk into the ground. Ino appeared out of nowhere and put an explosive tag on the floor, she did not put it on Naruto's head, she didn't want to kill him!

Ino cut the genjutsu and the butterflies changed into explosive tags, they all exploded, covering the arena with smoke. Everyone waited for it to clear and when it did they were shocked.

There was Naruto with a clone helping him make a technique the Fourth had made, the rasengan. He charged at Ino, hand out to hit her. An feet away from Ino, Naruto slammed the rasengan onto the floor, so that it wouldn't kill her. Nonetheless the force had knocked her out.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

There was sheer silence…the only sound was the medics carrying Ino out. Hinata was first to break the silence, she clapped. Kaaru then clapped with her, then Shikamaru, Chouji, then Sasuke, Sakura, then Kakashi and then the rest of rookie 9 and their senseis. Pretty soon, almost everybody applauded for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara!"

It started out normal enough, Sasuke trying to hit Gaara but the sand kept protecting him, but then Gaara formed a shell of sand around himself.

Sasuke did some handsigns and the sound of chirping birds filled the air, "Chidori." He said and thrust it at the shell, it went past and wounded Gaara.

Gaara freaked out when he saw his blood, "MY BLOOD!?" he exclaimed, and that's when hell broke out.

_**This chapter done! See you in the next chapter, Review or else the tooth fairy shall steal all your teeth! Oh remember to look at my profile to see what Hinata's new outfit is!**_


	22. Siege in Konoha

Kaaru: Hear it is, the Sound/Sand invasion.

Mitsuki: GAARA-KUN!!!!

Kaaru: Oh great, don't tell me you're one of those Gaara fangirls (No offense Gaara lovers, I like Gaara too…eww, that sounded weird)

Mitsuki: GAARA-KUN!!!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but I own Hyujiko Kaaru and crazy Gaara fangirl Mitsuki.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 20: Siege in Konoha**

Various sand jounins began to form handsigns and cast a genjutsu to make the people fall asleep, trained ninja, and few genins, like Sakura, broke out of the genjutsu. A boom resounded around the arena, the awake ninjas looked at the source of the sound, the Hokage box.

ANBU rushed towards the Hokage box but a purple shield erected, courtesy of the Sound Four. Jounins and their teams met up, Temari, Kankuro, Gaaru and Baki had fled of somewhere, probably towards the forest.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, assist the other jounins in fighting the enemies." Asuma ordered.

"Sakura and Kei, help the other chuunins wake up the citizens." Kakashi ordered.

"Tenten, Neji, help evacuate the citizens." Gai ordered.

"Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, make sure no more enemies come in or out the arena." Kurenai ordered.

"Naruto and Hinata go after Baki's team, Sakura, Sasuke and Kei will come to assist you later." Kaaru ordered.

The respective genins nodded "Use this to heal your wounds." Hinata said handing each group a vile of her Heaven elixir.

They parted ways to do as they were ordered. Many ninjas fought, some inside the arena, others fighting the few enemy ninjas in the village.

Hinata and Naruto sped off into the forest, chasing after Gaara and the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai sped off to the hospital, he was to check it, more specifically, he had come to make sure that nobody was harmed, even more specifically, he had come to protect Lee, who had most of his bones crushed.

He faced the horrible truth that only someone with great medical expertise could mend all of his bones and keep him alive, someone like the great slug sannin, Senjuu Tsunade.

When he arrived at the hospital, some jounins and a few medic nins fought some invaders, he ran towards them and as he did Kabuto suddenly appeared in front of him with a smirk.

"The Handsome Green Beast of Konoha?" Kabuto said mockingly as he pushed his glasses up. "More like Ugly Green Rat."

Gai shook with anger and entered gouken stance, ready to beat Kabuto to a pulp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I only have two more heaven elixirs with me and two super heaven elixirs." Hinata informed jumping tree branch to tree branch.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, didn't you already plant the seed?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, there's already a sapling. But it still would take a long time to bloom." Hinata said.

"Oh well, you still have those other ointments and medicines, they may not be as good but they're still very effective." Naruto said reassuringly.

Hinata nodded and looked ahead, Byakugan active. "We're close Naru-kun, Kankuro, Temari and Baki had stopped but Gaara's still going."

Soon they arrived where Baki and company were. They seemed to have a worried face. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro answered. "Gaara had gone ballistic and we went to chase him but we can't go any further, we're already tired."

"Unlike our foolish ninjas, we are wise enough to not participate in the invasion." Baki said.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Kei are coming, but a mass of sound ninjas are also fast approaching." Hinata informed.

True to her word, Sasuke, Sakura and Kei jumped out of the trees. "Hey guys, help these guys fight the coming ninjas." Naruto said.

"No, keep going, I'll help them." A voice said.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "Ok, us five will go after Gaara."

They nodded and bounded off to chase after Gaara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi panted, he was tired from fighting the Kazekage, who was really his former student Orochimaru. "Getting tired already old man?" Orochimaru taunted. He began to form handsigns and said, "Edo Tensei no Jutsu!"

Two coffins rose from the ground, showing the corpse of Shodaime and Nidaime. Sarutobi was shocked at this, "What?"

Orochimaru stuck a kunai with a seal behind the two corpses' bodies. They began to move and took fighting stance to fight Sarutobi.

An arc of water slashed the ground between them, all eyes, whether snakelike or empty sockets, looked at the source. There, next to a hole dug out, was Kaaru and Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, let us assist you." Kakashi said, taking his own fighting stance. The aged Hokage nodded.

"Hey you! You're the snake guy, who kept snakes that do-it-like-bunnies!" Kaaru shouted indignantly at Orochimaru.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Ehh, Ru-…Kaaru-san, that's really inappropriate to say right now."

Kaaru blushed, "Oops, kinda slipped out."

"Enough talk, Go." He commanded, a little ticked off.

The dead Hokages charged at Sarutobi but Kaaru and Kakashi intercepted them. Sarutobi charged at Orochimaru with his staff, aiming to correct his mistake of letting Orochimaru live in the past.

Kaaru faced Nidaime Hokage, 'Let's see, Mitsuki, what can you find about the Nidaime?' Kaaru asked his alter ego.

'**Hmm…let me check…'** Mitsuki said looking at the books in Kaaru's mind. (**Remember that Kaaru's mindscape is a huge library.) **

'**Aaah, here it is.' **Mitsuki said opening a book entitled 'Konohagakure's great ninjas'. **'Nidaime Hokage, brother of Shodaime Hokage, specializes in** **water type jutsus.'**

'Like me huh? Well I guess it's time to learn from a water master.' Kaaru said determinedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's group finally found Gaara, laughing hysterically. "I'LL KILL YOU! BLOOD!" he shouted. A gruesome arm of sand covered his right arm and covered half of his face.

"Naru-kun, his chakra going crazy, evil youki is startinf to posses him." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Well then, let's get him!" Naruto shouted, starting the fight. "Suna Shuriken!" Gaaru yelled swinging his arm making shurikens made of sand shoot out. "Separate!" Sasuke shouted.

They parted and surrounded Gaara. Gaara sent more shurikens towards them, they all dodged but one nearly hit Kei. "Kogeru Kunai no jutsu!(Blazing kunai technique **MU (MU means made-up, I will use this from here on out**)" Kei shouted and threw kunais that were surrounded in flames towards Gaara. Gaara just used his sand-covered arm to shield him, the kunais stuck to his arm. "Spread" Kei said and the flames engulfed the arm.

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Gaara screamed as his arm turned to glass. Kei smirked but it was soon wiped off as the glass broke and shard flew everywhere. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" Sasuke shouted and fireballs shot out of his mouth and melted the shards. "MOM WANTS ALL OF YOUR BLOOD!!!" Gaara said hysterically. His sand arm stretched and grabbed Hinata, "Kyaaaa!" she yelled, struggling to get out but the claw tightened. Sakura who was nearest to her, rushed at her, kunai in hand, intended on freeing Hinata.

She slashed at the claw, "Ha!" she said, hacking away at the claw, careful to not hurt Hinata. 'Sasuke-kun, I'll show you that I'm not weak!' she thought and with one last slash, she freed Hinata.

Hinata took a long gulp of air, "T-thank you Sakura." She said gratefully. Sakura smiled and nodded. Another arm of sand grabbed at them, this time aiming at Sasuke, "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said breathing out a huge ball of fire at the arm, making it disappear, but he didn't see a sand shuriken from his left.

"Kitsune Tornado!" Naruto yelled, sending a tornado of fire at the shuriken. Sasuke nodded appreciatively.

"TANUKI NEIRI NO JUTSU! (Forced Sleep Technique)" Gaara shouted as he fell asleep. "H-his chakra!" Hinata said.

Sand consumed Gaara, changing his form, turning him into a monster, bigger and meaner.

"He-he's huge!" Naruto exclaimed. "But you know what they say, the bigger they are…"

"…the harder they fall!" Hinata finished. The five started to throw a barrage of weapons at Shukaku.

Shukaku roared in annoyance at the annoying projectiles, trying to swat them away with his hands, but it was no use.

"OK guys, give him your best shot!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke ensnared Shukaku with wires, he bit it and formed handsigns, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Sasuke said through gritted teeth and fire traveled along the wire burning Shukaku.

"Kogeru Kunai Mane no Jutsu! (Blazing Kunai Imitation Technique **MU**)" Kei shouted, combining her signature technique with Kunai Mane no Jutsu (Kunai Imitation no jutsu MU), she waved her hands, guiding the blazing kunais all over Shukaku's body.

"Sakura Fubuki! (Sakura Blizzard)" Sakura shouted as she threw millions of papers around Shukaku and used an exploding tag to make the papers explode.

"Hyouton : Shimo Nami! (Ice element: Frost Wave **MU**)" Hinata shouted mixing her water and wind chakra and sending a super cold frost at Shukaku.

"Kitsune Tornado!" Naruto shouted, sendind another tornado of white-hot fire at Shukaku.

The attacks collided at Shukaku, he began to shrink and the sand dissipated and Gaara fell onto the forest floor. "H-how can you be so strong when you're like me?" Gaara asked.

"That's because, I protect my precious people, and when I do…I become truly strong." Naruto said.

With Shukaku so tired, he could not take over, Gaara fell into unconsciousness, Naruto's words haunting him in his sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**END! The invasion isn't over yet, next chapter, The Duel of Water Masters!**_

_**REVIEW OR ELSE THE GHOST OF FANFICTION PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE SHALL HAUNT YOU! BOO! Hahahahaha! ^^**_


	23. The Duel of Water Masters

Kaaru: Yay! Finally some action!

Mitsuki: I'm gonna be in it too!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me**_

**::TPO 21: The Duel of Water Masters::**

Kaaru stood in front of the Nidaime, he began to form handsigns and summoned Mitsuki, who had a change in attire, she now wore ninja boots, short shorts underneath a black skirt with a blue fire symbol on it, a jounin shirt underneath a tan medic-nin flak jacket, her headband was now tied to her left thigh. "Mitsuki, time to use the weapons." Kaaru said.

Mitsuki nodded in understanding, "WEAPON KUCHIYOSE!" they shouted in unison. An icy blue light surrounded Kaaru's hand while a brilliant gold light surrounded Mitsuki's. "Aoi Tori! (Blue bird)" Kaaru yelled as the blue light faded and there in Kaaru's hand was a katana with a icy blue blade, a silver scabbard with a blue cloth wrapped around it.

"Amastu Ya! (Heavenly Arrow)" Mitsuki shouted and a black bow with golden chakra strings appeared in her hand.

Kaaru charged, swinging his sword, Aoi Tori, in rapid slashes, making a whirlwind of blue blurs. The Nidaime jumped backwards with every swing that Kaaru did. Nidaime started to move fast, running around Kaaru, occasionally sending a wave of water at him, trying to cut him.

"ENOUGH!" Kaaru shouted, "Mizu Shuriken!" he swung his sword and water shurikens shot out, he spun around swinging his sword, sending a wave of shuriken all around.

Several hit Nidaime, though it seemed it had no effect, a few strayed of to where Kakashi and Shodaime fought and some almost hit Orochimaru.

Nidaime did not find this amusing, however dead and emotionless he was. "Kokuangyō no Jutsu (Genjustu: Infinite Darkness Technique)" and darkness consumed Kaaru, a jab to his right, a kick to his left, he was being attacked in the darkness.

The darkness was consuming him, eating away his sanity, since he was small Kaaru had always had a fear of the dark, dark arms grabbing him, bringing him to the deep abyss. But a voice broke the silent isolation he was in, "Hikari Ya! (Light Arrow)" and a arrow made of light, courtesy of Mitsuki dispelled the darkness and the genjutsu.

Kaaru smiled wryly at Mitsuki as a sign of thanks. Nidaime gave him little time to recover, he formed handsigns and said, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast)" and water in the shape of a dragon shot out from his mouth, rushing toward Kaaru, "Chakra no Tate! (Shield of Chakra)" Mitsuki shouted making a wall of chakra in front of Kaaru, the water dragon smashed onto the shield, not hitting Kaaru but makin water rain down on them.

Kaaru smirked, 'Perfect' he thought as he molded chakra into the water droplets. "Mizu Shuriken: Ame Style! (Water Shuriken: Rain Style **MU**)" and the droplets turned into water shurikens, striking Nidaime in various places.

Nidaime hunched a little, a sign of exhaustion, "Uuuhhh.." he said in a zombie like voice. "Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" he said and a massive blast of water that came from the excess water from Kaaru's earlier onslaught crushed Kaaru. "Aaaagh!" he choked. The water settled and he coughed.

"Th-that does it." He spluttered. 'But I can't use the Seishingan, Orochimaru will see it and who knows what would happen, probably going to give me one of those evil hickeys, like the one he gave Sasuke which I thankfully sealed.'

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**Kaaru and Kakashi went to several handsigns and slammed their fingers onto the seal, the marks they drew earlier on Sasuke's body receding into the seal, "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sasuke shouted in pain. Finally it stop and the three panted, another seal was now put on top of the curse seal, hopefully Sasuke won't go through an emotional event.**_

_**((END))**_

"Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki! (Tornado of water)" Kaaru yelled and a vortex of water hit Nidaime. But Nidaime had other things in mind, "Jutsu Shō (Technique neutralize)" and the water stopped in mid-spin and splashed harmlessly on the ground.

'Eeww…this place looks like a saliva fest.' Kaaru looked at the water that scattered on the roof. "Mitsuki, time to end this!" Kaaru shouted.

Mitsuki pulled the golden chakra strings and many golden bows appeared in her hand,she pointed it towards the sky and she waited for the signal.

Kaaru had his sword above his head, it was glinting in the light, it started to glow, water vapor started to surround it.

"KAARU AND MITSUKI RENDAN: AOI TENSHI AND AKAI TENSHI! (Kaaru and Mitsuki Combo: Blue Angel and Red Angel)" they both shouted, Mitsuki released the arrows and they shot up into the sky and started to rain down on Nidaime, at the same time Kaaru swung his katana in a diagonal motion and water spikes shot out of it, he did this again and again.

The light arrows and water spikes hit Nidaime head on, he crumbled away and there, in an ashy heap, lay the dead body of Tsuchi Kin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had disposed of Shodaime and it turned out that it was the corpse of Abumi Zaku.

Sandaime was in the worst condition, he had managed to seal Orochimaru's arms, rendering them useless and so that he could not form anymore jutsu, so he retreated but now Sandaime now had a gaping hole in his back where Orochimaru thrust his sword, Kusanagi, he was also now subject of the Shinigami. His life slowly drained away.

"No!" Kaaru cried out, he rushed to his side, "Kiseki Shujutsu(Miracle Healing Technique **MU**)" his hand glowing in gold chakra, trying to heal the Hokage's wounds but in vain. He took out the Heaven elixir Hinata gave him, making the Hokage drink it but it was no use, he already belonged to the Shinigami.

So there on that day, Konoha lost a great ninja leader, Sarutobi, the Sandaime of Konohagakure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**How sad…review or Sarutobi shall make mud rain from the sky.**_


	24. Hope

Kaaru: Okay, so in this chapter it will be Hyuugacentric so that means expect Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi conflicts!

Hinata: (gulps)

Neji: Don't worry Hinata-sama, I shall protect you.

Naruto: Hey that's my job!

Neji: Hmph, whatever.

Naruto: You-you…agh!

Neji: (smirks)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

**::TPO 22: Hope::**

It was approximately a month after the invasion, 28 days after Naruto left to find Tsunade-sama, a legendary sannin, to lead Konoha and heal Rock Lee.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

"_**Don't worry, Hina-chan. I promise to come back as soon as I can!" Naruto promised.**_

_**Hinata then did something bold, she hugged Naruto. "Be safe Naru-kun, promise me that you'll come back safe." She whispered into his shoulder.**_

_**Naruto blushed and hugged her back. "Promise."**_

_**((END))**_

And 27 days that Neji told her of what Hiashi had in store for her. She was to become heiress again, but for his selfish reasons. 'Fath- Hiashi, shall never acknowledge me the way I want, to him I'm just something that was in his way.' Hinata thought.

So here was Hinata, standing inside of the Hyuuga council room, arms lax but ready to defend and a face of stone.

"Hinata, it has come to my attention that you can produce potential heirs for the clan, so we ask of you to come back." Hiashi requested but more like demanded.

"No, I do not wish to stay in this clan." Hinata said with a clipped tone, almost diplomatic.

"But you are a Hyuuga." A Hiei, a Hyuuga elder protested.

"I am not Hyuuga anymore, though I carry the name and eyes of Hyuuga, it is clear that Hiashi disowned me." Hinata said, purposely not addressing Hiashi properly.

"You shall speak to me with respect!" Hiashi demanded.

Hinata snorted, "How can I? I see nothing more than a selfish, over-bearing Hyuuga head." She retorted.

Hiashi fumed silently, "But wasn't it you that said you wanted to change Hyuuga?" he said smartly.

Hinata looked at him with determined eyes, the fire that burned inside surprised him. "Yes, but first I need to destroy the obstacle, you." She said confidently.

"Do you plan on killing Hiashi-sama!?" Another Hyuuga elder, Hiyari asked alarmed.

"No, I plan on making him see the wrong he has done and the destruction that he has wrought to the already rotting clan." She said.

The elders fumed, but before it got ugly, Neji stepped in, "I think Hinata-sama will want to think this over." Inwardly he smirked at the elders, 'Those pig-headed fools.'

"Okay, then we shall give you a week to decide." Hiashi said dismissing her.

And it was exactly 2 days after she was given a choice to decide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked over to the park, intended to read her book peacefully, but when she got there she saw Hanabi striking one of the trees.

She walked over to her, Hanabi seemed to sense her presence and looked at her direction. She glared at her but Hinata paid no heed, she went over to the abused tree and whispered "Iki no Seibutsu (Breath of Life MU)" and pink chakra surrounded her hand, the bark started to grow back until it looked brand new, she still remembered when she had read of the Creation Jutsus, they were the advanced forms of Iki no Seibutsu, but unfortunately Ino was the only one who could do it. Ino was already able to make flowers grow from the ground with a flick of her wrist.

She was brought out of her daydream by Hanabi's spiteful voice, "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I just came here to read." Hinata said softly, she held up the book to prove her statement. "The Legend of the Sun Knight." Hanabi read the title, looking a bit interested. Her eyes widened as if she realized she did something wrong.

Hanabi quickly reverted back to her cold self, "Whatever." She said, trying to sound indifferent, she did a very good job at it. She resumed back to practicing her katas while Hinata sat on top of a tree branch, reading her book.

Hanabi striked the tree earlier again and again, strikes intensifying more and more. Hinata looked at her idly, her fingers flipped a page of the book. "You know, if you hit it much harder, it would burst into dust."

Hanabi stopped in mid-strike, she freezed for awhile and after a few moments she slammed her palm into the tree, creating a huge dent. She glared at Hinata and said, "Stop telling me how to fight."

"I'm not, I'm just pointing it out." Hinata answered calmly, continuing to read.

Hanabi shook with anger, ready to burst…3…

…2…

…1…

"Why!? Why do you always get everything!?" Hanabi cried out, "You were weak, but father still gave you a chance to be heiress again! He tells me how strong I am but why doesn't he make me heiress!?" she continued, angry tears spilling out of her eyes.

Hinata looked at her with sympathy; she marked her book and jumped down the tree, walking towards Hanabi. "Father is a selfish person only interested in power." Hinata said, "A fact that I had to face, and now you have to face it too Hanabi."

Hanabi glared at her with teary eyes, "That is not true, he is not! It's not his fault, it's yours!" she cried stubbornly.

"Maybe he was not like this in the past…when Oka-san was still alive." Hinata said sadly.

"Ha!" Hanabi scoffed, "Mother didn't care about me, she only cared about you."

Hinata looked at her with shock, "How could you say that!? Do you know just how much she loved you!?"

_**((FLASHBACK))  
**_

_**6-year old was with her mother walking around the Hyuuga Gardens, a place that only the Main Family could enter, but Hitami and Hinata were the only ones who go there.**_

_**Hitami coughed a bit, "Mommy, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. Hitami smiled sadly at Hinata.**_

"_**Hinata dear, mommy is getting very tired, I'm afraid I'm going to die soon." Hitami said solemnly.**_

_**Hinata's eyes widened, "But why mommy!?" tears threatening to fall.**_

_**Hitami took the handkerchief that Hinata had treasured, the one Hitami weaved a sun into, and dried Hinata's eyes. "Hinata dear, I want you to promise me to not tell your father, he would worry and force me to abort Hanabi." Hitami said rubbing the large bump on her stomach.**_

"_**O-okay, p-promise." Hinata said hugging her mother tightly. **_

"_**Remember Hinata, never ever tell anyone because if you do, Hanabi won't be born. I would rather die that let Hanabi be the one dead." Hitami said.**_

_**With that, Hitami sang and rocked Hinata too sleep.**_

_**((A month later))**_

"_**Hiashi-sama, I'm sorry but your wife did not make the operation." The doctor said sadly.**_

_**Hiashi was mortified, "No…" **_

"_**But your daughter made it." The doctor added.**_

_**Hiashi nodded as he felt the last strings of hope leave his heart, blackening it and freezing his heart.**_

_**((The next day))**_

"_**Today we are all gathered here to mourn for one of the best Konohagakure civilian, Hyuuga Hitami, wife of Hyuuga head, Hyuuga Hiashi, mother of Hyuuga Hinata and the recently born Hyuuga Hanabi."**_

_**Then the sky cried for Hitami, and that day Hiashi, changed for the worst.**_

_**((END))**_

It was Hinata's turn to cry as she retold the story, "See? She was willing to die just for you! You were lucky that Hiashi didn't blame you of her death!" Hinata yelled, she took out the hanky that Hitami gave her, her most prized possession, she held it out to Hanabi, "Here, I want you to have it."

Hanabi stared at the hanky and slapped it away, Hinata's face looked painful, seeing Hanabi slap away the only thing that she had left of her mother.

"Shut up, I don't need a trip down memory lane." Hanabi muttered, tears streaming down her face, just as Hinata thought that what she had said had been for nothing, Hanabi turned back andpicked up the hanky running away as quick as she could.

Hinata smiled sadly to where Hanabi had run off, 'So there still might be hope.' Hinata thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi casually strolled around the streets of Konoha, he passed the Konoha Music Center, he decided to listen to some music.

He entered and sat down on one of the leather seats, several people were also there. The lights dimmed signaling that the show was about to begin.

A single spotlight focused on a man on stage, he had black hair that was slicked back by gel, he wore a long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone and black slacks, "Let us welcome Kaaru!" the announcer said.

'Kaaru? Why does it seem familiar?' Hiashi thought.

Music started to play, it was soft at first but suddenly exploded into a louder beat, at first Hiashi thought of it as a headache, but when Kaaru sung it was starting to get better. This Kaaru person seemed to have a great voice.

_Hey Dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according_

_To plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting_

_My time doing things I_

_Wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you_

_Disapprove all along_

'W-what is this?' Hiashi thought, feeling a slight twinge in his heart.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good_

_Enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Visions of Hinata and Hanabi clouded his mind, Hinata struggling to prove that she was capable of being strong, Hanabi struggling to please him.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

The air was suffocating, the memories rushed at him, breakneck speed.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be_

_My hero?_

_All the days_

_You spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't_

_Care anymore_

Hiashi remembered a 4-year old Hinata, looking at him with admiration in her eyes.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good_

_Enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing' alright_

Hiashi swore he could hear voices.

_**...I just want to prove myself…**_ Hinata's voice drifted through his thoughts.

…_**Father…**_ Hanabi's voice said

…_**We just want to prove ourselves…**_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

The music started to change tempo…but Hiashi still was harassed by his memories.

_Nothing's gonna change_

_The things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this_

_Right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

"…_**Don't be a failure." Hiashi said.**_

_**Hanabi opened her mouth to talk but he turned away.**_

There was a pause, then the music exploded again.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

The song faded, and there where Hiashi still sat, he felt the vaguely familiar warm feeling of hope, grip his heart again, even though how little it was.

As he stood to left, Kaaru smirked on stage and whispered, "Uta no Jiseki (Song of Self-reproach) success."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**What an emotional chapter, and for those who don't know what self-reproach is, it means remorse, regret, guilty conscience etc. **_

_**Next chapter: To Change their Hearts**_

_**Review and Hinata shall give you a night full of pleasant memories and dreams!**_


	25. To Change their Hearts

Naruto: Kaaru-nii sang??!!

Hinata: O.O

Kaaru: What??? Do you think I'm a tone deaf freak?

Kakashi: You know, you can be so childish sometimes.

Kaaru: No way!

Mitsuki: Yes you are.

Kakashi: You're childishness could get us killed someday.

Kaaru: Hmph…

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 23: To Change their Hearts::**

All ninjas have their weakness, for example, Naruto and his temper, Sakura and her fangirlism that still did not subside, Sasuke's thirst for power, Kakashi and his books, Kaaru and his childishness. But what was Hinata's weakness? Simple…her nervousness.

It was true that she had conquered her shyness, stuttering and fidgeting but she still couldn't get over her anxiety when there was something big. Oh, how she wished Naruto was here!

She was currently seated in the middle of the Hyuuga council room, the elders looking at her. Hiashi spoke up, "Have you made a decision Hinata?"

Something about his tone surprised Hinata, though it was not obvious, it was softer, gentler even. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "Y-yes, I have." She said confidence growing.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow, but not in the condescending way, "So what is it?"

"I have decided to give the title of heiress to Hanabi." Hinata announced.

Hanabi sat in her seat shocked that Hinata gave the title to her, she had spent all week thinking about the her encounter with Hinata, Hanabi looked at the handkerchief, Hinata's prized possession, she had kept it with her at all times, she thought deeply.

The elders looked shocked, "W-wait! Hanabi must decide if she wants too." Hiei said.

Everyone looked at Hanabi expectantly, "Yes I accept." Hanabi said, the elders were pleased at this they knew Hanabi would not meddle in their affairs and they could easily trick her, but what she said next was something no one had expected.

"And when I become clan head, I shall change the Hyuuga clan for the better, I'm going to help Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi declared. Hinata looked at her surprised but happy nonetheless, she was slowly getting her sister back, even though it was not much yet, but she would take it one step at a time.

The elders looked mortified by Hanabi's answer. Has Hinata brain washed her too? They looked at Hiashi, surely he would not tolerate this and find a way to fix it.

"Ok then, I therefore declare as Hyuuga Head that Hyuuga Hanabi is now and Hyuuga Hinata is free to do as she wishes." Hiashi announced shocking them all. 'Fa-father?' Hinata thought, everyone was shocked that he would say something like that.

"Hiashi-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Hiei asked.

"I have seen recently that the Hyuuga clan is, as Hinata would put "rotting from the inside" and therefore I will do my best and restore the clan." Hiashi said.

The clan was left speechless after that and they decided to end the meeting. Hinata smiled at Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji.

'It might be small but at least I changed the Hyuuga a little.' Hinata thought wistfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kaaru and his jounin partner, Kakashi were given some time off so they decided to go to a small town near Konoha, apparently there was a festival on that day.

"Ooooooh! Food!" Kaaru said grabbing Kakashi's hand, pulling him to various food stores, Takoyaki, Teriyaki, Dango, Fried Shrimp, Sushi, Chocolate. Poor Kakashi had to endure it all, carrying the food that Kaaru brought.

After an hour of torture, well for Kakashi's part at least, they finally sat down on one of the benches set out in the town square, Kaaru ate his food happily, while Kakashi kept grumbling about kids and evil food.

"Kakashi! You should try this!" Kaaru said happily, holding a stick of fried squid to Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi looked at it, "No." he said simply.

It seemed Kaaru was a happy person when he ate, he didn't snap at Kakashi or call him Kaka-baka. "C'mon, please???" Kaaru whined.

"No." Kakashi repeated, Kaaru's eyes glinted, "Eat it or else!"

"No." Kakashi said unaffected.

Kaaru pulled down Kakashi's mask, stuffy the squid into his mouth, "Mmmph!" Kakashi said, shocked.

Kaaru whipped out a camera and took a picture of Kakashi's unmasked face. "Bwahahahahahahaha!" Kaaru yelled running away.

"Give me that camera!" Kakashi yelled, pulling up his mask and chased after Kaaru.

"You'll never take me alive!" Kaaru shouted crazily.

Apparently Kaaru had too much chocolate, AGAIN. Kakashi continued to chase Kaaru until he tackled him, "You…pant…will never let anybody see that picture." Kakashi panted, he knew that Kaaru had probably made copies of the picture.

Kaaru smiled and said, "Hehehehehehehe…whatever you say, Kakashi-senpai…"

'Ugh, I swear when this guy eats chocolate, he acts like he's drunk.' Kakashi thought.

"Heeheehee…Hey Kakashi, you have pretty eyes…oops, I mean eye." Kaaru said.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued to drag Kaaru to the direction of Konoha, which was still a 24 minutes' walk away.

He suddenly heard a rustling in the trees and jumped away in time with Kaaru as a kunai with an explosive tag embedded itself into the ground and imploded.

Kakashi waved the smoke away and saw the one who threw it, it was that Toyoshi guy. "You! Unhand Kaaru-ooji!" Yuki ordered.

Kakashi looked at Yuki then at Kaaru and then back, "As you can see, he is not in the very best condition." Kakashi pointed out bluntly.

Yuki stared at Kaaru for a while. He sweatdropped, "Uhh…you are the one who did this! You intoxicated Kaaru-ooji and plan to use him in your selfish desires!"

Of course, with Kakashi's perverted mind, a mental image of him doing something umm..ahem, inappropriate to Kaaru registered itself into his mind.

Yuki noticed the dazed look in Kakashi's eye. "Aha! You are planning to do it!" Again, Yuki's innocent statement sounded perverted in Kakashi's ears.

"I won't let you do it!" Yuki said, using his AQUA skills, he grabbed Kaaru. "Hey, don't!" Kakashi yelled, 'Crap, Kaaru's gonna kill me!'

Kakashi ran towards them, he was noticeably faster than Yuki, he grabbed Kaaru and ran away towards Konoha.

Yuki ran after them but when the gates of Konoha appeared, he knew it would be foolish to go after them so he retreated for now.

'Pant…that was close…' Kakashi thought, carrying a unconscious Kaaru to the hospital, 'I wonder if chocolates give hangovers.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Hahaha…I was LMAO when I wrote the last part, okay then next chapter will focus on Naruto's search for Tsunade, stay tuned!**_

_**Review or Chocolate-crazed Kaaru shall go after you.**_


	26. Of Pickles, Slugs and Grass!

Kaaru: Uhhh…my aching head…

Mitsuki: That's for eating too much chocolate.

Kaaru: But chocolates don't give hangovers!

Mitsuki: Well, chocolates don't make people drunk, but apparently chocolate is like liquor to you.

Kaaru: *grumbles*

Mitsuki: Hey, do you still have that picture of Kakashi without his mask on?

Kaaru: Ya, I sure do! (takes out camera)

Kakashi: RAIKIRI!!! (smashes camera to pieces)

Kaaru: MY CAMERA!!! T-T

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own intoxicating chocolates if they exist, but if they do exist, I would want to try intoxicating my dog, I can hear it now…"Bark! Bark! Hic! Bark!...bwahahahahahaha!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 24: Of Pickles, Slugs and Grass::**

Jiraiya and Naruto reached a town called Tanzaku Gai, the place where Tsunade was last spotted in.

"Hey ero-sennin, where do you think we should look first?" Naruto asked.

A vein popped up on Jiraiya's forehead, "Stop calling me that!" he shouted.

"Calling you what?" Naruto asked innocently.

'I swear this kid's obliviousness is annoying.' Jiraiya thought, "Ero-sennin!" he answered.

"I'm not a perverted hermit…" Naruto said.

"Aughh! I meant stop calling me ero-sennin!" Jiraiya yelled, making other people look at them.

Naruto thought for awhile, "Hmm…how about Mr. Pickles?"

Jiraiya looked mortified, "Uhh…kid where'd you get that from?" Jiraiya said.

"Get what?" Naruto said stupidly.

'Is he doing this on purpose just to annoy me!' Jiraiya thought, "Where'd you get that nickname from?!"

"Oh! I thought of it, I mean you have wrinkly skin like a pickle and you have that big mole/wart thing on your nose and it kinda reminds me of those little bumps on a pickle." Naruto grinned looking happy of his explaination.

Jiraiya's left eyebrow twitched, "You know kid, I'd rather you call me ero-sennin."

Naruto was about to say "whatever floats your boat" but Kyuubi cut in.

'**Hey Kit, keep calling him Mr. Pickles, it makes me laugh.'** Kyuubi chuckled.

'Cool! I knew Mr. Pickles was a good name!' Naruto said happily.

"Nah, I'd rather call you Mr. Pickles." Naruto told Jiraiya.

After hours of trying to persuade Naruto and fruitless searching of the slug sannin, Naruto and Jiraiya decided to have a drink before retiring, well Jiraiya wanted to have a drink, Naruto was just forced to join.

By a stroke of luck, they found the one that they have searched for, Tsunade. She was drinking sake, LOTS and LOTS of sake, along with her was a black-haired young woman carrying a PIG?!

Jiraiya approached them and sat next to Tsunade, while Naruto sat next to the young woman. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, getting sober when she saw him, "You!" she glared at him.

"Why hello there Tsunade-hime…" Jiraiya said huskily. Naruto almost gagged.

An angry mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead, "Still the same as always I see, so what do you want? I want to get back to my sake." She said impatiently.

"Long story short, Konoha needs a new Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"Well, what 'bout Sarutobi-sensei, did the ol' coot finally become senile?" Tsunade slurred as she raised the sake cup to her lips.

Jiraiya's expression saddened, "Tsunade, sensei is dead…"

Tsunade's eyes widened and the shattering of glass followed, the sake spilled on the table. Tsunade's face was freed from drunkenness, she spoke up after a few tense moments.

"I knew being Hokage was good for nothing, only a fool would want it." Tsunade said quietly.

Naruto heard this and explode, "What do you mean only fool would want to be Hokage!?"

"And who are you brat?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, dattebayo!" Naruto said.

Tsunade looked at him and scoffed, "Hokage huh? Well if you wanted to be Hokage why don't you go lead Konoha, you can be the foolish Hokage of a foolish village."

Naruto's whole face was red, how could she insult him, the title of Hokage and Konoha?

"That's it lady! Let's fight, right here, right now, I'll prove to you that I'm no fool and being Hokage isn't a stupid dream!" Naruto challenged.

"Hmph, fine, let's see what you can do brat." Tsunade accepted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Team 7 excluding Naruto were on a training trip, they went to a small village near Konoha, they check in at a local inn and went off to a secluded hill where they could train.

"Today we shall work on the water walking exercise, seeing that you already know the tree climbing exercise." Kakashi said.

"Hinata please come with me, you shall have a different training since you already know this exercise." Kaaru motioned Hinata to follow her.

Sasuke looked at enviously as she and Kaaru headed down the hill to small clearing.

_**((With Kaaru and Hinata))**_

"Okay Hinata I will give you a useful exercise, it is mainly use for chores but can be used to improve chakra power." Kaaru said.

"Why are we improving my chakra power Kaaru-nii?" Hinata asked.

Kaaru looked at her and said, "That's because you have perfect chakra control and relatively large chakra reserves but you still haven't worked on your chakra power."

"What are the advantages of improving chakra power?" Hinata asked again.

Kaaru smiled at Hinata, "Well basically it packs more punch to your jutsus."

Hinata nodded and looked at Kaaru waiting for him to show her the exercise.

Kaaru crouched down and touched the grass, "Activate your Byakugan Hinata." Kaaru ordered.

Hinata did as she was told and saw that Kaaru had spread his chakra onto the grass, stretched his chakra approximately 4 square meters and said, "Grass trimming jutsu!" and he swiftly pulled his chakra back and the grass was cut neatly.

"Did you get the gist of that Hinata?" Kaaru asked.

"More or less, so you just have to spread your chakra evenly and pull it back suddenly and putting power into the chakra so that it will cut the grass." Hinata said in a questioning tone.

"Yup, but be warned, putting too less power or being too slow will just bend the grass, putting too much and pulling too fast will destroy the grass, if you spread the chakra unevenly, the grass will also be trimmed unevenly." Kaaru warned.

Hinata nodded and went to work while Kaaru observed her, sitting on a boulder.

Hinata crouched down and spread her chakra as evenly as she could, she stretched her chakra as far as she could and said, "Grass Trimming Jutsu." And retracted her chakra as fast as she could and put an average amount of power in it.

Unfortunately the grass was cut unevenly and there were barren patches of dirt now. Kaaru sighed and told her to try again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade stood outside of the bar, she had shed her green robe and lifted her finger, "I'll beat you just using this finger." She said haughtily.

Naruto lunged at her kunai in hand, but when he got close. Tsunade used her finger to hook onto the kunai and throw it away.

Naruto was surprised but attacked Tsunade with a flurry of punches nonetheless, but none of his hits hit her, Tsunade was starting to get bored and flicked Naruto's forehead with her finger and sent him flying.

"Ouch, she sure is strong." Naruto muttered as he dusted himself off. He held his right hand forward, molding his chakra into a spiraling ball, 'I hope I can use the rasengan with only one hand.' Naruto thought.

"Wh-what? He can use the rasengan?" Tsunade said in surprise, Naruto was done and charged at her, "Eat this old hag!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade got angry and yelled, "BRAT!" as Naruto got closer, his chakra unraveled and the rasengan faded.

Tsunade thrust her finger into the ground creating a small fissure and Naruto fell in it.

Tsunade smirked at him, "I gotta say kid, I'm impressed…how bout we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"If you can form the rasengan using one hand only, I'll give you this necklace." Tsunade said showing him the necklace around her neck.

"But Tsunade-shishou!" the black-haired young woman cut in.

"Shizune be quiet." Tsunade told the woman now identified as Shizune.

"As I was saying, this necklace belonged to the first and can buy 3 mountains." Tsunade continued.

"I accept your bet!" Naruto said confidently.

So now Naruto has a new challenge, to win the bet!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata-chan, it's almost time to go back to the inn." Kaaru said watching the sun set.

Hinata looked at the charm bracelet Naruto had given her, it clinked as she raised her wrist. 'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought.

"One more try Kaaru-nii." Hinata said with renewed vigor. Kaaru looked at her, surprised at her sudden motivation, "Okay then."

Hinata spread her chakra again, "Grass Trimming Jutsu!" she yelled and pulled on her chakra, the next thing she knew, there were blades of grasses thrown in the air, she looked at the ground as saw that the grass was cut evenly.

"Yes, I did it!" Hinata cheered, she smiled and looked at the setting sun, 'Get back soon Naru-kun.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**That was the end of this chapter, next chapter will still focus on Naruto's quest to bring Tsunade to Konoha.**_

_**Please review and Hinata shall do your lawnmowering chores for you! **_Hinata: Hey!!!!

_**JOKING!!! But seriously, review…^_^**_


	27. The Heart Broken

Kaaru: Hey guys! Before I start I want to say thank you to everyone that reads my story!

Mitsuki: Thanks!!!!

Kaaru: How bout some chocolates?

Kakahshi, Naruto, Mitsuki, Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Kaaru: Ehhh….-_-;

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fancfic but eat all the chocolates that I can buy!!!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 25: The Heart Broken::**

"YATTA! I DID IT!" Naruto shouted as he finally learned how to form a rasengan using one hand only, he yawned and realized how late it was, he went back to the inn that they were staying at, retiring to a goon night's sleep.

Meanwhile Shizune was slinking towards Jiraiya's room, "Jiraiya-sama!" she whispered. Suddenly a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her.

"Why hello little lady." Jiraiya whispered in her ear.

Womanly and kunoichi instincts taking over, she thrust her elbow into his stomach, Jiraiya weezed, trying to regain his breath.

Controling herself, Shizune spoke, "Jiraiya-hen-…._sama_…" Shizune said through gritted teeth, putting venom in the word "sama". "There is something IMPORTANT I need to say and should be taken SERIOUSLY." Shizune emphasized.

Jiraiya put on his "serious" face and waited for Shizune to say something, "It's about Tsunade-shishou."

Jiraiya looked intrigued and motioned for her to continue, "Orochimaru asked Tsunade-shishou to heal his arms, he has given her three days to decide, if she did he promised to bring back Dan and Nawaki from the dead, knowing Tsunade-shishou, she would probably say yes with a heavy heart." Shizune informed.

"Oh no." Jiraiya said, "I have to stop it, tomorrow's the deadline right?"

"Hai." Shizune replied.

Jiraiya thanked Shizune and he retired for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**((NEXT MORNING))**_

Tsunade made her way to the meeting place, she had injected a sleeping serum into Jiraiya's body while he had slept. As she walked towards the place where she would undoubtedly meet Orochimaru and his little snot-nosed assistant, flashes of her past swam around her mind.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

"_Onee-chan! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Tsunade's younger brother, Nawaki, exclaimed._

_Tsunade smiled at him and reached for her necklace, "And I believe you'll reach that goal, I believe in you." She said as she gave Nawaki her necklace._

"_But onee-chan, this was Senjuu-oji-sama's __**(1**__**st**__** Hokage) **__necklace!" Nawaki said in disbelief._

"_Yes and I want you to have it." Tsunade said and kissed Nawaki's forehead._

_**((A few days later))**_

"_NAWAKI!!!" Tsunade shouted as she saw her beloved brother in a bloody mess in the ER, tears stained her face as she continued to sob uncontrollably. _

_She clenched the necklace in her hand, she looked at her brother one last time and left solemnly, still crying._

_**((END))**_

She continued to walk, a stray tear falling down her face.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

"_It's not a ninja's job to fight and lose his precious people." Dan said to Tsunade, they were currently on a bridge, gazing at their reflection on the water's surface._

"_Yes…" Tsunade agreed with him._

"_Because we live in a ninja's world, where death lingers around us…" Dan said quietly. "I want to use my life to bring an end to this era of war."_

_Tsunade looked at him with admiration, watching as the breeze blow his hair._

"_I love this village and my fellow villagers. That's why I want to protect them." He continued._

_Tsunade grasped her necklace, 'Dan…' she thought._

_She stood on tiptoes and kissed his forehead as she put her necklace around him._

_**((A few weeks later))**_

_The rain beat down heavily on their bodies, Tsunade desperately tried to heal Dan, but with no avail._

'_His kidney has been ruptured…' thought another ninja. 'Even Tsunade, a sannin can't heal this.'_

_Dan passed away, Tsunade looked at her hands, eyes bloodshot, 'Dan's blood…' she thought. And that was when her fear of blood started and when she realized the necklace's curse._

_**((END))**_

_**(a small note, try reading this while listening to "I hate everything about you" by Three Day's Grace)**_

She hadn't realized she was already in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Ssssso Tssssunade, have you deccccided?" he hissed.

Tsunade looked at him and nodded, she began to heal his hands, but Kabuto noticed something, "She's trying to kill you Orochimaru-sama!" he shouted.

Orochimaru's eyes widened and grabbed Tsunade with his long tongue and threw her away.

Tsunade stood up shakily. "I realized the moment I felt that feeling under my skin…to be able to see Nawaki and Dan again…" she muttered as she stumbled back a bit, "I realized…I'm an utter fool!" she shouted, shaking her head, tears rolling down her face, one splashed onto her necklace.

"The two of them…just remembering their faces…I was blinded by it…"

'_Sister'_

'_Tsunade'_

"I loved them; I really and truly loved them. That's why I wanted to see them and hug them!" she cried, hugging herself. A picture of Naruto flashed into her mind, she slowly stopped crying and glared at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

She ran towards them, fists pumped in chakra, she punched the ground, making a fissure open and run towards them.

"Tsunade-sama!" she heard Shizune call, finally arriving to join the battle. Tsunade nodded at her and she proceeded to run after Orochimaru.

Shizune looked at Kabuto and attacked with chakra scalpels, every slash that she would make, every move that she would make, Kabuto would counter.

"Doku Kiri!" she shouted and blew a puff of poison at Kabuto. Kabuto was enveloped by the smoke but he held his breath and jumped out.

Shizune did not stop, poisoned senbons shot out from a hidden device concealed in her sleeves and hit Kabuto. But Kabuto just smiled and pulled them out.

"You have to do better than that." He said.

He thrust his chakra-laced palms into her stomach and effectively knocked her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was currently trying to punch Orochimar but the slimy snake kept evading her hits, she suddenly heard a familiar cry, "A reunion huh? I guess I slept in." Jiraiya yelled.

He jumped down and engaged Orochimaru in a fight and told Tsunade to handle Kabuto, she nodded and ran to Kabuto.

She began to give out a flurry of punches, but Kabuto dodged every swing, she charged her fist with chakra and pushed the ground, making it crack and make Kabuto stumble down.

Tsunade advanced on him but he just smirked, he grabbed a kunai and stabbed the back of his palm, a spray of blood splashed on Tsunade's face, her eye's widened as she felt the warm liquid on her face, tasting a little bit of the disgusting coppery flavor that it brought.

Kabuto smirked and said, "Looks like the great slug sannin is afraid of blood."

Tsunade just stared wide-eyed, mouth open, trembling ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kabuto mocked as he kicked her, "I've heard of your hemophobia…" Kabuto trailed off as he used his chakra scalpel to cut Tsunade's shoulder blade. "Chakra scalpels are wonderful aren't they? They don't break skin but they can destroy the muscles, tendons and organs inside." He smirked.

Tsunade cried out in pain but she was still paralyzed with fear…

'_blood…'_

'_Dan's blood…'_

'_Nawaki's blood…'_

Kabuto took out a kunai and lunged at Tsunade, aiming to pierce her heart. Tsunade waited…waited for the pain she knew would eventually take her…like Nawaki, like Dan.

But the pain never came, she opened her eyes and saw Naruto, Naruto had taken the kunai to his palm so that it would not hit Tsunade.

"Hey Four-eyes." Naruto smirked and gripped the kunai, ignoring the pain, he took his other hand out and chakra started to swirl and compress around it. Bright blue light emanated from it, it was beautiful yet very deadly… "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted and thrust the rasengan into Kabuto's stomach.

Kabuto grunted in pain both from the attack and when he was blasted into a boulder. "cough…cough" Kabuto coughed up blood. He looked at his wound and it was already starting to regenerate.

"Hmph." He smirked. "Rasengan, huh?" I bet you can't use that attack on me again."

"Wanna bet!" Naruto cried out indignantly. He started to form a rasengan with one hand again, but as he did this Kabuto ran at him with great speed and hit Naruto's thigh.

Naruto's eyes widened as his chakra unraveled and he fell to the ground. "Heh, a snake can't hit a moving prey." Kabuto said.

Naruto coughed up blood and stood up shakily; he glared at Kabuto and lurched forward, fist ready to hit him.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up and brought out a kunai and running at Naruto also. Naruto punched Kabuto but it was a clone, his fist sailed right threw the illusion, into the chakra-laced hands of Kabuto, "UGH!!!" Naruto shouted as he blacked out.

Kabuto smiled sinisterly and went to finish him but he did not expect Tsunade's fist pumped with chakra, "Augh!" he cried as the fist slammed into his jaw and slammed him into a nearby tree. "You, shouldn't move!" he said weakly, drifting into unconsciousness. "Take that you rat." She said.

Tsunade got to work on Naruto, she opened cut open his shirt and started to heal him. _'Don't die now Naruto!' _ Tsunade thought.

While she desperately tried to heal Naruto, she saw Nawaki and Dan lying beside him, _'No, I will not let it happen again! Live Naruto!' _

A shaky hand snapped her out of her thoughts, Naruto's shaky hand reached for her necklace, he pulled on it and said, "I won the bet." He whispered weakly and fell asleep.

Tsunade smiled and tied the necklace around Naruto's neck, and then kissed his forehead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru grabbed Jiraiya's foot and pulled him away from Gamabunta, the frog boss, and flung him at his own boss summon, Manda, who opened his mouth, waiting for his meal.

But Katsuyu, who was summoned by Tsunade earlier on, spit acid onto Manda.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Manda hissed and disappeared. Gamabunta and Katsuyu nodded and disappeared too.

Orochimaru thought of alternative and slammed Jiraiya into the ground instead. Then using his tongue, he swung himself towards Naruto and Tsunade, Kusanagi, extended out of his mouth and he planned to kill Naruto with a painful thrust to the heart.

Blood spattered, but it was not Naruto's nor his own blood, it was Tsunade's. Kusanagi had pierced her chest, her hair shadowed her face, Orochimaru glared and slashed her shoulder, "Ugh!" she cried out as Orochimaru kicked her. "DIE ALREADY!" he shouted.

"NEVER!" she roared and began to punch Orochimaru, she punched him, hundre- thousa- MILLIONS of times. "NEVER MESS WITH THE NEW HOKAGE!" she shouted.

After Tsunade beat the crap out of Orochimaru and he fled, Tsunade and everyone else decided to rest up and leave the next dawn.

Watch out Konoha, your new Hokage is coming, the Godaime, Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**END! This was a relatively long chapter, oh well…Remember to always remember to review! Did you get that?**_

_**Thanks for reading! CHOCOLATES FOR EVERYONE! Mitsuki: Except Kaaru. Why do you torture me??!!**_

_**Next chapter: Wishing Hearts**_

_**Review cuz I'll get chocolates if you do! ^^**_

_**Mitsuki: Baka….**_

_**Oh! And you'll get cake, tons of cake…**_


	28. Wishing Hearts

Kaaru: Hey people, miss me!?

Mitsuki: No.

Kaaru: X_X

Hinata: Suki-nee, that's mean.

Mitsuki: (shrugs) Oh and thank you to all of you! Especially to **starfire54**, **cougarkillz** and **ddman**!

Naruto: Am I back in Konoha yet?

Mitsuki: Nope this chapter's all about Hinata, Kaaru, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke's longing.

Naruto: So I'm still not in Konoha, but traveling?

Mitsuki: Yup that pretty much sums it up. Now let's get on with this musical montage!

All: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, he belongs to Kishi.**_

_**Note: Thoughts shall be like this: **__'Pickles' __**from now on.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 26: Wishing Hearts::**

**(Midnight) **

Hyuuga Hinata was at the back of their apartment, tending to the garden she loved so much, she paid special care to her legendary flower, it had already sprouted…you could see the small frail stem and leaf.

When she was done she went to the koi pond, she pulled out her book and sat against a nearby tree, but her thoughts weren't focused on the story…no…it was about a certain blonde shinobi.

'_Naruto-kun…' _Hinata thought longingly.

'_For almost 5 years…I'm in love with him…'_

'_When will he see? Better yet, when will I get the courage to tell him?'_

'_I may have proved myself in strength, but I still haven't proven myself in love…why am I such a coward?'_

Hinata began to sing quietly, but the night wind carried her music all around the backyard.

_**I'm tugging out my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

Hinata shed her outer clothes and stepped onto the water.

_**(And) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth this**_

_**Yeah**_

Hinata began to twirl around, the water forming a sphere around here, the stars making it shimmer.

_**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you - away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**_

Hinata moved her hands around gracefully and danced on the water's surface as she sang.

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind**_

_**If ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

She twisted and turned in complicated patterns, water still following her.

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

Hands moving in the air, water flying around like glinting like diamonds, feet astride, doing a series of pirouettes and hops.

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you - away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Hinata lifted both of her hands up, making water bubbles rise high into the night sky.

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter, I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

She spun her hands above her head, making the water bubbles spin around rapidly, the moonlight bouncing off them and onto the ground. It was absolutely breathtaking.

_**(Cause) I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

Faster and faster the bubbles went, the light that bounced off them almost blinding.

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I wanna blow you - away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes, I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say**_

The bubbles came into an abrupt stop and exploded, showering the whole backyard with water, it was like crystals rained into the backyard with Hinata dancing underneath the shower and as she danced and sung happily a thought entered her mind.

'_Is he starting to love me too…?'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(3 am)**

Hyujiko Kaaru stared out the window, watching Hinata's spectacular water show, but he also was trouble by his thoughts that were haunted by his old home.

He slowly got up from the chair he was sitting on and lied down on his bed.

The normally bright and comical ex-prince/jounin was in deep thought.

'_This place is great and all…but can I really call it a home?'_

'_Mom, Dad, Yuki, Mai…'_

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**'Cause you know, you know, you know**_

'_I miss them…but if I go back, what of Hinata and Naruto?'_

_**I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

'_Maybe I could visit with them…no…'_

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of Hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything, but I won't give up**_

_**'Cause you know, you know, you know**_

'_Mom, Dad…I want to see you one more time…'_

_**That I love you**_

_**I loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'd never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

'…_to hear your voices on last time.'_

_**So far away**_

_**So far away**_

_**Far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**So far away**_

_**Far away for far too long**_

'_To spend a day with Yuki and Mai…'_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**I love you**_

_**I loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me,and never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me never let me go**_

'…_why was I a coward? Naruto and Hinata might look up to me, but have I really grown stronger emotionally?'_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go**_

'_Please don't stop looking for me…' _ Kaaru thought as he fell asleep, a tear falling down onto the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Dawn)**

Yamanaka Ino was not having a great day, she was currently at her clan's secret garden, a vast meadow filled with different kinds of beautiful flower, which were currently in bloom.

She had come there to think, about a certain pineapple-haired ninja.

'_I can't be…' _Ino thought in denial.

'_I can't be in love with Shikamaru!'_

'_He's my bestfriend along with Chouji and Hinata…how can I fall for my bestfriend?'_

_**I Know we've been friends forever**_

_**But now I think I'm feeling something totally new**_

_**And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes**_

_**Now I see you were always with me**_

Ino closed her eyes and begun to sing, swaying as her voice was being carried off by the wind.

_**Could it be? You & I**_

_**Never imagined**_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew**_

_**Could it be that it's true that**_

_**It's you (and it's me) and it's you**_

'_Nara-san…Nara…Shikamaru-san…Shikamaru…Shikamaru-kun…Shika-kun..' _

_**It's kinda funny you were always here**_

_**But who would ever thought that we would end up here**_

_**And every time I've needed you you've been there for me through**_

_**Now it's clear I've been waiting for you**_

Swinging her arms around with grace like Hinata, petals started to swirl around her.

_**Could it be? You & I**_

_**Never imagined**_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew**_

_**Could it be that it's true that**_

_**It's you (ohhhhhhhh) and it's you**_

Different petals of all colors spread into the sky, staying in midair.

_**Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**And it's real and it's true**_

_**It's just me and you**_

_**Could it be that it's you**_

'_Shika-kun…'_

_**Could it be you & I**_

_**Never imagined**_

_**Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you**_

_**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew**_

_**Could it be that it's true that**_

_**It's you and it's you**_

On the last pitch, Ino threw her hands into the air and the petals scattered all over Konoha.

Unbeknownst to her though, Shikamaru had heard her sing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(9 am)**

Haruno Sakura, madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke not just for his looks, has a great drive to do her best for the sole Uchiha survivor, but sadly is always struck down due to her still weak self.

Though she was getting stronger Sasuke still did not acknowledge this, turning her down harshly every time and drilling another whole into her heart.

'_Sasuke-kun, why can't you see me?'_

_**If I were a boy**_

_**Even just for a day**_

_**I'd roll out of bed in the morning**_

_**And throw on what I wanted and go**_

'_If I were in your place, I wouldn't shut myself away from humanity.'_

_**Drink beer with the guys**_

_**And chase after girls**_

_**I'd kick it with who I wanted**_

_**And I'd never get confronted for it**_

_**Cause they stick up for me**_

'_Can't you see you're becoming more and more like the person you hate?'_

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her**_

_**Cause I know how it hurts**_

_**When you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause he's taking you for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

'_You'd only kill yourself by not finding friends…'_

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I would turn off my phone**_

_**Tell everyone it's broken**_

_**So they'd think that I was sleeping alone**_

'_Stop being such a loner Sasuke-kun!'_

_**I'd put myself first**_

_**And make the rules as I go**_

_**Cause I know that she'd be faithful,**_

_**Waiting for me to come home, to come home.**_

'_Friends won't make you weak Sasuke-kun, they don't betray you, they won't leave you…I won't leave you!'_

_**If I were a boy**_

_**I think I could understand**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**I swear I'd be a better man**_

_**I'd listen to her**_

_**Cause I know how it hurts**_

_**When you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause he's taking you for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed**_

'_Look in the mirror Sasuke, can't you see __him__...'_

_**It's a little too late for you to come back**_

_**Say it's just a mistake,**_

_**Think I'd forgive you like that**_

_**If you thought I would wait for you**_

_**You thought wrong**_

'…_the man you despise?'_

_**But you're just a boy**_

_**You don't understand**_

_**And you don't understand, ohhhh**_

_**How it feels to love a girl**_

_**Someday you wish you were a better man**_

_**You don't listen to her**_

_**You don't care how it hurts**_

_**Until you lose the one you wanted**_

_**Cause you're taking her for granted**_

_**And everything you had got destroyed **_

_**But you're just a boy**_

'_Sasuke.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Sunset)**

Uchiha Sasuke was mad, no…he was pissed, how could the dobe and that weakling be stronger than he was. He felt immense pain radiating from the curse seal on his shoulder.

Black marks started to cover his body,_ 'I have to get stronger.'_

_**It starts with love**_

'_Itachi, I trusted him!'_

_**One thing**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind**_

_**I designed this rhyme to explain in due time**_

_**(All I know)**_

'_No matter what I do, I can't surpass him!'_

_**Time is a (valuable thing)**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock (ticks life away)**_

_**(It's so unreal)**_

'_I'm wasting my time here.'_

_**Didn't look out (below)**_

_**Watch the time go (right out the window)**_

_**Tried to hold on, but (didn't even know)**_

_**I wasted it all just to(watch you go)**_

'_Gah, get a hold of yourself!' _Sasuke shouted trying to make the pain stop and keep the seal under control.

_**I kept everything inside**_

_**And even though I tried**_

_**It all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me**_

_**Will eventually be**_

_**A memory**_

_**Of a time**_

'_I'm gonna beat him!'_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter.**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter.**_

'_I'll….I'll beat him!'_

_**One thing**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind**_

_**I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I**_

_**(Tried so hard)**_

'_I'll…I'LL KILL HIM!'_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

_**I'm surprised(It got so far)**_

_**Things (aren't the way they were before)**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me(In the end)**_

'_Otou-sama, Oka-chan…uncle, aunt…'_

_**You kept everything inside**_

_**And even though I tried**_

_**It all fell apart**_

_**(What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I)**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

'_One day…'_

_**I put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**For all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I put my trust in you!**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go!**_

_**For all this!**_

_**There's only one thing you should know!**_

'…_he'll see…'_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

'…_hell.'_

Sasuke collapsed as he heard Kakashi call out his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Whew! What a very tiring chapter, hope u lyk it! Review or else PICKLES SHALL RULE THE WORLD!**_

_**Hinata's song was "Thing's I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Kaaru's song was "Faraway" by Nickelback.**_

_**Ino's song was "Could it be" by Christy Carlson Romano (Kim Possible)**_

_**Sakura's song was "If I were a boy" by Beyonce**_

_**Sasuke's song was "In the End" by Linkin Park  
**_


	29. Special: Yuletide wishes

_**Hey guys! Here's another special that is in no way connected to the actual story. ENJOY!**_

_**CHRISTMAS WISHES**_

_**Naruto…**_

_Dear Santa,_

_This Christmas I want RAMEN, lots and lots of RAMEN…A WHOLE SEA OF RAMEN, and I'd die a happy man. So Santa as you can see, I am a good boy this year, so please can I have ramen? Pretty please with sugar on top?_

…_and with sprinkles…_

…_and a cherry on top…_

…_with chocolates…_ "Gaaaah! Kaaru-nii, there are no chocolates here!"

…_with ice cream…_

…_and finally with ramen on top!_

_Teeheehee…_

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, BELIEVE IT!_

_**Hinata**_

_Dear Santa,_

_This Christmas I want a new scarf…and _(scribbles very small) _Naruto-kun's love…eep! _"Kyaaa! Naru-kun there's nothing here!"

_So please Santa as you can see, I'm a good girl this year…and finally as one last Christmas wish…let pickles rule the world for a day…teeheehee…_

_Yours truly,_

_Hyuuga Hinata. ~^_^~_

_**Kaaru**_

_Dear Santa,_

_Chocolates, lots of CHOCOLATES by the buckets! Mmm...that would be nice._

_I want chocolate bars_

_Chocolate-chip cookies._

_Chocolate cakes_

_And many more…now for the rest…_

_I want a strawberry-mango smoothie_

_Also I want some oranges_

_Sushi would be good…_

…_hmm what more?_

_That's pretty much it, GIVE IT TO ME OR ELSE, PICKLES SHALL ATTACKETH YOUR SOUL-ETH!_

"Kaka-baka…What do you mean I can't threat or demand things from Santa?"

_Yours truly,_

_Hyujiko Kaaru, CHOCOLATE!_


	30. The Moon's Call

Kaaru: (reads script) N-no…It can't be!!!

Mitsuki: What? Are you having one of those pickle moments?

Kaaru: No…we're going back to the Island of Crescent Moon…

Mitsuki: WHAT!? (grabs script)

Mitsuki: Le Gasp!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 27: The Moon's Call::**

Naruto was back. It had been an outright party when he returned, Rookie 9, Gai's Team, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and a few jounins had thrown a surprise party for Naruto and the new Hokage, Jiraiya though sulked because no one opted to throw him a party. "Don't be so sad Mr. Pickles." Naruto had said, this of course caused Jiriaya to shut him up, Jiraiya-style.

Now, 3 months after Tsunade's coronation, Team 7, the first ever SIX-cell team in Konohagakure no Sato, were called for another mission. Right now they were walking toward's Tsunade's new office.

"What do you think our new mission is?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"Probably another lame mission." Sakura whined.

"But Sakura, it's been awhile since we had a higher rank mission, don't you think?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm…you're right, I sure hope it's an exciting mission." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. They were here.

Knock…knock… "Come in!" Tsunade called.

Team 7 came in and stood in a line in front of Tsunade, waiting for the mission details. Tsunade pulled out a file from a drawer in her desk and opened it.

"You are to escort Tsuki Michiru and Tsuki Hikaru **(Michiru is the fat guy in Naruto the Movie 3, Hikaru is his son) **to the Island of Crescent Moon, this shall be an A-ranked mission, because you are going to a far off country and do not know what dangers that may happen, please be absolutely careful." Tsunade told them, "You shall meet Michiru-san and Hikaru-san at the border of Fire Country and Sea Country, dismissed."

Team 7 nodded and left but as Kaaru went to leave, Tsunade stopped him. "Please stay Kaaru and close the door."

Kaaru nodded and closed the door, he took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk. "Kaaru, do not lie, do you want to take this mission?" Tsunade asked sternly, earlier on, Naruto had told her and Jiraiya about Kaaru's royal blood when they were still traveling.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, honestly I was thinking of bringing Naruto and Hinata there, this is a great opportunity." Kaaru said truthfully.

Tsunade studied him for awhile, "Okay then, but do not slack off, you can relax after you finish the mission…I heard they have beautiful beaches there!" Tsunade laughed.

Kaaru smiled and bowed slightly and caught up with the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 arrived at the border Sea Country, the place where there first C-ranked mission occurred and where they learned Kaaru's secret.

The place was as beautiful as they had remembered, they walked towards the meeting point, feet patting on the bricks that paved the road.

Suddenly a long line of wagons appeared. "This Michiru guy bought all of this stuff!?" Naruto exclaimed.

They suddenly stopped and one of the wagons opened, _'No way, it couldn't be…' _Kaaru thought.

Out stepped an overweight man, "Yup, they're all my shopping, I saw so many wonderful things here and I had to buy them all!" he exclaimed.

'_Hell no.' _Kaaru thought and hid behind Kakashi before Michiru saw him.

Team 7 were dressed in summer attire, Naruto wore an orange and blue high collar, short-sleeved jumpsuit, orange pants and ninja sandals that were more open, designed for hot weather.

Hinata wore lavender short shorts with a lavender mini-skirt over it, a lavender t-shirt and finally ninja sandals also designed for hot weather.

Sakura wore a two piece version of her usual outfit, exposing her midriff, she also wore ninja sandals for hot weather.

Sasuke wore his usual outfit, seeing that it wasn't hot, he just changed his ninja sandals for the hot weather.

Kakashi's outfit did not change much, he just shortened the sleeves of his jounin shirt and wore ninja sandals for the hot weather.

Kaaru had worn loose royal blue short pants that stopped at his knees, he wore a white t-shirt and a sleeveless version of his long-sleeved robe, he opted to wear ordinary black slippers instead of ninja sandals.

"I am Tsuki Michiru, brother of the queen of the Land of Moon _**(It's the same as Island of Crescent Moon)**_

"Hello I am Hatake Kakashi of Konohagakure no Sato." Kakashi introduced, "This is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." He told Michiru, leaving out Kaaru.

Michiru shook the hands of Hinata and Sakura, "Why you two look too pretty to be ninja…" he said.

Sasuke and Naruto looked mortified,_'P-pedophile!'_

Sakura smiled sweetly and squeezed Michiru's hand…

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Are you sure you want to train under me Sakura?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Yes, I want to show my teammates that they can rely on me."_

'_Sasuke-kun, I'll show you I'm not weak.' She thought._

"_Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you." Tsunade said smirking_

_**((END))**_

Sakura could only do minor things for now like heal scratches and minor strength-enhancing techniques, so she still had a LONG way to go.

While Sakura did this, Hinata also smiled sweetly and pumped ice elemental chakra into her palm.

"AAAAAAAH!" Michiru shouted both from Sakura's _very "_firm" handshake and Hinata's _very _"cool" handshake, he pried his hands away.

"See, I told you they were capable ninjas." Kakashi said as Naruto snickered and Sasuke smirked.

A toy arrow hit Naruto on his ninja headband, knocking him down "ACK! Defensive positions take cover!" Naruto began to babble.

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes and Hinata giggled and grabbed the arrow. "In real life you'd be dead." A voice said and everyone looked at the source, Hikaru.

"Father, are you sure about this people? They look weak, especially the short one." he said.

Of course this angered all of them, Naruto the most, "Hey!" He stalked towards him but Kakashi pulled him away, but in the process, giving away Kaaru's hiding place.

"KAKA-BAKA!" he shouted, "Oops." Kakashi scratched his cheek.

"Kaaru, is that you?" Michiru asked.

"Uhhh…Uncle Michiru, long time no see…" he said awkwardly.

'UNCLE!?' Team 7 thought.

"Hey cuz." Kaaru greeted Hikaru.

Hikaru walked towards his father, Michiru put an arm around him.

"Sorry about Hikaru, he's in a mischievous stage." Michiru said.

Hikaru just smirked and pushed his glasses up, "Let's go shall we?" Michiru said, getting into the wagon.

"Naruto, remember, if anything happens to them, we'll have an international incident on our hands." Kakashi said.

'_Why wasn't my disappearance an international incident?' _Kaaru sulked.

"C'mon Ruru-gaki." Kakashi said.

"Hey!" Kaaru yelled indignantly and walked beside Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata behind tha wagon, Sasuke and Sakura on the right, Kakashi and Kaaru on the left.

The Land of Moon, where the Island of Crescent Moon resides, an island of dazzling beaches, many casinos and beautiful tourist spots, many would love to go there once in their life, it was paradise on earth.

"WRAAAAH!" a battle cry resounded and several bandits rushed down the slope. The ninjas got into position, Sasuke rushed at two and knocked them down, sending them tumbling down the cliff, Sakura fought one with a kunai and Kakashi jumped in and kicked the bandit away.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted a thousands of clones attacked the bandits, Hinata struck down 3 bandits with her Mizu-ken strikes and Kaaru took out the last 4 with a water jutsu.

Michiru and hikaru though, were sitting inside the wagon, bored out of their minds, Michiru yawned and Hikaru continued to play with his PSP!? _**(Where'd he get that?!)**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night came and they camped out, Michiru and Hikaru ate a delicious dinner. Team 7 ate instant ramen Naruto had brought while Michiru ate like a pig, he had invited Kaaru to join though but he refused saying he wasn't hungry.

Michiru and Hikaru slept in a luxurious tent, while Team 7 were left to sleep on the cold, hard ground.

Naruto sneezed, this was going to be a LONG night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day came an the caravan traveled again, "So assume your village has a king?" Michiru asked Kakashi and Kaaru.

"Well technically, our leader is called Hokage…." Kakashi explained.

"See Naruto over there?" Kaaru said. "It's his dream to become Hokage, and he's willing to risk his life and push his limit everyday to fulfill that dream."

"Really? Impressive…" Michiru said.

"Awww…it's nothing really." Naruto said modestly.

"…It's stupid." Hikaru said. He noticed Naruto heard… "Uhhh…"

Naruto stalked at him, "What? You think it's stupid?"

Hikaru ignored him, "Why you! I'm talking to you, you snot-nos-.." Kaaru pulled him away before he said anything more.

"Naruto, calm down or else no ramen for a week." Kaaru threatened.

Naruto's eyes widened and pleaded, "No Kaaru-nii! I promise to be good!"

Kaaru nodded.

The caravan stopped at a traveling circus, where Hikaru watched as a saber-toothed tiger named Chamu and a monkey named, Giki did tricks that amused him.

"Father, I want them." Hikaru said.

"Sure thing son!" Michiru said and after a few hours, the whole circus was bought.

Hikaru went to Chamu giving him an apple but Chama attempted to bite his arm off, good thing Naruto saved him.

"You stupid tiger!" Hikaru shouted and pulled himself roughly from Naruto.

'_Brat' _ Naruto thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru made the circus and the other wagons go ahead, because he has plans, now his wagon was full of flowers and they headed off somewhere in Sea Town.

They visited Michiru's ex-wife, who lived near a cliff, overlooking the sea. It was a small yet cozy home with a beautiful garden, Michimaru's wife was there, tending to it, she wore a green dress, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes, she looked beautiful.

"AMAYO!" Michiru shouted, Amayo dropped the basket of berries she was holding and ran towards them, Michiru had his arms outstretched but Amayo passed him and hugged Hikaru, "Oh Hikaru, you've grown!" she said lovingly.

"Amayo?" Michiru said.

Amayo turned to face him, "Eh…who are you?" she asked deadpanned.

Michimaru looked crestfallen, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Impossible…Michiru?" Amayo asked.

Michiru nodded.

Amayo looked mortified, "No! You're too fat!"

"Well, when you left, all I could do was eat." Michiru said.

"Ugh." Amayo said, shaking her head.

Michiru kept pestering to come back with him, "Come on, didn't I give you all you wanted?"

"You didn't give me what I always wanted " Amayo said.

"A new palace? A pink one!" Michiru asked.

"No!" Amayo shouted.

"How bout a villa for your parents?" Michiru suggested and Amayo's parents nodded.

"NO!"

Michiru kneeled, "Please, I'll give you everything you want, you want the entire Island, a beach, new lingerie…?"

Amayo slapped Michiru.

"You really haven't changed have you?" she stated flatly. "You still don't know what really matters."

Michiru and Hikaru stared in shock. As they left, Hikaru kept thinking of what Amayo had said.

The stuff in the wagons and the circus were loaded into the ship, everyone prepared to get on it.

"What more could she want?" Michiru said and got up.

Meanwhile Hikaru tried to start a conversation with Naruto, Hinata was also there.

"Is it good" Hikaru asked, pointing to the ramen.

"Uhh..yea…not like what you're used to eat but I like it." Naruto answered.

"You should be my vassal!" Hikaru said. Hinata stared in shock.

"Say what?" Naruto said indignantly.

"I'll give you anything you want!" Hikaru said.

Hinata looked at Hikaru sadly, _'He's been spoiled and now he doesn't know what truly counts.'_

"Not a chance." Naruto said.

"Don't you like games or fluffy bunnies or toys…I can give you anything." Hikaru said.

"Forget it kid, I said no." Naruto snapped, angry at the boy's attitude. "Grow up, stop looking down on people."

"Hmph." Hikaru said childishly and shot a toy arrow at Naruto, but before it could reach though, Hinata threw a senbon at it and it spilt in half.

"Stop acting like brat Hikaru-san." Hinata said calmly and walked away but Hikaru shot a toy arrow at her head.

Naruto snapped, he grabbed Hikaru and hit him on the head. "I DON'T CARE OF THE CONSQUENCE, NOBODY HITS MY BESTFRIEND!" Naruto shouted.

He dropped Hikaru as Hikaru started to cry, "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted and punched Naruto into the water.

Hinata sweatdropped at this and headed to help Naruto out and they got on the ship and headed to the Island of Crescent Moon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**This Chapter Done! Next Chapter: A New Friend…please review or Sakura shall punch you into the water!**_


	31. A New Friend

Kaaru: Thank you to all that reviewed, and those who haven't….

Sakura: Kukukuku….cracks knuckles*

Mitsuki: On with the story!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 28: A New Friend::**

Kakashi, Kaaru, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were currently eating dinner on the ship….Naruto was currently….TIED UP!?

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…what were you thinking?" Sakura said in a sing song voice, "Hitting the son of a royal like that." She got up with a piece of juicy meat in her hand.

Sakura walked over to the tied up Naruto, she waved the meat over his head. Naruto was salivating at the sight of it, but as he went to take a bite, Sakura pulled it away from him and took a bite. "Haha..now you're missing the party." She taunted.

"Ugggghhh…" Naruto groaned. "The snot-nosed brat deserved it!"

This resulted to Sakura going into a hissy fit and start kicking Naruto sh!tless. "Uuuhh…Sakura…." Hinata chimed in. "I think Naruto learned his lesson." Taking pity on Naruto.

Sakura took what Hinata said in consideration, she looked at Naruto who had numerous bumps on his abused head. Sakura smiled, nodded and skipped happily back to her seat next to Sasuke.

"I swear that girl is bipolar." Kaaru whispered to Kakashi, eyeing Sakura cautiously. But Kakashi was not listening to him, he was currently to engrossed in his hentai-ridden book. Án evil glint appeared in Kaaru's eyes, he eyed the glass of water at Kakashi's right.

Kaaru hid his hand below the table and started to make circular motions with it, a small stream of water rose from the glass and spun like what Kaaru did with his hands. After a few seconds of spinning Kaaru pointed his finger at Kakashi's direction, making the water soak the book.

Kakashi cried out when the ink on the page began to run, Kaaru had ruined it, he was just about to read the juicy parts of the story but Ruru-gaki had to ruin the moment.

Kakashi turned to glare at Kaaru, who was putting on a convincing act of staring blankly at space, bored out of his mind. "You. Are. Dead." Kakashi said through gritted teeth, even though no one could see him do so behind that mask of his.

"What are you talking about?" Kaaru asked in a very convincing tone.

But Kakashi knew better, he could see the flames of evil inside Kaaru's dark brown eyes, Kakashi had long labeled him as "evil-incarnate" because of his sudden evil laugh outbursts, the crazy gleam in his eyes and the evil things that Kaaru would mutter to himself like "Pickles shall rule the world" and "I wonder what would happen if I shave Neji's hair…ku ku ku…" and of course this would only happen if Kaaru was in a choco-craze or for payback….poor squirrel didn't have a chance….

"Don't act innocent, evil incarnate, you ruined my book!" Kakashi accused.

Kaaru clutched his heart dramatically "Kakashi, I'm hurt, how could you think that I would do something like that?" he cried out. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata sweatdropped at the scene, Naruto was too busy sulking in the corner, muttering that he would never apologize to the "brat".

Kakashi glared at Kaaru, "Stop the act, there are only two water users here, Hinata and you, and I doubt Hinata would do it." He said glancing at Hinata who sweatdropped once again.

Kaaru sighed, "All right you caught me." He admitted, "But it was your fault! And I did everyone a favor by finally getting your face out of that stupid book."

Kakashi's glare intensified, "Icha Icha is not a "stupid book"."

Kaaru smirked and leaned near Kakashi, "And the picture I took of you unmasked is not a big thing to show Team 7." He whispered teasingly.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "I thought I destroyed the camera!"

Kaaru chuckled evilly, causing Team 7 to sweatdrop for the umpteenth time. "Did you…?" he said mysteriously.

Kakashi looked at him deadpanned, "Yeah. I did."

Kaaru's face faulted, "Oh yeah…" and when he said this, it caused Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata to fall on their faces, anime style.

"Senile old man." Kakashi muttered. Kaaru's ears perked, "Why you!" Kaaru yelled indignantly, "SEISHINGAN!"

And the rest was history…poor poor Kakashi… "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME!?"….and Naruto…

Amidst the craziness that unfolded before her though, a thought suddenly came to Hinata… _'I wonder how Hanabi-chan and Neji-nii are doing…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was scared…no scared wasn't the right word, he was downright TERRIFIED, on the verge of wetting his pants. He was currently pinned against a tree, a kunai dangerously close to his family jewels.

The genius had apparently made a snide comment at Tenten's bad hair day and boasted about his silky soft Hyuuga hair, unfortunately for the white-eyed prodigy, it was that time of year again, no wonder he could smell blood with his trained nose.

So here he was, disheveled, terrified, sweating bullets and pinned to a tree at the mercy of his uber upset teammate, oh if only Lee was here!

"Now, now Neji…" Tenten said, voice sickly sweet, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Neji relaxed for a bit but still kept his guard… "But I can't say about the twins though." Tenten cackled, gripping her kunai tighter. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed crazily…is that what women have to go through when they have _it_ ?

Tenten eyed her prey, with a predatory gleam in her eyes, she was going in for the kill, Neji could tell…oh Kami, have mercy on his soul!

As Neji was praying to the heavens for a miracle and Tenten laughed sadistically, but when all hope seemed lost, familiar blur ran to them, bowl cut hair, thick eyebrows and a smile that could put the sun to shame…he was Rock Lee, the handsome Green Beast of Konoha, here to save his teammate.

Neji spotted Lee...Sweet Hallelujah! A "save me" sign practically dangling above his head. "Do not worry my youthful teammate! I shall save you from this dilemma and free Tenten of this evil spirit that has possessed her!" Lee said as he struck his nice guy pose.

'_Eh, good luck with that.' _Neji thought.

With lightning fast speed his got rid of Tenten's kunai and grabbed her away from Neji.

A few minutes later….

"For the last time Lee, I do not know where to find an exorcist, but we don't even need one in the first place because Tenten is not possessed!" Neji told his teammate exasperatedly.

Lee scratched his cheek… "Uhh Neji, my youthful teammate, can you start your youthful rant from the beginning, you lost me…"

Neji groaned in an un-Hyuuga like way, this was gonna be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru looked at Team 7, he was all alone in the table, seeing that his dad was busy dancing like a clown. Giki, the monkey suddenly got an apple from the table.

When the monkey spotted Hikaru, it dropped the apple and stared at him, Hikaru smiled and held the apple out. "Here." Giki took the apple after a few seconds and went off somewhere, and of course with Hikaru following.

Giki had led him to where Chamu, the tiger, was held at. Again, Hikaru tried to feed Chamu the apple but Chamu growled at him.

"Stupid tiger!" Hikaru said and threw the apple at Chamu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours a storm had hit the ship, causing it to tilt around continuously. Michiru was in is quarters, on his bed with his head dangling above a jar, the ship tilted again and Michiru spewed his dinner into the poor poor jar…ew…

Kaaru was not in the best condition also, this reminded him of the time he snuck into that boat and ran away from the kingdom, it was also a stormy night when that happened, ironically he was on a ship, on a stormy night and heading BACK to the kingdom. Kaaru groaned as he felt queasy, hoping he would not have the same fate as Michiru.

A knock resounded and one of the crew informed Michiru, "Your highness, the cargo is on the verge of falling overboard as well as the animals."

Michiru replied sickly, head still in the jar, "Well do something then, I didn't come all this way just to less them at sea."

Hikaru looked worried as he overheard their conversation.

Team 7 quickly took action once they were told of the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to the ship's hold, Naruto heard a voice, "What's the point? Who cares about the stupid animals, just let them drown."

Naruto turned to glare at Hikaru, he got up angrily and grabbed the front of Hikaru's pajama top, "What did you say?!" he yelled angrily.

"Uh, anyway it's too dangerous!" Hikaru tried to think of something else to say.

"You spoiled little brat, first you buy them like toys and now you throw them away like trash!" Naruto raised his hand to punch Hikaru, but thought against it. "You're not worth it, just go back to bed, you waste of space." And he dropped Hikaru and followed the others.

"No…" Hikaru said to himself, "I'm not a waste of space!" and he ran off to the ship's hold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waves crashed onto the ship and the rain beat down heavily on him but this did not stop Hikaru as he battled with the strong winds the swept at him, he had one goal he needed to fulfill, to prove to Naruto that he was not a waste of space.

Giki ran to him and grasped his leg, Hikaru desperately went to Chamu's cage, even as the ship continuously tilted and the waves churned, the ringmaster had given up on trying to free the tiger but he won't.

"No, just leave him!" the ringmaster desperately cried out.

He finally got to Chamu's cage and opened the gate, Chamu bounded out of the cage as quickly as he could.

The waves washed over the ship and pulled Giki into the ocean, "Aaah!" Hikaru yelled as he too was about to be pulled into the depths, "Hikaru!" Naruto shouted.

But luckily Chamu had saved Hikaru, he had the collar of Hikaru's top in his mouth, to prevent him from falling. But fate seemed to be a sadist as Chamu fell into the water, with Hikaru too.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled and copies of himself made a human rope and pulled Chamu, Hikaru and Giki out of the water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When morning came the storm was gone and the animals were safe, Michiru and Hikaru came out of their quarters to join everyone.

Giki immediately bounded in his arms, but all of a sudden, Chamu neared him. Michiru and the ringmaster watched with fear as the tiger circled him, but Team 7 looked with mild interest.

Giki made petting motions with his hand, motioning Hikaru to do the same to Chamu. Hikaru smiled and slowly petted Chamu, who leaned into his hand.

"Amazing, I've never seen Chamu do that with anyone before." The ringmaster exclaimed.

Sasuke nudged Naruto's shoulder, "Go on dobe." He urged. Naruto glared at Sasuke but nonetheless made his way towards Hikaru.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, getting Hikaru's attention. He scratched his cheek and said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." With a hasty bow. "I shouldn't have whacked you and said those things…Man, you were great, maybe a bit reckless but still…" he kneeled beside Hikaru.

"And I'm not the only one that knows how brave you are, they know it too" Naruto motioned to Chamu and Giki, behind him, Kaaru, Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura smiled.

Hikaru wiped the tears away from his eyes and bowed, "I'm sorry too, for everything I did and said. That goes for you too Chamu, I got mad when you didn't trust me right away." He hugged Chamu. "You see, all I wanted was Naruto and you to be my friends, I never had any friends because I don't know how."

Naruto grinned, "Is that all you wanted, why didn't you say so? You want a friend, you got one!"

"You mean it?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah." Naruto answered.

Hikaru smiled, "Now you got three friends." Naruto said.

Hinata walked over and said, "Four friends."

Sakura walked over and said, "Five friends."

After a glare and a threat, Sasuke walked over, "Make that six."

Hikaru's happy face faltered and was replaced by a frown. "What's the matter?" Hinata asked.

"Once we get to the island, you guys have to go home." Hikaru said sadly.

"Yeah that's true…" Sakura said sadly.

"So what, who cares!" Naruto exclaimed, Team 7 smiled.

"We just have to make a promise to each other." Naruto put his pinky out. "I promise not to forget you if you do the same, deal?"

Hikaru stood up too and said, "Deal." With a nod of his head, he grasped Naruto's pinky with his own.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Sakura said.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said as Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke joined the pinky swear.

"So all of us are friends forever, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Right!" Sakura said.

"Uh huh." Hinata said.

"Yup!" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, which earned him an elbow to the rib, courtesy of Naruto. "I mean yeah."

And then Chamu joined in which led them to fall on the floor, laughing, except Sasuke, he was too cool to laugh on the floor in an undignified manner, his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him.

Hikaru laughed with tears of joy in his eyes while the others looked at them happily.

"Aww, ain't it heart-warming Kaka-baka?" Kaaru said.

"Hm, I guess." Kakashi said with his eyes crinkled, indicating he was smiling.

'_Looks like Hikaru finally found friends, and Team 7 has a new friend too, but Hikaru was wrong…I don't know why but I have a strange feeling that our adventure isn't over yet.' _Kaaru thought wistfully as he stared at his birthplace, that was already getting closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ok, it is done! I can't wait to finish the fourth chapter, and it's almost Christmas! Yahooooo! Next chapter: The Prince Returns!**_

_**Review or Chamu shall bite your head off…eww…or Michiru shall throw his jar of uuum…"recycled food" at you….^^**_


	32. The Prince Returns

Mitsuki: Finally, we are back, home! I cannot wait to see mom and dad!

Kaaru: Me too…

Mitsuki: Why so glum?

Kaaru: I dunno why, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Mitsuki: Probably hunger.

Kaaru: (rolls eyes)

Mitsuki: On with the story!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me if it did then I wouldn't be here.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TPO 29: The Prince Returns**

Deep crystalline waters, endless azure skies, fluffy white feather-like clouds, a wave of vast green trees, this was what Team 7 saw. The virtual paradise that was the Island of Crescent Moon.

Their ship had docked and the circus was off to set up their tent, Team 7 was beside Michiru and Hikaru's carriage to escort them to the castle.

"Be sure to come visit us at the palace." Michiru said from inside the carriage.

"Of course your highness, it would be an honor." The ringmaster bowed.

"Right, let's go!" Michiru said and the group headed towards the castle.

'_Why do I feel dread creeping into me?...more importantly why do I get the feeling that Uncle Michiru is treated more importantly than me? I don't want to sound spoiled and all, but still I am the PRINCE, so I have a higher rank than him right? T-T did everyone forget me?' _Kaaru pouted.

The walked, well Team 7 walked, Michiru and Hikaru rode, their way to the castle, the sand crunching beneath their feet, it was a pretty straight path, but the strange part was, the town was empty, ghostly even. Kaaru could still remember the lively streets when he used to stay here, surely the kingdom had not fallen like this shortly after he left. Kaaru glanced at his uncle, he looked worried, and so it must be unusually lonesome.

"That's strange; the streets normally would be bustling…" Michiru pondered.

As they continued to look for any signs, a rustle, a window closing, the patting of feet, anything, they did not see a man clad in faded green clothing that had ran across the alley, except Kakashi of course, nothing could escape his eyes, but he chose to keep quiet about this.

Kaaru however noticed the slight change in Kakashi's posture, his shoulders were tense, even though it was barely noticeable, he looked at him suspiciously before making a handseal, "Seishingan" he whispered and put a henge over his iris and temple so the others would not notice he was using his kekkai genkai.

"Seer stage, telepathy." He whispered.

'_Kakashi, this is Kaaru. Can you hear me?' _Kaaru thought.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a bit, but he did not face Kaaru's direction, to avoid getting caught. _'Yeah, I can hear you.'_

'_What's the problem?' _Kaaru asked via telepathy.

'_I saw someone running across the alley a while ago.' _Kakashi informed.

Kaaru face looked troubled, '_What did he look like?' _Kaaru asked.

'_He wore faded green clothes and carried a sword.' _ Kakashi answered.

Kaaru's eyes widened in realization, '_He must one be one of the AQUA soldiers here.' _he said.

'_I've been meaning to ask, what exactly is an AQUA?' _Kakashi queried.

'_An AQUA to simply put it, is what we call ANBU around here, but they do not know how to use ninjutsu and genjustu.' _ Kaaru told him.

'_I see…' _Kakashi said.

'_Looks like we're near the gates, goodbye…Telepathy deactivate.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gates of the castle opened as they went in, the courtyard equally scarce of human life as the entire kingdom, the silence was choking, only the sound of their footsteps and the footsteps of the horses and the carriage on the cobblestone-paved floor were heard, how could a city that was usually buzzing with life, end up like this?

'_I knew something bad was going to happen…' _Kaaru thought worriedly.

The carriage stopped by the large fountain and Michiru and Hikaru stepped out, "Not much of a welcome" Michiru said.

'_He took the words right out of my mouth.' _Kaaru thought, dread tightening around his gut.

An almost-bald overweight man with brown hair, dressed in fancy clothes stepped into the balcony, followed by an equally overweight woman with short hair.

"Ah, Shabadaba!" Michiru greeted the man, a noble and former friend of his.

"Well, well, if it isn't Michiru, back from your travels?" he asked, "I'm sure you're exhausted, you and young Hikaru are well I hope..."

"Yes, thank you Shabadaba, but where is everyone?" Michiru asked.

Shabadaba just stared at him with his beady eyes.

"Hey! What am I?! Chopped liver?!" Kaaru shouted, offended that he was not acknowledged.

Shabadaba's eyes widened, _'It cannot be..'_, despite the thought that popped into his mind though, Shabadaba forced a smile, "Why young prince Kaaru! You have finally returned!"

Kaaru looked at him suspiciously, he had never liked Shabadaba, he had found him sinister-looking, just like the way he is now. Something about his smile unnerved him, the dread that already wrapped around him tightened even more, almost killing him.

"Where are my parents?" Kaaru asked, panic almost evident in his voice.

Shabadaba continued to smile, after tense moments of silence, he finally spoke "The king and queen I'm afraid is….dead." he smirked.

Kaaru's eyes widened, as well as Michiru and Hikaru's. "What?" Kaaru and Michiru both gasped and soldiers began to fill the courtyard, they swiftly circled the group, "I rule the Land of Moon now." Shabadaba said. "I originally planned to get rid of the king and queen then you Michiru and Hikaru so that there were no one to stop me, but it seems that you just had to return _prince_." He mocked.

Michiru and Hikaru gasped, "What about my siblings?" Kaaru asked, anger overtaking his urge to cry out.

"If you had stayed longer, you might have learned that Keitaro had been engaged to the princess of the Island of Shining Sun when he turned 15 and was sent away to stay there, so I do not need to worry about him, because if he finds out, it would be too late…as for Eri, she has been thrown into jail, but word has it that she had escaped, not that I find it harmful in anyway, what could a 12-year old do?" Shabadaba said.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke glared at Shabadaba for the twelve-year old comment, what could a twelve-year old do? Ha! They'll show him a thing or two.

"Kill them all!" Shabadaba commanded the soldiers and they clutched their swords and shields, and then rushed at the group.

"All of you get ready!" Kakashi said and they all whipped out a kunai simultaneously. Sasuke rushed at 5 soldiers, he hit the one in the middle with the kunai and executed a roundhouse kick onto the other three, the last one, which had attempted to hit him on the end with the blunt end of his sword, got a swift punch to the face.

"Uaaah!" Michiru shouted, he hugged Hikaru tighter as a sword almost hit him, four soldiers surrounded him, trying to end his life. But Kakashi came to the rescue and hit them all with a kunai. "Your highness, get back in the carriage." Kakashi told him.

One soldier attempted to hit Sakura with his sword but she used her kunai to block it and drove her knee into the soldier's gut. She smashed her fist into the face of another one that came at her; Hinata was behind her, covering her back. Hinata drove her palm into the chest of one soldier that had the decency to try and peek at her top, if there was one thing she hated, it was a pervert. Like they read each other's mind, she and Sakura jumped high and threw an explosive kunai at the ground beneath the soldiers; needless to say it blew them away.

"Get them out of here, hurry." Kakashi ordered the driver of the carriage, as he struck down yet another soldier.

Naruto and his shadow clones were pushing the soldiers back so that the coach could get away; he was currently busy beating one of the soldiers down.

As the horseman steered the coach out,but some soldiers made him fall out of his seat and beat the door of the carriage. One broke the glass but luckily Kaaru went to the rescue, "How dare you betray the kingdom. Suiton: Mizu no Muchi! (Water style: Water whip **R**)" and a whip made of water condensed around Kaaru's arm, Kaaru ran lightning chakra through it and swung it at the soldiers harshly, zapping them.

"Looks like reinforcements are here." Naruto said when he saw another coach appear.

"But which side?" Kakashi asked, hitting another soldier, was there no end to this?

Men dressed in faded green clothing, almost gray actually with a crescent moon insignia appeared, riding on a coach, one with short dark hair jumped out of the coach he was in and attacked the remaining soldiers, the soldiers seemed to hesitate, whoever this guy was must be important. "What are you waiting for? Kill the traitor!" Shabadaba roared.

"I am not a traitor!" the man shouted as he struck another on down, "Come to your senses!" he yelled and pinned one down to the ground, "This is madness, we're all brothers in arms." He panted, another soldier rushed at him but Kakashi intercepted the blade with his kunai and kicked him away.

Kakashi and the man stood back to back, "Thanks…pant…who are you anyway?" the man asked.

"Konoha-nin, hired by Michiru-sama." Kakashi answered.

"I see, I'm glad you're here." The man said.

"We gotta move fast, can you drive that coach?" Kakashi asked as he blocked another sword.

"I'm on it." The man said and ran to the carriage Michiru and Hikaru was at. "HYA!" he yelled and the two carriages bounded off, Kakashi and Kaaru ran towards the gate, turning back to face the soldiers, Kakashi revealed his sharingan and made handsigns, he slammed his palm into the ground and the ground rose up and hit the soldiers, at the same time Kaaru slammed his palm into the ground and water spikes hit the soldiers too.

"Who are those people?" Shabadaba said amazed, the Land of Moon never had any shinobi, only the AQUA, which didn't know any jutsus except taijutsu and kenjutsu. Those who were taught the skills of a ninja were only the ruling family, and the very fortunate people that they choose, like Sekumi Mai and Toyoshi Yuki.

Three ninjas overlooked the battle and watched as the group fled, the biggest had a mane of dirty gray hair, the shortest was the only female in the group, she had wild white hair and finally the leader, who had a mane of orange hair.

"Well.." the orange-haired man said in a velvety voice, "They're not bad."

"Yeah…" the female agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two coaches raced off in the woods, a blur of trees passing them, "Thanks for the help, I'm sorry we didn't have time to send a warning." The dark-haired man said.

"Where we headed?" Kakashi asked.

"To a secret station in the mountains, we'll go there for now." He replied, steering the horse.

Kakashi looked at Kaaru, whose face kept flashing from anger, to sorrow, to regret, to anger again and other emotions. "Kaaru, I think you should ride in the carriage." Kakashi said.

Kaaru looked at him with disbelief, "What are you saying Kakashi? I am fully capable of running." Kaaru said.

"Physically yes, but emotionally no." Kakashi said calmly.

Kaaru's face reddened with anger, "What do you mean? That I'm unstable!? I'm perfectly fine." He protested.

The dark-haired man looked at Kaaru, his suspicions were correct, he was definitely the lost prince Kaaru. "Kaaru-sama, it is good to see that you have returned." The man addressed Kaaru. "But I agree with him, you should stay in the coach, Shabadaba is after you too."

Kaaru sighed and stubbornly got into the coach with his uncle and cousin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, the circus group paraded down the empty streets of the island. "Sheesh, some welcoming, this wasn't what I expected from the Land of the Moon" the ringmaster said, then 2 coaches came across them, "Isn't that Michiru-sama's coach? I wonder where they're going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the group arrived at a cave, situated behind the mountain, the entrance was barely noticeable and it was covered by the leaves of the plants that grew on the mountain. The group entered the triangular entrance, with Michiru, Hikaru and Kaaru first.

Inside they saw a man in his mid 40's, he still had a full head of hair, only a few parts gray, his face had a few wrinkled here and there and a short graying beard, his eyes were closed and he looked at peace.

On his right was a woman in her mid-40's also, but she was still very beautiful, she had short black hair that ended 2 inches below her shoulders, you could only count how many gray hairs she sported, her face was free of flaws except one or two wrinkles on her forehead.

Both of them were lying peacefully on a makeshift stone bed, bathed in the light of a lantern.

Kaaru's eyes watered as he ran at the two, "Mother! Father!" he cried out, kneeled between them, Michiru and Hikaru both ran behind him too, "Sister!" Michiru cried at the queen. "Uncle, Auntie!" Hikaru cried.

"No…" Kaaru whispered, shoulders shaking, desperately trying to hold back his tears unlike Michiru and Hikaru whose faces were already stained with the salty liquid.

"So those two are the king and queen…" Naruto said solemnly, never had he nor Hinata saw Kaaru cry, but hear he was, holding back his tears in vain.

"Shabadaba plotted to overthrow the king and queen, by chance we found out of his plan and managed to inform King Daisuke and Queen Pei." The dark haired man told them, "He decided to engage Keitaro to the heiress of the Island of Shining Moon, and send Michiru and Hikaru on a world tour to prevent their demise, unfortunately they could not do anything for Eri except train her in the ways of ninja, but sadly it wasn't enough."

Michiru faced the man, "So that's why he sent us away, because he knew that if I died, I could not take over the kingdom."

When the ruling family dies, the closest blood relative and his family shall become the ruling family, so that meant when King Daisuke and Queen Pei died, Michiru would temporarily become king seeing that Kaaru had run away, Keitaro was engaged and Eri was too young to rule.

Team 7 looked at the silent exchange between the royals, even Sasuke who could have cared less, looked at them with pity, in a strange way, it reminded him of his clan.

"Once everyone was safely out of the way, the King and Queen went to consult Shabadaba, but it was too late, he had already hired Shinobi mercenaries. We were outmaneuvered and we barely got away in the nick of time, but the king and queen to my shame…did not." The man said in remorse.

Michiru and Hikaru shared a cry while Kaaru finally let his tears fall and clenched his fists. "Mother…Father…" he whispered.

Hinata and Sakura nodded and stepped forward, "Let us take a look at his injuries." Sakura said, though she had yet to learn more advanced healing jutsu, she could still be helpful, and with Hinata's extensive knowledge of medicine and balms, maybe just maybe.

Sakura uncovered both the king and queen's bodies and gasped, the king had a large wound on his chest and the queen on her stomach, but what surprised them was that the king's arm was turned to stone.

"One of the three shinobi had an ability over this unique jutsu, and because of me, he was able to use it on the king." The man blamed himself.

"Korega, stop blaming yourself." Another man told the dark-haired man, now finally identified as Korega.

Kaaru wiped away his tears and took his place between Hinata and Sakura, "Sakura, you work on the queen, be sure to heal the wound on her stomach and maybe she can still survive." Kaaru told Sakura.

Sakura nodded and did some handsigns, a green light surrounded her hands as she worked to close the wound.

Kaaru bit his thumb, did some familiar handsigns and slammed his palm onto the floor, in a puff of smoke, Mitsuki stood there, face completely serious. "Suki, you help Sakura heal mom." Kaaru ordered.

Mitsuki nodded wordlessly and kneeled across Sakura, hands glowing with healing chakra also.

"Hina-chan, Suki taught you basic healing jutsus right?" Kaaru asked. Hinata nodded and said, "Hai, but I'm better at making medicine."

"Okay, check his heartbeat with your Byakugan while working with his arm got it Hina-chan?" Kaaru ordered.

"Hai. Byakugan!" veins protruded from the sides of her eyes, her vision getting better, she looked at the king's body.

"His chakra levels are low, his pulse is still there but barely, we need to move fast." Hinata informed.

Kaaru nodded and golden chakra surrounded his hands, "Kiseki Shujutsu! (Miracle Healing Technique **MU**)" he put his hands onto the wound of his father's chest, the golden chakra washing over the wound and making it shrink at a rapid but accurate pace.

Hinata took out a heaven elixir, if she used this then she would only be left with one. She uncorked the vial and poured the cold, orange contents into her palms, she began to rub them onto the king's petrified arm while running some healing chakra into it too.

"Sakura, just a little more!" Mitsuki said, the strain of the healing jutsu already on her, Sakura nodded and pumped more chakra into her hands.

"Kaaru-nii, he's pulse is getting weaker!" Hinata said alarmingly.

Kaaru's eyes widened, acting quickly he raised both of his hands, "Hanasu! (release)" he shouted and thrust his hands sharply back onto his father's chest, golden chakra traveled from his hands, all over the kings body. The king's body visibly shot up and bucked.

The stony color of the king's arm slowly receded until it completely disappeared, Hinata checked their patient's body again, his chakra level was now on normal levels but his heart rate kept falling.

She decided to help Kaaru, simultaneously, they raised their palms, Kaaru's glowing gold, while Hinata glowing blue, they thrust their hands onto the king's chest in tandem and blue and gold chakra shot out all over their patient's body, the king bucked and shook violently, Kaaru put his hand over his dad's forehead and watched as he began to relax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could they? All them got away!" Shabadaba roared, the woman, who was apparently his wife tried to calm him down.

"They had good bodyguards." The orange-haired shinobi leader said.

"What! Is that all you have to say Ishidate?" Shabadaba yelled and stomped his foot, his wife stepping back a bit.

"Calm down, they maybe strong but still, we are stronger." Ishidate said.

"I hope so." Shabadaba replied, eyes narrowing. "It would be annoying that I paid you all that money for nothing Ishidate."

"Hm." He smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning had came, the birds were chirping and s bit of sunlight shone through the entrance, Naruto sat against the cave wall with Hikaru beside him and Sasuke leaning on the wall.

"Well?" Kakashi asked Hinata and Sakura outside.

"The king's heart had been stabilized and the petrification has been healed, but he is in coma, the rest is up to him." Hinata informed.

"The queen is...not fine I'm afraid, her vitals had not been damaged and Mitsuki-san managed to stop the internal bleeding, but the strange this was, that no matter what we do, her heartbeat kept falling, even when all of us worked on her." Sakura told them.

The queen's eyes opened slowly, squinting because of the light she hadn't seen in a long time. How shocked she was to find Michiru above her, eyes closed and a sad expression on his face, but she could've fainted again when she saw Kaaru beside her brother, with an equally sad expression.

The queen smiled despite her condition, "So, you've returned Kaaru…" she said weakly.

"MOM!" "SISTER!" Kaaru and Michiru shouted, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Majesty.." Kogeru and his troupe said.

"Auntie!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru too…" she said. "Wonderful." She smiled.

Team 7 talked to the queen, "I see, so you were the ones who protected them. I thank you all." She looked at Hinata and Naruto, "And you two were his family when he ran off, I am greatly thankful for that."

She looked at her husband and frowned, "Do not worry your highness, your husband is in a coma, other than that he is okay." Korega said.

"Tell me, how fair is the kingdom?" Pei asked.

"Not well you majesty, it looks like the island will be under under the rebel's control." Korega informed.

"I see…Kaaru, Michiru, what comes to your mind when you think about this land of ours." Pei asked.

Kaaru did not speak, he already knew what his mother had in mind, she had asked him the same question long ago, and he was sure that his mother was about to teach Michiru a valuable lesson, and that this were here last moments, he had to face the horrible truth, that life was generous and stingy at the same time, that everybody had to die.

Michiru spoke up, unaware of his sister's condition. "Oh it's a wonderful place, beautiful, prosperous and wealthy."

Pei nodded, "That's right but I see now that happiness and wealth are not necessarily the same things."

"Huh?" Michiru leaned forward.

"Joy…happiness…our hopes and out dreams, a place of peace and harmony, that was the sort of land we envisioned, we thought Shabadaba shared our dream, but we could never get him to see it…such a pity." She frowned.

"I'm not sure I get it sister." Michiru said.

Pei spared a glance at Kaaru, he looked solemn, _'I guess he knows…he was always a bright kid…'_

"You talk just like Amayo." Michiru said. Hikaru's eyes widened at the name.

"Amayo? Are the two of you?..." Pei trailed off. Michiru shook his head sadly. "What a shame…"

"She told me I had no clue of what really matters." Michiru said.

"Amayo always was a sensible girl." Pei said quietly, "I had hoped she would be a good influence and a great sister-in-law…I never dreamed she'd be the one to give up."

Michiru looked down, "Such a pity…" Pei continued. "I have one last request, my last wish."

Michiru and Hikaru gasped, the troupe looked surprised as well as the ninjas, Kaaru's head slowly rose to meet his mother's eyes, he knew this was coming…

"Auntie!"

"Sister!"

"It's very important of what I'm about to say…" Pei talked, Michiru and Hikaru kept saying, "Don't talk like that" and "Please don't go." A tear ran down Kaaru's face.

"…I know it may be hard but you must face it…" Pei said. Michiru and Hikaru quiet down a bit, Kaaru's hand snaked down to stroke his mother's hair.

"On behalf of Daisuke, you are now the king, Daisuke will retire and hand you the throne.." Pei told Michiru, "I know that you can't become the king Kaaru because of your duty as a "brother" and as a Konoha-nin, but remember that you shall always be treated as a prince." She told Kaaru,

Tears fell down Michiru's face, as well as Hikaru and the troupe, Team 7 looked down with solemn faces, Hinata and Sakura had their hands over there faces, to muffle their cries.

"Kaaru, my last request of you is to always remember what really matters and come visit the land when you can, I'll be waiting for you, in spirit of course." Pei laughed softly. Kaaru nodded and more tears fell from his eyes.

"Korega." She called, and the troupe leader came forward, "Where is Eri?" she asked.

"Eri is with the others, she is hiding with them in a safe place." Korega informed.

Pei nodded and spoke again, her voice getting quieter, "Please watch over Daisuke-kun and Eri-chan." Korega nodded solemnly, he would not fail this mission.

"You, Konoha-nin." Pei called and Kakashi stepped forward. "I know I have no right to ask this of you but, as you are an honorable man I make this last request…"

"Of course." Kakashi said.

"Watch over Ruru-chan, protect him please." Pei said, smiling at Kaaru.

"Okaa-san…" Kaaru whined softly.

"With our lives, your highness." Kakashi nodded as well as Naruto, Hinata and Sakura, Sasuke just gave a slight nod.

"I thank you…" her eyes were slowly closing, "My son…my brother…I depend on you…"

Kaaru, Michiru and Hikaru's eyes widened and gasp as Pei closed her eyes…the hands of death taking her soul.

Michiru shook his head, "SISTER!" he shouted in aguish.

Kaaru did the same except he blasted a jet of water out the entrance of the cave, "MOM!" he yelled.

Hikaru, Hinata and Naruto sat on the ledge of a cliff, looking at the sky. "My aunt was always kind to me, she gave me that bow and whenever I made a bull's eye, she was always happier than I was, I love her so much." Hikaru sniffed.

"Do you think, you understand what your aunt was trying to say?" Naruto asked.

Hikaru wiped his tears and shook his head.

"I think I understand…it's about what happens here." Naruto clutched his heart.

Hikaru put his hand above his own heart too as Hinata stood up, "When I was little, my mother always cheered me up whenever father got mad at me, she would smile and say that it would be alright, and when she died…and it was like she left the Hyuuga clan for me to look after." Hinata stared at the crescent moon, "So that's why I promised to change the Hyuuga clan, to give them what they really need, not a powerful leader, but a caring mother."

Naruto stood up also, "What your aunt left is something very precious, it's up to you and your father, it's up to both of you to keep it safe."

"But if it's really that precious…" he looked at the entire island, "…I-I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Of course you are." Hinata encouraged.

"or at least you will be." Naruto added.

"But…" Hikaru protested.

"Hey, we're friends right? And someday when I become Hokage, Hinata will become the great "mother" of her clan and you become king, then Leaf and Moon will become friend too. So whenever your land is in trouble, we'll be sure to help." Naruto said.

"And you'll do the same right?" Hinata asked.

"Right?" Naruto asked, and Hikaru nodded.

"Then it's a promise, he and Hinata extended their pinkies towards Hikaru, Hikaru linked his pinky with theirs.

"From this day on, friends forever." Naruto said, Hinata nodded.

"Friends Forever." Hikaru agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaaru, Kakashi and Korega were on top of the cave, Kaaru currently in deep thought while Kakashi and Korega discussed on what to do.

'_Okaa-san, I hope you have found peace, even though I'm sad right now and I'm sure Otou-san, Eri-chan and Keitaro will be when they find out, I'm not worry about you…because I know that you are in heaven…you finally got rewarded after all the sacrifices that you have done for us mom…that you have done for me….'_

"Kaaru…" Kakashi broke him out of his thoughts. Kaaru raised an eyebrow. "We only have one choice, that is to get Michiru and Hikaru away from here to ally lands and hope they'll help with more troupes." Kakashi said and Korega nodded.

Kaaru nodded too, finding no other choice.

'_So it begins….the fight for the throne…'_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Done! Finally! Hope you guys will enjoy reading, next chapter: Battle on the Beach.**_

_**As a Christmas gift-REVIEW! ^^  
**_


	33. Battle on the Beach

Kaaru: It's time….

Mitsuki: Yes it is…

Kaaru: I will not loose…

Mitsuki: I won't too…

Both: PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(two snowballs hits the two)

Both: HEY!

Kyuubi: Lalalalala

Both: Grrrrr….KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**_

_**Small note: You know what I said in the last chap that this would be the fight for the throne, sorry but it's still the battle on the beach!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 30: Battle on the Beach::**

It was dark. The only light was from the moon and stars, it illuminated the beach that the group were in, white sand, although you couldn't tell by the lack of lighting, clear waters that splashed along the shoreline and a few cliffs that covered the beach.

The soon-to-be-king and his son were going to be sent to an ally land, probably the Land of Sun where Keitaro was. Earlier they had picked up the youngest child of the royal couple, Eri, a 12 year-old girl with long curly black hair and a fair complexion, needless to say she had broken down when she heard that her mother had passed away, but after a few talks, encouragements and promises that King Daisuke as well as the AQUA captain, Korega, would protect her, she had come with the group. Now they were currently hiding in the woods, waiting for someone that Korega had sent out.

After a few tense minutes of silence, two boats docked onto shore, an AQUA riding on it. "Captain Korega!" the AQUA called out. Korega cautiously ran out to see if the coast was clear, "There's a ship waiting for you all just beyond the bay." The AQUA reported.

"Excellent, well done." Korega then signaled Team 7, several AQUAs and the three royals to come out. Kakashi nodded and they went to follow Korega, but Hikaru and noticed his father did not stand up, "Father, let's go." He pulled Michiru up with the help of Eri and he followed the group. Michiru was lagging behind, panting already, "Don't run so fast!" he cried out.

Kakashi motioned the AQUAs, Eri and Hikaru to go ahead and Team 7 stopped and went beside Michiru, "Get up!" Naruto told Michiru as he, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke tried to heave Michiru to his feet, but alas Michiru just fell onto the sand, " I know, I know…just a minute." He wheezed.

Three shinobi jumped out of the foliage all of a sudden, the only female of the group, Karenbana threw an explosive kunai at the group. BOOOOOOOOOM!

The AQUAs glanced back and looked at the three shinobi that had landed in front of the minors of Team 7, Kaaru and Kakashi were supporting Michiru, a large crater had formed from where they were standing not too long ago.

"Are you really that stupid?" Karenbana laughed.

"We knew that you arranged for a ship…" the leader, Ishidate, said "We waited for you at the coast the whole time." He looked at the three royals, "Now hand over the prince and the royals."

Naruto stalked forward and swung his arm to his side, "Yeah like that would ever happen, now get lost!" he exclaimed.

"Hm…" Ishidate smirked, "Now aren't you the spunky one."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Ishidate appear behind him and backhanded him, he flew away but Ishidate appeared before him again, delivering a punch to his face. Naruto quickly recovered and grabbed a kunai and swung it at Ishidate, but he kept sidestepping, "HA!" Naruto swung the kunai to his left but again Ishidate moved and then drove his knee into Naruto's stomach. "What are you swinging at?" he taunted.

Ishidate laughed but a kunai was held close to his face in a millisecond, courtesy of Kakashi, "That's enough."

Ishidate spared him a glance, "Oh really?" but then the biggest of the three, Kongou, slammed Naruto away, while Naruto rolled onto the sand because of the sheer force of the impact, Kongou raced in front of him a executed a swift kick and punch into Naruto's midsection which made poor abused Naruto to very high fly into the air, Kongou also made a chakra-powered jump and hit Naruto on the small of his back with a hand chop which sent Naruto into a forced and painful descent.

The onlookers, mainly the minors of Team 7, cringed at the display. Hinata had her hand covering her mouth and wide eyes as she stared in horror, Naruto currently had half of his body buried in the sand, his feet were sticking upwards and his head was underneath the sand…oh they will pay….

"You're gonna pay for that." Kakashi glared, but Ishidate suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind him, acting quickly he swung his kunai just in time to clash with Ishidate's own kunai, the two then jumped away from each other.

Sakura looked in concern but then quickly changed to shock as Hinata lunged at Kongou, "Hinata wait!" but all Sakura said turned to deaf ears.

"How dare you do that to Naruto!" Hinata shouted, in her rage she had forgotten to use his honorific. She sent a flying roundhouse kick at Kongou but he put his hands in front of him to block the kick.

Sakura did not sense the last member of the three, Karenbana, sneak behind, "Feeling left out?" she asked. Sakura turned just in time to see Karenbana's creepy smile, she took out a kunai and did a series of back flips just before Karenbana's kunai hit her. Karenbana smiled and ran at her again, kunai in hand.

"Konoha-nin? I heard that you're strong…" Ishidate said to Kakashi in a questioning tone, "But I wonder, are you as good as I am?"

"One way to find out." Kakashi drawled. Ishidate smirked as they both ran at each other with a kunai, CHIIIIING! The sound of kunai clashing with each other resounded throughout the beach as the two of the ninjas stood at the place where their respective opponent was a while ago. They stood like that for a few seconds and finally a wound showed itself on Kakashi's forearm. Ishidate smirked.

Hinata delivered a mizu-ken strike to Kongou's stomach but he blocked using his hand, but it surprised Hinata to see that the tenketsu there did not seal, she discarded that thought for later and sent a kick at Kongou's head, but he ducked and threw her upward, using the momentum, he jumped to hit Hinata with a heel drop, but Hinata twisted her body at an almost unnatural angle but even though she did this, Kongou had managed to hit her leg with the attack. _'Strange…' _Hinata thought.

Karenbana pounced onto Sakura and swung her kunai at Sakura's head, but she parried it with her own kunai, suddenly a few fireballs were launched at Karenbana, who had expertly dodged them, "Did you forget me?" Sasuke scoffed, Karenbana just smiled her creepy smile and spun around and tried to put a cut on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke jumped to the right, but the kunai still managed to nick his sleeve, _'I swore I dodged it' _ he thought.

'_Something's wrong…'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at Kaaru who was protecting Michiru and Eri, ignoring the various cuts on his arms he tried to think but then Hinata suddenly rolled on the sand behind him. _'Everything's moving so slow.' _Hinata thought.

"Ugh!" Sakura gasped as she fell onto her hands and knees, Sasuke was beside her too, kneeling and clutching his injured arm. _'What's wrong with us? Our timing's off.'_

"Genjutsu!" Kakashi said and tried to release the "genjutsu" but nothing happened, Ishidate attacked him again, "Nice try but this isn't genjutsu." He smirked and a weird eye thing on his glove opened and it glowed orange, Ishidate ran at Kakashi and grabbed his wrist, "Ack!" Kakashi yelled as his arm turned to stone.

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization, "The exploding tag!" he said, "What else could have done whatever happened to us?". Karenbana smirked, "So you finally realized…" she said, "When the tag exploded it released an odorless poison that spread in the air, a poison that slowed down your bodies' reaction time."

Kongou ran at Hinata, fist cocked back, "And until it wears off, you're all sitting ducks!" he swung his fist and Hinata twisted her body to dodge it but still it hit her and made her fly back.

Kakashi cradled his petrified arm, kneeling down, "So much for a test of strength." Ishidate said and moved to petrify him completely but Korega jumped in, drew out his sword and swung at Ishidate, who merely jumped back. "Not yet you must still face me." Korega said.

"I will avenge our king!" Korega shouted and swung his sword wildly at Ishidate multiple times, but Ishidate just jumped each time he swung at him, "They got me surrounded!" Michiru shouted as knights circled him, "Michiru-sama!" Korega shouted but this left him off-guard as Ishidate put his hand onto his back, turning him into stone, "Captain Korega!" Kakashi and the AQUAs shouted. Ishidate took Korega's sword and did a very horrible thing, he cut the petrified Korega to pieces, "NOOOOOO!" the AQUAs shouted.

The AQUAs did not see Kongou jumping from behind them but Kaaru and Eri sure did, Kongou threw the AQUA that attempted to stop him into the water, the force of his landing threw Kaaru in the water too, leaving Hikaru and Eri the only one in the boat.

Hikaru and Eri scrambled to the end of the ship, Hikaru shot a toy arrow at Kongou's forehead, who just chuckled and threw it away, "GET AWAY YOU BIG OAF!" Eri yelled and threw a couple of shuriken at Kongou, Kongou just smirked and batted them away.

A blast of wind flew over them, everyone looked at the source, Naruto. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" His eyes were red indicating that he was using a bit of Kyuubi's chakra, sand swirled around him and suddenly he disappeared only to reappear next to Kongou and kick him away, Kongou was sent flying onto the water, Naruto raced after him and backhanded him, by the extreme force, he was sent sprawling onto the sandy ground and tried to crawl away, "Kongou!" Karenbana yelled. Hikaru and Eri's eyes widened in awe.

Naruto appeared behind Kongou again, but Karenbana ran around him, releasing a swirl of petals and making herself look invisible, numerous cuts began to appear on Naruto's body, "WRAAAAH!" he roared and blasted Karenbana away.

"Where'd that come from?" Ishidate asked in surprise, but then he heard the familiar sound of water, he turned to the sea where Kaaru now stood, Kaaru smirked as water spun around him, "Never mess with me or my family…ESPECIALLY IN MY ELEMENT!" he screamed and he conjured up a giant wave of water, he jumped onto it and rode it towards Ishidate.

Ishidate made a chakra-powered jump and managed to avoid getting sunk by the wave, he then saw that the soldiers had captured Michiru, "Kongou, Karenbana…move out!" he commanded and they flew off in the direction of the soldiers.

Naruto panted as he returned to normal, he spotted Hinata limping slightly towards him, Sasuke was bandaging his arm and Sakurd and Kaaru tended to Kakashi's arm. The AQUAs and Hikaru cried over the loss of Korega and the capture of Michiru. "Father…" Hikaru sniffled.

"No!" Eri cried out as she kneeled over of the stony remains of Korega, "You promised that you would protect me!" she clasped her hands near her heart, "You broke your promise, to me and to mom!"

Hinata and Naruto stood beside each other, "Naru-kun.." she watched the sun rise over the horizon, "Now it really is time for the fight for the throne."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay done, Next chapter will SURELY be fight for the throne, and if it isn't kill me or something. You know the cue, please review!**_


	34. Fight for the Throne

Mitsuki: Hey people!

Kaaru: Sigh, it's finally time for the fight…

Mitsuki: Yea…

Kazuki: We are all gonna die…(broods)

Mitsuki: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?

Kazuki: Do you need to know, life shall end, so what's the use?

Mitsuki: Is it me or is there an aura of emoness surrounding him…

Kazuki: I shall recite a random quote from the unfathomable randomness that surrounds our very soul.

Mitsuki: Ehh…

Kazuki: When you want to learn how to dance through a storm…then you are freakin' crazy, who would in their right mind dance in the middle of a storm?…a tortured soul that yearns for the sweet pleasure of death.

Mitsuki: OH MY GAWDNESS.

Kaaru: Uhhh, Kazuki, wrong fanfic…

Kazuki: I am always wrong…sigh…adieu, soon-to-be lifeless shells of what we once used to be.

Mitsuki: O.O wth?

Kaaru: Sigh, that was Kazuki, an OC for my story-on-hiatus Pink&Blue: Camp Killer.

Mitsuki: He is creepy…but hot in a very strange way.. O.,O nosebleed

Kaaru: Oh great.. -.-'

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, because if I said I did, copyright ninjas **_

_**shall kill me.**_

_**Spoiler Alert! This is a rant I want to say, so if you don't like spoilers then scroll down!**_

_**Ok here goes, Why did Kishimoto have Pein kill Shizune?! Plus he made Pein make the village go KABOOM! I hate the way this is going, he even made the seal on Tsunade's forehead disappear, and if that continues she might…anyway, does Kishi expect that Naruto, by some completely crazy miracle, KILL Pein? The one that killed a **__**SANNIN,**__** and destroyed a village? I think Pein is just too strong. What's next? Kill Hinata?! If that happens, I swear that I would personally go rip him to shreds!**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 31:Fight for the Throne::**

Michiru, the soon-to-be king once King Daisuke awakens from his beauty sleep, was thrown onto the cold unforgiving floor by cold unforgiving soldiers, led by the cold and unforgiving Shabadaba, who had a cold and unforgiving name…actually his name is silly and LMAO material, but hey, we're getting off track here…

Sha-ba-la-ba-ding-dong, smiled his creepy little smile, his creepy, little, beady eyes twinkling in pure, unadulterated evil. _**(Mitsuki: Don't tell me you're on crack again Kaaru…)**_

"You put us in a great deal of trouble, you royal-tub-of-lard." Shabalab-…I mean Shabadaba mocked.

Michiru, held down by the soldiers, looked up at Shabadaba, "Why are you doing this Shabadaba? You and my brother-in-law used to be friends." He shouted.

Shabadaba went to a big window, his wife…well I think she's his wife…trailing behind him, carrying a tray of fruits. "That fool and I used to be friends, but then he started getting ideas like thinking about the poor, helping the old, sharing the money." Shabadaba grabbed a pear and bit into it, the juice of the fruit dribbled down his chin..eww.

"Do you think delicacies such as this.." he motioned to the pear, a fairly large chunk missing, "..appear out of nowhere?"

"So you attempted to kill the King and Queen just for money?!" Michiru shouted in anger.

Shabadaba looked at him as if he grew another head, "Well yes..but what do you mean "attempted to kill"?"

Michiru looked at Shabadaba again, "The King is still alive, sadly sister had died…" he said.

Shabadaba held a face of anger and threw the pear onto the ground, "No matter, the kingdom will be mine anyway." He walked towards Michiru, he grabbed Michiru's face and bounced it in his palm, "I want to be as rich and fat as you!" he exclaimed and slapped Michiru's face. "Well, now I will be king."

"NO!" Michiru shouted, shaking his head, "I will be king!"

Shabadaba smirked, "Not likely.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of heroes were currently in the middle of the forest. Hikaru with his legs close to his chest and hugging them, face buried inside his knees.

Kaaru was sitting on a tree branch, conjuring up a small ball of water, freeze it, then break it, and then melt it, gather the water into a ball and repeat.

Eri was tossing kunais at a tree, stray kunais littered the forest ground. The kids of Team 7 were waiting quietly for Kakashi. Hinata was practicing with her ice element and Naruto absentmindedly made a small tornado spin on his palm.

The bushes rustled and out stepped Kakashi, "Sensei, how did it go?" Sakura asked.

"The security is too tight, I couldn't get near." He replied and everyone, including the very few remaining AQUA, 4 AQUAs to be exact, sighed. "Maybe…maybe we should surrender." An AQUA said.

Hikaru flinched, another AQUA grabbed the previous one, "Coward! What are you talking about?!" he demanded.

"Well what are you suggesting?!" AQUA 1 yelled. "Look at us, how very few we are! I don't care how strong these people are…it's hopeless." Everyone sighed again, disappointed.

Hikaru wiped away his tears, "I WANT MY FATHER!" he wailed and desperately rubbed his eyes, Naruto looked at him and stood up, Hinata right beside him, "Okay, let's go then."

"But it's impossible." AQUA 3 said, "We can't just do nothing! We gotta try!" Naruto cut in, "It's too late! You heard them, it's hopeless!" Hikaru cried. "My father will be killed, it's too late!" he fell onto his hands and knees, weeping.

Hinata walked towards Hikaru and rubbed his back, Naruto also stepped forward, "Hikaru." He said. Hikaru just kept crying, "Hikaru." Naruto grabbed Hikaru's shirt and hoisted him up, "Kid, are you gonna give up again? Throw away something again?" Hikaru turned to face him and Naruto let go of his shirt, Hikaru fell onto the ground.

"Hikaru, are you going to leave your father?" Hinata said quietly.

"Was I wrong? I thought you were better than this." Naruto told Hikaru, "You're letting it all go? Your father? Your courage?" he began to move his hands to emphasize his point.

'_When did the dobe get so…dramatic?' _Sasuke thought.

"Was the promise we made useless? You still don't know what truly matters." Naruto said, a tear dripping down his face and onto Hikaru's cheek. _'Okay, Naruto's being too mellow dramatic.' _Hinata thought with a sweatdrop.

Hikaru's face began to gain confidence as he stood up, "All right, let's go and save my father!" Hikaru shouted.

Naruto grinned, Hinata smiled to, but mostly to the dramatic act of her blonde shinobi…did she say her blonde?! "Hikaru-sama! Don't be so-.."

"Don't worry, we'll protect him." Hinata cut in. "Trust us." Naruto said.

"Count me in!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn, we're wasting time here." Sasuke smirked.

"COME ON PEOPLE!" Eri shouted tossing a kunai high into the air and catching it again.

"Are we gonna be beaten by kids?" Kakashi told the AQUA, the AQUAs shook their heads and Kakashi smiled.

Kaaru's eyes suddenly widened in realization, he slapped his forehead for not realizing it sooner, "Where is Toyoshi Yuki and Sekumi Mai? Isn't Yuki an AQUA captain too?" he asked.

The last AQUA, AQUA 4, sighed, "I'm afraid that he and Mai are in the other lands…looking for you."

Guilt wedged it's way to Kaaru's heart, _'If I didn't leave..would this never have happened?_

'_**No! Don't even think about it Kaaru!' **_Mitsuki cried out.

'_But if I never left…' _Kaaru protested.

'_**Then you would have never met Naruto and Hinata!' **_Mitsuki screamed.

Kaaru's eyes widened again because of his idiocy, of course…why is he moping, he should suck it up and save his birthplace. Kaaru's resolve hardened and he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on. "Let's do this." He said in a firm voice.

A sudden rustle caught their attention, but to their surprise it was Chamu and Giki who made the sound. "Chamu, Giki!" Hikaru shouted and hugged them while Chamu licked his face. "CHAMU!" a circus performer shouted and spotted the group.

The master began to ramble and complain about the strange happenings that happened to them, like being threatened to be arrested by the soldiers. Kakashi stepped in when the ringmaster began to demand money.

"You're right, you were promised to get paid…let's see if we can do something about that." Kakashi smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LET GO OF ME!" Michiru shouted as he was put onto a plank, a rope tied around his neck loosely, but would tighten when he fell of the plank, the rope was connected to a strange contraption that I do not know.

"Take the blindfold off." Michiru ordered the soldiers that held him, Shabadaba was currently sitting on a throne with his fellow council and wife.

Michiru felt queasy as he saw the ground way below him, "Crank it." Shabadaba ordered and one of the soldiers turned a strange doo-hickie. It caused the rope to pull Michiru closer to the edge of the plank. The plank started to creak under his weight, he suddenly felt his body lurch forward, to the very edge of the plank, Shabadaba watched eagerly as Michiru struggled for balanced, which unfortunately for Shabadaba, Michiru managed to get.

Michiru panted, face horror-stricken, but as he raised his head he saw the sun setting in between two mountains. The sky was painted orange with streaks of red, the sea had a golden color, the sun shone brightly in front of his eyes, yet he could not look away.

'_Joy' _ His sister's beautiful voice suddenly drifted around him.

'_Happiness..'_

'_Our hopes…and our dreams…'_

Michiru's eyes widened, a new light unfolded itself before his eyes, as tears began to stain his face. "Sister…" he whispered.

'_A place of peace and harmony..that is the land we envisioned.'_

"Hm?" Shabadaba quirked an eyebrow as he noticed a change in Michiru's stature.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night had came and a circus troupe paraded its way towards the gates of the castle, which was guarded by two soldiers, the noise that they made cut through the silence of the place.

On the balcony, Shabadaba was tapping on the arm of his throne impatiently, waiting for Michiru to fall.

"You again?" the guard said, "Well you see.." the master said sheepishly but the soldier held up his spear to silence him, "Get outta here." The soldier demanded.

"Whoa there." Kakashi said, disguised as a circus performer. "We were summoned by your boss for an act.

"We didn't receive any notice of that." The guard said.

"Are you sure of that." Then Kakashi lifted the eyepatch that covered his other eye and knocked the soldiers unconscious with his sharingan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is that?" Ishidate asked Shabadaba as he and his accomplices entered the room.

"Entertainment." Shabadaba said in an annoying snobby tone, "A simple hanging is so boring."

The circus troupe suddenly arrived, "Those circus people again.." Shabadaba said.

"Should we send them out?" a councilor asked.

"No…now that's entertainment." He said as he saw a woman flip in the air. "Frankly he was beginning to bore me." Shabadaba motioned to Michiru.

Numerous people went out and watched the circus in amazement as they performed act after act, from Chamu jumping over rings, bears standing on balls and even kangaroos boxing.

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

A fireplace creaked open as AQUA 3 opened it, "Coast is clear." He whispered and went out, the others following.

"We are the only ones who know of this passage." AQUA 2 said.

The minors of team 7 were currently inside a dust-covered room, "Hikaru-sama, take these arrows." AQUA 1 said as he handed Hikaru a few arrows.

"Thank you." Hikaru said gratefully. "Let's go." AQUA 3 said.

Now they were running in the empty hallways, heading to where Michiru was located, "According to Kakashi-sensei and Kaaru-sensei, Michiru-sama is in the upper terrace." Sakura informed.

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

The group was now behind a door leading to a large room with a large and fancy staircase. _'We're ready sensei.'_ Sakura told Kakashi via radio.

Kakashi looked at the last act, _'All right, let's get this started.'_ He said, he gave Kaaru a hand signal, Kaaru, who was disguised also, nodded.

Kakashi and Kaaru stood on the fountain in the middle, "Okay everybody, time for the grand finale." He reached for his eyepatch, Kaaru closed his eyes. "So relax and watch the show." Kaaru finished and both he and Kakashi unveiled their doujutsu.

"It's them!" Ishidate said in surprise as he and the others looked in shock.

Kaaru and Kakashi simultaneously formed handsigns, "SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" they shouted and two water dragons crashed onto the castle.

"ISHIDATE!" Shabadaba shouted. "I'm on it." He replied, his lackeys trailing after him.

Soldiers stormed out of the castle, but to their horror, they were attacked by circus animals…and it was quite funny seeing a soldier beat up by kangaroos…although on lazy giraffe chose to munch on some leaves rather than help…

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

Team 7 were still in the same place they were a while ago, behind a door leading to a staircase. Naruto went towards a shaky Hikaru, "Okay then, I promise to protect you." Naruto said holding his pinky out._**(Geez, when will they stop doing that?)**_ Hikaru nodded and grabbed the pinky.

"I'll protect you too." Hinata said.

"Me too." Sakura joined.

"Sigh, I guess I'm in, me three." Sasuke sighed.

Hikaru smiled, teary-eyed. "Let's do it." AQUA 3 smiled.

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

They ran up the long and winding staircase, but they ran into..dun dun dun…Kongou. "Ishidate was right, that circus was just a diversion."

"I'll show you a diversion!" Naruto shouted and stepped forward, but Sasuke stopped him, "I'll handle this one." He smirked, "Go ahead."

The group nodded and ran off, "Oh no you don't!" Kongou shouted, he ran after them but Sasuke jumped and started to kick him furiously, Kongou put his arm above his face to block the kicks, Sasuke made one last kick and used the leverage to jump backward.

"Bring it on." Sasuke smirked.

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

The remaining members of the group ran up another flight of stairs, but just as they reached another floor, Sakura threw a kunai at a wall, Karenbana materialized right next to where the kunai was embedded. "How did you know?" she asked.

Sakura glared at her, "Because you stink!" she yelled. "Little girls who wear heavy perfume is so tacky."

"WHAT!?" Karenbana yelled indignantly.

"Go on ahead." Sakura told the others, who had already ran.

Karenbana jumped onto the floor, making a crater, "Little girl huh!? I'll have you know that I'm 22!" she yelled.

Sakura looked surprised, "That old?"

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

Naruto and the gang were just below Michiru, "FATHER!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru!" Michiru yelled back.

"Stop them!" Shabadaba commanded.

AQUA 3 ran towards the door leading to the throne room but Ishidate jumped in front of him, turning him to stone and crushing him.

"SIR!" AQUA 1 shouted.

"Why you.." Naruto glared, soldiers began to surround them, above Shabadaba was cackling and his wife had a stupid expression on her face, "Die!" Ishidate stalked forward, but Chamu suddenly bounded towards them, giving Naruto the chance to throw a smoke bomb into the ground, Chamu grabbed Hikaru and he along with the others ran off.

"Fools." Ishidate said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Done! And do not flame me for cutting it there, I want to write the fight scenes on the next chapter because if I don't separate it, it would be too long.**_

_**Next Chapter: Battle Royale**_


	35. Battle Royale

Mitsuki: This is it! The last chapter for the Land of Moon mission!

Hinata: I wonder what will happen after the mission…

Sakura; Fun in the Sun, that's what! CHA!

Naruto: Ahh…a day at the beach.

Sasuke: I don't like beaches.

Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

Sasuke: The sun, the sand, the water, the blah blah blah.

Mitsuki: No way! Nobody could hate the beach!

Sasuke: I do.

Mitsuki: Well you're a nobody.

Sasuke: -emoness-

All: O.O

Kazuki: (pops in magically) Emoness shall rule over us.

Mitsuki: wth!? You again!

Kazuki: Yes, the call of broodingness called to me and brought me to this path, where I have found a fellow emo.

All: O___________________o

Kazuki: (grabs Sasuke) Let us go brother, to the place where the sun don't shine.

Sasuke: WTF?!

Mitsuki: These people are crazy…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,**_

_**Note: The fights happen at the same time.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 32: Battle Royale::**

_**(Sasuke)**_

Kongou swung a fist at Sasuke, who flipped backwards and dodged it, but Kongou followed up with another one, one that almost struck a pillar down. Sasuke jumped over Kongou, performing a perfect backflip in the air.

Before Kongou could crush him with a midair punch, he stomped onto Kongou's shoulder and used the momentum to do a double jump, Kongou glanced up and saw something glint in Sasuke's hand, he couldn't make out what it was though.

Sasuke tied the wire he had brought out onto a kunai, then he threw the kunai at a nearby pillar, faster than the normal eye could track, Sasuke ran around Kongou at breakneck speed, Kongou smirked, "Running around won't do anything but make you dizzy kid."

Should Kongou have been more observant, he would have saw the occasional glint of the wire that Sasuke was holding, when he did though…it was too late, Sasuke yanked onto the wire and it wrapped around Kongou and latched him onto a pillar. Sasuke bit the wire and held it between his teeth, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu **R**)" a large fire traveled through the wire and burned Kongou's body. "That should do it." Sasuke said as he released both the jutsu and the wire.

But much to his chagrin, Kongou shakily stood up, skin now scathed because of the fire, "You brat!" he ran at Sasuke and hit him with his fist, which sent Sasuke flying into a wall but before he could crash into it, Kongou grabbed Sasuke by the back of his shirt and hurled him at a pillar. Sasuke groaned and coughed up blood, but Kongou wasn't done yet, he grabbed Sasuke again and sent him crashing into the ground, but the thing that made anyone's stomach churn was the sickening crunch that was heard when Kongou stomped onto the last Uchiha's back.

"That oughta do it." Kongou said as he stepped off of Sasuke and proceeded to walk away but he heard the prodigy stand up, struggling to get his equilibrium back. "How?!" Kongou asked in disbelief.

Sasuke spat out the blood that had build in his mouth, "I-I m-made a promise…" he struggled to talk, "-to a…a…f-friend." He said, struggling with the word "friend".

Kongou had no time to react as Sasuke threw 5 kunais at him, he tried to jump but Sasuke yanked onto the wires that held each kunai, Kongou felt the air rush out of him as the wires squeezed him, but that wasn't all, Sasuke spun the wires above him, making Kongou swirl around in the air too.

Jumping onto one of the pillars that weren't crushed, Sasuke hurled himself above Kongou, "Taste fire, freak." he bit onto the wires again, "Ryuuka no Jutsu!" he yelled and fire ran through the wires and headed towards Kongou, but Sasuke wasn't finished, he spun his leg around the wires and secured it, he formed handsigns and shouted another jutsu, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu **R**)" multiple fireballs launched from his mouth and followed the flames of his earlier jutsu, both of the jutsus hit Kongou, burning him to a crisp.

"I did it." Sasuke said as he watched Kongou's wig burn to ashes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(Sakura)**_

Sakura threw two shuriken at Karenbana, who evaded it and ran at her with a kunai in hand, Sakura took out her own kunai and blocked as best she could. Sakura executed a hard kick at Karenbana's sternum, but Karenbana jumped back to avoid being hit. "Ha! Is that all you can do?" Karenbana mocked.

Sakura glared at her, raising her fist she pumped all the chakra she could manage for now, it wasn't impressive but it was enough to leave a fair-sized crater onto the wall where Karenbana's head used to be. "Impressive, but still weak." Karenbana taunted and did a leg sweep, Sakura was distracted by the comment of her skill and didn't have time to jump, she fell onto the floor.

Now Karenbana stood above her, kunai raised to stab her, _'I'm not weak! I'll prove myself to Tsunade-sama through this mission, it's the only way that will make her train me seriously.' _Sakura thought as she grabbed a red handkerchief from her ninja pouch.

"A hanky?" Karenbana scoffed, "What? Are you gonna cry now?" she laughed arrogantly, something that annoyed Sakura beyond anything else. Sakura grabbed Karenbana's kunai-wielding hand and knocked the kunai away, she used Karenbana's arm to swing herself into the air, performing a series of flips.

When Sakura made her descent, Karenbana picked up her kunai and swung it at Sakura's stomach, Sakura had dodged it, but the kunai ripped a bit of her belly shirt. "The gas again?" Sakura huffed in annoyance.

Karenbana laughed and dissolved into hundreds of petals that began to make cyclone around Sakura, cuts appeared on Sakura's body as Karenbana materialized in and out of her vision. Karenbana's annoying laugh ringing in Sakura's ears as she tried not to get hit.

But it was in vain as Sakura fell onto the floor, vulnerable to Karenbana as she stalked at her with her kunai. "My, my…and here I thought that you were more exciting." Karenbana lifted the kunai, but she noticed Sakura twitch.

"Uh!" She gasped in surprise, Sakura stood up, ignoring the pain, "Impossible, how?!" Karenbana said, shell-shocked at the fact Sakura was still standing.

"I-I m-made a pr-promise." Sakura said through gritted teeth, her glare intensifying, "-to a friend!" she said with renewed vigor. Karenbana chose not to speak but disappear again in a flurry of petals. Sakura closed her eyes and took out two shuriken, _'It's just like Ino's jutsu.'_

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

"_**Ninpou: Hyakka Ryōran(Ninja Art: Covered with Flowers")" Ino said.**_

_**Her flying hair strands suddenly turned into hundreds of flowers, they swirled around Kei rapidly, almost like a blur. Kei then found out she couldn't move. The flowers began to pile at her feet, it was starting to drown her!**_

_**(END)**_

'_If I concentrate…' _Sakura thought and focused more and more, she shattered the chandelier above and glass flew everywhere, she waited and waited. A glass shard crunched.

Sakura swung her fist at the direction of the sound and it found itself burying into Karenbana's face, promptly knocking her out…and make her wig fall off.

"Watch your step next time" Sakura smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(Kaaru and Eri)**_

"Sigh, you shouldn't have overdone it Kakashi." Kaaru scolded as he watched the last wave of soldiers surround him and Kakashi, who was currently lying face-flat on the side of the fountain.

Kakashi grinned, "I feel like I'm being scolded by a child." A vein appeared on Kaaru's forehead, "A kid huh!? Well I'll show you what this kid can do!"

"Hey aniki! Are you talking about me?" Eri suddenly jumped down beside Kaaru.

"Where did you come from?" Kaaru asked, not sensing her at all.

"That's not important." Eri said, eyeing the soldiers.

Kaaru nodded, "Your right, right now we need save our land and prove what a "kid" can do!" he shouted.

"All right aniki!" Eri shouted.

"SEISHINGAN!" Kaaru shouted, purple seeped into his irises and a silver moon appeared on his temple.

Eri took out a scroll from her ninja pouch, she held it in front of her, "Time to kick your ass!" she shouted to the soldiers, who shouted a battle cry and ran at them.

"I'm not done yet." Kaaru smirked, "SEISHINGAN! Rose stage!" he yelled, pink took over purple and a small gold rose appeared beside the silver moon. Eri nodded and jumped into the sky, "Eri special: Thousand Explosions!" Eri screamed, opening the scroll and sent thousands of explosive tags attached to kunais raining onto the guards.

A loud boom resounded on the courtyard as Eri blew away half of the platoon, "Let's get this over quick." Kaaru said.

"Hyujiko Hijutsu: Mind Destruc-.." but before Kaaru could finish, Eri cut in, "Don't kill them aniki!"

Kaaru pouted, "Fine." He sent out thousands of chakra tendrils which connected onto the soldiers' foreheads, "Seishingan: Hyujiko Hijutsu: Anshin!" _**(Seishingan: Hyujiko Secret Skill: Peace of Mind)**_" and the soldiers fell into deep slumber.

Kaaru panted, the effects of the seishingan already kicking in, "Rats, I shouldn't have used it on all of them." He wheezed.

"Aniki, look out!" Eri yelled at Kaaru, pointing to a soldier behind him.

Kaaru looked up from the ground and saw the last soldier above him, he had to knock him out with one move…TING! A light bulb appeared above Kaaru's head. "Take this!" he panted and with his last ounce of strength, he kicked the soldier where the sun don't shine…ow.

Kaaru smiled in contentment as the soldier passed out from pain, he fell flat on his back next to Kakashi, completely exhausted. "That was a dirty move aniki." Eri pointed out as she walked towards Kakashi and Kaaru.

"Pant, it was an opportunity and I gladly took it, even though it took that guy's ability to reproduce." Kaaru looked at the soldier and grinned.

_**(Naruto and Hinata)**_

Naruto, Hinata, Hikaru, Chamu and Giki were now atop one of the towers across the terrace where Michiru was, who at the moment was on the brink of falling, "Father!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru!" Michiru yelled, but as he did, Ishidate jumped onto the tower, "Now then.." he said, advancing on Hikaru, ready to kill him, but not if Naruto had anything to say about it, the orange-clad shinobi rushed forward at Ishidate, fist raised but before he could hit Ishidate, the shinobi leader jumped to the right, "You again?" he asked.

Naruto growled, "If you want to get to Hikaru, you have to go through me." Naruto challenged. Ishidate sauntered forward, "With pleasur-.." a sharp strike to his back interrupted him and sent him flying torward Naruto.

"Me too." Hinata said, byakugan eyes blazing. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and the clones attacked the still flying Ishidate, but to their chagrin, Ishidate executed blow after blow and quickly made the clones poof out of existence.

Ishidate jumped on the railing of the tower and flipped in the air, holding his glove-covered arm out. The ground below the two ninjas feet raised up into the air, they looked in shock as the trained mercenary stood atop a floating stone while 4 other bricks circled around him, sending a shower of rock spikes at the army of orange.

Several poofs were heard as Naruto's clones disappeared. Ishidate jumped down and made an axe kick, hitting Naruto's head, "Uhh!" Naruto groaned as Ishidate kicked him in the ribs. The kitsune heard Hinata gasp as Ishidate threw him into the ground again and again.

Hinata's resolve hardened as she ran in front Naruto, a plan formulating quickly in her head, _'That glove of his has the ability to petrify and control earth.' _Hinata thought, _'It seems attached to his skin, so taking it off is out.' _ Naruto was again thrown onto a railing, _'Naru-kun! I gotta hurry…the glove glows when it petrifies, he tightens the glove when he wants to move the earth or turns someone to stone, so that's a warning sign.' _ "NARUTO!" Hikaru's cry snapped her out of her thoughts, Ishidate had sent a hard blow on Naruto's face and sent him crashing into the cobblestone floor of below the tower. Before Hinata could react, Ishidate grabbed her hair and kicked her stomach, the Hyuuga tasted blood pile up her throat, but before she could counter, the mercenary backhanded her and she crash-landed near Naruto.

Ishidate jumped down and nudged both of the kids with his foot, "Hn." He smirked and walked away, but two hands grabbed his foot, one belonging to Naruto the other Hinata's.

"I-I made…" Naruto's legs buckled a bit but he still kept trying to stand.

"I m-made a pro-mise…" Hinata grasped her stomach and she stood up wheezing.

"-to a friend!" the two said in unison, Hinata's eyes activating again.

'_**Let's do this kit.' **_Kyuubi said from inside Naruto, the blonde nodded and Kyuubi lent a bit of her chakra.

"I promise to protect him, NO MATTER WHAT!" They both shouted, Naruto made a slashing motion with his hand, fueled with Kyuubi's chakra, the blow made Ishidate fly backwards, but when he was about to land again, Hinata used her Hakke Kushou (Empty Palm **R**) and made Ishidate slam painfully onto the wall of a tower.

Hikaru stared teary-eyed at the two young ninjas, but soon changed as he heard Michiru's plank snap, "FATHER!!!" he cried out.

'_Goodbye.' _Michiru whispered.

Michiru was now dangling on the side of the tower, but his jugular did not snap and kill him quickly, instead the rope just cut off his oxygen, making him die slowly…torturing him.

Hikaru stood frozen, not knowing what to do, a voice cut threw the silence, "Hikaru!" he heard Hinata yell, "It's never too late!" Hinata and Naruto shouted. Hikaru's eyes widened and he looked at the rope and got an idea.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Hikaru, who rode atop Chamu jumped off the ledge, bow strung with an arrow, one eyes closed and silently praying.

Michiru caught a glimpse of Hikaru, flying towards him, on Chamu, bow strung and behind him was a bright crescent moon. The royal heard the sound of an arrow, then a snap, and then he was falling, so was Chamu and Hikaru.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and a giant sea of orange caught them before they could fall.

POOF! The Naruto's disappeared.

Michiru hurriedly took off the rope that was around his neck and breathed the oh so sweet air…wait did someone fart?...lol jk…

"I thought I was dead." Michiru admitted, the father and son shared a moment of embrace, "Thank you Hikaru."

Hinata and Naruto looked at them with a ghost of a smile on their faces, _'But what of Ishidate?' _Hinata thought and scanned around with her byakugan, she saw Hikaru was now hugging Chamu and Giki who had arrived all of a sudden.

Hinata and Naruto went to Ishidate, who was on the ground, eyes closed, wig off. The soldiers actually backed away from them.

Shabadaba and his wife ran out of the tower, Michiru glared at them, "Shabadaba! You traitor!" he ran after them, a funny sight actually.

Hinata's eyes widened, "Naru-kun!" she yelled but it was too late, Ishidate had grabbed Naruto's ankle and petrified his left leg, the angered mercenary threw Naruto into the throne room entrance. "Naruto!" Michiru, Hikaru, Chamu and Giki rushed to Naruto's side while Shabadaba and his wife ran merrily to Ishidate, "Well done Ishidate, now finish them!" Shabadaba nudged the mercenary.

Ishidate stalked forward, angry at Naruto, his glove glowed showing that he would kill Naruto, "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and a sphere of spinning chakra spun wildly in his palm but as he tried to charge he fell. "His leg!" Hikaru shouted.

"Destroy Michiru!" Shabadaba urged but Ishidate had his eyes on Naruto, "What are you doing!?" Shabadaba pulled on Ishidate's arm…bad move…Ishidate grabbed Shabadaba and turned him to stone, sweet hallelujah, someone has finally shut that mouth of his!

Michiru watched at Naruto, limping determinedly at Ishidate, he made his choice and grabbed Naruto, he hoisted the blonde boy onto his shoulders and ran at Ishidate.

Hinata seeing her opportunity, placed her palm on the small of Shabadaba's wife's back, "TATAKU!" she yelled and knocked her out.

Ishidate didn't seem to care as he impaled Michiru with brick spikes, one on his leg and the others on various parts of his body, Michiru gasped in pain, stumbling backwards and tears in his eyes, "Father!" he heard Hikaru shout.

Hikaru pushed on Michiru's falling form, he pushed with all his might, "Now to finish this." Ishidate rasped.

"He's coming!" Naruto shouted, but Michiru's face still contorted in pain. Chamu took the initiative and bit onto Ishidate's arm, Ishidate howled in pain, arm now trapped. Giki jumped onto the mercenary's head and scratched his face. "AAAAAAAH!" he howled.

Hinata followed their example and formed handsigns, "Mizu Wana no Jutsu! (Water Trap Technique **MU**)" and tendrils of water shot out from the ground and ensnared Ishidate.

"Father you can do this." Hikaru encouraged, "Naruto, Hinata, Chamu, Giki…they've been risking their lives for us and this land, we owe it to them, to stand up and fight!" he shouted.

Michiru looked up, face dripping with sweat, pain in his body but nonetheless charged at Ishidate, the light of the crescent moon seemed to fuel Naruto's rasengan, making it grow bigger and brighter, Chamu and Giki let go of Ishidate as Naruto plunged the rasengan into Ishidate's body.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The onlookers looked at the rubble that was left, happy the fight was over.

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

"Senseis, are you okay?" Sakura asked Kaaru and Kakashi.

"Sure." Kakashi wheezed, "Nothing a couple weeks of intensive care won't cure." He spoke for them.

Sakura whooped and grabbed Eri, doing a happy dance, "YEAH! That means we have a couple of weeks vacation!" she cheered.

Kakashi chuckled while Kaaru whined, "Ahh, I want a vacation too! I don't want to stay cooped up in a hospital!" he complained. They all just laughed.

=-=-= SCENE CHANGE =-=-=

The four of them, Naruto, Hinata, Michiru and Hikaru, were lying under the night sky, "Thank you so much Naruto, Hinata, I realized of how a fool I was, not only did I not understand what truly counts, I didn't even try to find out." Michiru said, "I still don't know if I'll be a good enough king, but I'll give it my all."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Hinata and Hikaru nodded and they all laughed, but soon stopped as Hikaru talked. "I'll never forget what happened today, the sacrifices the people made, and how we all joined forces to protect what's truly precious." Tears rolled down Hikaru's face, "But most of all, I won't forget the friends I made."

And just like always, the four of them made a pinky swear, but this time seemed the most heart-warming of all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuki: And now King Daisuke, or the ex-king Daisuke recovered and gave the throne to Michiru. He also had a tear-felt moment with Kaaru and Eri, and mourned over the death of his wife and also heard the story of what happened before he woke up. He was so happy that Kaaru found a family again and even treated Team 7 to an all-week beach vacation, and paid for their ride home. But in all this Hikaru finally found friends, friends that were with him forever in spirit. The war was over and now begins a new rule, to always remember what truly matters.

Kaaru: Corny much Suki?

Mitsuki: SHUT UP! How about YOU read the story?!

Kaaru: :-P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**The mission is finally over! Woohoo! Now we shall take a break from all the action and see some romance in the next chapter: Matchmaking Pandas!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	36. Matchmaking Pandas? Pt 1

Kaaru: Ahhh..what a nice vacation.

Kakashi: It sure was.

Kaaru: Oh! Before I start, I wanna thank all those readers out there! Is that you mom!? Wait! Aren't you a ghost?! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HELP MEH!

All: Baka…

Mitsuki : Since Kaaru's busy being…(looks at Kaaru)…stupid, I shall do the disclaimer and the note, as well as a random quote.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**_

_**Note: Please vote what weapon you want Naruto to use, it's in my profile, oh if you pick others please PM me of what you want. Oh! I'm gonna put some random quotes now, so if you want to submit one, add it when you review or PM it to me, thanks!**_

_**Note 2: Wanna see what Kaaru looks like? Visit my profile and copy the link there.**_

_**Random Quote: That not my mommy, that snake pedo! **__–from a friend when we dubbed Naruto just for fun._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**::TPO 33: Matchmaking Pandas? Pt 1::**

Sunlight poured from the window, which had slightly open blinds, into the pale lavender room. Inside the room was a queen-sized bed with a peach comforter and peach blankets. Inside the bed, curled up above the blankets were 2 pandas, the size of a small dog, one had a necklace with a black star pendant while the other had the same necklace only in white. Inside the blanket was a girl with lavender hair that splayed out on her pillow, a ghost of a smile on her face. Everything was quiet and peaceful, a beautiful Saturday morni-_**PRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT! **_

Light lavender eyes snapped opened, the girl involuntarily breathed in the morning air…bad choice…the girl sat straight up on her bed, the ghost of a smile gone, replaced with a sour look, "That was nasty Shiro!" she scolded the panda with the white necklace.

The panda, Shiro, scratched his head sheepishly, "Sorry Hina-sama…", Hinata smiled and petted both of the pandas' heads and swung her foot to the side of her bed and slipped on her powder blue yukata and slippers. "Cmon Kuro, Shiro." The two pandas jumped down and scurried downstairs while Hinata entered her private bathroom and took a hot bath.

30 minutes later she wrapped a large towel around her body and went to her wardrobe, she looked at her ninja attire, nah, she doubted that Tsunade would give them a mission, she could give a D-rank but she didn't want to wear her ninja gear right now, so she settled for a casual attire.

She took out a pair of faded blue jeans, a white halter top, black short-heeled mary janes, the charm bracelet Naruto gave her forever hung on her wrist, and a brown studded belt. She put her hair into a side ponytail, leaving her bangs the same. _**(It really feels weird writing this…especially because she's like 12 and she's gonna play matc-…I mean carry on!"**_

Hinata went out of her room and walked out the hallway, but before she went down, she took a peek at Naruto's room and immediately regretted it…the sight she saw was…well let's just say it was O.,O material. Naruto was only in orange boxers with ramen on it and the blanket was thrown onto the floor, giving Hinata a perfect view of Naruto's developing muscles.

Hinata blushed red, she swore she could rival a tomato. _'Do not faint!'_ her mind screamed at her, but part of her, the pervy side, a side named ero-Hina screamed, _'Jump him! Ride him 'til he never sees the light of day again!' _and with that Hinata promptly fainted.

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto squinted at the glare if the sunlight, that was what he hated about his room, everytime he woke up the light would blind him, he considered asking Kaaru to buy him some blinds, he nodded inwardly, that would be a good idea.

A thud interrupted his train of thought, Naruto glanced around the room but found no one there. Naruto untangled himself from the blankets and headed to the door, where he had heard the thud.

To his surprise it was Hinata who caused the thud, a red-faced, unconscious Hinata. Naruto poked the girl with his finger, nothing. Poke poke, nope. Poke poke poke, still nothing. Poke poke poke poke, "Hina-chan?" he asked the ex-heiress.

'_**Hey kit, she ain't have bad…' **_Kyuubi commented, _**'You should make her your mate.'**_

Blood rushed to Naruto's head, the kitsune felt light-headed and was blushing terribly, _'Shut up ero-kitsune!' _he yelled.

Kyuubi just smirked and teased some more. After a few minutes of teasing, a groan was heard, Naruto looked at Hinata as she began to stir.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=--=-=

Hinata swore she would faint again, she looked at the sight above her, Naruto leaned down "Hey Hina-chan, you alright?" he asked.

He was so close, Hinata just had to rise a bit and then she could kiss him, bad mistakes, the Hyuuga's temperature levels rose again.

"Hey Hina, you look red, are you sure you don't have a fever?" Naruto asked, touching Hinata's forehead.

Hinata couldn't take this, she crawled away from Naruto and stammered, "Y-yes Naru-kun, I-I'm f-fine!" and she zoomed out of the room.

Naruto shrugged and went to get ready.

Outside Hinata was clutching her heart, willing her breathing back to normal, _'I'll cook breakfast, that should calm my nerves.' _Hinata thought and went to the kitchen.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kaaru yawned and got out of bed, his black hair disheveled and eyes droopy, the ex-prince lazily got out of bed and slung a towel onto his shoulder and striped down to nothing, rubbing the eye crusts in his eyes he made his way to his and Naruto's shared bathroom.

Fate seemed to be bored and messed with their lives that day, when the Hyujiko opened the door he came face to face with Naruto, who was equally naked. They stared at each other, eyes wide, before both their eyes trailed down the other's body. Grave Mistake. _**(So awkward when I wrote this part.)**_

"MY EYES!!!!" They both cried out, ran out their respective door, slammed it, curled up in a ball, shaking and muttering to strip when INSIDE the bathroom.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Breakfast was very awkward and tense, you could practically cut the tension with a butter knife. Hinata and Kaaru couldn't meet Naruto's eyes, Naruto couldn't meet Hinata nor Kaaru's eyes. Very, very awkward indeed.

Shiro, Kuro and Kiku, Naruto's very first fox summon, stared at their masters, and breathes held, waiting for something to happen, like a suspense movie.

"Who do you think will bail first?" Kuro whispered.

"Kaaru." The three summons said in unison, sweatdropping.

"Ah.." Kaaru, Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"So…!" They said together again.

"How was…?" again they said it together unintentionally.

"Uhh…I gotta go." Kaaru stood, "I'll go annoy Kaka-baka.", the Hyujiko ran out as fast as he could.

"I knew it." The summons sighed.

That left Hinata and Naruto, who sat there blushing, waiting for someone to cut they awkward silence.

"I gotta go." Kiku said and he poofed out of existence.

"I have an idea." Shiro said to Kuro, he whispered his plan to the female panda.

Kuro's eyes widened, "Brilliant!" she said.

Shiro and Kuro jumped onto the table, "Hina-sama, Naru-sama! We have an idea for today!" Shiro stated.

The awkwardness seemed evaporate as the two ninjas listened to the pandas' plan, "I call this plan, Double Date Made to Make Deer and Boar Get Together, for short DDMMDBGT." Shiro said, earning a WTF look from everyone else. "Now basically you and you…" he pointed to Naruto and Hinata, "..go on a double date with Shikamaru and Ino…" Naruto and Hinata blushed at this, remembering the two's earlier incident.

"…And while you guys go on dates, you two try to place them in "situations" that would make them closer." Shiro continued.

"What kind of situations?" Naruto asked.

"Well, going to a ferris wheel and "mysteriously" disappear once the two get on, things like that." Shiro said.

"Okay, while you're busy with the two, we…" Kuro pointed to her and Shiro, "..will make sure nothing gets in the way and warn you if trouble comes."

"But how will we communicate?" Shiro asked. The statement made the atmosphere gloomy. Hinata then got an idea, "I can use Kokoro Wakeru no jutsu(Mind Share technique **MU**), the one I used on you in the first part of the Chuunin exams Naru-kun." Hinata said.

The others brightened, "Great idea Hina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, earning a blush from Hinata.

"Okay then, here's the schedule." Kuro handed a piece of paper that seemed to be scribbled on in a haste. Naruto took the list and read it.

**10:00 am-Park**

**11:00 am-Aquarium**

**12:30-4:30 pm-Mall**

**6:00 pm-Red Lotus**

**9:00 pm-Carnival**

Hinata took the paper and stuffed it into her pants' pocket, she also took a minute to look at Naruto's attire, dark blue jeans with a rip on the knee, a green t-shirt and black and green vans.

"PLAN DDMMDBGT IS A GO!" Naruto shouted and he and Hinata ran off to find Ino and Shikamaru.

Shiro and Kuro who were trailing behind them, snickered, "Plan Double Date Also to Make the Angel and the Demon Get Together, or DDAMADGT, oooor…Plan Matchmaking Pandas is a go!" Shiro whispered, following Naruto and Hinata who did not know what the devious pandas had in mind.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A ninja is trained to be stealthy, but even the stealthiest ninja can be beaten in a stealth contest, by a…STALKER.

And that was what Kaaru was right now, stalking the elusive Sharingan-no-Kakashi…and his little "girlfriend".

Mitarashi Anko, resident psycho, was currently beside Kakashi, flirting at him, normally Kaaru could care less, that happened most of the time but Kakashi was FLIRTING back! And this caught Kaaru's interest, Kakashi flirting? He just had to see this.

So here he was, atop a leafy tree, watching the two interact under it, _'Is he feeding her!? Man, this is blackmail material, I wish I brought my camera.' _Kaaru thought. A bite snapped him out of his reverie, he glanced and saw a bird had bitten him, "Shoo you bird." He batted it away, wrong move. Sigh, Fate sure was on a sadistic streak today.

"OH MY JASHIN-SAMA!" Kaaru yelled as he fell on his butt, in front of Kakashi and Anko. He scratched his head sheepishly, "Ehehehe, oops?".

For the next hour, Kaaru was scene being chased by Kakashi's hounds and Anko's snakes, while the two were lovey-dovey, enjoying the show.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Jiraiya are we clear?" Tsunade asked the toad sannin.

"Yeah, yeah, go and train Naruto when the time comes." Jiraiya said, "Now more onto important matters." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Tsunade-chan, your place or mine."

Tsunade stared at him irritated, "Both, you go to yours, I go to mine." She snorted.

"Tsunade-chan, do you like melons?" Jiraiya asked, a perverted gleam in his eyes.

POW! And Konoha saw a flying Jiraiya fly out of Konoha, "Looks like Jiraiya's flying off again!" he yelled.

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "Are they really that big?" she asked.

Shizune blushed, "I'm surprise you haven't destroyed a hidden village with those bombs."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sakura picked up yet another leaf from the ground, she and Sasuke were hired by the Fire Daimyo to clean his large garden, so here they were, grumpily cleaning the forest he called a garden.

Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke, after all these times, the avenger still did not acknowledge her strength. She walked towards Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, do you think we should take a break?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "Ninjas have no time for breaks, even if they are on D-ranked missions, I'm surprised you don't know that." He scoffed.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, she was just being nice to him and he had the nerve to lash at her, for the first time in her life she got mad at Sasuke, and for the first time she chose to show it, "Why are you like that Sasuke-kun?" she cried out.

Sasuke just stared at her, "Like what?"

Sakura glared, "Like someone who has a stick up their ass? All this time I've been trying to prove to you that I'm not some weakling, but I'll never be good enough in your eyes huh Sasuke?"

"I don't believe that you'll change, once a weakling always a weakling." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Sakura stomped the ground, creating a small crater, "Why are you such a douche Sasuke?! You say that once a weakling always a weakling, but how do you explain Ino? How do you explain Hinata? How do you explain Naruto?" she demanded, "We were all weak at sometime in our life, so if what you say is true, then how did they become strong? How did chuunins, jounins, ANBUs and Kages become strong?!"

Sasuke glared back at the pinkette, silently telling her to shut up.

"Why do I even try Sasuke? I have more important people to prove myself to, like Tsunade-sama, who I still need to convince. Why do I waste my time with you? Your not worth it." Sakura said quietly and walked off to some part of the large garden.

"Hn." Sasuke said indifferently but inside, he felt a twinge of guilt and hurt gnaw at his heart.

-elsewhere in the garden-

Sakura curled up in a fetal position, _'I was lying to myself…no matter what, I still can't bring myself to hate him.'_

=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Go have a nice day Neji, you deserve a break." Hiashi told Neji.

Neji nodded and gratefully thanked Hiashi, he decided to visit Tenten.

"Otou-san, I was wondering if we could spend some time together?" Hanabi asked.

Hiashi smiled one of his rare genuine smile, something that he had recovered when Hinata had proved herself to him.

"Of course Hanabi." The Hyuuga head said and hugged Hanabi.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Neji spotted Tenten at their training grounds, hair out of her usual buns. Neji looked at the brown hair that fell to Tenten's waist, it looked soft and silky and he suddenly felt the urge to touch it, restraining himself, he walked to Tenten.

"You really should let your hair down often." Neji stated.

Tenten turned to face him, mildly surprised at his arrival, "Oh Neji, hello." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Tenten teased.

"I was just taking a stroll." He lied, "But really, you should let your hair down more."

Tenten blushed, "I guess I could do that when I'm not on missions.."

"Good, because if you keep them like you normally do, your hair will suffocate and become dry." Neji said, running his hand through his silky Hyuuga hair.

Tenten sweatdropped, "What is your secret Neji? You have better hair than all of us."

Neji leaned forward, "It's simple, I…make everyone else look bad, like now, I put a bug in your hair."

Tenten screamed and clawed at her hair, making it all disheveled, "NEJI!" she shouted and chased Neji with a handful of pointy things.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Okay the chapter's done, the continuation will be on the next chapter. And yeah, Neji was OOC but I had no other ideas for the two of them.**_

_**Next Chapter: Matchmaking Pandas? Pt 2!**_

_**Review or Shiro and Kuro shall make devious plans for you….kukukuku…**_


	37. Matchmaking Pandas? Pt 2

Shiro: Let's do this Kuro.

Kuro: Okay, we can do this, yatta!

Both: Plan Matchmaking Pandas is a GO!

Mitsuki: What are those two doing? (sweatdrop)

Kaaru: Snakes and dogs do not go together!

Mitsuki: It was YOUR fault anyway, you just had to stalk them.

Kaaru: It was worth it.

Mitsuki: I said it once and I will say it again, crazy.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Random Quote: Man: Hey babe, what's your sign again?**_

_**Woman: Do not enter.**_

_**Note: Sorry if I don't update as fast as you would like, school's such a bother!**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=

**::TPO 34:Matchmaking Pandas? Pt 2::**

Naruto and Hinata were making their way to the Nara deer forest, where Shikamaru's father said Ino and Shikamaru were at. Shiro and Kuro were hiding somewhere, spying on the two, secretly thinking of a way to fluff the moment up, but surprisingly, Naruto unknowingly did it for them.

"Hey Hina-chan…" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"Yes Naru-kun?" Hinata asked, hands behind her back, looking at the orange ninja.

Naruto stopped walking, "…I'm jealous of you." Naruto replied staring at the blue sky.

Hinata stared at him in disbelief, Naruto was jealous of her? All her life she had looked up to Naruto's skill, bravery, confidence and personality, but the boy of her dreams was jealous, of her?

Naruto's face held a faraway look, "You've changed so many people Hina-chan, for the better." He said, "I'm jealous of that."

Hinata looked surprised, "What are you saying Naru-kun, you are the one who changed many people, Gaara-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Hikaru, Michiru, Tsunade and so much others. I could never have that gift."

Naruto seemed to consider this for awhile, "I guess, but you do have that gift!" Naruto protested, "You changed Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, Neji and other people too!"

Hinata smiled, "I guess you're right." She unconsciously leaned a bit toward Naruto, "Well let's get this plan started shall we?"

Naruto grinned mischievously, "With pleasure…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Shikamaru was tending to one of the deers that his clan owned, it would have been a relatively easy and troublesome task for him, but Ino was there…now it was an awkward and _very _troublesome task for the shadow user.

He had still remembered when Ino had sang in her family's large garden, she had sang….about him…he was not called a genius for nothing, it was obvious that Ino sang that song because she had mixed feelings about him…but did what about him? Did he like her too?

The Nara looked at Ino who was busy tending to a sick deer baby, he looked at her hair, now short because of Kei's kunai, her blue eyes, pale skin, pink lips…_'Gah! This is so troublesome!' _

A rustle in the bushes made them jump…out of instinct, they both whipped out a kunai from their arsenal. "Whoa, whoa!" a loud, brash and familiar voice shouted, "It's us!" the owner of the voice and his companion stepped out of the foliage.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at the two ninjas that revealed themselves, Naruto and Hinata, "Oi Hinata!" Ino shouted and glomped Hinata, who hugged back just as fiercly.

"Oh my gosh! How was the trip to Moon? Did they have great beaches like the commercials say?!" Ino asked with much enthusiasm which Hinata thought wasn't possible.

Hinata freed herself from Ino's deathgrip, "Yes they did have great beaches! And the mission was nice, more or less." She told Ino.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Shikamaru asked, "On a date?" he said coyly.

Hinata and Naruto blushed red, Hinata noticeably redder, "NO!" they both yelled in unison, they quickly recovered though and gave a counterattack, "We were actually here to invite you to join us on a double date." Naruto told them slyly.

Now it was Ino and Shikamaru's turn to blush, above them, hidden in the leaves were Shiro and Kuro, snickering for all they were worth, "Maybe we should use an earthquake jutsu to make the Yamanaka fall into shadow boy's arms." Shiro chuckled evilly.

Kuro panted, recovering from her snicker fest, "Nah, we should save our strength for later." She said.

"Great!" Naruto shouted, "Meet us at the park, 10 am. Bye!" he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and ran off, leaving Ino and Shikamaru in a very awkward silence.

Shikamaru decided to break the tension, "So….do you like lemons?" he asked innocently.

Ino fumed, women impulse turning on, "HENTAI!" she yelled slapping Shikamaru.

"I just asked if you liked lemons, cuz I have one here!" the shadow user shouted in pain, pulling out a lemon from his pocket.

Ino was mortified, her face was in a funny embarrassed expression, "Uhhh…sorry Shika…" she apologized, _'Stupid pervy bunny raping my mind…' _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A figure leaned against the wall of an ally, panting for his breath, clothes ruffled, skin flushed, a sheen sheet of sweat over his body, and now traumatized of dogs and snakes for life.

'_The things a dog can do!' _He shouted within the confines of his mind, almost making his alter-ego deaf, to anyone who would, by chance, walk across the dark ally, it would seem that the man was a deranged lunatic, a crazy gleam in his eyes and the constant soliloquy.

'_Not to mention snakes! That one snake sure knew where to bite!' _he thought whilst rubbing his poor butt, wincing. Just then, the familiar sound of paws thudding against the pavement and scales scratching against the ground filled his ears. _'Not again!' _the man thought panicky.

'_**RUN KAARU!' **_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Little kids running around, ice cream stands, trees, grass, flowers, clouds, families, etc…these were what the 2 "couples" and two pandas, who were conveniently hidden in the bushes, saw.

"Hmm, so what are we doing here?" Shikamaru asked, gazing at the clouds.

Naruto, Hinata, Kuro and Shiro all sweatdropped, they did not think about that, "Uhhh…" Hinata trailed off, thinking of something fast.

Shikamaru, sensing their odd behavior decided to save them the trouble, "How bout we go cloud watching?" he suggested.

"But you always watch clouds!?" Ino protested.

Uh oh, a fight.., "But Shikamaru never went cloud watching with other people except Chouji!" Hinata said quickly.

Ino contemplated this for a while until giving up, "Fine." She agreed.

So the group went to the top pf a hill with a lone Sakura tree and a great view.

Hinata sat on the grass and watched the clouds, Naruto was lying on his stomach, face propped on his hands, looking at the sky, Shikamaru lying on his back, staring at the clouds, Ino leaning against the tree and gazing at the clouds, Shiro and Kuro on a tree branch spying on them.

"Genjutsu Shiro?" Kuro asked the male panda.

Shiro smirked, "Genjutsu." He nodded.

Kuro slapped her paws together, her black necklace glowing, "Genjutsu: Cloud Altering _**(I was a bit lazy to look for the Japanese term)**_" she whispered.

Hinata pointed to a cloud, "Hey look! That cloud looks like a…" but she stopped when the cloud suddenly changed into the shape of a fox. Hinata blinked, had she hallucinated? "…a fox…?" she said quietly.

Naruto looked at a cloud that caught his attention, a ramen-shaped cloud, "Cool! A rame-.." but the cloud turned into a panda, "….a panda?" he muttered, glancing at Hinata who looked perplexed, looking at a cloud.

An ice cream shaped cloud caught Ino's attention, "Ice crea…." An just like the others, the cloud shifted forms and took the shape of a deer, "..deer???" she said to herself.

Shikamaru smiled wryly as he gazed at a cloud, which didn't seem to have a form but it suddenly shimmered and morphed into a boar, "Boar?" he asked himself.

All throughout their cloud-watching, they saw clouds that reminded them of their "dates", something that had bothered them greatly and made them have an internal battle of their emotions.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kaaru looked at the two elusive couple, he was now free of those wretched dogs and snakes, -shudder-, the two were currently in a lonely dango shop, and they were the only customers there, perfect for a secret date affair.

'_LE GASP!' _Kaaru's eyes widened, _'Kaka-baka is feeding the crazy snake lady!' _

Kaaru watched in amazement as Kakashi held the dango in front of Anko, and watched as Anko chomped onto the dango.

'_The Hatake Kakashi, feeding Mitarashi Anko, the most unexpected couple if I say so myself!' _Kaaru stifled a laugh, but a squirrel just had to scurry over and step on a twig.

And now a glaring Anko and a glaring Kakashi stood above him, "Still haven't learned your lesson eh?" Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Aw craplez…" Kaaru muttered.

"What the heck is a craple?" Anko asked.

"Crap and apple, craple." Kaaru replied.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kakashi turned to the snake user.

"SNAKE RAPE!"

"CRAPLEZ!!!!!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**(Aquarium 11 am)**_

"Look guys!" Naruto shouted boisterously, pointing to a fish, "That fish looks like Gai-sensei!"

The other three looked at the fish, it had green scales, its tail had orange scales, large round eyes, and the most peculiar thing about it was the bowl-shaped fin that it sported.

"It DOES look like Gai-sensei…" Ino said squinting at the weird fish, "Not as ugly though.." she said out loud.

Meanwhile, in a place that I am to lazy to say where, a certain green-clad, spandex wearing, bowl-cut hairdo wearing, fuzzy eyebrow sporter jounin sneezed.

Shiro and Kuro looked at them from the ceiling, paws stuck to the surface with chakra, "Cool!" Shiro yipped, "I feel like a spy in a movie!" he made a backflip, unfortunately for him, he forgot about gravity.

A black and white blur raced at the four shinobi, Naruto noticed this and also noticed that it was going to hit Hinata! He acted quickly and pulled her into his chest, dodging the black and white "ball" by mere inches.

Hinata blushed heavily as he felt Naruto's hard chest and smelled his intoxicating scent, _'I never want to leave…'_ but of course she had to or else she had to face the consequences later. The ex-heiress reluctantly pulled herself out of Naruto's arms and silently thanked the blond.

"Ouch…" Shiro moaned, shaking his small head, willing the stars and birdies away. Kuro dropped down next to him, as graceful as a panda-nin could be, "Baka….did you think you were some kind of gravity-defying panda bear?" she scoffed.

Shiro opened his mouth to talk but a yip cut him off, they turned their heads to the sound and saw Kiku, "Hey! I got everything ready!" the kit exclaimed loudly, the people who were at the aquarium gave them odd looks, it's not everyday you see two pandas and a fox at the aquarium, talking casually like people.

Kuro smirked, "Great! Now to contact Hinata and Naruto." She tugged on the mental link that connected their minds, _'Hina-sama!' _

Hinata's eyes widened but then realized it was Kuro speaking to her via Kokoro Wakeru, _'Yes Kuro?' _

'_Everything's ready, count to 40 and leave the two alone.'_

'_Sure thing.'_

Hinata cut off the link and looked at Ino and Shikamaru, "I'll go find a directory so we can see where to go next." She stated, "Come on Naru-kun." She grabbed Naruto's wrist and hurriedly walked away.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "What was that about?" he muttered, he faced Ino and opened his mouth to say something but the sound of breaking glass was heard. The couple looked at the glass that separated them from the fishes, it had cracked and water was already gushing out.

"RUN!" Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and tugged at her, too late though, the glass broke and the water poured out, washing the couple and other people away, good thing it wasn't the shark exhibit.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted and swam to a drowning Ino, "You troublesome woman!" he exclaimed worriedly as he padded out of the water, carrying Ino bridal style.

Ino coughed and caught her breath, gasping for precious air, "Thank..cough…you, S-shika!" she coughed out.

Shikamaru set her down gently once he was certain she was okay, "Where are Naruto and Hinata?" he asked.

Just then Naruto and Hinata scurried over to them, feet slipping a few times, "Are you guys alright?!" Hinata asked loudly.

Ino and Shikamaru just nodded in response, blushing at their close proximity.

"Good!" Naruto sighed in relief.

Shikamaru looked at the wet floor, "I think we should worry more about the fish…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke glared heatedly at the poor birdbath, what Sakura said had really made him angry and confused, Uchiha pride wouldn't let him admit that he was wrong, it kept telling him to ignore the girl's words, but Sasuke, no matter how hard he tried, just couldn't do it, and he didn't even know why.

'_Stupid weakling, she made me puzzled_ _at my on belief.' _Sasuke thought vehemently. The avenger gripped the edges of the birdbath tighter, his knuckles turning white, _'Ugh! I can't think!'_

'_The dobe, the Hyuuga, Yamanaka….they're stronger than me…so that means I have to get more strength, no matter the price.' _The last Uchiha then laughed crazily, unbeknownst to him, four ninjas watching him.

-Somewhere else in the garden-

The leaves under Sakura's feet crunched as she walked into a small clearing with a pond inside the large garden, she stared at her reflection, eyes bloodshot and face stained.

She splashed the water, glaring angrily, _'This time I will prove myself. And this time it's not for Sasuke…….or is it…?'_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**(Konoha Mall 12:30 pm)**_

"C'mon Hinata just buy it or try it on!" Ino urged, they were currently in a clothing shop, looking for some scarves, winter was fast approaching and the girls wanted to buy some, this made the boys sit down and watch the girls, pick out some scarves. Hinata had laid her eyes on a light blue scarf with little white hearts knitted into it, while she continued to stare at it in awe, Ino had gotten impatient and urged her to try it own.

Shiro and Kuro were disguised as hats for two mannequins.

"How bout some sparkle, rose petal, glitter effect?" Shiro whispered to the fluffball next to him.

Said fluffball squirmed a little and poked her head out, "Good idea." Kuro whispered back.

"Special Panda Love Love Genjutsu: Heart Heart combo!" Shiro's necklace glowed a brilliant white and enveloped the whole room, but the occupants in the room didn't seem to notice. How weird.

Hinata and Ino turned to face the boys, to show them their scarves but as they did, Naruto and Shikamaru were surprised at what they saw.

Roses in full bloom appeared out of nowhere behind the two girls, a rain of sparkles made them look even prettier, gentle breeze that came out of nowhere made Hinata's light blue scarf and Ino's pink and white scarf, fly dramatically behind them, cartoon hearts that floated around them were the finishing touches of the captivating sight.

Naruto stared in awe at Hinata, jaws slack and with a faraway look in his eyes, Shikamaru was in the same position as him too.

Hinata and Ino stared at each other, before the two could see themselves though, Shiro cut the genjutsu. "What happened to them Ino-chan?" Hinata asked in a very confused tone.

Ino shrugged and did a little jig that reminded her of Gai's nice guy pose, "Haha!" Ino cheered, "It must be our awesome beauty! What else could have them practically drooling at our feet?"

Hinata blushed and stared at Naruto as he and the shadow user began to snap out of it.

"Uhhh…" the kitsune groaned, "..what hit me?"

Ino did that jig of hers again, "Ohohohoho!" she laughed, "That my dear Naruto was our stunning beauty!" the Yamanaka whooped.

Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdropped at the female blonde's antics, they decided that it would be wiser to let Ino do her happy dance.

"Come on Ino-chan, we better pay for the scarves." Hinata said, making Ino stop, the Yamanaka nodded and she and Hinata went to the counter.

Kuro looked at the two shinobi, waiting for something, anything! A twitch, a nudge, any movement! Kuro facefaulted and realized that the boys were rather slow…she used Kokoro Wakeru again, this time on Naruto.

'_PAY FOR HINATA'S SCARF YOU JIDIOT!__**(Jidiot is intentional)**__;_

Naruto had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from screaming like a girl, he clutched his heart that was beating like crazy, _'DON'T DO THAT YOU DAMN PANDA!'_

Kuro rolled her eyes though Naruto couldn't see it, _'Pay for Hinata's scarf!'_

Naruto suddenly felt stupid, how could he forget that! The ramen fan scurried over to Hinata and handed the cashier money before Hinata could. The Hyuuga looked shocked and stared at Naruto, "N-naru-kun! You didn't have to do that!" she said.

Naruto scratched his cheek and blushed, "I wanted to Hina-chan." It was now Hinata's turn to blush.

Shikamaru dragged his feet toward Ino and paid for her scarf as well, "Shika?" Ino blushed.

The young Nara also blushed and muttered "troublesome women". Unfortunately Ino heard him and killing intent radiated off her body.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "Do something!" she said panicky.

Naruto acted fast and used a simple wind jutsu that pushed Ino into Shikamaru's arms, immediately cutting of the killing intent and left a blush on the two in its wake.

The two untangled themselves off the other in a quick haste, still blushing profusely, "R-right!" Ino stammered, "T-t-to the Red Lotus!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A certain Hyuuga prodigy was currently leaning against a tree, head down and eyes droopy. Leaning on the Hyuuga's shoulder was a girl, whose hair was free from her usual buns, sleeping soundly.

After Tenten chased Neji for several hours, exhaustion overtook them both and opted to sit down and rest, eventually Tenten fell asleep on Neji's shoulder, whose cheeks were now dusted with pink.

Neji looked at the girl on his shoulder, with an odd feeling in his stomach, like a storm of butterflies was attacking his insides, but in a good way…

Neji shuddered at the word butterfly, he remembered the trauma that he had when he was a kid.

_**((FLASHBACK)) Neji 1yr**_

"_**Ooooh! Buttewfwy!" a young Neji giggled as he reached for the butterfly which was on a branch.**_

_**But it seemed that this particular butterfly was not friendly, it fluttered above Neji's face a pooped. "KYAAAAAAA!" Neji screamed in terror, wiping the butterfly poo from his nose.**_

_**He looked at the butterfly in fear as it flapped its wings evilly and glided around his head, ready for another poop attack.**_

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"**_

_**((END))**_

Neji shuddered again and blocked the images of evil pooping butterflies from his mind and let sleep overtake him, soon his head was on Tenten's own head, both of them in a sweet peaceful sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kaaru was now totally bound in snakes, they were squeezing the life out of him, Kakashi and Anko towered above him, smirking evilly, "Time for the grand finale." Anko said, pulling out a familiar book, a book with an orange cover and had the words "Icha Icha" on them.

Kakashi pried Kaaru's eyes open as Anko put the book in front of his face, flipped to page where there was a man and a woman in a rather….explicit position.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY EYES!!!!" Kaaru's scream was heard throughout the district.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**(Red Lotus 6:00 pm)**_

The couples were in a nice restaurant, it wasn't anything high class and fancy, it was fancy enough but not to the level of wearing dresses and suits, it had great food and it was nicely decorated, plus it had a dance floor.

The two couples had managed to eat their dinner in peace, occasionally talking with each other, most of the time glancing secretly at their respective date. The two devious pandas were outside, taking a break from all the hiding and spying.

When the couples had finished eating, they realized that other couples had stepped onto the dance floor, Naruto glanced at Hinata, "H-hey Hina-chan, wanna dance?" Naruto blushed. Hinata nodded wordlessly, a blush on her pale face.

Ino watched Naruto and Hinata and looked at Shikamaru, "So are you just gonna sit there or what?" Ino demanded, but a faint blush was on her face. Shikamaru's cheeks were dusted pink but grabbed Ino's arm and led her to the dance floor.

Naruto placed her hands on Hinata's waist, Hinata placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, Ino and Shikamaru did the samething.

_**Here we are, in the best years of our lives.**_

_**With no way of knowing,**_

_**When the wheel stop spinning cause we don't**_

_**Know where we're going**_

_**And here we are, on the best day of our lives.**_

_**And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you**_

_**All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back**_

They began to move, matching each others' movements perfectly, like they were reading the others' mind. The beat started to pick up its pace.

_**I used to know her brother, but I never**_

_**Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her eyes on me.**_

_**Now I'm jumpin' up and down,**_

_**She's the only one around, and she means**_

_**Every little thing to me.**_

They couples began to dance faster, their bodies going with the music, staring at their partner's eyes.

_**I've got your picture in my wallet, and your**_

_**Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,**_

_**Whenever I think about you,. I've got**_

_**Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so**_

_**Long since we've been talkin' and in a few**_

_**More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever**_

The beat got slower and the couples slowed down, Naruto placed his forehead against Hinata's, Ino leaned against Shikamaru's chest. _'I…I love her…' _Shikamaru realized, his chin above Ino's head.

_**I've got your picture in my wallet, and your**_

_**Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,**_

_**Whenever I think about you,. I've got**_

_**Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so**_

_**Long since we've been talkin' and in a few**_

_**More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever**_

Shiro and Kuro watched the two couples, for once they decided not to interfere, for some reason, they felt that it would be wrong to do something.

_**I used to know her brother, but I never**_

_**Knew I loved her, 'till the day she laid her**_

_**Eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down,**_

_**She's the only one around, and she means**_

_**Every little thing to me**_

_**I've got your picture in my wallet, and your**_

_**Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,**_

_**Whenever I think about you,. I've got**_

_**Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so**_

_**Long since we've been talkin' and in a few**_

_**More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever…**_

Naruto and Hinata pulled away from each other, as did Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, she suddenly felt a powerful urge to tell him her feelings, _'Should I? I mean…no I couldn't, he'll think I'm crazy and it'll become awkward between us…' _Before Hinata could continue to discourage herself further, Kaaru's voice rang through her head, _**'Hinata, life is full of risks, everyone is prone to them, not just ninjas and no matter how small or how big you could possibly lose from a risk, you must always remember that if you don't take risks then nothing will ever happen to you.'**_

Hinata lifted her face again and looked at Naruto, who stared at her with curiosity, _'Kaaru-nii's right, I shouldn't be afraid to take the risk when I know that it's worth it.'_

Hinata opened her mouth, Naruto looked surprised at how much emotion her eyes held, "N-Naru-kun…I..I want to t-tell you that….to tell y-you that…t-that..I l-…"

"OY NARUTO, HINATA!" Ino yelled, cutting Hinata off, Shiro and Kuro cursed and glared at Ino, even though she couldn't see it, "Let's go!" Ino hollered, waving her hands around wildly.

Naruto looked away from Hinata, who looked dejected, "Y-yeah, coming guys." He said, "Cmon Hina-chan."

Hinata followed Naruto sullenly, she tried her best to hide her sorrow, she felt a twinge of anger at her female bestfriend, so close! She was so close to telling Naruto that she loved him, but Ino just had to interrupt. _'Will I ever be able to get the courage to tell him again?' _a familiar voice rang through her head again, this time it was her own…__

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**An 11-year old Naruto smiled sadly as he talked to Hinata, "Heh, you must think of me like I'm some weakling…" he said sadly, "..I wasn't even able to get a simple jutsu right.."**_

_**Hinata looked at him in shock and yelled out, that was the first time she had even raised her voice, "No! Of course not!"**_

_**Naruto stared at her in disbelief, shocked at both her outburst and that she thought that he wasn't weak.**_

_**Hinata blushed but kept firm, "…Naruto-kun…when I look at you, I get an intense feeling in my heart…." She blushed harder but her voice was still as hard at steel, passion unwavering although she had paused a lot, the girl continued, "…because you're n-not perfect…because you fail..but then you have the strength to get back up.." again the ex-heiress had paused frequently but she still looked at him with deep emotion in her eyes that shocked Naruto, "…I..I think you are an incredibly strong person Naruto-kun." She finished.**_

"_**..Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear.**_

_**((END))**_

'_That's right…I shouldn't give up, I should keep getting up.' _Hinata thought finally, now walking beside Naruto with a ghost of a smile on her face, _'At least I got close to telling him.'_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sakura, who had finally got a hold of herself, walked to where Sasuke was, which was on the other side of the large garden, the sun had already sunk, that meant that their work was done, she quietly made her way to Sasuke, the crunching of leaves alerting Sasuke that she was now there.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said quietly, "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier…"

Sasuke turned to face her, a bit of guilt on his face, "No Sakura..I'm sorry, it was…my fault…" he muttered though Sakura had heard it.

Sakura smiled, "Cmon, let's go." She said walking to the garden exit to inform the daimyo that they were done.

Sasuke hid a smile and followed Sakura out of the garden, though he still thought that he would get power…no matter what.

The four ninjas who spied on him shunshin'd away, reporting to their master.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**((Carnival 9:00 pm))**_

The two couples had played some games on the various stalls that had been set up, Naruto had won Hinata a penguin plushie, Hinata was close to kissing Naruto when he won her the plushie, she had a liking to penguins, but she stopped herself just in time from kissing Naruto and opted to give him a hug and thank you instead.

Shikamaru had won a game of scooping a goldfish, and gave Ino the prize he picked for her, a simple silver chain bracelet with a white gold plate, Shikamaru had the word "lilac" engraved onto it. Ino blushed of course, and remembered the meaning of lilacs, they symbolized first love, but she quickly squashed the thought that Shikamaru knew the symbolism of the flower, it was sheer coincidence…oh how wrong she was.

"Hey guys!" Hinata exclaimed, "Let's ride on the Ferris Wheel!", the others nodded and scurried over to the Ferris Wheel, Naruto and Hinata on one cart and Ino and Shikamaru on another.

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_**I've been losing so much time**_

"Hey Hina-chan…what were you gonna say back there?" Naruto asked Hinata, who was now beet red.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

'_Should I tell him?' _Hinata thought, she glanced at Naruto and got courage.

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_

_**I'm tripping on words**_

_**You've got my head spinning**_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

"Y-you see Naru-kun…I..I..w-was go-going to s-s-say that I…I.." Hinata stuttered, _'Why can't I say it!?'_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

'_Is she alright?' _Naruto thought, he couldn't take his eyes of her.

_**There's something about you now**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

"I-I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Hinata yelled and hugged Naruto, said shinobi was too shocked to do anything, Hinata loved him…Hinata loved him…the words seemed to register in his mind in slow motion until finally…HINATA LOVED HIM BACK!

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Naruto hugged Hinata back and whispered in her ear, "I love you too dammit…I love you too.." Hinata raised her tear-stained face and looked into Naruto's eyes, no humor, only deep seriousness, love and hope. He wasn't lying!

_**And me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

"Naru-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Hina-chan…"

Their faces got closer to each other until it was only a few inches apart, they felt each others' breath ghosting above their faces, their eyes began to close…

_**What day is it?**_

_**And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

And then their lips connected, a sweet long kiss, nothing intimate like a French kiss, only lips slightly parted and bodies meshed together. In their minds they shared on thought…_'I love you…'_

Ino and Shikamaru looked at the couple, "So Hinata finally told him." Ino whispered.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru muttered, not really looking at Naruto and Hinata, he was looking at Ino.

Ino caught him looking at her and stared back, silence filled the air as they watched each other's eyes.

"Shika-..Ino-.." they both said in unison and blushed.

Ino decided to go first, "Shika..I don't know how to say this but…I..I fell for you…" she said quietly, unable to meet Shikamaru's gaze.

Shikamaru lifted Ino's chin with his hand and made her look at him, "Me too." He said and kissed her.

Ino's eyes widened but closed and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru and deepened the kiss.

And as the two couples kissed and held each other in their arms, fireworks exploded in the sky, courtesy of two certain pandas, who watched the two couples finally find love.

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Whew! Finally I finished it! Okay guys, Naruto and Hinata finally got together as well as Shikamaru and Ino! And it seems Kakashi has a secret love affair! For Sakura and Sasuke though…I don't know if they'll get together…maybe in the sequel (hint hint)…anyway I feel weird that they're still 12 and are now in a relationship…sigh oh well….wait I forgot to mention, the date is November uhh 17 in this chapter, so that means Naruto's already 13…sorry I didn't write about his birthday! Gomen!**_

_**Please Review…I mean it….lol…**_


	38. New Mission

Kaaru: Woohoo! The last chapter was a blast!

Naru&Hina: -blush-

Shika&Ino: -blush-

Kaaru: Well…except the part when I got tortured by Kakashi and Anko –shudder-

Kaka&Anko: -smirk-

Kaaru: Okay, movin on, thanks to all you readers out there and thank you so much reviewers! And I apologize in advanced because this chapter is short, school's getting in the way! I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer.

Mitsuki: On with it!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

_**Note: Rookie nine is now 13. Hinata's birthday has passed and it is now spring.**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**::TPO 35: New Mission!::**

News spread around Konoha. FAST. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino were mortified when they found out that the whole village knew what had happened, all in one day. Hinata remembered what happened during the morning after their double date…

_**((Flashback))**_

_**Kaaru was torn, should he protect his "baby sister" from this "vile beast"…but said beast was his "baby brother"…**_

'_**Looks like you have 3 choices.' Mitsuki said.**_

'_**Oh, and that would be?' Kaaru asked.**_

'_**a. You could grab HIna-chan and scream "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!" at Naruto.'**_

'_**b. Congratulate Naruto for catching a good one.'**_

'_**..or c. Congratulate both of them and say you're happy that you don't have to strangle a punk that tries to get too close to Hinata.' Mitsuki enumerated.**_

…_**..and then Kaaru chose c….good choice…..**_

_**((END))**_

But that was all 2 months ago, it was now spring, a new year has come and a new adventure is coming to our heroes, so that brings us here, inside Tsunade's office.

"I'm giving you a mission." Tsunade said to the three occupants in the room, Naruto, Sasuke and Ino.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "OOH! A MISSION!" he restrained himself from giggling.

Ino asked something that was bugging her, "Why didn't you assign Hinata-chan to this mission Tsunade-sama?" she pondered, "She and Naruto make a perfect team."

Naruto blushed at this, Tsunade sent a playful glance at him, "Hinata can't be on the mission because she said she had something to investigate." Naruto said.

The three nodded and there was a moment of silence, "What is our mission Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade took a file from her drawer, "You are to go to a shrine in the heart of Kizuna Woods, in the entrance of the woods there is a temple where 3 monks live, they sent the mission request so talk to them for further instructions. Any questions?" she raised a manicured eyebrow.

A scene flashed into Ino's mind, it was the time she and Hinata went to the Forest of Lost Flowers, when they fought the demon there. _'There could be a chance that the same thing will happen, and this time, I will be prepared for it.' _Ino thought.

"Okay," Tsunade said, "Seeing that you have no questions, you'll be given an hour to prepare and pack your things. Dismissed!" the Hokage said and the three shunshin'd away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hinata looked at the flower she had planted, the _bulaklak ng langit, _and all was left was a heap of ashes. She dropped down on her knees and used a simple wind jutsu to blow the mess away, she had woken up earlier and went to check on the flower but instead, she found a burnt flower.

"Who could've done this?" Hinata said to herself, "Time for some investigating! And I'll bring Kaaru-nii with me!"

"HEY HINA-CHAN!" Naruto called and glomped Hinata, who blushed profusely, "Can I bring some of your homemade soldier pills? They're much tastier than those normal bitter ones."

Hinata blushed again at the compliment and slowly pulled away from Naruto's chest, "Of course Naru-kun." She took his hand and led him to her room.

--

"Nnngh! Naru-kun!" Hinata moaned, "A-aaah….just a little more."

Naruto's face scrunched up in effort to keep his knees from buckling, "H-hah….a-almost th-there!" he breathed out, sweat dripped from both of their bodies.

"YES!" Hinata shouted……………………………………………………..as she finally got the bag of soldier pills from her top shelf. _**(Got you going there didn't I? XD)**_

Hinata safely jumped off Naruto's shoulder, "Sorry about that Naru-kun." She kneaded Naruto's strained shoulders.

Naruto smiled, "Nah, you weren't so heavy." He admitted.

Hinata handed Naruto the bag of homemade pills, "Here you go Naru-kun, good luck on your mission, tell Ino I said Hi."

Naruto put the bag into his ninja pouch, "Thanks Hina-chan, good luck on your mystery too, I'll be sure to tell Ino you said hi!" he ran off, BUT not before he pecked Hinata's cheek.

Hinata held her cheek gingerly, "N-naruto-kun…" she whispered with a ghost of a smile on her face, "….I love you." And the breeze carried her words away.

--

As Naruto ran to the direction of the Main Gate, he swore he heard Hinata's voice.

"…_.I love you." _

Naruto smiled, "I love you too." He said quietly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ino checked her things, _'Okay, two changes of clothing, some rations, food, water, Sasuke's supposed to bring the camp equipment, Naruto's bringing Hinata's soldier pills…' _Ino went to her cabinet, she opened it and moved a few things away, and then she finally found what she was looking for, a small purple box decorated with rhinestones, she lifted the box and gingerly opened it, as if it would suddenly break, inside, nestled in the black velvet, was a vial with orange liquid that swirled mystifyingly.

_**((FLASHBACK))**_

_**Hinata and Ino stood in between a ring of trees, the wind carried the leaves and petals, making the moment more dramatic. (Think of the time when Sakura gave Ino back the red ribbon that Ino gave)**_

_**Hinata held out her hand, "Take the last vial Ino." She said quietly.**_

_**Ino's eyes widened, "B-but! That's the **__**Super**__** Heaven elixir! I can't!" she insisted.**_

_**Hinata kept firm, "Take it Ino, I want you to have it…in case…." Her tone wavered.**_

_**Ino hugged Hinata all of a sudden, "Don't say that!" she said.**_

_**Hinata smiled, "Okay I won't, but please take it."**_

_**Ino took the vial in a very gentle manner and held to it tight. **_

_**((END))**_

She put it in her pouch and she shunshin'd away.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke met up at the gate, "Okay, Kizuna woods is a bit far from here." Sasuke said, "It would take us 4 days to get there by walking."

Naruto suddenly had a bright idea, "I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

Ino and Sasuke looked at him questioningly, the orange-clad ninja began bit his thumb, did some handsigns and slammed his palm onto the ground. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled and three foxes the size of horses appeared.

"Hey." The first one, a fox with brown fur, wore white leg warmer and wore a hitai-ate with tails engraved on it, over its eyes, said, "I am Do the Blind."

The second fox had orange fur, white leg warmers and wore a bandana that acted like a hitai-ate, it covered its ears, "I am Re the Deaf."

The final fox had red fur, white leg warmers and wore its hitai-ate like a muzzle. Blue wisps of fire emerged above his head and formed letters, "I am Mi the Mute." It spelled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto enviously, jealous that the blond could do that, he got onto Re as Naruto sat on Do and Ino on Mi.

"OKAY GANG! LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled and they bounded of towards the woods.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Spoiler Alert! **_

_**Okay, I just read the latest manga, Naruto erupts…and I was like O.O…OMG! NARUTO FLUNG A RHINO-THINGIE INTO THE SKY!!!!..and…TWO ODAMA RASENGAN!?..and the flying toads were cool, but I'm curious about Naruto's new move..Waves of rage?**_

_**So yeah I stopped complaining about the manga, might as well enjoy what happens than say nasty stuff bout it.**_

_**Like usual, please REVIEW!..cuz everytime you do you make a bunny find a home! XD**_


	39. A Trap?

Kaaru: Hey people! I'll just make a small but important announcement then I'll let you go read the story. **Be sure to read what I say first before you continue.**

I am discontinuing Pink&Blue: Camp Killer, it is now a dead story, BUT! You can revive it, the story is up for adoption, please PM me if you want it.

Now the second thing, I am replacing Pink&Blue with a new story, but I doubt I'll post it soon, but hey, who knows? Anyway the new story is "A Small Voice". Read the summary and why I chose to write it in my profile, please do!

Okay that's all, on with the story!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

_**Note: The foxes Naruto and the gang rode were one tail.**_

_**Random Quote: a world without randomness is not hell, it is just filled with planned pervert-ness and planned sex(rape), so now tell me where is the fun in that? **_

_**~ Exile-kun ~**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**::TPO 36:A Trap?::**

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke looked at the temple that was situated near the entrance of Kizuna Woods, they were surprised to see that the three monks were already standing outside, waiting their arrival.

"So…" the first monk said, he was bald and wore green robes.

"…you are the ninjas…" the second continued, he wore red robes.

"…that were sent for this mission." The third finished, he wore blue robes.

"Why are they finishing each other's sentences?" Naruto muttered.

"I don't know…" Ino muttered back.

Then the three did the most peculiar thing, the first monk backflipped into the air, "I am Phan of the Green Trees."

The second did a cartwheel, "I am Fik of the Red Sunset."

The third also executed a cartwheel, "I am Shon of the Blue Skies."

And then Phan landed in between Fik and Shon, together they struck a pose, "And we are the PhanFikShon monks!" they exclaimed. _**(For those who you who didn't get it, PhanFikShon sounds like Fanfiction)**_

The ninjas sweatdropped at the display, "Aren't they old?" Naruto whispered.

"I thought of the same thing." Sasuke muttered.

"Now!" Phan yelled, getting their attention. "Please come inside and let us tell you the mission details." The monks then headed towards the temple with the team behind them.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

.Knock.

"Hinata-nee?" Neji asked in surprise as he saw Hinata eating with Hiashi and Hanabi in the private Hyuuga Head dining room.

Hinata wiped her mouth with a table napkin while Hiashi spoke, "Ah Neji! You're done eating aren't you?" Neji nodded in response and Hiashi continued, "Good! You can assist Hinata with her predicament."

Hinata stood up and bowed, "Thank you so much for the breakfast." She hugged Hiashi and Hanabi and grabbed Neji. "Follow me." The ex-heiress said.

**~KHN House (backyard)~**

Hinata showed Neji the remnants of the flower, "So will you help me find the culprit?" she asked her cousin.

Neji replied with absolutely no hesitancy, "Of course."

Hinata smiled and started to look around for clues, so as Neji, who had activated his byakugan. Hinata stooped down and pawed at the burnt soil, but found nothing.

"Hinata-nee! What's that?" Neji said, pointing to the clump Hinata had made. The indigo-haired girl activated her byakugan and looked at where Neji was pointing, she gasped when she saw a faint orange glow, she dug into it and put the object onto her palm. It was the seed, a quarter of it was burnt, the roots that grew from it were now wrapped around the seed, almost like it what protecting it, but that wasn't what surprised Hinata the most, it was that there were very small buds growing from the vines.

'_Maybe…maybe I can get something from this seed….I should keep it close.' _Hinata thought and slipped the seed into a special compartment in her ninja pouch. "Hinata…..I think you should see this." She heard Neji say.

She walked over where Neji was and saw that he was standing by a rosebush, the prodigy held within his hands a torn piece of cloth. Hinata gasped audibly, she held the cloth with shaky hands.

"T-th-this cloth……" she gulped, "I-i-it's…….Sasuke's.."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke sat around a long table, facing the three monks, Phan cleared his throat, "At the entrance of the woods, there is an arc, inscribed in the arc are the words, 'Beneath Everything Was A Red Elephant'."

Naruto raised his hand, "That makes no sense Phan-san."

"Exactly," Phan said, "You have to decode it, but let me warn you. You must not look at the words as a sentence, but look at each word individually."

Naruto and the gang looked puzzled, "Whaaa?" Naruto asked.

"You cannot enter the woods unless you decode it and learn its essence." Fik told them. "We shall give you until sunrise tomorrow, if you still have no answer, then you are not the ones for this mission." With that the monks left them.

The three ninjas looked at each other, "Hmm…" Sasuke said, "Red Elephant may mean great danger…." He stated.

Ino protested, "But Phan said to look at EACH word individually not as a group."

Naruto clutched his head, "Ugh, my head hurts." He groaned.

Sasuke looked at the window, "It's getting late, we should go to our rooms." He said nonchalantly.

**Ino's room (A few hours later)**

Ino's eyes were heavy, she was fighting sleep but it was now inevitable, "Beneath everything…." Ino's eyes suddenly shot open, "I know the answer!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"It's a trap!" Hinata exclaimed, "The mission's fake!"

Neji looke bewildered, "How would it be a trap?"

Hinata took a deep breath, "Have you noticed that there are foreign chakra signatures lurking around Sasuke?"

"Now that you mention it, we were sparring the other week and I saw four unfamiliar chakra signatures through my byakugan." Neji said.

"Sakura said that after her and Sasuke's mission to clean the daimyo's garden, Sasuke was mumbling something about power and anything to get it." Hinata told Neji, "So we fill in the blanks."

Neji's eyes widened, "Sasuke's branded with the curse seal, Orochimaru told Sasuke to come to him when he wanted power…." He trailed off.

"So it's possible that those four were sent to spy on Sasuke and they talked to the Uchiha. They made a fake mission to lure the Uchiha out of Konoha. They also knew that Naru-kun and I make a great team so Sasuke burned the flower so I couldn't come with them on the mission." Hinata realized. "We have to tell Tsunade-sama!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Sorry again because it was short! GOMEN! I fear I won't be able to update as fast because my parents grounded me…..I was able to persuade them to let me use the laptop for one day. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	40. Fading Away

Kaaru: Hi people!

Mitsuki: How could you get us grounded….

Kaaru: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!

Mitsuki: Yeah riiiight.

Kaaru: Hn.

Mitsuki: What? You're acting like Sasuke now?

Kaaru: ~To be hurt, To feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you're down, to feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you. No you don't know what it's like~

Mitsuki: Definitely Sasuke.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

_**Note: Pink&Blue still up for adoption.**_

_**Note2: YAY! MY PUNISHMENT LIFTED!!!**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**::TPO 37: Fading Away::**

It was sunrise and the team went outside, where the monks were waiting. "So, do you have the answer?" Phan asked.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to shake their heads but Ino stepped forward. "I know the answer." She said, surprising Naruto and Sasuke. "It's simple actually, I felt stupid when I didn't get it earlier."

"Well, what is the answer young lady?" Shon asked.

"Beneath Everything Was A Red Elephant. If you took their intials it spells the word, BEWARE." She said bluntly. Naruto then smacked his forehead, Sasuke was as emotionless as ever.

"Very Good!" Phan exclaimed, "Now you can pass and go to the shrine in the woods."

"But remember the warning." Fik said quietly, "Because you may lose your life."

"Or maybe a friend." Shon murmured, which caused Ino to look at him strangely.

Naruto grinned, "Well, come on gang!" he yelled, "Do! Re! Mi!" he called and the foxes poofed in.

Sasuke and Ino got onto their foxes but Ino still can't get Shon's words out of her head.

'_Or maybe a friend….'_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Kaaru-nii!" Hinata yelled.

Kaaru glanced up from his paperwork, "Hinata, didn't I tell you I was busy?

"But!" Hinata protested.

"No." Kaaru said grumpily, "I have lots of paperwork Hina-chan, I'm sorry but I ca-."

"NARU-KUN'S LIFE COULD BE ON THE LINE!" Hinata cut in angrily.

The pen Kaaru held, fell onto the floor, "W-what? WHAT?!" he shouted.

Hinata tugged Kaaru to the Hokage tower while Neji told Kaaru what happened.

**Hokage Tower**

The door to Tsunade's office slammed open, "TSUNADE-SAMA!" Kaaru yelled.

The sake cup in Tsunade's hands was crushed, "WHY ARE YOU BARGING INTO MY OFFICE!?" she screamed.

"Tsunade-sama, Naru-kun's mission is a fake!" Hinata said loudly.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "What?"

Neji stepped forward, "Allow me to explain Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded.

"We believe that four sound ninjas were spying on Sasuke and they managed to contact him and convince the Uchiha to go to Orochimaru for power."

"But, how sure are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Very sure, Hokage-sama, the shrine in Kizuna woods has a tunnel that leads to The Valley of End, where the border of Fire Country and Rice Country lies." Neji said.

It was Hinata's turn to speak, "Sasuke-san knows that Naru-kun and I make a great team so he burned my plant so that I couldn't come with them."

"Do you have any proof that Uchiha burned your plant?" Tsunade said.

Hinata took out the piece of cloth, "We found this caught on the rosebush in our garden."

Tsundae examined the cloth, she then looked up with a serious face, "Neji, Hinata! Get 3 more people for this retrieval mission. Neji shall be the leader, once you recruit them, leave immediately!" Neji and Hinata nodded and shunshin'd away.

"Kaaru! Do you know any summons other than Mitsuki?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't….but Mitsuki does."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke ran through the woods, following a dirt path to the shrine, the trees blocked out the morning sun making eerie shadows dance on the ground. Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, the fox summoner grasped onto Do tight, _'Why did it suddenly feel weird?' _

"Guys," Ino's voice ringed throughout the area, "I have a bad feeling…"

Naruto glaned back at her, "Me too Ino-chan…" he murmured.

Leaves rustled above them, the dirt crunched under the foxes' paws, different kinds of insects, birds and animals were heard occasionally. Then, it happened.

" Shintai Motsu no Jutsu! (Body Hold technique)" a voice yelled from the trees. Naruto and Ino felt their bodies go numb, they watched in shock as four figures leapt out of the trees and appear beside Sasuke.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?!" Naruto struggled to talk.

"I'm Jiro, son of late Jirobo." He had a chubby but muscular build, his hair was blue and it was a Mohawk.

The second was a teen with green hair tied into a high ponytail, the peculiar thing about her was that she had four arms. "I am Kidomakaru, daughter of late Kidoumaru."

"Tch, Uki, adopted daughter of the late Ukon." She had pale purple hair that looked like it had never been combed.

The last one gave Sasuke a strange pill which made the Uchiha scream in agony.

"W-w-what did y..you do t-t-t-to him?!" Ino shouted.

"I gave him a pill that will trigger the 2nd stage of his curse seal." The last said, he had light orange hair that reached his shoulders, he held a flute in his hand, "I'm Tayuko, son of the late Tayuya."

"Tch, let's get him to Orochimaru-sama." Uki said as Jiro put Sasuke in a barrel and strapped it to his back.

"Sayonara twerps." Kidomakaru said and together they bounded of to the shrine.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

"We will move in a V formation, Hinata will be in the front to lead us with her eyes." Shikamaru said.

"Hai!" Hinata responded.

"Behind Hinata, on the left side, will be me, so that I can cover her." Shikamaru continued, "Beside me will be Sakura because she'll be the medic of the group."

"Hai!" Sakura said.

"Behind Sakura will be me." Neji said, "And behind Shikamaru will be Tenten, so she can give me cover."

"Hai!" Tenten nodded.

"Let's go Retrieval team!" Neji ordered.

"Hai!" Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Shikamaru said in unison.

Neji got on one of Mitsuki's summons, which was a falcon. Shikamaru got on another one. Hinata and Sakura sat on the third falcon and Tenten sat on the last.

"WAIT!" Mitsuki shouted.

The team looked at Mitsuki with question, "Hinata, your ninja pouch is glowing!" Mitsuki pointed.

Hinata looked at her ninja pouch and saw that it really was glowing; she scavenged around and found out that the seed was the cause of it, she grabbed the seed and placed it on her hand. The seed was enveloped in the light.

The onlookers stared in awe as the seed changed shape…..it had turned into a bell! The handle of the bell was covered with vines, the dome _**(I dunno what the thing connected to the handle is called.) **_was golden and a green silk ribbon was wrapped around where the handle and "dome" connected. Hinata turned the bell over and looked inside the "dome", a small golden ball that was held by a vine. **_(It's a handbell)_**

Hinata gingerly swung the bell and was amazed at the sound it produced, it was melodious, like angels' singing.

Tenten got over her shock and said, "That's a bell used as a weapon! You channel chakra into the bell and when you ring it, it will either blast away the enemy, summon spirits or heal allies."

Sakura turned to Tenten, "How do you all this?"

"They don't call me Konoha's weapon mistress for nothing!" Tenten replied cheekily.

"We'll worry about this later, we don't have time to waste, come on!" Neji urged.

Hinata nodded and put the bell back inside her pouch.

"OPERATION SASUKE IS A GO!" And the falcons took off.

* * *

**_Sorry it was short again! I PROMISE to make the next chapter longer._**

**_Please Review cuz everytime you do, you get money from the fanfic fairy! Oh! And submit a quote if you want to!  
_**


	41. Drooping Honeysuckles

Mitsuki: Hey people! Sorry for the long update!

Kaaru: We'll keep the dialogue short and get right to the story!

Mitsuki: You heard waterboy!

Kaaru: WATERBOY?! Ha! Says the girl whose assets are uneven.

Mitsuki: WHAT!? (Looks at IT) They're even you know!!!

Kaaru: Yeah they are….or are they? Dun dun dun….

Mitsuki: Tch.

_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**_

_**Note: I was grounded because I…..threw my cellphone at a tree. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! I BLAME…uhhh….MICKEY MOUSE…yeah Mickey Mouse…**_

_**Spoiler Note: I don't know what to feel! Hinata-chan confessed to Naruto and learned a new jutsu, but Pein killed Hinata! But because of that, it made Naruto go six-tail!! T-T**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**::TPO 38: Drooping Honeysuckle::**

_**(Honeysuckles represent Bonds of Love)**_

"We're here!" Neji shouted over the loud whoosh of air, drops of moisture had matted his face. "Everyone jump on 3!"

"HAI!"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh.

'_Uchiha, I will not fail this mission.'_

'_Sasuke-san, I'll bring you back to Konoha and into Sakura's arms!'_

'_Uchiha, you're a comrade, even though it's troublesome, comrades help each other.'_

'_UCHIHA! When I get you, I'll skin your ass!'_

'_Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun…let me save you..'_

5 blurs ran toward the forest entrance but three people stepped in front of them.

"We cannot let you interfere." Said Phan.

"Looks like the welcoming committee." Tenten said, her hand on her ninja pouch.

"We don't have time for this!" Sakura pleaded.

'_Ting'_

"We have no choice but to kill you." Shon stated, getting into stance.

'_Ting'_

'_What's that sound?' _Hinata thought.

"Alright team, we have no other choice." Neji told them.

'_Ting!'_

Now everyone heard it, Hinata's ninja pouch started to glow violently, the ex-heiress pulled out the source, the bell.

'_Ting!'_

"W-hat do I do?!" Hinata yelped.

"Well, aren't bells supposed to be rung?" Sakura suggested.

Hinata nodded and swung the bell, making a melodious sound but that was not all, the team looked in awe as a wave of dark green chakra was sent at the monks.

"What's happening?" Shikamaru wondered, he looked at the scene that unfolded. The chakra started to swirl around the monks, all of a sudden the chakra burst and left three unconscious monks in its wake.

Sakura rushed over and checked their pulses, "They're okay…unconscious but okay, let's go."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're

gonna die. We ARE gonna die!" Naruto rambled on and on, driving Ino nuts.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We ARE gonna die!" Naruto kept saying, "DIE I SAY!"

And then the last straw snapped. "NARUTO! IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE FRIGGIN TIME, I SWEAR I'LL SMACK YOU!" she screamed.

"But it's true." Naruto dumbly said.

Ino started to shake around violently, "IF IT WASN'T FOR THIS STUPID JUTSU, I'D KILL YOU!"

"Ino? Naruto?" a voice called out.

"H-Hinata!" Ino cried out, turning her head from left to right.

"I'd know that piggy scream anywhere." Sakura stepped out of the bushes.

"Forehead? Neji? Shikamaru? Tenten?" Ino looked at them.

"Thanks to Hinata here, we found out that the mission was a fake and went to save you and get Sasuke." Neji briefed them.

"That's great Hina-chan!..but how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked, wiggling his body.

"I have an idea!" Hinata gasped, she took out the bell and ringed it.

"Gaaaaah!" Naruto said, his body vibrating, then he regained his mobility again, "That tickles."

Hinata did the same thing to Ino and explained to them how she got the bell, "Okay, so now we run after that Sound Four." Neji ordered. "Ino, Naruto, stay beside Hinata. They won't get away that easily."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Dammit, I'm tired." Jiro panted, he stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Stop swearing." Tayuko scolded.

Jiro protested, "I can swear all the hell I want! Your mother used to swear even worse that me!"

Tayuko frowned, "Well she's dead…." He looked down at the flute in his hand, "All because of that four-eyed rat." He whispered.

"Tch…" Uki said, "Our parents all died, let's hold hands around the campfire...HU." she rolled her eyes.

Kidomakaru decided to end the argument, "I think we rest, we have time to spare." The rest agreed and rested.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Okay Shikamaru, what's your idea?" Neji asked the shadow user.

"I call it Plan Tidal Wave." Shikamaru smirked.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Gomen! It was short again! But I'm not feeling well, Hinata just died or will she…I need to see the next manga. **_

_**Please Review………**_


	42. Special: Another Special?

**TPO: ANOTHER SPECIAL!**

_**Oh dear God, I'm having major writer's block! DX So Imma post this special so that you guys can have something to read. My laptop's fixed! Hinata's alive, HELL YEAH! Pein's body is destroyed! Bwahahaha!**_

_**Btw, the new chapter's 70-ish % done.**_

Kaaru: Good morning everyone! Welcome to TPO's "Did You Know?" Show!

Mitsuki: We thought that since TPO would be ending after the next chapter –insert boos here- we would make this special like this!

Kaaru: Okay enough talk, on with the show!

Naruto: I'll go first!!!

…**Did You Know? Fact No. 1**

Naruto: TPO's plot wasn't supposed to be like this! It was originally like this: Hina-chan was a princess of a kingdom and didn't want to be there 'cause she disliked her life, so she ran away with her personal guard, Neji. Together, they joined a ninja camp and trained to become ninjas, Neji showed natural talent and immediately rose in the ranks and became popular too, on the other hand Hina-chan was the opposite of Neji, she had a hard time with the ninja arts and she was timid, over time she me and we trained together, eventually she got stronger and more confident. But then the bad guys went and attacked and you know what happens and finally Hina and me survived, Neji didn't and we got married.

Kaaru: So yeah, didn't like the plot because it was very Mulan-ish and cliché, so I quickly crossed that out and thought of a new one…this one.

Mitsuki: Okay then, next one!

…**Did You Know? Fact No. 2**

Hinata: My turn? Okay, Mitsuki-nee wasn't supposed to be Kaaru-nii's alter ego! Suki-nee was supposed to Kaaru-nii's twin! And this is how they were supposed to me us!..err..me.

_Hinata gazed up at the Land of Crescent Moon's castle one more time and turned towards the ship that was supposed to carry her, Shino and Kiba back to Konoha and give the mission report. It was a simple mission actually, just deliver a few things to the king and return. Kurenai didn't even need to come with them._

_-Hinata's Cabin-_

_The Hyuuga heiress sat on the small bed, just thinking about something when suddenly her bag started to shake._

"_W-what's happening?" she stammered nervously._

_Smoke started to come out of it and formed to shapes, one of a girl her age and the other a boy, her age as well, then they became solid. –insert description of Kaaru and Mitsuki here (only as 12-year olds)-_

"_P-p-prince Kaaru…P-princess Mit-suki?" Hinata stuttered._

"_Yup!" they both said in unison and Hinata promptly fainted._

Hinata: And then they came with me to Konoha, Kaaru-nii trained with me and Mitsuki-nee…trained me in..l-love –insert blush here- (glances at a certain blonde)

…**Did You Know? Fact No. 3**

Kaaru: I have no idea…I forgot xD

Mitsuki: Baka…….Well, I guess that means this show has ended. Good day everyone! Wait for the next and final update of To Prove Ourselves!

Everyone: Goodbye everyone!

-CUT-


	43. Ultima Bailar

_**I'm sorry for the long update guys!**_

Kaaru: Yo people, looks like our time here is ending…

Mitsuki: I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter of "To Prove Ourselves"

Naruto: Awww…

Hinata: Will there be a sequel?

Kaaru: Hmm..maybe…maybe not…

Mitsuki: Maybe if we get 120 or something reviews?

Kaaru: Only readers will tell…and yeah, I'm evil enough to not make a sequel.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

H**o**_w_ ca**n **_y_ou **s**_e_e i**n**_t_o m**y** _e_ye**s** _l_ik**e **_o_pe**n **_d_oo**r**_s_

Le**a**_d_in**g **_y_ou **d**_o_wn **i**_n_to **m**_y _co**r**_e_

Wh**e**_r_e I**'**_v_e B**e**_c_om**e** _s_o n**u**_m_b w**i**_t _ho**u**_t_ a s**o**_u_l

M**y** _s_pi**r**_i_t s**l**_e_ep**i**_n_g s**o**_m_ew**h**_e_re **c**_o_ld

**U**_n_ti**l** _y_ou **f**_i_nd **i**_t _th**e**_r_e a**n**_d_

Le**a**_d_ it **b**_a_ck. **.** _. _. h**o**_m__e_

_[[Bring Me to Life – Evanescence]]_

**::TPO 39: Ultimo Bailar::**

"They've stopped to rest." Hinata said, coming to a halt behind a big, leafy bush. She then looked at the enemies just a few meters away from their position.

Neji nodded, "Okay then, it's time to execute Plan Tidal Wave."

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Ehh, what's that sound?" Jiro asked, hearing a rustle in the bushes.

"Probably just one of those puny animals." Kidomakaru said, shrugging it off.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"What?!" Uki yelled as she heard someone use a summoning jutsu, a plume of smoke covered them and the Oto-nins started to go into high alert.

Tayuko whipped out his flute, "It must be those annoying Konoha-nins!"

The sound of water bursting was heard, then the sound of Jiro's scream soon followed after it, Tayuko compressed his chakra then suddenly let it unwind, blowing the smoke away.

"No way…" Uki muttered as she saw the thing in front of her….a fox, the size of a horse and it had 3 tails, which were swinging from side to side. "Fox?!"

"Mizu Rasshu no Jutsu! (Water Rush Technique** MU**)" the fox shouted and a huge wave of water came crashing down on the sound nins.

"Everyone split up!" Tayuko ordered, "Meet back at the Valley of End!". The other nins nodded and they bounded off in different directions before the water could drown them.

"Everyone go in twos and follow them!" Neji commanded, "Shikamaru, Ino., Tenten, me. Hinata and Sakura. Naruto can handle himself, so he can go alone." Each respective person went with their partner and waited for further instructions.

"Shikamaru and Ino go after the one with the flute."

"Tenten, we'll go after the one with the arms."

"Hinata, Sakura go after the one with pale purple hair."

"Naruto, go after the big one, seeing that he has Sasuke."

"HAI!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'_Those kids are just too meddlesome.' _ Tayuko thought, clenching his flute tightly. Tayuko was the son of the late Tayuya, the original Sound Four were forced to have children, so that Kabuto could fix the flaws the original four had. That's how Tayuko, Kidomakaru and Jiro were born. Ukon couldn't impregnate any woman because he was impotent so Kabuto took one of the artificial babies and infused it with Ukon's DNA. The sound four however were killed quickly after, by Kabuto.

"Stopping to rest or something?" a voice said from above. Tayuko lifted his gaze and saw Shikamaru and Ino…both of them jumped off and aimed a punch at Tayuko's head, but the Oto-nin jumped away before they could strike him.

Tayuko felt around his gi's pockets to find his flute, but he couldn't find it anywhere. _'Where is it?'_

Shikamaru smirked, "Looking for this?" he asked mockingly, holding up a silver flute, but his smirk was quickly wiped off when Tayuko raised his hand and the flute pried itself from Shikamaru's hand and into its owner's open palm.

"I'll teach you two how powerful melody can be." Tayuko declared.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kidomakaru leaned against a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath, "GAH! Those stupid Konoha-nins made me all sweaty!" the four-armed teen groaned, fanning herself with her four hands.

"Must be handy have four hands." Said a familiar voice from behind her, she spun around just in time to dodge a shuriken, though it grazed her left cheek. Standing there were Neji and Tenten, ready to fight.

"Oh yes it is!" The teen said, playing along, "They're just so convenient!" she said in a sickly sweet voice, but then it turned grave and malicious, "And they're perfect to rip apart pesky flies like you!" Kidomakaru then whipped out for whips made of web, one in each hand.

Tenten looked with curiousity, "A dainty whip?" she taunted, pretending to yawn.

Kidomakaru glowered and shouted, "These are not just "dainty whips", they're made of chakra! That means they can harden on will, become flexible or burn your skins!"

"So they're made of chakra?" Neji said deadpanned, crossing his arms, "Then this will be easy."

"Do you think I'm a weakling?!" Kidomakaru asked indignantly.

Tenten brought out a pair of wakizashis, "No but you ARE dealing with a weapon mistress and a Hyuuga."

Kidomakaru scoffed, "So what? I can easily beat you, hands down!" she said arrogantly, "Let's tango."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Uki kicked a rotting tree, making the trunk snap, "Why did Ukon's DNA just make me look like him and just gave me more endurance?" she said angrily. It was true, the only thing the DNA did was make her look like Ukon and make her endurance level higher than most kunoichi. But Uki did had a special talent…she could turn rocks into weapons and the place where she stood was a perfect place, near the rocky riverbank.

"I don't think the plants would like being kicked down." A quiet yet steely voice said.

Uki glared at the two people who just jumped out of the bushes, "The heck I care." She retorted.

"Wrong answer." Hinata said, activating her byakugan.

Sakura got into the fighting stance Tsunade taught her, "Shall we Hinata?"

The Hyuuga got into Mizu-ken stance and smiled, "Let's dance."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hmm..I'll wait right here for that blond rat." Jiro said. He took off the barrel holding Sasuke and dropped it onto the ground behind him, and then he crossed his arms and waited for Naruto to enter the small clearing.

A rustle in the bushes told him that the brat had arrived, "Give back the teme, Sound Freak!" a loud, boisterous voice yelled.

Jiro smirked and set down the basket behind him, the Oto-nin then sauntered toward the jinchuuriki, "I'll give him back…but you have to kill me first."

Naruto smirked and accepted the challenge, "Fine then, is that it? Piece of cake!"

Jiro stomped onto the ground, dislodging a rock; said rock flew into the air and into Jiro's palm. What he did next wiped the smirk off Naruto's face, the Oto-nin crushed the rock and the particles turned into a club. A hard, painful stone club. "Let me show you the crashing performance."

Jiro raced forward, hauling the club over his head, he moved fluidly despite of his bulky form. "Graaaaghh!" he cried as he brought the club down onto Naruto. But the kitsune was swifter, he rolled out of the way and grabbed a twig on the ground, he hurled the twig in between Jiro's eyes for a distraction.

"Dammit brat!" Jiro cursed loudly, rubbing his abused forehead, "I'll turn you into mince meat for that!" he threatened, he picked up his club again and started to swing it around wildly, but it caused a lot of damage to the nearby trees. Naruto jumped backward and onto one of the fallen trees, he had already started making handsigns while he was in midair. Jiro lurched at him, club ready to smash his head in but just as the club was about to hit, Naruto finished his jutsu, "Naruto Hijutsu: Hanekaeru no Jutsu! (Naruto Secret Skill: Rebound Technique **MU**)"

An orange dome erected all around Naruto, Jiro's club harmlessly bounced off it, angering Jiro further, "You little ****head! I'll teach you to respect those who are friggin older than you!" he bellowed. The Oto-nin crushed the club and shaped it into a mallet. A BIG mallet. Naruto gulped at the thought of beings squished by that mallet, but he forced those thoughts of his head when Jiro heaved the mallet high into the sky and started to do his own jutsu. "Kanazuchi no Tengoku (Hammer of the Heavens **MU**)"

The mallet in the air grew in size, growing even bigger than it was before, it was roughly the size of the Hokage tower! Naruto scampered away as the mallet's shadow covered him, the kitsune boy kept stumbling as he frantically ran away from the mallet but then he heard the unmistakable sound of something falling. Naruto glanced up and saw the mallet begin to fall…right onto his body.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Shikamaru and Ino tensed as Tayuko held the flute close to his pale lips, "You might wanna move to a safe distance." He smirked and started to play. Everything was quiet for a moment, only the sound of Tayuko's flute but then they heard the bushes rustling.

"Shika…" Ino whispered, squaring her shoulders and looking around, trying to heighten her sense of hearing, she strained her ears; she tried to figure out what was in the bushes.

Shikamaru then uttered a small gasp, "Ino! Jump!" he ordered, pumping chakra into the soles of his feet then jumping high into the air. Ino did the same thing, just in time too. Wolves had burst out of the bushes, pouncing onto the place where they had stood.

There were 4 wolves, but they looked…dead…no, they looked UNdead. Light passed through their bodies like they were transparent, but other than light, other things didn't seem to pass through them.

"Shika! Let's try to attack the wolves!" Ino suggested, they were starting to fall now.

"It's worth a try." The shadow user pointed his body at the wolves, he began forming handsigns while formulating a plan in his mind. Ino was beside him, pulling out multiple kunais and throwing them at branches, making leaves fall.

"Kage Ookugi no Jutsu! (Shadow Spike Technique **MU**)" black, shadowy tendrils protruded out of Shikamaru's back. They looked solid and were sharp at the tips…sharp enough to cut diamonds. The Nara stretched his arms outward and the tendrils shot toward the ethereal wolves. _**(If you play Gaia Online, they look like "Oh My Gumball" the barbed tendrils pose)**_

Ino finished her jutsu with a dragon seal, "Happa no Ame! (Rain of Leaves **MU**)" the leaves that were gently falling to the ground spun violently and raced towards the wolves with breakneck speed, they looked like green blurs by now.

Fortunately, the wolves were hit by the attacks, that proved they weren't completely ghost-like. Unfortunately though, the wolves didn't disappear, they clustered on the spot where Shikamaru and Ino would land.

"Shika, this is bad!" Ino cried out, trying to think of a way to slow down their descent. The wolves were now opening their jaws, waiting for their meal.

"Ino what are you doi-!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Neji charged at Kidomakaru, he cocked back his palm and pumped chakra into it, "Rei Hazusu. (Spirit Detach **MU**)" the Hyuuga said and shot his hand forward but before he had the chance to release the pent up chakra, Kidomakaru's whip ensnared Neji's wrist, cutting off the chakra and making it dissipate harmlessly into the air.

"Not so high and mighty now Hyuuga huh?" She taunted, using her chakra to tighten the whip's grip on Neji's wrist, "Let's see what happens when you _remove _a Hyuuga's hand." She pulled her hand back, making Neji grunt in pain.

But Kidomakaru forgot about Tenten, no worries though, she quickly remembered when a katana almost stabbed her in the side. "I forgot about you." Kidomakaru said and used another whip to grab Tenten's foot, but the weapon mistress jumped and threw a dozen of senbons at the older teen. Kidomakaru evaded the projectiles but it caused her to weaken the chakra in the whip holding Neji, seeing it as an opportunity, Neji released a burst of chakra, making the whip break.

Kidomakaru jumped back and let go of the broken whip. "Tch, no matter. I'll still beat you." She said confidently and snapped another whip at Tenten, smacking her cheek. "Uugh!" Tenten cried out, holding her stinging cheek, "I'll make you pay for that!" she threatened.

Kidomakaru didn't reply, instead, she took in a deep breath and made a handsign with her free hand. Neji and Tenten waited for her attack, the air was so tense that you could cut it with a spork _**( xD )**_.

And then the four-armed girl opened her mouth and dozens of spiders flew towards them. "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou! (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand **R**)" Neji exclaimed and then shot down the spiders with blinding speed.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Squish_

"Neji, Look out!"

_Crunch._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Uki scoffed as she watched Hinata and Sakura get into fighting stance, "Let's see what you can do." She said monotonously, slipping into her own stance with ease.

Hinata took the initiative and darted forward, like a graceful but deadly butterfly. Sakura stayed back, knowing her duty as the medic, she should save her energy if anything happens. When Hinata got within range of Uki, she jumped and delivered several palm strikes at Uki, but the Oto-nin effortlessly blocked each one, seeing that Hinata didn't pump any chakra into her attack. It was then Uki's time to attack, she gave a roundhouse kick but Hinata ducked and gave a leg sweep, making Uki stumble. Seeing the opportunity, the ex-heiress put her chakra into the palm of her hand, making it appear as a blue flame, then Hinata drove it into Uki's stomach, well she tried to…Uki twisted her body, making Hinata's palm hit her arm instead of her stomach.

Uki grunted a bit, now she was unable to circulate chakra through her right arm properly. The teen growled and backhanded Hinata, "You'll never get the chance to hit me again." She said menacingly. Uki cocked back her fist and punched Hinata hard in the cheek, a kick followed soon after, sending Hinata flying into Sakura.

Sakura caught Hinata and tended to her bruising cheek, "You okay Hinata?" she asked worriedly, hands glowing with green chakra. "Y-yeah…" Hinata replied shakily, standing up and resuming her stance again.

"Still haven't learned huh?" Uki scoffed, cracking her fist and slipped into a basic but strong stance.

Hinata brushed back her neck-length hair so that it wouldn't be a nuisance, and then she lunge forward, hands laced with deadly chakra. As she neared Uki, the Oto-nin just side-stepped and Hinata brushed past her.

"Ha! Missed me-…" Uki trailed off as Hinata spun around, diverted her chakra into the soles of her feet and drove it into the Oto-nin's forehead. "GACK!" Uki cried out, holding her throbbing forehead, she kneeled down in pain.

"You lost, it would be better if you admit defeat now." Hinata said coolly, but Uki's pain-contorted face suddenly melted, then came her body. The ex-heiress gasped as the only thing left was a stone in puddle of disgusting green.

Hinata then heard a gasp, then came running footsteps, she then saw Sakura, running towards her, waving her arms wildly. The Hyuuga gave a confused look, the cherry blossom's mouth formed an O shape, but before any sound came out, Hinata felt a pain on her head….and everything went black.

"HINATAAAAAA!!" Sakura's scream was the last thing she heard.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**THANKS FOR READING MY DEAR READERS! THAT IS THE END! Cliffhanger much? Bwahaha! Cuz I'm evil like that.**_

_**Jk Jk, I'm not *THAT* evil. On with the story!**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Uki smirked and watched Hinata's body fall onto the ground, sick pleasure in her eyes. "Ha, take that you brat." She said confidently, absentmindedly fingering the rock gun she used to knock the Hyuuga down.

Sakura stayed frozen, eyes wide, mouth still open like she was silently screaming. Uki sauntered forward, "Well, it seems that you're Ms. Useless in this group." She said in a sing-song voice that made Sakura flinch. The older teen stared at her with a languid gaze, "I don't need to waste time on you. Trash of Konoha. A Shame to ninjas everywhere."

Sakura clenched her fists, hot, stinging tears rolling down her cheeks. A thousand voices bombarded her mind all at once.

'_Ms. Useless'_

'_Trash of Konoha'_

'_A shame to ninjas everywhere'_

'_Ninjas have no time for breaks, even if they are on D-ranked missions, I'm surprised you don't know that'_

'_I don't believe that you'll change, once a weakling always a weakling'_

Sakura clutched her head, shaking it violently while crying loud in anguish. _'I am not weak…all those time training, I'm sure they weren't just a waste of time.' _Sakura thought, she stood up, eyes ablaze with determination.

Uki raised an eyebrow at her, thinking that Sakura must be crazy. "The weakling stands up again? No matter, you'll die anyway."

"I've always been behind them…" Sakura whispered, downcast. "..watching silently from behind, feebly training to catch up to them…" she then raised her head and held a hard glare, "But now is the time…TO PROVE MYSELF!" she yelled and ran forward, fists in front of her body.

The older teen looked at her with a jaded expression; Konoha-nins can never give up can't they? She sighed and pointed the gun at Sakura. When Sakura got nearer, Uki pulled the trigger and a heavy, stone bullet raced towards Sakura, but the Konoha-nin jumped into the air, spun around and delivered a bone-crushing heel drop onto the make-shift gun and caused it to shatter.

"Tch!" Uki grimaced, she was left vulnerable to Sakura's barrage of strong punches, each punch got stronger every time. Uki tried to evade her punches but was failing. _'I didn't want to transform this early but…'_

A disgusting pulse of chakra was felt all around the area, distracting Sakura. Seeing that the girl's barrage wavered, Uki took this as an opening and released her chakra suddenly, flinging Sakura away.

Sakura grunted as her back hit a tree's rough bark. She reached behind her and checked her back for any wounds but found none, she looked up at Uki and gasped, black marks had started appearing across her face. Sakura scrambled to her feet, her arms hurt from all the effort she put into the punches, it was just raw strength, no chakra and her muscles screamed for rest, but she knew she couldn't rest now.

Uki shot forward at the speed of light and in the blink of an eye, she was in front Sakura, "Getting tired now?" she taunted and struck Sakura's side. The cherry blossom yelped and tried to hit Uki again but the older teen was now behind her, Sakura had no time to dodge as Uki slammed both of her hands into Sakura's back and pushed her into the water.

Sakura stood up and blew a wet strand of hair away from her face. She was absolutely pissed off now. _'Wake up soon Hinata, coz if you don't, you might not get to watch the show.' _She thought and took one of Hinata's soldier/energy pills. Sakura sighed as she felt a wave of coolness wash over her and relax her tense, aching muscles.

"Let's see how you handle super strength!" Sakura said, "I may still be new to it but I'm still no laughing matter!" with that she charged forward, right hand trailing behind her, leaving a trail deadly chakra in its wake. Uki just looked at her with a deadpanned expression and back-flipped into the air and landed onto a fallen tree, "Let's do this then."

Uki jumped high, just in time as Sakura's fist connected with the tree, throwing bark everywhere.

"Ha!" uki said confidently but then she got caught into Sakura's genjutsu.

_**Sakura's Genjutsu**_

Uki was now stuck into place, Sakura was a few feet in front of her with a crazed gleam in her eyes that scared Uki a little.

"TASTE SKITTLES AMMO BISH!!!" Sakura cried out maniacally, whipping out a HUGE machine gun that was rainbow-colored and had the words "Taste the Rainbow" on it in big neon colors.

Uki screamed in horror as she got bombarded by thousands of tiny, colorful and _painful_ candy.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Normal**_

Uki fell to her knees as she gasped in pain, she had felt every piece of candy that hit multiple parts of her body, whilst Sakura stared at her with a look of triumph.

Hinata had stirred awhile ago and watched in mild amusement as the Oto-nin screamed in pain while she had a faraway look in her eyes. Not wanting to prolong the fight any longer, she gave 5 strikes to Uki's brain, 2 to her neck 1 on each of her legs and 3 to her heart for extra measures.

Sakura stared at Hinata with a look that said, "Are-you-crazy? Overkill-Much?". But Hinata just gave Sakura a, "I'm-not-the-one-who-traumitized-her-with-a-skittle-firing-machine-gun" look.

"Why did you even used that as a genjutsu?" Hinata asked incredulously.

Sakura gave an embarrassed expression, "Err…spur of the moment?"

Hinata just rolled her eyes playfully. "Let's rest up.". Hinata and Sakura rested for awhile and took off, speeding towards the shrine.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto waited for the pain but felt none, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he was met with the sight of Gaara's backside _**(Not like *that* perverts)**_. The Suna-nin had blocked the massive mallet with his ever-so-convenient sand. Naruto scramble beside Gaara, "Gee, thanks man!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gaara grunted, "Go and catch the Uchiha, he seems to have left the barrel and headed towards the valley." He told Naruto with his usual emotionless voice, "I'll handle this guy."

Naruto grinned, bowed and ran off towards the shrine, leaving Gaara with Jiro and his mallet.

Jiro looked down at Gaara and shrug, "Ah well…" he said in a hoarse voice, "I'll just kill you and get the blond brat after." He shrunk his mallet into a semi-normal size so that he could carry it.

Gaara said nothing but narrowed his eyes at Jiro and let sand come out of his gourd, flying "harmlessly" around the bijuu holder. Jiro lifted his weapon and slammed it onto the ground, making the ground shake violently; Gaara's sand collected under his feet and formed a small island that lifted him into the air, making Jiro's attack fail.

'_I have an idea, let's try to finish this quickly.' _Gaara thought, still in the air. He watched Jiro gaze up at him and then the older teen began to form a multitude of handsigns. Gaara couldn't quite hear the words but he suddenly tensed when a dragon made of rock shot up from the ground and spewed out tons of rocks from its mouth. Gaara navigated his sand cloud to avoid getting hit by the bone-crushing masses of earth, one rock whizzed past him, only a few inches away from hitting him. Gaara sighed in relief as the attack ended…or so he thought, one last rock struck the bottom of his sand cloud, making break apart and causing Gaara to fall But sand once again prevented their master to get hurt, it wrapped around Gaara as he crashed but he only received minimal damage due to his sand.

Gaara stood up and made grains of sand collect around Jiro's feet, who completely didn't notice it. A thin, unnoticeable layer of sand now piled below the large teen's feet, Gaara stared at Jiro's smirking face and then formed a single handsign. "Quicksand Technique **(R)**"

Jiro held a look of shock as he began to sink, he looked down and saw sand below his feet and they had turned sticky and thick, making it hard for him to move, he pulled on his legs but he couldn't get out how hard he tried. "Sand Spike", was the last Jiro heard as he felt sand enter his body and kill him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Shikamaru stared in horror as Ino closed her eyes, spread out her arms and made a peaceful face, almost as if she _wanted _to die, which would be easy. Falling head first onto a pack of ghostly wolves was a sure way to death. But Ino wasn't the one to give up so easily, she was one of the very stubborn people, almost as stubborn as Naruto.

The Nara prodigy was about to yell at Ino but to his surprise, the Yamanaka girl smiled, eyes still closed. "Shika…._trust me_." She simply said, which made Shikamaru instantly shut up.

They were close to crashing now, Shikamaru nervously glanced at Ino, what now? Does she plan of getting killed? Is she running away? A thousand questions raced through the genius' mind, making it hurt. Shikamaru shut his eyes and waited, knowing they were going to hit the ground any moment now.

_5_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_4_

_._

_._

'_Please let this work..'_

_._

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

"Tsuru Ami no Jutsu! **(**Vine Net Technique** MU)**" Ino cried out, moving her arms into and X form, thousands of small vines shot out from the surrounding trees and criss-crossed with each other, forming a sturdy net that caught Ino and Shikamaru, saving them from their terrible demise.

"This should hold us for awhile, for now you need to think of a plan." Ino whispered to Shikamaru, who nodded and squatted, bringing the tips of his fingers together and thought hard.

Ino surveyed the situation; the wolves were a few metres under them, staring at them. Tayuko was calmly leaning against a tree, watching them, waiting for their next move. Ino grimaced as she felt the after effects of the jutsu she used. She still wasn't used to using Creation jutsus, having focused on mastering her clan jutsus more. The net wasn't going to last long that was for sure, she already felt it weaken.

Luckily Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and whispered to Ino the plan he thought of, said girl nodded and awaited the right moment.

**SNAAAAP!  
**

The net broke and instantly, Shikamaru and Ino flew into action, Ino moved behind Shikamaru as he formed necessary handsigns, "Kage Nui! (Shadow Sewing **R**)" he muttered and his shadow (which is on the ground duh) split into hundreds of tendrils and pierced the wolves but like earlier it didn't kill them.

Tayuko smirked at their attempts, "Try as you might but you'll never kill them." But he was soon caught by surprise when Shikamaru and Ino switched places, Ino now in front and Shikamaru behind her, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino cried out as her body fell limp, Shikamaru caught her and shunshin'd to a nearby tree branch.

Ino's soul went inside Tayuko who had been frozen by surprise; the Yamanaka took over the unwilling Tayuko and brought the flute to his lips. The younger teen made Tayuko play a certain pattern on the flute and to their luck, the wolves shimmered and suddenly faded out of existence. Ino's five minutes were up and she was forced back into her own body.

"H-how?" Tayuko asked in disbelief, looking at his flute and then at the Konoha ninjas.

"Easy." Shikamaru said, "I have near photographic memory and paid attention when you first used the flute, I thought that maybe if you played the same pattern again then it would dispatch your wolves, which I see worked."

Tayuko nodded, "I'm impressed." He admitted, "But you won't be able to do the same trick twice." Tayuko jumped behind a bush and played his flute to avoid being seen, the air around them grew thick and dense, almost suffocating. Then the dense air swirled around in two points and formed two huge bodies, one was a mummified cat that smelled like rotting flesh and the other was disgusting mass of slimy tentacles and eyeballs.

Shikamaru and Ino had no time to dodge as the slimy creature shot four tentacles at them, trying to ensnare them, Ino screamed as she felt something wrap around her waist. The tentacle was pulsating, wet and…..warm? Ino looked at the slimy appendage that wrapped around her and saw that there was a heart inside the tentacle, beating fast and steadily. The Yamanaka pulled out a flower stem from her ninja pouch, which was a hard thing to do seeing that she had a tentacle wrapped around her. The girl thrust the sharp stem into the tentacle but it didn't reach its heart, it only made the monster tighten its grip on Ino.

"A-ah, need…to escape!" she wheezed and struggled, but the more she struggled, the tighter it got. _'What am I gonna do now?!' _she thought. She then began to cough violently, throwing some of her saliva at the tentacle. Her eyes widened as she saw that her saliva burned the tentacle and made it writhe.

'_Oh no, I am NOT about to bite/spit or chew on that THING!' _she screamed in her mind but she knew she had no other choice. Ino gathered saliva in her mouth and shuddered at what she was going to do. As she felt the creature leech her chakra, she instantly spat on the slick appendage that drained her chakra.

It seemed to writhe in pain and made a screeching sound, the monster quickly redrew its tentacle and Ino ran towards a tree and leaned against it, still feeling the feel of the tentacles around her.

**Meanwhile**

Shikamaru looked up at the bandage-enfolded cat that reeked strongly of the dead. Shikamaru held back the urge to vomit as the cat opened its decaying mouth and screeched, what would kill an undead cat? That would be a hard one…

The Nara genius jumped backwards to give some space and think of a strategy. Shikamaru reached behind him and checked his weapon pouch. _'Chakra-reinforced rope, eight kunais,, seven explosive tags and a bottle of gasoline…' _

"Hmmm…" Shikamaru said to himself, "I could try and burn it but…if it fails I'd be left weaponless…" he grimaced at the thought, "Well it's worth a shot." He finally decided and made a plan but as he tried to, the cat monstrosity pounced at him. Thanks to fast reflexes that every ninja would acquire through training, he was able to evade being squished by the undead feline.

But to his chagrin, the cat swiped him up with its paws and bared its gruesome fangs, Shikamaru kicked around and suddenly he was in the air. The cat had thrown him up and then it caught him again in its other paw, it did it again and Shikamaru began to feel nauseous. Then it hit him, the cat was playing with him, like a normal cat with its food! _'So that means…it'll hate water, but there's no water here…yarn! I can use the rope as a pseudo yarn ball.' _

With this knowledge he pivoted in the air and landed on a nearby tree branch. The mummified feline screeched at the lose of its toy and began to prowl around the area in search for Shikamaru.

The shadow-user hid behind the leaves of the tree and began to spin the rope until it formed a ball. He then injected chakra into the pseudo yarn ball and threw it down below and watched.

The cat's half bitten ears perked up as it heard the ball fall onto the ground, it made what seemed to be a happy sound and began playing with the ball, due to Shikamaru's chakra, it didn't break from the scratching.

Shikamaru took this as his chance and attached the seven explosive tags to seven of his kunais, tied to his belt and kept the last kunai in his pouch. He then jumped in the air, right above the cat, _'Let this work.' _He thought and doused the feline in gasoline, he paid no heed to the annoyed screech that the cat made, instead he shunshin'd to a tree branch and threw the first exploding kunai. Then he teleported to another tree and threw the second one, this went on until the seventh kunai and he watched as the kunais hit the cat and stuck to its body. "KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!" Shikamaru yelled and made the cat stay still, he threw the last kunai and as it hit the cat's eye, it triggered the explosive tags and reduced to the cat to a heap of ashes.

Shikamaru smirked and then looked at Ino's side of the battle, she got out of the blob's grip and was now leaning against a tree. _'She can handle it…now I face Tayuko.'_

**Ino**

'_So now I know saliva is like acid to it…but what about water?' _ Ino thought, narrowing her eyes at the creature who was staring at her with its eyes..which were plenty. Water wouldn't be a problem, seeing that it was after all one of her primary affinity.

Ino condensed moisture from the air and shaped it into a small ball, she then hurled the ball of pressurized water at the creature but to Ino's mortification, the monster grew and bubbled; now it was twice its size!

Ino quickly tried to think of another plan before the blob would move, _'Water makes it bigger…but does the water makes it stronger?' _Ino grinned at the thought…but that meant she'd have to make it attack her, which was risky. Seeing that there was no other option at the moment, she decided to do it.

The Yamanaka cautiously inched towards the slimy monstrosity, "Hey!" she yelled, flailing her arms wildly in the air, "Over here you freak!"

The creature's many eyes snapped towards her direction, like a predator locking onto its prey. It seemed to understand what Ino had said judging that it reared its ugly head and waved its slick appendages menacingly at her. The plant-controller had no time to breathe as slimy (and fast) tentacles were heading towards her direction.

"Kyaaaa!" Ino yelped as one tentacle hit her square in the jaw, _'Definitely made it stronger.' _She glowered and nursed her already bruising jaw. Ino's eyes widened as the other tentacles were about to hit her, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" she screamed in pain.

Ino wiped the blood on her chin and stood up shakily, _'It doesn't matter, I'll still go with my plan.' _She thought and made a bigger ball of pressurized water. "Take this you ugly…THING!!!" and then Ino hurled the ball at the beast, hitting it with a disgusting squelch sound. Again the slimeball bubbled, Ino held down the urge to vomit as its surface began to form air bubbles and then they popped and made some of its gooey substance splat onto the ground. It was big now, bigger than the Hokage's office, and you could only imagine how strong it was.

Ino looked at her surroundings and saw that Shikamaru had left the perimeter as well as Tayuko, _'Perfect.' _ Ino thought, conjuring up another water ball, bigger than the others…a LOT bigger than the others. She threw it at the monster and the same result happened, not what Ino had wanted.

'_Kuso…my chakra levels are dangerously low! I was hoping that it would work at that time!' _she screamed in her head, her shoulders drooping and breathing labored. A shadow fell over Ino's body as a tentacle was about to pound her into the earth, this was bad!

With great effort, the Yamanaka rolled out of danger's way, a large crater was left of where Ino had been a few moments ago, _'One last time…' _

Using every ounce of power she had left, Ino made her last attack, a sphere of super-pressurized water, one-fourth of the creature's size. The sound of swirling water resounded througho the area, but to Ino the beating of her own heart was louder, she knew that she had a seventy percent chance to die but she would die as a kunoichi. The monster's attacks were powerful and cracked two or three of her ribs, inflicted some internal bleeding and she was past chakra exhaustion.

"Go to hell!" Ino screamed, thrusting the sphere into the slimy monster, it bubbled like before and grew. It grew and grew and grew and grew some more, it grew as high as a mountain and as the laws of physics kicked in, it exploded; sending its gooey substance all over the place.

Ino smiled in content and collapse onto the cool, dry ground, spreading her limbs and looking at the bright, azure sky. _'I did it.'_

"Ino!!!" a familiar voice called out.

The Yamanaka turned her head towards the voice's direction and spotted Shikamaru, running to her. "S-shika…" she whispered.

Shikamaru kneeled beside Ino and took her soft hand into his calloused ones, "I killed Tayuko…broke his flute and his just…melted…" he said quietly, brushing away the strands of hair that covered Ino's face.

"Congratu-lations.." Ino said, she looked at Shikamaru with half-lidded eyes, "I also killed his summon…but it's a bad thing I have to die…"

The genius' grip on the flower princess' hand got tighter, "Don't say that Yamanaka Ino!" his eyes began to get teary.

Ino's smile grew wider, "Now, now _Nara Shikamaru _, men don't cry…" she teased, but then she put on a thoughtful face, "But that's one of the things I like about you…" her own eyes began to water and her eyelids got heavier with each passing minute.

"Ino…" Shikamaru trailed off sadly, her was Yamanaka Ino, the girl who was strong and never backed down, the girl who wedged herself into his heart…now almost motionless…on the brink of death.

"Shika….I love you." And after Ino said that line, her eyes closed and her grip loosened.

"Ino…Ino…I love you too…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Tenten, the perspiration on Neji's forehead flew off his body in slow motion, and his long, silky hair flying behind him was also in slow motion, heck even his fast hands were in slow motion!

Neji hadn't seen the fake spider but Tenten sure did and when she cried out, it was too late, Neji had hit the spider with his fingers. As he did the other spiders dropped dead onto the ground and Neji's eyes widened, there was a bomb inside it and he had just triggered it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tenten screamed, this was not happening!

.BEEP

"Game over." Kidomakaru smirked, licking her blue lips, eyes clearly showing content.

BOOOO—

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

--OOOOOOOM!

The thick smoke that had appeared now swirled around Neji, and to Tenten's relief, Neji's kaiten was successful and he got out unharmed.

"Whew…" Tenten breathed out a sigh of relief, that had scared her for a second. _'That feeling…I felt that I was going to die if Neji…..why is that?' _she wondered, pink dusted her cheeks as she forcibly shook her head.

"Gah…" Kidomakaru grimaced, "You Konoha-nins are just so stubborn, why do you insist on living your pitiful lives?" she spat.

Neji smirked and looked at Kidomakaru with a piercing gaze, "That's because…."

"…We have the will of fire." Tenten and Neji said in unison, and then they both attacked Kidomakaru. Neji sent a palm strike to the Oto-nin's stomach, but she twisted her body and made it pass through her side. Tenten jumped in and hacked away with her katana; Kidomakaru quickly dropped to the ground and swung both of her feet under Tenten, making her stagger backward. Neji went to Tenten's side and pulled her arm, quickly preventing the weapon mistress from falling; Tenten muttered a thank you and got back into her stance, as did Neji. But before anyone could blink, Kidomakaru's whip wrapped around Tenten's ankle and tugged.

"Nnngh!" Tenten tasted the metallic taste of blood as she fell flat on her stomach, Kidomakaru tugged again and the weapon mistress of Konoha winced as her body was pulled towards the spider girl. Tenten reached for her katana, which she had dropped when the whip got her, it was just a few inches away from her fingers, "Just…a little…aaaaghh!" but Kidomakaru pulled on the whip again and made the gap between Tenten and her katana bigger. _**((My fight scenes suck don't they? xD)**_

'_Grrr…' _Tenten thought, her temper getting worse with every passing moment. From the corner of her eye, she saw Neji pull back his arm and aim an empty palm at Kidomakaru, "Hakke Ku—

"Oh no you don't." Kidomakaru grinned a sadistic grin; she opened her mouth and made a spine-chilling scream. Neji and Tenten gasped in surprise as thousands of spiders dropped down from the tree that Neji was under and began to form a cocoon around him.

"Soushouryuu! (Twin Rising Dragons **R**)" Tenten shouted, two ethereal dragons spun high into the air, encircling Tenten, who jumped up into the middle of it. The swirling dragons morphed into two scrolls and weapons started to poof out of them, the weapon mistress threw a large amount of weapons at the spiders above Neji, a few at the cocoon and most of it at Kidomakaru.

"Hey!" Kidomakaru yelled out, "Stop doing that!" she began to protect herself by batting the projectiles with her two remaining whips.

"Thanks Tenten." Neji said quietly and got into Jyuuken stance again whilst Tenten came down beside him. "Enough of this foolishness let us finish this." Neji motioned Kidomakaru to go first.

Kidomakaru threw her whips away and began to form handsigns, an eerie glow began to surround her body and her skin turned black, her curse seal began to pulse and gruesome spider legs replaced her arms and legs.

"W-what is it?" Tenten asked, hands held close to her gaping mouth. She watched with fear-filled eyes at the scene that began to unfold in front of her. The chakra that the curse seal released made her nauseous, she felt the raw power it gave off and she was pretty sure Neji felt it as well.

"She turned into a…sp-spider?!" Tenten said in awe. Kidomakaru had transformed into a house-sized, _deadly_, black widow. Kidomakaru-spider gave a long, loud roar and locked her many arachnid eyes at Neji and Tenten.

"Ho ho ho ho! Let's see what you can do now!" Kido-spider taunted in a sandpaper-like, gurgling voice. She raised her two front spider legs and began to hack and slash away at the Hyuuga prodigy and weapon mistress. Neji and Tenten jumped away from each other just in time as Kido-spider's lethal legs smashed onto where they were standing, puncturing the terrain in its wake. That left her open for an attack, while she was stuck, Neji began to mold chakra into his palm, while Tenten began to discreetly set up traps all around the distracted Kido-spider.

"Hakke Kushou! (Empty Palm **R**)" after Neji said this, he thrust his hand forward and a burst of concentrated chakra erupted from his palm, hitting the mutated teen dead on. Kido-spider gave a strangled cry as she toppled backwards and lay flat on her spider back, legs flailing awkwardly in the air.

Tenten bit back a laugh, but made a snide comment nonetheless, "Ahahaha, someone get a shoe, let's squish her."

Kido-spider did not find this funny though, she flailed her eight legs wildly, frustration clearly written on her face.

"That form fits you, black _widow_." Tenten teased, putting her hands on her waist.

"Y-you little— !" Kido-spider managed to shift her weight and roll upright, she snapped her jaws menacingly at Tenten, her red eyes promised a painful death to the younger kunoichi.

Tenten gulped, "Okay that was definitely not the wisest thing to say."

Neji sweatdropped, "The best thing to do now is to take advantage of this. Infuriate her farther until she's blind with fury, lead her to the traps you set up and then I'll…use Eight Divination Signs, Two Hundred Fifty Six Palms of the Hand."

Tenten nodded, "Hai." She wiped the dirt of her katana and lunged at Kido-spider, who in turn charged at her too. You know, having eight legs sure makes you faster and naturally, Kido-spider was the one who closed the distance between them first. Tenten jumped away from the enemy's painfully sharp limbs and spun wildly in the air, turning herself into a katana-wielding mini-tornado. Kido-spider hissed in annoyance when she couldn't touch the weapon mistress, so she opted to open her mouth and spat an acidic fluid at her feet. Tenten yelped as her feet landed in the puddle of acid. The soles of her ninja sandals began to sizzle and melt, tugging at her feet didn't work and the old get-out-of-your-shoes-and-run trick also didn't work because the straps of her ninja sandals were too tight.

"No where to run now." The Kido-spider gurgled, she gathered acidic liquid in her arachnid mouth again and got ready to give Tenten a slow, painful death.

"I'm not going down yet!" Tenten smirked and put her hands together, "Activate." She said simply, Kido-spider wore a face of confusion as the ground under her shook and began to crumble. Thinking that the earth would give way, she jumped into the sky, making the earth shake. But it seems that it wasn't a pitfall trap, chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Oto-nin, forming a super-strong iron cocoon around her.

Muffled screams escaped the iron shell but nothing else but that, Neji rushed toward Tenten and Kido-spider, "Where'd you get those chains anyway?...Wait, don't answer that." Neji muttered, knowing that Tenten had _"ways" _of carrying tons of weapons…withoutthe use of scrolls.

"Unchain her when I say so." Neji ordered, readying himself.

Tenten nodded, her hands still together. _'This better work, this is Neji's first time using this jutsu he's still not sure his jutsu works…that means if he fails…' _Tenten glanced worriedly at Neji. He's face was set on determination, his stance was proud and brave, there was no trace of hesitation nor fear through his emotionless mask. _'That's right, Neji already knows the consequences. I shouldn't be afraid.'_ Tenten thought, shaking away any doubts she had and focused on her job.

"Now."

"KAI!"

"**Eight Divination Signs, Two Hundred Fifty Six Palms of the Hand**!"

The background bled into black and a green ying-yang circle surrounded the Hyuuga, Kido-spider found that she could no longer move due to the chains that bound her feet and the chakra that glued her there.

**2**

.

.

.

**4**

.

.

.

**8**

.

.

Neji counted mentally as he struck Kido-spider with lightning fast, chakra-laced fingers.

.

.

.

**16**

.

.

.

**32**

.

.

.

**64**

.

.

.

**128**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Nnngh…he's not only sealing my tenketsu…he's…__**destroying**__ them.'_

'_My chakra's dangerously low, I'm losing too much chakra…I couldn't stop even if I wanted to…at this rate, I'll be half-alive when I finish.'_

'_Neji…kun'_

.

.

.

_254_

.

_255_

.

Widow's Poison" Kido-spider whispered, if she's going down, she'll might as well make Neji suffer.

.

**256 Hakke!**

Kido-spider screeched as she felt the last strike, it had literally made her heart burst, after a few moments she reverted into human form and collapsed into a bloody mess on the ground.

Neji's hair had fallen out of his low ponytail and covered half of his smiling face as he lay flat on his back on the earth, Tenten kneeled beside him and brushed the hair of his sweaty and dirty face. "You did it." She whispered.

"No, _we_ did it." Neji said.

Tenten giggled, "Of course….Neji-kun.."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened and the suffix and turned his head towards Tenten. "Tenten…I…I…want to say

"Yes Neji-kun?" Tenten asked curiously.

"…I feel…affection for you." The normally stoic Hyuuga confessed.

Tenten gasped, she knew that it was Neji-talk for "I love you", Hyuuga Neji, _THE _Hyuuga Neji, icecube of Hyuuga Clan. Loved her back? _'Wait, when did I love him?' _she blushed.

"I guess I lov—.."

"GAAAH!" Neji screamed in pain and gripped his wrist.

Tenten gasped and tried to ease Neji's pain, her heart leapt to her throat as Neji shook violently but as fast at it came, it disappeared.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"I..pant..don't know." Neji panted but then noticed his wrist. A black tattoo was burned there, the shape of a spider and in the middle, colored red was the number **2** and the letter **Y**.

Neji used his remaining chakra to activate his Byakugan and saw that there was black poison stored there, spreading very slowly.

"Poison…2 years before I'll die…" and then exhaustion consumed Neji.

"Die?!..Neji-kun…"

Just as Tenten began to drift off too, Shizune's team, who were sent by Tsunade to help them, came to their aid and carried them to Konoha.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The waves roared as they crashed onto the two large, stone statues that were slowly crumbling due to age. A creaky yet sturdy rope bridge connected the two stone warriors. The Valley of End, where the once feared Uchiha Madara and Konohagakure's First Hokage battled to the end, very ironic.

The white clouds began turn a dull gray, almost as if it knew what would take place in a few minutes, the vicious winds wove through the tree branches, blowing away loose branches and leaves.

"SAAAASUKE!!!" Naruto's shout pierced through the heavy winds.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said nonchalantly, staring at Naruto with equally cold eyes, "I see those morons weren't strong enough to stop you."

A smirk adorned Naruto's face as he began to speak, "Correction Sasuke, they weren't strong enough to stop _us_, Team 7."

As Naruto said this, Hinata and Sakura walked up beside him. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, her hands knotted together in a prayer-like fashion, "Please come back with us!" she shouted pleadingly.

The Uchiha glared at the pinkette, "You expect me to come back to Konoha just because you ask me?" he spat out, "I'm not letting this chance for power slip away."

"Can't you see that Orochi-baka is just going to use you?!" Naruto shouted angrily, he clenched his shaky hands, "He just wants to take over your body!"

"I don't care." The raven said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"RAAAAAAH!" Naruto, jumped from the Shodaime's statue onto Madara's and grabbed the front of Sasuke's blue shirt, "Listen to us you pig-headed teme!" Naruto shook Sasuke violently.

Sasuke just smirked as Naruto shook his limp body, "I'll kill you and them. I'll cut all the bonds that hinder me."

Naruto raised his fist and punched Sasuke's face, making a crunch sound, "You're doing all this for power that's not yours?"

Sasuke didn't seem to care that Naruto broke his nose and it began to bleed, he grasped Naruto's hand and sent a kick at Naruto's chest.

"Ugggh!" Naruto gasped as the air was knocked out of him, he didn't have time to retaliate as the raven knead him in the stomach and followed up with a powerful uppercut. Naruto quickly recovered in the air and shunshin'd onto the dark blue waters. Sasuke followed Naruto and shunshin'd behind him, he aimed a punch at Naruto's head but the vulpine boy ducked and countered with leg sweep but Sasuke avoided this with a jump and began to mold his chakra, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Fire Element: Phoenix Flower Technique)"

Naruto fluidly moved away from the fireballs, from above he looked as if he was dancing as a rain of fireballs fell down on him, the jinchuuriki made a cross sign with his fingers as he side-stepped the tongues of fire. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Six Naruto clones popped into existence as the fiery barrage ended, it was then time for Naruto's retaliation. The demon-carrier and his clones threw multiple shurikens at Sasuke's direction and formed handsigns, "Kitsune Tornado!" the original shouted and all of them set the shurikens on fire, making them twice as dangerous.

Sasuke began to jump away from the rain of shurikens, his Sharingan, which he had activated when Naruto cast the Kage Bunshin jutsu, made it easier for him to avoid getting injured. Sasuke jumped away from the last shuriken and smirked, "Kitsune Tornado."

"You copied…." Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke accusingly.

But nothing happened, no fire, no smoke. "Wh-why?!"

It was then Naruto's time to smirk, "Kitsune Tornado is no ordinary jutsu, you need to meet _special conditions_." He said, "But as to what those conditions are…I'm not telling you!"

"Attack!" Naruto shouted and his bunshins lunged at Sasuke, delivering a combo of punches and kicks. Sasuke grabbed one bunshin's arm and swung him at the other 5 clones but before they could poof out of existence, Naruto used another jutsu, "Reverse Kitsune Tornado!"

Sasuke didn't have time to think as the clones burst into flames, Sasuke protected himself with his arms, singeing them a little but the raven merely shook it off and stood smugly again.

"I see you've been experimenting with your jutsus dobe, but I'm still stronger than you. I _am_ an Uchiha after all." Sasuke said haughtily before he used his ninja speed and began to disappear and reappear all over the lake, making it hard to spot him. Naruto followed suit soon after.

From the inexperienced person's point of view they liked they were just gusts of wind but a ninja knew better. Sasuke and Naruto's blurs both connected with each other and a rather loud 'CLANG' resounded through the valley.

Both of them pushed against the other's kunai but it seems their strength was equal so they jumped away from each other and became blurs again. After every five seconds, they'd clash with each other again and jump away, both boys neither injuring the other.

"It looks like they're the same level." Hinata said to Sakura, Byakugan activated.

Sakura nodded, not tearing her eyes away from the fight, "Yeah, if only someone could tell _them _that." said Sakura with a deadpanned expression.

"Should we jump in now?" Hinata questioned.

"We could…but knowing them, they'd probably yell at us and tell us to stand back." Sakura said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and in a way, it was.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, I was kinda expecting that." So both of the kunoichi decided to wait for the right time to join the battle.

'_Tch, don't tell me the dobe's as strong as me…' _Sasuke thought venomously, jumping away from Naruto one last time and then just standing still instead of running around again, "I'm done playing around." Sasuke said and then pounced on Naruto, delivering a flurry of punches at his whiskered face. The vulpine boy used both of his legs and kicked Sasuke from his body before he could do anymore damage and he then got back on his feet and retaliated by jumping over Sasuke and bringing down both of his hands, striking the back of Sasuke's neck. The raven fell face-first into the cold watery depths.

The atmosphere grew tense as they waited for what happened next, would Sasuke resurface or did he lose consciousness due to that blow? Finally, bubbles began to emerge from where Sasuke fell and after a few seconds he broke the water's surface, eyes blazing with anger. Before anyone could blink, Sasuke was behind Naruto.

"Get it through your thick head dobe.." he whispered in Naruto's ear, "Friends are useless, they'll just hinder you and get in the way—"

"Don't tell me.." Naruto interrupted, "..that the time we spent as Team 7, meant nothing to you. Don't tell me I, Hinata and _Sakura _didn't warm your heart even a little bit."

"….Hn." Sasuke grunted and thrust a kunai through Naruto's chest.

Two gasps were heard from above and a drop of rain fell from the sky, then another, then another and it began to drizzle.

_Poof_

"Kage Bunshin?!" Sasuke exclaimed with a bewildered expression, "Then where's…."

"Right here." A familiar voice said, coming from where Sakura and Hinata were. Sasuke stared up at them and found Naruto between the two, arms crossed. "Team 7, go!" he shouted and the three of them jumped off Shodaime's statue. As they were about to close in on Sasuke, a wave of sickening chakra washed emitted from Sasuke and then his skin turned to a gruesome brown and two wings that looked like webbed hands, sprouted from his back, his hair grew longer and wilder. "Time to test out this curse seal." He smirked and flied towards Hinata. Said girl was surprised with the sudden change and was left off guard, she had no time to think as Sasuke flung her at Sakura, which caused them both to crash into Madara's statue, creating a small crater there.

Naruto turned his head to where they were, "Hinata! Sakura!" he yelled, unfortunately Sasuke took this opportunity and sent Naruto into the murky waters. The raven hovered to where the girls were, "Hmmm…I think I'll kill you first just to infuriate the dobe." He told Hinata and grabbed her throat, lifting her up with him. "Now, should I choke you to death or should I drop you into the sharp rocks below."

Hinata clawed at Sasuke's hand but he merely shook this off and tightened his grip, "Suffocating seems to satisfy me more." He smirked.

"Let her go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged, clutching her bloody side which she began to heal.

A loud, ear-splitting cry cut through the air, diverting their attention to the source. Red bubbles began to fill the water and a massive pulse of chakra washed over them.

'_Kyuubi…' _Hinata thought as she fought the urge to faint from the lack of oxygen. Then she felt Sasuke's grip loosen and tried to break free, but then she realized that if she were to break free, she'd fall to her death so she inhaled as much air as she could instead.

And then Naruto came into view, cloaked in Kyuubi's red, dangerous chakra. The chakra that enveloped his arm extended and grabbed Sasuke's own arm which caused him to let go of Hinata, Sakura quickly moved forward and caught Hinata before she could fall. "T-thank you Sakura." She croaked.

"No problem Hinata." Sakura replied with a weak smile. A loud roar made them turn their attention to Naruto, he had thrown Sasuke into Madara's statue, damaging it again. A few minutes passed and Sasuke rose from the rumble, "DOBE!" he shouted, "Let's end this, right here, right now!" with that he began to form a chidori, but it wasn't electrifying blue, it was black and white. Naruto followed suit and made a rasengan but instead of blue chakra, it had red chakra.

"Looks like we can't help them Sakura..." Hinata said. Sakura nodded, _'Sasuke-kun...'_

"RASENGAN!!!"

"CHIDORI!!!"

The nearer the two got, the brighter it became. Hinata and Sakura were forced to close their eyes at the blinding light but then they let out shocked gasped when the noise that the jutsus made suddenly stopped and the light faded away. Both girls looked up at Sasuke and Naruto and were mortified to see Orochimaru in between them.

"Time to go Sasuke-kun." he rasped. Naruto reached out to swipe at him but Orochimaru was faster, "A parting gift." he said and slammed his palm onto the fox boy's forehead, a black seal appeared there and then dematerialized into his skin. "Until next time" and before anyone could blink, Orochimaru and Sasuke were gone.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"NARU-KUN!"

Sakura and Hinata rushed to where Naruto fell, the Hyuuga heiress got there first and put Naruto's head onto her lap, "Naruto..."

"Nnngghh..." he moaned and looked at Hinata, "..Who are you?" then his eyes closed and left Hinata heartbroken and bewildered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**Looks like Naruto lost his memories of Hinata...Nyaaa! You should burn me on a stick! DX It took me so long to update because I kept procrastinating! Plus I gave you a crappy ending..Kill me, flame me, I am not worthy! **_


	44. Restart my Heart: Preview

**An Update!**

Kaaru: Hi there everyone!

Mitsuki: Long time no see!

Kaaru: Anyway, we just wanted to drop by and show you a preview of TPO's sequel, **Restart my Heart**!

Mitsuki: Lights, cameras, ACTION!

* * *

H**o**_w _fa**r**_ w_ou**l**_d _yo**u**_ g_o...

H**o**_w _mu**c**_h _wi**l**_l _yo**u**_ g_iv_**e**..._

Ho**w**_ m_an**y**_ t_im**e**_s _w**o**_u_ld**y**_o_ud**i**_e_...

_**...**f_or**t**_h_eo**n**_e _yo**u**_ l_ov**e**_?_

_**Everything gone in the blink of an eye...**_

_**How determined are you to fight against fate?**_

_"U-um, welcome back N-naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered nervously, she inwardly cursed herself for stuttering, she had long grown out of it, but she couldn't do anything. This was Naruto she was talking to, the one she loved and still loves. Naruto smiled at her, making Hinata's heart skip a beat. "Thanks Hinata-chan!", Hinata's chest clenched, Hinata-chan. She missed hearing Naruto's old nickname for him, Hina-chan. She also wanted to be able to call him Naru-kun again, but she knew she couldn't until she accomplished her mission._

_**How willing are you to push back the hands of time and slow things down?**_

_"Cherry Blossom Bridge..." Ino said, gripping onto the bridge ropes, "We used to come here all the time when we were kids." she reminisced._

_"Yeah..." Shikamaru said with a small smile on his lips. Both of them stared at the perfect sunset in front of them. The sky was was simply breathtaking. Red, orange, violet and yellow painted the sky, it was like they were in a masterpiece. They felt as though they could stay there for eternity._

_SNAP!_

_"SHIKAMARU!"_

_**Are you willing to risk hurting your precious person?**_

_"Run away with me." Neji whispered in Tenten's ear, sending shivers up her spine._

_"W-what?" Tenten asked, shocked at Neji's request._

_"Run away with me." he repeated, "The clan won't accept our relationship." _

_"We can't..." _

_"We need to." Neji said pleadingly._

_"No. **You **need to, not me." Tenten said coldly. _

_SQUELCH_

_Neji's eyes shot open, a deep gash on his chest was made. "...T-tenten..."_

_**Are all the things you do worth it?**_

_"I don't care!" Sakura shouted angrily, "I'm going to work, train and study harder. Even if it kills me."_

_She got up shakily and stared at Kaaru straight in the eye. "Again sensei!"_

_Kaaru sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them again, they were purple. A silver moon appeared on the side of Kaaru's forehead. "Seishingan, Seer stage."_

_Kaaru prepared to enter Sakura's mind but she stopped him, "Don't just use the Seer stage sensei! Use the Rose stage, full power!" she told him stubbornly._

_Kaaru pursed his lips, "No. You can barely even manage to throw me out of your mind in Seer stage, if I use the Rose stage on you...it could destroy your mind." he said gravely, "And I'm sure you know what would happen if your mind is destroyed." _

_**Right now, you'll have to battle the odds, and hopefully...conquer. **_

_**Restart my Heart.  
**_


End file.
